


Amongst the Bright Ones

by WinterRose527



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Actors, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Hollywood, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, But I don't care, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Slow Burn, They're putting on a movie that is basically them in any of my in universe stories, This might be misguided, background jonsa, no canon to be found
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-17
Updated: 2019-04-11
Packaged: 2019-07-13 18:12:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 28
Words: 87,567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16023266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WinterRose527/pseuds/WinterRose527
Summary: So basically this is because I saw a gif post on Tumblr of Jon/Sansa being Hollywood actors and we all know as much as I love Jon/Sansa I just prefer to write Robb/Myrcella.Basically they get chosen to do a movie together and then they go on being themselves and we all know what will come of it so why do I write these summaries anymore?Don't hate me for starting a new one. Pretty please.





	1. Chapter 1

“Remind me exactly why we are doing this?,” Theon, his best friend and manager, asked from his spot next to him in the backseat.

 

“It’s a chemistry read,” his agent Roose Bolton said, “Surely you’ve been in Hollywood long enough to be familiar with the concept.”

 

“But they’ve both already gotten the parts,” Theon argued, “Isn’t it a little late for that?”

 

“No such thing,” Roose said.

 

“Fine, but if they don’t like how it feels… who is being replaced?,” Theon went on.

 

Roose’s silence told them everything they needed to know.

 

***

 

“Don’t worry about it, Ella,” Gendry, her half-brother and manager said as they got into the elevator, “This is your movie.”

 

“It’s called The King in the North,” she pointed out.

 

“Yeah and until four months ago nobody knew who Robb Stark was,” her Uncle/agent added, “You’ve got nothing to worry about darling.”

 

“I’m not worried,” she lied.

 

She really wanted this movie, she’d been wanting to work with Barristan Selmy ever since she’d seen _The Long Night_ as a child but there schedules had never worked out. She didn’t want to screw it up.

 

Though The Times had said that she could have chemistry with a dishtowel, so as long as Robb Stark had a pulse she could make it work.

 

***

 

It was still odd to be in one of the large glossy skyscrapers for a meeting. Robb was used to small rooms above Chinese restaurants and folding chairs.

 

He’d made his start in indies, making a name for himself slowly. It was only his last film _A Stranger’s Heart_ that had garnered any international attention and his life hadn’t slowed down since TIFF a few months prior.

 

“Mr. Stark,” a model/assistant came to greet them. She was tall and willowy with thick raven hair, “Mr. Greyjoy, Mr. Bolton. I’m Nymeria, welcome to The Reach, can I get you anything to make you more comfortable?”

 

Theon opened his mouth to say something but Robb cut him off, “We’re fine Nymeria, thank you.”

 

She nodded and lead them down the hallway to the corner office. She knocked and entered and he found the director Barristan, a few producers, and what looked to be Myrcella’s team.

 

They were all surrounded by _her_. She was a wisp of a thing, dressed down in dark jeans and a maroon sweater.

 

He was a bit surprised to see her there. He was a few minutes early and had wanted to make a good impression. He had read somewhere that she always arrived early but he had figured that was a part of her PR team’s attempt to thwart any dreaded _diva_ rumors.

 

She looked like she’d been there for some time though, a mug of something in her small hands as she nodded at something Barristan was saying.

 

“Ah the King in the North!,” he was greeted. That made him breathe a little easier.

 

She turned along with everyone else and he felt the wind knocked from him. He knew who she was, everyone in the world knew who she was, even still there was nothing like seeing her in person.

 

She smiled at him, “Robb Stark!”

 

“Ella Baratheon!,” he answered back.

 

She strode over and held out her hand, “It’s such a pleasure. I adored _A Stranger’s Heart_ , though I think _Only the Loyal_ is still my favorite.”

 

It was his favorite too. His first project, the one that had given him the bug.

 

“T-thank you,” he said and desperately tried to think of one of her movies to compliment back.

 

It shouldn’t have been difficult. She was twenty two but had been working steadily since she was fifteen. She had been nominated for an Oscar for godsake, but even still his mind was a blank.

 

“Thank you,” he repeated stupidly.

 

She merely smiled and turned to Barristan expectantly. 

 

"Alright well you certainly _look_ good together, how about we start with the betrothal scene? Scripts are there if you need them," he motioned to the table. 

 

Ella walked towards the center of the room, ignoring the script, so he did the same. He was off-book for most of it, and certainly for the scenes he'd been asked to prepare, and didn't want to seem like the weak link. 

 

He stood in front of her and watched as she did a little shimmy. He had seen all kinds of actors tricks, from screaming to smacking themselves in the face to singing the abc's. Nothing quite as cute as that shimmy though. She let out a shaky breath.

 

"Nervous?," he asked her quietly. 

 

It was strange, that she of all people would be nervous. He would have thought she’d be used to them.

 

"I really want this," she said quietly back, stepping towards him and looking up at him with a hopeful smile, "Don't you?"

 

Apparently she hadn't gotten the memo that this was hers regardless of how this went. He liked that she didn't take it for granted, that she still came in with her game face on ready to work despite the fact that she’d had her pick of projects and directors for years now. 

 

"Yeah," he agreed, because he _hadn’t_ had his pick of projects and directors for years now, but if he did it would have been this project and this director, "I _really_ want this. We can do this,” he said psyching himself up and doing his own little wiggle. She grinned at him and he offered her his hand, “You and me.”

 

"You and me," she nodded, her face turning more serious as she placed her hand in his.

 

It was shaking lightly so he squeezed it and was surprised by the way the shaking immediately stopped as she took a nice deep breath. 

 

“Whenever you’re ready,” Barristen said, “Take your time.”

 

Robb let go of Ella’s hand and she stepped away from him. He watched as her already straight posture seemed to perfect itself, raising her no more than a third of an inch but creating a presence of a much larger person.

 

She turned to him with a placid smile on her face.

 

 _“It has been a long time since I saw you last, Princess,”_ he said in the deep voice that he’d been practicing. No one laughed so he thought that was a good start _._

 

 _“It has, Your Grace,”_ she said conversationally and turned primly, so that he might appreciate her from a different angle, her hands clasped behind her back, _“And tell me, am I much changed?”_

 

 _“Not a bit,”_ he said and she turned, her mouth open. He grinned at her, _“Still spoiled.”_

 

 _“And you’re still a brute,”_ she countered haughtily and then her eyes grew wide. She curtsied and it mattered not that she was in jeans, it was the most regal thing he’d ever seen, _“Forgive me Your Grace, that is not how I should speak to my King.”_

 

 _“And what about your husband?,”_ he asked her.

 

She was still curtsied, her head bowed, and when her head popped up there were tears in her eyes. She started to laugh, the tears flowing freely down her cheeks.

 

_Holy fuck._

 

 _“Do you mean it?,”_ she asked _, “Truly do you mean it?”_

 

He crossed to her and took her hands, pulling her up. He drew her hands to his chest.

 

 _“I made a promise to you, Princess,”_ he said, his voice heavy, _“Did you forget?”_

 

 _“I’ve forgotten nothing,”_ she said, shaking her head _, “I have thought of you and your promises every moment we have been apart. But no one ever does what they say they will anymore.”_

 

 _“I do,”_ he said, the weight of the world in those two syllables _._

 

 _“Is that why?,”_ she asked timidly. The tears stopped and her face hardened into a mask and she said, _“For if it is I would release you from your promise to me, you must not be beholden to it. You made it when you were the son of a Lord, when you-“_

 

 _“When I was young and in love and beneath your station. My station has changed, Princess, it’s true, and I’ll grant that I have aged more than these four years, but there is one thing about me that has not changed. That has never, that could never, change,”_ he said, _“And that is my love for you.”_

 

“That’s enough,” he heard a voice say as though from a different room, a different building, a different city.

 

He snapped out of it and so did Ella, turning towards the people sitting at the table, but both focusing on Barristan.

 

“Let’s take a breath, shall we?,” he asked.

 

He and Ella turned to each other and nodded. He wasn’t entirely sure who reached for who but she was in his arms in the next moment. He felt her taking steadying breaths and he mirrored his off of hers.

 

It was always disorienting when you connected with someone in a scene and then came out of it, but he’d never quite felt _that_. She clung to him as though she’d felt it too.

 

Barristan stood and walked over to them so he let go of Ella. He shook his head and turned towards the others.

 

“I give you, the King _and_ Queen in the North,” he said and the others stood up and started clapping.

 

“Really?,” Ella asked, as though she was unaware of what she’d just created.

 

“Darlin’ I was ready to sign the paperwork as soon as he held your hand, I just wanted to see the scene for fun,” Barristan said and Ella started laughing and fell into the hug he gave her. “Get in here boy,” Barristan said, holding his arm out and Robb joined them, Ella sandwiched in between them.

 

“Will we be hearing officially shortly?,” one of Ella’s people asked and they all disentangled.

 

"Absolutely, we start in Scotland next month," Barristen said, "You'll have your formal offers by the end of the day,” he turned back to him and Ella and said sternly, “There are only two rules to note now: No cutting your hair and no contact with one another until then."

 

They both nodded, ready to agree to anything. Though Robb _had_ been considering asking her to go for coffee to talk about it.

 

"Starting when we leave this room, right?," Ella asked. 

 

Barristen nodded and Ella turned to him with a grin. She jumped into his arms and he caught her to him easily. 

 

"Thank you," she said in his ear, as though it hadn’t been his privilege to act opposite her.

 

"Anything for my Queen," he said in hers.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How do we feel about this so far? I have some future chapters written, so I hope people will be interested :)
> 
>  
> 
> ps I just learned how to add in images so apologies as I'll be doing it ALL the time. This one is a little magazine article I made, posted originally to my tumble here: https://winterrose527.tumblr.com/post/178199146180

  


 

 

 

Robb was packing for Scotland when his laptop started ringing, letting him know he had an incoming video call.

 

“Hey Dovey,” he answered, lowering his head so she could see him before he started folding more clothes.

 

“Hi Robby! Have you packed your kilt?,” his little sister asked giddily.

 

“Three different colors,” he assured her, “Don’t you have a class right now?”

 

It was 2 pm LA time which meant it was 5 pm New York time where his sister was in graduate school at Parson’s. She had booked a bunch of classes later in the day due to her night owl tendencies.

 

“Cancelled, snow storm,” she said and she brought her laptop over to her window, “See? Don’t you miss it?”

 

“That’s just cruel,” he said, because he did miss it.

 

He was a New Englander, he was used to seasons and snow. He was not a fan of scarfs when the temperature dropped below 75 degrees.

 

“I know,” she said with a smile and then turned the camera back to her, “So what do you miss more - me or the snow?”

 

“No contest,” he teased her, “Definitely the snow.”

 

“You are such a jerk,” she rolled her eyes, “And the best actor in the world because I _almost_ believe you. So much so that I may not tell you my perfect plan.”

 

Sansa was a planner. She had been ever since she was a kid. She was fun, really fun, his favorite person in the world, but she liked order.

 

“Dovey…,” he said.

 

“Okay, okay! So I’ve got a Reading Week in February and it just so happens that it is the same week that Jon’s band is playing in London. I was thinking I could start in London and see him play, spend a few days freeloading along with him and then come up to see you?”

 

“That’d be perfect,” he nodded, “Send me the dates. I might even be able to meet you in London to see the show. I’m going to see him play in Glasgow but I wouldn’t mind seeing him again. I’ll even take you to Harrod’s if I can get the days off.”

 

“Oh Robby, really? And the Tate Modern? That’d be so great. He may not want me tagging along,” Sansa said with a furrowed brow.

 

Robb rolled his eyes. There was nothing that Jon would want more than Sansa tagging along. It was up to him to tell her that though.

 

“Whatever you want, Dovey. I just have to see if I can sort the days and then you can plan whatever you want,” he said with a grin.

 

A few days in London with his little sister and his best friend would be exactly the thing. He’d have been gone for a couple months at that point, it would be the longest shoot he ever went on, and he knew he’d be craving a taste of home by then.

 

“Maybe _Ella Baratheon_ will join us,” Sansa squealed.

 

“Sansa…,” he said with a sigh.

 

His family was not over the fact that he was in a move with Ella. Neither was he but they had taken it to another level.

 

“Well according to Tattle you two are pretty hot and heavy,” Sansa said with a grin.

 

Robb groaned. The tabloids were all over it, now that they had been announced as the King and Queen. Never mind the fact that he hadn’t seen her since their chemistry read.

 

“Well if Tattle said it it must be true,” he said grumpily.

 

“Robb, relax,” Sansa said, the teasing voice gone now, the calm sweetness returning. “You know this is a part of it all, it’s just how they sell their magazines, people love the idea that actors acting in love leads to actors falling in love. Everyone who counts knows it isn’t true - and besides - there are far worse things for your reputation than being linked to her.”

 

She was right. Ella’s reputation was pristine, she was no serial dater or tabloid fodder. She was Hollywood’s Golden Girl for godsake.

 

“You’re right… I just… really want this and so does she,” he said, thinking back to their chemistry read. “I don’t want any of it to be overshadowed because people think we’re sleeping together and-“

 

“And what, Robby?,” Sansa asked.

 

He sighed, “I don’t think she’d like it.”

 

She was incredibly private and had an impenetrable team around her, mostly consisting of her family, and though friendly and bubbly in interviews took a very hard line where her personal life was concerned. Not that he’d been reading about her or anything. He couldn’t imagine she’d welcome rumors swirling around them.

 

Sansa smiled at him and he blushed, “What?”

 

“Nothing,” she said, shaking her head, “I just like that even though you’re a big movie star now you’re still the same old Robb.”

 

“I’m hardly a movie star,” he scoffed, but he was warmed all the same. He missed his family and never wanted to be detached from them the way he’d seen other actors become.

 

“Yeah yeah,” she said with a nod, “When you see Ella next - ask her about London. Oh and ask her if she needs a dress for the Oscars.”

 

“You can ask her yourself when you meet her,” he said with a grin, knowing she wouldn’t. She should, she was incredibly talented, but she’d be too afraid of embarrassing him.

 

“It’ll be too late by then,” she said with a grin.

 

“Cannes, then,” he said. “God Dovey I really wish you were here,” he said and picked up his laptop and pointed the camera towards his bed which was covered in clothes and books.

 

“Robb you leave tomorrow,” Sansa said, taking deep breaths. “HOW ARE YOU NOT PACKED?”

 

“Calm down, Dovey. I’ll be fine,” he said with a chuckle.

 

“I’m hanging up on you. Don’t call me back until you are 100% packed. I’m sending you a checklist right now,” she said.

 

“I don’t need a checklist,” he argued.

 

“Is that so?,” she asked. “Tell me then, where’s your passport?”

 

“It’s right-,” he said looking around, “Ah fuck Dovey, I gotta go.”

 

***

 

Ella sat in the backseat of the town car next to Gendry. Her brother still had his sunglasses on, him not being a morning person, and had asked her to “scroll softer” on her cell phone when she’d gotten in the car that morning.

 

They pulled up to the plane and the driver stopped and started unloading her bags.

 

“This is such a waste,” she said under her breath.

 

Gendry turned to her and offered her his first smile of the day, “Say that to Tywin Lannister. I dare you.”

 

“He’d take it as a compliment,” she said with a roll of her eyes, “But seriously, Gendry, a private plane for the two of us? Did they at least offer a ride to anyone else?”

 

They got out of the car and she fixed her handbag over her shoulder, grabbing Ser Pounce’s carrying case and looking at him to make sure he was doing alright. He was more of a jetsetter than she was though, and was totally unfussed whether he was on land, on water, or in the air as long as she was close by. She was lucky that she’d gotten special dispensation not to have him quarantined, but the poor thing had to get a number of shots in order to make it happen.

 

“If I were a betting man, I’d say no,” Gendry said and went on when he saw her face, “Look Doe, I know you don’t want anyone to think you’re a diva and I get it and I love you because you’re _not_ a diva. But like it or not, you’ve earned this. You might as well enjoy it.”

 

She was so lucky that Gendry had offered to be her manager when he’d graduated high school. He was a few years older than her but they’d always been close, even though they hadn’t grown up in the same house. He was her rock, her best friend, the only way she made it through the day sometimes, and they’d explored the world together, one job at a time.

 

“I know what would help me enjoy it,” she said with a smirk. His eyes widened in fear, knowing that could only mean trouble, “I got some new face mask samples.”

 

“No,” he said, shaking his head, “Put that shit on Ser Pounce I don’t want it.”

 

“But it’s got jasmine paste in it,” she said as they got on the plane, greeting the flight attendants and captain.

 

They settled into their seats and she waited for them to close the door before she let Ser Pounce out of his case. He barely woke up but was still purring and she pulled him close to her stroking his soft fur. He nuzzled into her neck and she closed her eyes, ready to take a nap with him for the first couple hours of the flight.

 

“What the fuck is jasmine paste?,” Gendry asked.

 

He’d been handed a shot of espresso as soon as they got on the plane as though _he_ had a rider and apparently he was now awake.

 

She smiled, not yet opening her eyes.

 

“Don’t you think we should find out?,” she asked him.

 

“Fine but no instagramming,” he said with a huff.

 

“Of course not,” she agreed.

 

THREE HOURS LATER

 

Ellabelle has tagged GBaratheon in a new photo

 

FIVE HOURS LATER

 

Buzzfeed: 27 TIMES ELLA AND GENDRY BARATHEON PROVED THEY ARE SIBLING GOALS

 

HuffPost: Why Ella Baratheon’s latest instagram post is important

 

EliteDaily: Tumblr loves Gendry Baratheon and so do we, here’s why

 

TEN HOURS LATER

 

“You are such a pest,” Gendry grumbled as they got in the back of the waiting Range Rover.

 

“You’re the one who picked the photo!,” she pointed out, scrolling through the comments on her post. “Besides you’re being hailed as _the new kind of man_.”

 

“What does that even mean?,” he grumbled, though he was checking his phone and started grinning, “DUDE Melisandre commented on this.”

 

Ella rolled her eyes. Melisandre - one name only - had been Gendry’s celebrity crush since they were kids. He had all of her albums and at any point could be found listening to them. They’d met a few times out and about and while Ella was all for an older woman dating a younger man, she always got the heebie jeebies when she saw her flirting with Gendry. There was just something about her that put her on edge.

 

“ _It’s happening_ ,” she whispered teasingly and he grinned, taking it seriously and high fived her.

 

She leaned her head against the window. It was late and very dark so she couldn’t see much. She’d never been to Scotland and couldn’t wait to explore the country.

 

“Looks like we’ll be the last to arrive,” Gendry told her.

 

They weren’t set to start rehearsal for a few more days, but there would be costume fittings and a read-through tomorrow. She knew most people had taken the day flight so she was grateful that she wouldn’t have missed the first dinner or anything, knowing how hard it could be when people established friendships early on.

 

 _Always arrive early and leave early,_ her Uncle Jaime always said of shoots. Not of parties.

 

For this she’d be there for the duration, having only a couple fewer scenes than Robb.

 

“Ah well,” she said, “There’s always breakfast tomorrow.”

 

The majority of the cast and crew was staying in the castle they were filming in. It was one of Barristan’s methods, having his actors live in the sets. She smiled, remembering her conversation with him the other day.

 

_“We’ve got you the warmest room in the castle, and we have a special PA that is assigned to you. She’s going to be like your handmaid, alright kid?,” Barristan asked._

 

_“Variety will love that,” she said with a grin._

 

_“We’ll blame it all on me,” he said with a chuckle, “My concern is you - Anna is a Princess through and through - she’s kind and she’s good but there’s that bit of her, that haughtiness that I really want you to hone in on.”_

 

_“I’ll do what I can, Captain,” she said, wondering if there had ever been any other director who had ordered his actress to be more difficult._

 

“I should have raised this with you on the plane so don’t murder me for doing it now, but there is the matter of the rumors…,” Gendry said.

 

“You know what my grandfather says about rumors,” she said primly, thinking Barristan would be proud.

 

“I do, and with all due respect to his highness, he came up in a different time, he didn’t have to deal with instagram and twitter and internet fandoms. He doesn’t get it,” Gendry said and she sighed, knowing he was right. “You remember how people went crazy for you and Trystane in _The Beautiful and Damned_ , if he hadn’t come out during the press junket they would have had you married off. This is a part of it now.”

 

“It shouldn’t be,” she said stubbornly. She thought of Robb, his kind smile and earnest eyes, the way he’d immediately tried to set her at ease. The way he’d confided how badly he wanted the movie. “This is his first studio movie, this should be all about him and his talent.”

 

“Never say that to me again,” Gendry warned, “This is your movie just as much as it’s his and I’ll tell you another thing - it’s comments like that that make me think there’s teeth to these rumors.”

 

She sighed, rubbing her forehead which really did feel smoother thanks to the face mask.

 

“Say fandom again,” she said finally.

 

“ _Fandom_ ,” Gendry said and she could tell he was trying to hide a smile.

 

She was about to say something else but the car slowed down as they pulled into an expansive courtyard. They were here.


	3. Chapter 3

Disoriented would not be a sufficient word to describe Robb Stark’s state of mind.

 

He’d arrived an hour ago, having been picked up by one of the PAs from the airport and driven to the _castle_ where he’d be living for the next five months.

 

Just the fact that the shoot was lasting five months told him that this was a different sort of movie, different than any he’d worked on before. This was a studio film with a _budget._ A budget that covered the largest offer he’d ever received - Roose had gotten the studio to match Ella’s standard, clearly looking forward to his own payday - and accommodations at an actual castle.

 

It was large and imposing and beautiful, and he had been shown to his _quarters_ by the PA who had told him that he was assigned to him and that he could be reached at any time day or night.

 

He’d showered, figuring he could unpack tomorrow and went to explore only to find a group of cast and crew already assembled in one of the dining rooms playing what had been described as an “authentic Scottish drinking game”.

 

He was sitting in between Tormund Giantsbane, of superhero fame, and Margery Tyrell, who he’d been told was the best make-up artist in the business.

 

Everyone had gotten rowdy very quickly and the cooks had clearly been warned because they’d brought out trays of prepared foods.

 

“So _Robb_ ,” Margery said at his side, “I guess we’ll be getting to know each other pretty well…”

 

“Looks like it,” he said with a grin, “How are you at mud?”

 

He had a ton of battle scenes in the movie and had basically been assured that there were only a handful of scenes when the audience would actually see his face unobstructed. He was ready, he’d been training for the action sequences and was hoping to use his double as little as possible - which he’d been assured was Barristan’s wish as well.

 

“Oh I can get dirty,” Margery said and he nearly chocked on his beer.

 

“Leave him _alone_ Margery,” Loras, who was her brother and one of the cinematographers, said.

 

“This is a professional conversation and does not concern you,” she said haughtily and he chuckled. She turned back to him and rolled her eyes, “So when do you think _her highness_ will arrive?”

 

His smile died. He wasn’t entirely sure that he liked the way she said that and he was about to tell her so but then a hush fell over the room, because there she was. She’d clearly just gotten off of a plane and she wore yoga pants and an oversized black turtleneck.

 

“ELLA BARATHEON YOU BEAUTIFUL BASTARD,” Tormund said standing up.

 

Ella grinned and then she let out an _oof_ because he had tackled her to the ground.

 

Robb stood up along with everyone else, terrified that the movie would be over before it began because she’d need spinal surgery.

 

She let out a deep belly laugh though and said, “See I told you - you’ve got to bend your knees more!”

 

Tormund chuckled and with the help of three people got off of her. Finally Ella was lifted up as well and she waved shyly.

 

“Hi everyone - I’m Ella!,” as though anyone in the room wouldn’t know that.

 

“Get you a drink?,” one of the guys he hadn’t met yet asked her.

 

“Oh I’d love one, thanks!,” she said brightly.

 

“El we’ve got to get you to bed,” her manager told her, “You’ve got a phone interview tomorrow morning.”

 

“Oh…,” she said and her face fell. She nodded, “You’re right,” and turned to everyone with a sheepish smile, “Um, rain check?”

 

“If there’s one thing you can be sure of, it’s that we’ll be drinking more,” Tormund said, “Get some sleep, beauty. I’ll make sure this lot keeps it down, eh?”

 

“Oh no!,” Ella shook her head, “Please don’t let me ruin your fun. I’ll um…see everyone in the morning? I’m… just so excited to get to know all of you.”

 

“Night Ella,” everyone chorused.

 

She let her manager lead her out, looking back remorsefully once and then disappearing.

 

“Poor baby,” Margery said with a fake pout.

 

“She’s a professional,” Robb corrected in annoyance.

 

 _We could all do well to follow her example_ , he thought, knowing he’d regret it if he drank anymore.

 

He hadn’t liked the way her manager spoke to her and he didn’t like the way Margery was speaking about her and he didn’t like the fact that he hadn’t even gotten to say hello.

 

He stood up, hoping he could still catch her and as he left the room he heard someone crank the music once again.

 

***

 

Ella followed Gendry down the hall. Things were not off to a great start. Everyone clearly had been bonding, just like she could have been if she hadn’t taken the family jet and arrived earlier, and now she was being ushered out like a school girl while everyone else had fun.

 

She knew Gendry was right. She had an interview in the morning and would have a full day of fittings and the read-through and she wanted to hit the ground running, but still, she was disappointed.

 

“Ella? Hey Ella!,” she heard and turned to find Robb running down the hall after her.

 

“Robb! Hey!,” she said with a grin when he stopped in front of her.

 

She kissed his cheek and she could smell the beer on his breath, clearly he’d been having fun with everyone else.

 

“El we gotta get you to -,” Gendry started and she interrupted him.

 

“Two minutes isn’t going to make a difference, Gendry. You can head up, I’ll see you in the morning,” she said trying to hide her annoyance.

 

“Gendry?,” Robb said, and offered his hand politely, “I’m Robb Stark.”

 

Gendry shook it and nodded at him. He was being such an ass.

 

“Make it quick, El, you’ve got a wake-up call at 6,” Gendry said with a sigh and walked away.

 

When he’d turned the corner she let out a breath.

 

“I’m so sorry,” she told Robb, shaking her head, “He’s just grouchy when he travels and whenever I screw up my uncle blames him and there are all these rumors and he’s just… No, you know what? I’m sorry. There’s no excuse.”

 

Robb grinned at her, “He’s also an older brother. I’m _way_ worse when guys come to talk to my sisters.”

 

“Really?,” she asked, grinning back, “Are you ferocious?”

 

“Apparently I’m a barbarian,” he said with a shrug, as though it was his lot in life, and confirmed it by saying, “As every man with a beautiful little sister should be.”

 

She blushed and said, “I’m sure you’re not as bad as all that.”

 

“We can call Sansa now and she’ll assure you that I am,” Robb said with a chuckle. His face turned serious, “But um… I actually wanted to talk to you about the uh…rumors. Do you mind if I walk you back to your room?”

 

“Oh I was hoping you’d ask that,” she said honestly, “I realised the minute he walked away I have no idea where I’m going.”

 

He chuckled and gestured for her to walk forward so she did. The castle was beautiful, dating to the 13th century, with immense stone walls and gothic features. She could still here the sounds of the cast and crew partying and she smiled.

 

_This is going to be one for the books._

 

“So… after that article came out announcing us…,” Robb started.

 

“I know, it’s been a little mental. I’m told thats a part of the deal with movies like this but….it seems almost _rabid_ at this point,” she confessed.

 

She’d been hounded everywhere she went recently. She’d grown up with the paparazzi, she was used to them, but it was like someone had turned the volume up ever since the announcement and she had never had so many pictures taken of her in her gym clothes before.

 

“I know - it’s crazy,” he agreed, sighing in frustration, “And I just want you to know - I didn’t… other than what I’ve been quoted as saying I haven’t done anything to -“

 

“Of course you haven’t,” she said immediately shaking her head, “I know you’d never do that.”

 

“How?,” he asked.

 

“How what?,” she wondered. She was sure it had just been some bottom feeder at the studio who’d been interviewed, she wasn’t entirely sure how they’d gotten access to the film of the chemistry read though.

 

“How do you know I would never do that?,” he clarified.

 

“Oh,” she said, pausing to think about it and realising she never had, “I don’t know, I just do.”

 

She hadn’t even considered it. He was so open and genuine and kind, she could never imagine him doing anything like that - least of all for something he wanted as badly as he wanted this movie.

 

He looked at her like he wanted to say something else but he only nodded.

 

They started walking again and he said, “The thing is though…It has been suggested to me that…maybe we should….”

 

“Lean into them?,” she offered, thinking about her conversation with her uncle and her publicist.

 

“You got the shpeel too?,” he asked her curiously.

 

“Yeah - I mean, I get it. People want the movie to do well and the more people are talking about us the more people will want to see it. But I don’t know, isn’t it totally obvious when people are pretending?,” she asked.

 

She thought about all the rumors that swirled about different actors and actresses when she knew for a fact that they weren’t together. It always seemed so false, so choreographed.

 

“Well…,” he said, “What if we didn’t pretend?”

 

_Is he asking me out?_

 

“Didn’t pretend?,” she asked, trying to keep her cool.

 

It wasn’t like other actors didn’t ask her out. She got hit on constantly, though it was never really clear whether they were hitting on her or on her _status._ Robb was different though - she thought they could actually be friends and they had a long shoot ahead of them.

 

“Yeah,” he nodded, “I mean… they are already writing stories based on, what? A few comments you and I made about each other and some bottom feeder? Think about what it will be like when people see us out together or…”

 

“Out together?,” she repeated. _Seriously is he asking me out?_

 

“Yeah I mean,” he said and gestured to the dining room, “If this is any indication it seems like we’ll all be spending a lot of time together, it’ll just kind of…happen that we’ll be photographed together. People are going to say it anyway so why don’t we just… refuse to comment? That is usually what you do when you’re asked about your personal life anyway, right? That way we aren’t lying and we kind of just let the story tell itself…”

 

She stared at him blankly as she thought about it. He was right, they were writing the stories already based on nothing, and she knew what would happen during the press tour. Every laugh, every touch, would be magnified and repeated. There would be gifs made and buzzfeed lists and all the rest no matter what. They really didn’t have to do _anything_.

 

“You might just be a genius, Robb Stark,” she said.

 

He grinned and they continued walking, chatting about his flight and hers. He asked her about the face masks and she’d made him promise that if she could convince Tormund to do one than he would do one too. He agreed saying, _There’s no way_ , and she had smiled knowingly because she knew for a fact that Tormund loved a good face mask and a bit of rose after a long day of shooting.

 

As they climbed the stairs he asked her, “So you don’t have some heartthrob boyfriend that’ll kick my ass, do you?”

 

She blushed and smiled, “No…am I going to get my eyes scratched out by some lingerie model?”

 

He chuckled and tossed his arm around her, saying, “Eh, I think you can take her.”

 

They chatted about the scenes they were most excited to do - he was excited for his first battle scene and she couldn’t wait to spend time with the horses - and where they were thinking of traveling when they got time off.

 

“Can I ask you something?,” he said when they got outside her door.

 

“Of course,” she said.

 

“Are…are you nervous?,” he asked sheepishly.

 

“A bit,” she nodded, “Don’t get me wrong, I’ve _been_ freaking out but I don’t know…something about being here… being _on set_. It’s where I’ve always been most comfortable.”

 

“I’m jealous,” he said, “I still feel like a fraud.”

 

“You’re _not_ a fraud,” she said, shaking her head and opened her door, gesturing for him to follow her in.

 

She had a sitting room and a bedroom off of it and she sat down on her couch.He sat down next to her and chuckled.

 

“If someone had told me two years ago that I’d be sitting on Ella Baratheon’s couch about to play her love interest I would have told them they’d lost their damn mind,” he told her.

 

“I’m playing _your_ love interest,” she reminded him.

 

_Am I the only one who remembers the title of this movie?_

 

He rolled his eyes at her, “Please. Anna is the heart of this movie, she’s one of the reasons I wanted to do it - I mean I’m pretty sure that I’m in love with her but that’s besides the point.”

 

She giggled, thinking about the crush she’d developed on Charles. She literally blushed reading some of his lines.

 

“And with you playing her…,” Robb said shaking his head, “She’s going to go down as one of the great heroines.”

 

He was so nice. It defied logic that any man as handsome and talented as him would be so kind and down to earth, but he was. He really was. So different from a lot of the actors she’d worked with and it was about time he realised it.

 

“Robb,” she said, getting up on her knees and placing her hands on his shoulders, “You are _not_ a fraud. I meant what I said in the article… you are the only person I can imagine as Charles. You are going to be _amazing,_ I just know it. And I’m always right about these things.”

 

“Well then I guess I have to believe you,” he said and pulled her into a hug. “Thank you.”

 

“Anything for my King,” she said, hugging him back.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story doesn't seem to be super popular, but I'm really enjoying writing it so I'm going to keep going. Not sure if I'll keep posting but I love them too much to give it up.

 

The sky was grey and heavy as he walked through the little town. They’d been there for about a week and he’d finished his fitting early. He was meant to have a meeting with Barristan but there was an issue with one of the locations so he had the afternoon off.

 

It was something he’d been told not to expect too regularly so he wanted to take advantage and explore. Everyone else seemed to have their own fittings or rehearsals going on too.

 

He’d done a lot of training beforehand for the action sequences, and he knew those would take weeks to shoot, but Barristan seemed to not want to rehearse very much of his conversational scenes. Particularly between him and Ella.

 

It was a medieval village, many of the shops were built into the winding hills, and there was a big central square with a church. It was beautiful and the people were open and kind. They were leaving them alone for the most part it seemed. They’d all gone out to dinner the night before and while they’d been made welcome they hadn’t been treated like a spectacle. So far he’d only been asked by one teenage boy for an autograph _Can you make it out to Sally?_ he’d asked. _Sure is that your girlfriend?_ The boy had told him it was his sister and he smiled thinking of Sansa and how she’d made him promise to take her as his date to the Oscar’s if he was ever invited.

 

He’d gone through the wine shop, though the castle was well stocked, and tried cheeses at the cheese store. He’d even met one of the cows that the cheese came from.

 

He was walking towards a shop that was said to have nice knitwear, thinking he could make up for missing Christmas by sending some things home when he saw a small figure walking on her own.

 

“Ella!,” he called. He wasn’t sure how he knew it was her, but he did.

 

She turned around and smiled brightly, “Hullo!”

 

“Where are you heading?,” he asked as he jogged to catch up with her.

 

“I’ve been told to meet Milly,” Ella said with determination.

 

“The cow?,” Robb asked with a grin.

 

“She a friend of yours?,” Ella asked with one of her own.

 

“We go way back,” he confirmed, wondering how he could ask to accompany her even though he’d already been by the shop earlier. He felt the air change though and looked up, “You might want to save it for another day though, it’s about to pour.”

 

“Do you moonlight as a meteorologist?,” Ella asked holding her hands out palms upward and looking up at the sky.

 

“I’m from New England,” he reminded her, “Trust -“

 

With that the sky opened up and large heavy raindrops started falling on them.

 

“I trust you!,” Ella said with a laugh.

 

She wasn’t dressed for it, wearing a peacoat over her sweater. It was cold, nothing like December in Vermont but still cold and the rain showed no sign of dissipating.

 

“Come on, we’ve got to get you out of the rain - did you drive here?,” he asked, pulling up his hood.

 

“I walked!,” she said loudly, so that he could hear her over the heavy pitter-pattering, “Do you think that church is open?”

 

“Open and freezing!,” he wagered looking around. Across the square he saw what seemed to be a cafe and he pointed. “Think we can make it?”

 

“Make a run for it?,” she asked with a childish grin, holding out her hand.

 

He grinned back and took hers, pulling her forward. She nearly ran headlong into the street but he pulled her back by her jacket, the same way he’d do to Arya or Rickon as a car went by.

 

He pulled her forward once again and he knew she had to be drenched through, he very nearly was and he was wearing a waterproof coat.

 

“DID YOU KILL SOMEONE’S FIRST BORN OR SOMETHING?,” she asked as they ran, “Are we being smited?”

 

“That’s not a word!,” he said with a chuckle as they finally made it across. He opened the door for her and all but pushed her inside. He turned to the girl behind the counter and said, “Could we have two cafe au laits please?”

 

He ushered Ella over to the booth closest to the fireplace and she said to the girl, “Oh and some scones if you have them please, with clotted cream?,” and then rounded on him, “It is too a word! It’s a verb. To smite.”

 

He took off his jacket and hung it on the hook and sat in the corner of the booth. She took hers off too and he could see that the neck of her sweater was soaked through, and her hair was dripping wet. The tip of her nose had turned an adorable pink and she looked so young and sweet.

 

She sat down next to him and she was shaking letting out a pained laugh.

 

“Come here,” he said, before he could think better of it.

 

***

 

She looked at him curiously. He was drenched through and the cold had made his cheeks rosy, the laughter making his eyes bright. His hair was curling adorably and he looked so young in his dark green sweater.

 

He didn’t wait for her to do what he said and grabbed her hands in his, bringing them close to his mouth.

 

He blew hot air on them and she could have cried with how good it felt. Even his hands were warmer than hers and he rubbed hers between them, creating friction and heat. She watched as his mouth got closer to her fingers blowing warm air once again, wondering at the intentness of his gaze.

 

She blushed deep down to her toes and couldn’t help but smile, and when he looked up at her he smiled too before continuing his work.

 

Their coffees were placed down in front of them and she turned to smile at the young girl working.

 

“Thank you, Lyla,” she said, reading her name tag, “Don’t go outside, okay?”

 

“My shift isn’t over until 7,” the girl said with a smile. She had braces but it was a beautiful smile anyway, lighting up her whole face. “Are you… really them?”

 

“The convicts on the run?,” Robb asked conspiratorially, “That’s us. This one is named Boomer.”

 

“Because I make things go _boom_ ,” Ella agreed and Lyla giggled.

 

“I um… brought you some jam too, in case you wanted any,” she said, “We make it ourselves… but um… just let me know if you need anything else… _Boomer_.”

 

“Thank you, Lyla, I will,” she said and then turned to Robb, “You see that Smitty, you’re just gonna have to fend for yourself.”

 

Lyla left them to it, looking back at them sheepishly. There were a few other patrons in the cafe who looked at them curiously but didn’t approach them. The town had been remarkably generous with them, and for the most part had left them completely unbothered.

 

“Smitty?,” Robb asked as she took a sip of her cafe au lait.

 

Warmth spread through her body and she took another sip, before putting one of the scones on a plate and breaking it apart.

 

“Yep - you see what happened is - you got _smited_ so everyone started calling you Smitty,” she said, spreading clotted cream on half the scone.

 

He chuckled at her and shook his head, taking a sip of his own coffee. She raised her mug to her lips and took a sip and waited.

 

He set his coffee down and said in a huff, “It’s not a word.”

 

“This is going to drive you _crazy_ isn’t it?,” she asked gleefully.

 

She knew it wasn’t a word. The past tense of to smite was _smote,_ but she was having much to much fun to give in.

 

“I have no idea what you’re talking about,” he evaded and grabbed a scone, opening one of the jams. He spread it on generously to one half of his scone and took a bite and she though his eyes were going to bug out of his head. “Oh my god you have to try this,” he said and held it close to her face.

 

She took a tentative bite and had to fight the urge to moan. It was boysenberry with something else in it and so good she could cry.

 

“We love you Lyla,” Robb said and she held her thumb up and nodded.

 

They made quick work of the scones. The cold always made her hungry and now she was cold and wet.

 

She raised her mug to her lips and took another sip, not being able to stop the shiver running through her body.

 

She looked over at Robb and saw him watching her intently, and asked, “Is this where you tease me about being an LA girl?”

 

“No,” he said with a small smile, “No I was just wondering if you’d accuse me of hitting on you if I offered you a cuddle.”

 

“ _Would_ you be hitting on me if you offered me a cuddle?,” she teased.

 

“Definitely not,” he said and then his eyes bugged out, “Not because you’re not… I mean you are so… I mean… well you know that you’re not blind… you’re…”

 

“Robb?,” she asked, afraid he was going to give himself an ulcer.

 

“Mmmhm?,” he asked with his eyes closed.

 

“I really am cold,” she said truthfully.

 

With that he opened his arms to her and she scooted closer. She leaned her body against his chest and felt his strong arms come around her immediately. He rubbed his hands up and down her arms and she gripped his sweater.

 

“Is that better?,” he asked into her hair.

 

She nodded because it was. He was so warm and steady, she’d realised it the first time she’d met him. They hadn’t gotten to spend a ton of time together during the day, but every moment they had they’d been laughing or talking excitedly about the movie.

 

He was so good and his arms were so strong and she felt the goosebumps fading.

 

She burrowed into him deeper, “T-thanks,” she said, taking deep breaths and willing her teeth to stop chattering.

 

“Anytime, Boomer,” he said and tightened his grip.

 

***

 

_HelloGiggles: ROBB STARK AND ELLA BARATHEON CUDDLING IS ALL YOU NEED TO SEE TODAY_

 

_Buzzfeed: WE NEED TO TALK ABOUT ROBB STARK AND ELLA BARATHEON_

 

_EliteDaily: ROBB STARK HOLDING ELLA BARATHEON WILL MAKE YOU FEEL THINGS_


	5. Chapter 5

They’d been filming for about a month and Robb never wanted it to end. Working with Barristan was unbelievable, he was so unlike any director he’d ever worked with. There was no shouting, unless it was congratulatory, and he was filled with patience.

 

He knew they were ahead of schedule, despite a few set backs with weather that had deterred some battle sequences, his and Ella’s scenes had been speeding along. There were ones, like their betrothal scene, the one they’d performed in the chemistry read, that were meant to take days that they’d finished in an afternoon.

 

There was something to working with Barristan that made him better.Barristan treated him and Ella like they were his kids, and it wasn’t rare for one or both of them to hang out and watch dailies or just have dinner with him. For a director that by reputation had very little patience for ‘method’ actors, he was distinctly method himself. He and Ella hadn’t been allowed to communicate in the days prior to the betrothal scene. He’d asked Barristan why beforehand, because he knew it wasn’t going to be easy. They’d become fast friends and he sought her company at the end of long days or in breaks because she was just so sweet and kind and she was always up for a laugh and a cuddle, and the cast and crew were all really close, eating all their meals together and heading on nights out. Barristan had only smiled and said _We’ll talk about it after._ They hadn’t needed to though because as soon as Barristan said _Action_ it was clear. Their first take was full of apprehension and a bit of awkwardness and so much relief. Despite seeing it work, he was grateful Barristan hadn’t demanded it since.

 

There was something to working with Ella that made him better too. She hadn’t lied when she’d told him she was more comfortable on a film set than anywhere else, and being in front of the camera with her made him comfortable too. She was a brilliant partner, so present and prepared, but playful and always happy to try something different. And she understood Anna so intrinsically that it was though the pair of them were woven together. It was impossible not to be Charles fully when he was acting with her.

 

“ACTORS ON THE SET,” Barristan called.

 

It was a smaller set than usual, just in one of the bedrooms of the castle, with only those necessary there. Usually there were lots of people milling about, the cast and crew were really close so people often stopped by to watch different scenes, but not today.

 

Today was the _consummation_ scene as it was called in the script. He’d done a sex scene before in _Only the Loyal,_ it had been his first job and he’d been terrified but he’d gotten through it with minimal embarrassment. The actress, another relative unknown, had been kind and had done them before so she’d helped him through it.

 

He knew Ella had never done one though. They’d talked about it on a night out and she’d told him that she always had clauses in her contracts about how much of herself she would show, and how her character was able to be discussed even when she wasn’t in the scene. Her Uncle/agent was a total lion at negotiation and wouldn’t budge when it came to his niece’s reputation.

 

_“So why this?,” he asked her, sipping his beer._

 

_“I read the scene,” she said, raising her gin and tonic to her lips and then paused before sipping. She went on, “It was the first love scene I’ve ever read that really thought about the characters and their situation and not just what would make the sexiest scene, you know? I read it and I understood how much trust she’s placing in him, how vulnerable she is. This scene is important for Anna, for her and Charles, and I think that’s the only reason to have a love scene - if it makes the rest of the film make more sense.”_

 

_He nodded, agreeing with her. Movies and television had gotten out of control when it came to sex scenes, gratuitous was being too generous, but when he’d read this he’d felt it._

 

_“Well I’m going to be right there with you,” he said and blushed, glad that the bar was dark and the conversations around them were loud, “I don’t know if that makes it worse or better but -“_

 

_“Better,” she nodded and smiled. If he wasn’t mistaken her cheeks were a little pink as well, “It’s you and me, right?”_

 

_“You and me,” he agreed._

 

He thanked Margery for his touch up and straightened his doublet.

 

A hush fell over the small crowd as Ella walked in. She wore a muted purple robe with delicate lace trim, her golden hair down and parted in the middle. She wore no crown but she looked like a Queen, having already adopted Anna’s posture as she walked in silently.

 

She smiled when she saw him though and exclaimed, “You’re a mess!”

 

He grinned back at her, he was covered in mud and fake blood. The way the film would run, he had a battle scene before this. The battle interrupted their wedding night, before they could consummate and Charles comes to Anna directly from the field, not bothering to clean himself off.

 

“I know and you’re about to be, I’m sorry,” he said and then groaned, realising how dirty that sounded.

 

Barristan chuckled and shushed someone else, “We’re going to give them all the time they want.”

 

Ella blushed, the torches casting her in a beautiful glow.

 

She stepped forward and looked up at him hopefully, asking, “You and me?”

 

He wanted to take her hand or pull her into his arms but he couldn’t because he really was a mess, so he just nodded and said, “You and me.”

 

***

 

Ella took a deep breath and nodded, comforted by Robb’s kind eyes and apparent ease.

 

_He’s about to see me naked. A whole room of people are about to see me naked. The world is about to see me naked._

 

She had considered just dropping her robe as she walked through the castle, wanting to get it over with, but she hadn’t. She couldn’t do that to Anna, the character she understood better than she understood herself sometimes. She had to give it all to her, all her nerves and vulnerability, and the strength it would take to overcome them.

 

She took a seat in the chair by the fire and Robb gave her one last smile and left the room.

 

“ACTION,” Barristan called.

 

_Charles entered the room quietly and Anna turned when she heard the door shut._

 

_“Your Grace,” she said standing up and moving to curtsy._

 

_“Don’t,” Charles commanded and she stopped and looked at him. He crossed to her, towering over her and though he’d just come from battle his fingertips were featherlight on her cheek and his blue eyes scanned carefully over her face. “Can you forgive me?”_

 

_“I forgive you everything, anything,” Anna said with tears in her eyes, “You came back to me. That is all I asked. That is all I will ever ask.”_

 

_“And you waited for me, all these years, tonight..,” Charles said, “Just like I never dared dream.”_

 

_“Are you hurt?,” she asked, her eyes roaming over his form._

 

_“My body is unharmed, just dirty, like my soul,” he said and looked into her eyes, and silenced her protestations by offering his confession, “I have been killing men these four years we’ve been apart, my Queen. When I thought of my mother and my sisters it felt like justice. But I see now how wrong I was. You stand before me and I see this soul of yours, so pure, so clean, and I fear I will muddy it as I have muddied my own.”_

 

_There was a table with a basin on it and a cloth beside it and Anna went and dunked the cloth in the warm water, ringing it out._

 

_She turned back to him and gestured to the seat she’d vacated, asking softly, “Will you sit?”_

 

_He nodded and sat down and she crossed to him. He was commanding even seated and she did not look in his eyes as she took one hand and wiped it clean and then the other. Tentatively she raised the cloth and rubbed the dirt and blood off of him, revealing his handsome face slowly. His hands found her back, wandering over her robe, his thumbs trailing down the path of her ribs. He pressed his cheek to her abdomen, his temple resting against her breastbone and her fingers went to his hair._

 

_“You are clean once again, my King,” she promised, stroking his hair, “Your soul is as pure as it was when we were children. And if there ever comes a day when you feel it darken,” she said and tilted his face up to hers, “Come to me and I will cleanse it once again - and if I cannot, then I will share the darkness proudly.”_

 

_“Anna,” he sighed, tears unshed in his eyes, “My Queen, my absolution.”_

 

_“Your wife,” she added._

 

_She stepped away from him and he looked at her questioningly. She took a deep, ragged breath and pulled the ties of her robe loose._

 

***

 

_Anna’s robe dropped to the floor and Charles’ eyes roamed over her hungrily. She was breathtaking, utterly, and so vulnerable, so exposed, so brave._

 

_He stood up and went to her, tilting her chin up and and lowered his lips to hers. It was the first kiss, the first real kiss between them and he moved slowly, allowing her to grow used to his lips._

 

 _He felt her fingers on the laces of his doublet and she pulled softly, then harder. His eyes opened and_ it was Ella who sighed in frustration so _Charles’ fingers went to hers and he loosened the laces for her. Anna giggled and stood on her tiptoes, kissing him again as she pushed his doublet off of him._

 

_His small shirt came next and it had no sooner been taken off of him then he grabbed her back to him, kissing her again more forcefully. Her body fell against his and she pressed herself against him as though she were trying to crawl inside of him._

 

_He walked her back to the bed and picked her up, placing her on it. She moved herself back until she was against the pillows and he removed his trousers._

 

_Anna’s eyes raked over him, lingering as he walked around the bed to her._

 

_“I have waited four years for this moment, my love, another night will not kill me if-,” he started._

 

_“And what of me?,” Anna asked, and then added haughtily, “You are not the only who has waited four years for this.”_

 

_He chuckled, sitting on the bed next to her, “You’re right, of course you’re right,” he said crawling on top of her, “My only ever love.”_

 

_He kissed her again and his fingers trailed down her body. They wandered over the soft skin of her arms and the trail of her waist, to her slender thigh and he hooked it around his waist._

 

_“Charles,” Anna said, calling him by his name for the first time in four years. Her voice was shaky as she confessed, “I fear that in the end I’m not as brave as I want to be.”_

 

_His hand moved back up to her face, cupping it, his thumb stroking her cheek._

 

_“As I said my love, it does not have to be tonight. There is no god or man who could part us now, I swear it. And I will only take you as my wife when you truly wish me to do so,” he told her._

 

_“I do wish it,” she said, her fingers weaving in his hair, “But I must borrow some of your bravery, please Charles… I am depending on you.”_

 

_“Don’t you see, my love? That is the bravest thing of all - to trust another,” he said, “To love another as you love me. There can be nothing braver than that.”_

 

_She looked up at him as though she might say something more, but she leaned up and kissed him instead. They kept on kissing and after that there were no words._

 

“CUT,” Barristan called.

 

He and Ella were still intertwined and he became painfully aware of just how naked they both were. Her PA came forward with her robe and she smiled at him shyly, thanking her and reaching for it. Another came forward with his and he pulled it on, trying to shield her from the rest of the room.

 

Barristan came forward and said, “Listen, kids, I’m going to give you a few minutes and then we’re going to get you messied again and we’re gonna take it once more if you’re up for it,” he said and waited for them both to nod before he went on, “I’m going to clear the room for now and call everyone back in twenty. Alright?” He and Ella nodded and he smiled at them, “And keep that bit with the laces. I really think we got it on the first go but if we didn’t, I don’t want to lose that.”

 

Ella chuckled burying her face in her hands and nodded and he grinned.

 

“EVERYONE OUT,” Barristan called and just like that they were alone.

 

Robb turned to her to see if she wanted a minute but she hurled herself into his arms. He held her, rubbing her back, closing his eyes and breathing her in.

 

“Thank you,” she said.

 

“Thank _you_ ,” he said.

 

They stayed like that for a moment. They were affectionate, had been from the first day they met and they always needed time together when they finished filming a scene. There were so many emotions that went into it and they were so drawn into it with one another that it was jarring to be taken out of it immediately. He considered himself pretty tough but he was a pile of mush after acting with her and he craved her in his arms and he knew she felt the same with him.

 

“Are you hungry?,” she asked after a minute.

 

“No,” he said in confusion.

 

“Thirsty?,” she asked.

 

“No,” he said with a grin. “Is there something you would like, Ella?”

 

“Can we just stay in here? Until they’re ready. Can we just stay together t-“

 

“Yes,” he said and moved back so he was lying against the pillows. “Get in here girl.”

 

She giggled and laid down next to him, turning towards him.

 

“That was easier than I thought it would be,” she said.

 

“That’s because you’re better than you think you are,” he said honestly.

 

She had no idea how rare her talent was. How instantly she transported into the character and how it tugged you into the world along with her. It was endearing but also a little terrifying, for someone who saw the world so clearlyto not be able to understand the power she had.

 

“No,” she argued, “It’s because of you.”

 

“Me?,” he asked.

 

She nodded, picking at a thread on his robe, “You get me through it every time. Don’t you know that?”

 

“All I know is that acting with you is as easy as breathing, and anything I’m doing is what feels natural,” he told her honestly.

 

Her eyes flicked up to his and he suddenly realised the position they were in and how very little clothes they had on and how it would feel perfectly natural to kiss her in this moment.

 

It must just have been remnants from the scene, Charles had not yet rescinded to make way for Robb.

 

“Maybe we should insist on only doing movies together for the rest of our careers,” she said with a grin, breaking him out of it.

 

“Like one of those duos from old movies?,” he asked with one of his own.

 

“Yes - like Ginger Rogers and Fred Astair,” she agreed, and booped his nose, “But more handsome.”

 

“And not as good of a dancer,” he added.

 

She smiled and then frowned, a divet appearing between her brows as she picked the thread again. If it had not been loose before it was now.

 

“How am I supposed to do this with anyone else now?,” she asked, and shook her head, “I’m sorry you must think I’m so silly.”

 

He didn’t. He really didn’t. Roose was already talking to him about next projects. There was a feeding frenzy going on now that _A Stranger’s Heart_ had been picked up for a wide release and the announcement of him being tapped as the King. He knew he should be taking advantage of it and he would be. He had meetings lined up in London when he went next month to see Sansa and Jon, but he’d found it hard to be excited about any of them.

 

“You’re silly for thinking I’d think you’re silly,” he said, swiping her nose and relishing in the grin that appeared, “After all, what is a King without his Queen?”


	6. Chapter 6

"Hey kid, where's Robb?," Barristan asked.

 

Ella looked around but the King in the North was nowhere to be found. 

 

"I'm not sure, I think he might have gone to get something to eat," she said with a grin. Robb's appetite was notorious on set. He ate more than Tormund did, which was really saying something. 

 

"Figures," Barristan nodded, his eyes twinkling at her, "I'd send a PA to go get him but you're the only one who's hand he won't bite off. Do you mind going to grab him? Looks like these clouds are going to do what we need them to."

 

"Of course, if I'm not back in 5 minutes, tell everyone I died for my craft," she said and she walked away to his chuckle.

 

She checked in the dining room and to her surprise didn't see Robb. She wandered through a few of the rooms and asked a PA if they'd seen him and they mentioned he'd gone to the make-up room, which was really just a library that had been repurposed.

 

She went in and heard a girlish giggle as she did.

 

"I am _not_ telling you that," she heard Margery say.

 

She walked in as Robb said, "Oh come _on_ , you don't think _I_ can keep a secret?"

 

"You, Robb Stark, are trouble," Margery cooed at him.

 

Ella's insides knotted and she felt an irrational anger. Margery was not nice to her. She’d ignored it at first and had never really said anything anyway, but it was obvious the girl didn’t like her. She was nice to everyone else, and was always posting instagrams with the guys in the move while giving her the cold shoulder. That was fine, she was used to girls not liking her. It was that coo that was the problem.

 

"Robb," she said and was pleased at the way Margery immediately straightened up.

 

"Fun's over," Margery said though and Ella wanted to scratch her pretty blue eyes out. 

 

"What's up, Boomer," Robb said with a carefree grin, as though he didn’t notice the daggers she and Margery were shooting at one another, as though he didn’t notice the way Margery treated her. Which wasn’t true anyway because he’d mentioned it to her before. 

 

"They're ready for us," she said and walked out of the room.

 

"El? Wait up!," she heard as she walked down the hall. 

 

She didn't stop walking and he jogged to catch up with her. 

 

"What's the matter with you?," he asked her.

 

"Nothing," she grumbled, "Just figured that since we've been waiting all day for the damn clouds to move, you could hold off on flirting until this evening."

 

"We were just talking," Robb said defensively, "As she fixed my make up to ensure that _when_ the clouds moved I would be ready."

 

Ella clucked her tongue, because he could say whatever he wanted but that had not just been talking.

 

"You're jealous," he accused. 

 

She scoffed, "I am _not_ jealous."

 

He grinned, "This is without a doubt the best day of my life."

 

She started to protest, ”It's none of my business who you flirt with, I just-"

 

"Do you want it to be your business?," he interrupted her. 

 

"What kind of question is that?," she asked in annoyance. 

 

"For a clever girl you can be a real idiot," he offered.

 

"Well for a good guy you can be a real ass," she countered. 

 

They made it onto the terrace and Barristan said, "Ah there you are! Glad he didn't eat you alive. So remember Ella, in this scene Anna is confused and angered by Charles' decision... do you want us to give you a minute to warm up?"

 

"I'm good," Ella said grimly.

 

Barristan gave her an odd look and turned to Robb and said, "Now remember, Charles feels betrayed by Anna's lack of faith. He's -."

 

"Got it," Robb cut in.

 

"Save some of it for the camera, kids," Barristan said and then called, "Places - Quiet on set!"

 

***

 

_"How dare you?," Anna raged._

 

_"How dare I? I brought you out here so that YOU could apologize," Charles raged back. "You just questioned me in front of half the northern lords!"_

 

_"Are you upset because I questioned you or because they agreed with me?," Anna challenged haughtily._

 

_"I don't care what they think!," Charles lied, "It is my decision not theirs - and not yours!"_

 

_"You said we make decisions together! Was that only true when I agree with you?," Anna questioned, "Was it all a lie? You said you trusted me!"_

 

_"You sound like a child!," he spat._

 

_Horror washed over Anna's face, her eyes wide in terror, relying on every ounce of inner strength to hold her head high._

 

_"You don't, do you? What do you think will happen? Do you think that I will betray you? Our people? The North?," she asked, tears falling freely from her eyes while her voice stayed steady._

 

_“You will never be in a room with him, is that clear?,” he growled, “You will never see him again!”_

 

_The tears stopped and though Anna made no move to brush them off her face she adopted the placid smile that Charles loathed. It was a courtier’s smile, a lie, and it may as well be honor for how impenetrable it is._

 

_“Yes, Your Grace,” she said demurely, easing into a low and deferential curtsy._

 

_“Anna…,” he sighed._

 

_She looked at him blankly. That evening he’d come to her and tell her everything. Tell her that he trusted her, that he would leave the North in her hands tomorrow if she wished it, but that he couldn’t. He couldn’t let her in a room with that Southern King. He couldn’t let that man see the truth. See how much he loved her. See how much the Lords loved her._

 

_She was the heart of the North, the bright, beating heart and if he saw she’d never be safe._

 

_“Your Grace,” she said once again and turned on her heel, leaving him alone._

 

_He sighed, looking out over the courtyard of his castle. Watching the activity, the children practicing in the tiltyard, listening to the clang of the blacksmith working. He closed his eyes and prayed for the strength to be worthy of his people._

 

“CUT!,” Barristan called.

 

Robb blinked out of it, willing Charles to recede from his mind. This was a difficult part of the movie for him. His people were under attack and he struggled with finding the strength to do what was needed. It rutted in his gut, churning with the fear and anguish that Charles felt.

 

“Ella,” Barristan called, “Can you come out here? Everyone else clear the set.”

 

Ella walked onto the rampart as everyone else shuffled away. They’d been waiting all day for the damn clouds to move and now they were losing precious time, so Robb turned towards Barristan ready for a tongue lashing.

 

“I don’t like the way it feels,” Barristan shook his head.

 

“I don’t want to push her anymore than that,” Ella said warily, shaking her head, “She wouldn’t be hysterical. She is not a hysterical woman.”

 

He knew how important that was to her, that she was never a trope. That she had layers and nuances and was not reduced to a wailing woman.

 

“I know, kid,” Barristan nodded, “I don’t want you to push her anymore either. I think the point is pushing Charles _earlier -_ I want to combine the two scenes. I don’t think he’d let her leave the rampart, do you?”

 

“No,” Robb said automatically. The scene had always seemed strange to him, the one that would follow between them was short and sweet but reasonably flat. “No, he wouldn’t let her go without telling her,” he said and his eyes fell to Ella’s, “Telling her that she was the only thing that mattered. That no matter how things seemed everything was for her.”

 

Barristan nodded and Ella looked down at her feet.

 

“I want you kids to play with it a bit, try combining the scenes. I’m going to bring everyone back in here and turn the cameras on in case we get it, but if not we’ll pick it up again next week after we have some rewrites,” Barristan said, with a smile and a shake of his head, adding, “You two have got us so far ahead of schedule that I think we can spare it.”

 

Barristan went to go get everyone and he turned to Ella. He wanted to tell her that this was stupid, that he wasn’t flirting with Margery, that he’d never flirt with Margery. He wanted to tell her that he got jealous too and it didn’t have to mean anything. That he knew she wasn’t _in love_ with him or anything and that she didn’t need to be embarrassed. That it was okay if she was occasionally attracted to him because he was always attracted to her and he was okay with that.

 

He didn’t get a chance though, which was probably for the best because she turned on her heel and walked away.

 

He didn’t follow her until everyone had come back outside and he went to get in his place.

 

***

 

_"How dare you?," Anna raged._

 

_"How dare I? I brought you out here so that YOU could apologize," Charles raged back. "You just questioned me in front of half the northern lords!"_

 

_"Are you upset because I questioned you or because they agreed with me?," Anna challenged haughtily._

 

_"I don't care what they think!," Charles lied, "It is my decision not theirs - and not yours!"_

 

_"You said we make decisions together! Was that only true when I agree with you?," Anna questioned, "Was it all a lie? You said you trusted me!"_

 

_"You sound like a child!," he spat._

 

_Horror washed over Anna's face, her eyes wide in terror, relying on every ounce of inner strength to hold her head high._

 

_"You don't, do you? What do you think will happen? Do you think that I will betray you? Our people? The North?," she asked, tears falling freely from her eyes while her voice stayed steady._

 

_“Of course not,” he said with a sigh, rubbing his hand over his face and shaking his head. He steadied his breath and said, his voice thick with emotion, “I would hand over the reins to this country to you tomorrow if you wished it. The Lords, our army, our people would follow you to the ends of the earth as would I.”_

 

_She wiped the tears from her eyes as new ones replaced them. Her head was bent and she asked softly, “Then why can you not let me do the same for all of you?”_

 

_“Because I will not risk you!,” he exploded, “You are the Heart of the North! If our people would follow you to the ends of the earth, what do you think they would do to get you back? What do you think I would do? You know him, you know him better than anyone. He cannot know how important you are - the North will not survive it.”_

 

_“He knows already,” Anna said calmly. “He has spies everywhere,” Charles opened his mouth to protest but she confirmed, “Everywhere. But he does not need them. Any Lord who has come to our table tells tales of it in his own keep. Any farmer who sees us on the road tells it to an entire tavern. We, my love, are the King and Queen in the North. We do not hide our love, not for one another and not for our people. We do not cower before men like him.”_

 

_“You would not cower before the gods themselves,” he sighed._

 

_“The South has a short memory, but the North does not. We will remind this King what happens to foreign invaders - we will remind him what happens to those who threaten the things that we love,” she said, taking his face in her palms._

 

_“The North remembers,” he said, pressing his forehead to hers._

 

_“And so will he,” she promised._

 

“CUT,” Barristan called.

 

She and Robb separated and he looked to her but she averted his gaze. She wanted to fall into his arms like usual but she didn’t and turned instead towards Barristan.

 

He didn’t say anything, he just kissed her forehead and cupped Robb on the side of his head.

 

“Anyone comes to either you with ideas for a new project, you come to me. I’m in the works to develop something new and I want my chance to counter what anyone else offers you,” he said.

 

“My agent would advise against me saying so,” she said, “But I’ll sign on for whatever project you want. Script unseen.”

 

She loved Barristan. He was kind and supportive and he made her a better actor. He never yelled and she’d been on enough sets to know rare it was, and she believed in his vision, no matter what direction it went.

 

“Me too,” Robb nodded, “I’ll play a tree if you want.”

 

Barristan chuckled, “And a mighty oak you would make. Let’s take it once more, I want you to do it exactly like that, but Robb I want you to walk away from her before you say _You would not cower before the gods themselves_ and Ella I want you to cross to him slowly as you say your next line. Alright?”

 

“You got it captain,” Ella said and walked back to her place.

 

Robb followed her and said, “It’s not just Barristan,” she turned to look at him and he said, “I’d pick any project that let me work with you.”

 

She wanted to tell him that he was right. That she had been jealous. That she was sorry she reacted that way and she knew that she had no right to. That she loved being friends with him but sometimes she wanted to kiss him and it made things difficult. That it was kind of his fault for being so _mother-may-I_ handsome but that she’d control it, because he meant too much to her. She didn’t have time to say any of that though.

 

_“Action!”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As an FYI - I'm painfully aware that their script is not amazing. I'm only bringing it in when it means something to their relationship. I'll be doing a lot of espousing about its greatness later in the story for the press junket and awards season but just know that I know it's not very good.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is all from Robb's perspective...

“I will cut you where you stand,” Ella growled.

 

“Now you _have_ to tell it,” Tormund said with a grin.

 

“Gendry,” Ella warned.

 

Robb looked between the Baratheon siblings. It was a toss-up who was the more stubborn of the two, but Gendry was definitely the more reckless.

 

“Okay so this one time when we were in Buenos Aires -,” he started but was quickly interrupted.

 

“I’m so sorry to push in,” a posh accent apologised, “But are you Ella Baratheon?”

 

“I am,” she nodded with a grin, though Robb was pretty sure she was happier about Gendry’s story being interrupted than being recognised.

 

It wasn’t hard to recognise her, especially not seated at a table next to Tormund who had his own rabid fanbase. She rarely was approached here though, which was one of the reasons she loved the place. This had, in the time that they’d been here, become _her_ pub.

 

It wasn’t that he didn’t come here, he did, he came here all the time, but only with her.

 

If he was just going out with Tormund or Gendry (who on week two had realised that he wasn’t a succubus attempting to corrupt his little sister while simultaneously ruining her career and had turned into a great friend) he would go to the Castle Black Tavern down the street. Ella preferred Last Hearth because of their superior martinis and they all preferred it because she did. Nights out without Ella were wild, but not nearly as fun, so they were all happy to walk a few extra blocks and hang with a slightly posher crowd if it meant she’d stay a little longer.

 

The man in question definitely fit that description. He wore khakis with a navy blue sweater over a white oxford, and Robb knew that the watch on his wrist had to cost more than most cars. What really sealed it was his voice though, it dripped with privilege.

 

“You probably don’t remember me, but we met at the Palace. Dickon Tarly?,” he said.

 

“The palace?,” Tormund cut in.

 

“Buckingham,” Gendry supplied in annoyance, sipping his beer.

 

“Oh Dicky, of course!,” Ella said politely, “It’s lovely to see you again.”

 

“You’ve been to Buckingham Palace?,” Robb asked her.

 

Ella blushed and said, “It was just a meet and greet kind of thing…”

 

“With the Queen of fucking England,” Tormund guffawed, “Finish your drink you cheeky little shit.”

 

She grinned, clinking her glass against Tormund’s and knocked the remains of her martini back.

 

“Well I came over here for an autograph,” _Dicky_ said teasingly, “But now that you’re in need of a drink, would you allow me to buy you one instead?”

 

 _So fucking smooth_ , Robb thought and he met Gendry’s eyes and knew he was thinking the same thing.

 

“Oh,” Ella said, looking at them and nodded, “Sure, that would be lovely, thank you. Boys - you’ll stick around?”

 

“We’re not going anywhere beauty,” Tormund said though he was looking at Dickon when he said it.

 

Ella got up and allowed Dickon to escort her to the bar. He gestured for the bartender who took one look at Ella and started making her another martini. He watched Dickon whisper something in her ear and she laughed and nodded, gesturing wildly with her hands.

 

Dickon was grinning at her like a fool, which meant he probably wasn’t much of one, and Ella turned and saw him looking and blew him a kiss. He tried his best to smile at her and turned back to Gendry and Tormund.

 

“You’ll get used to it,” Gendry said to him.

 

“Hmm?,” he evaded, sipping his whiskey.

 

Tormund smirked at him and started telling a story about when he’d been filming the previous summer in Majorca. He laughed along with them but every so often his eyes would flit back to where Ella stood with Dickon.

 

He seemed to be talking a lot now, Ella was doing a lot of nodding. He saw as Dickon squeezed her arm as though driving home a point.

 

“So why was she at Buckingham Palace?,” Tormund asked.

 

“The Queen liked _A Summer of Promise_ ,” Gendry said with a shrug, “We were in London already for the press tour so her agent made a call.”

 

“And what did _he_ do to get invited?,” Robb couldn’t help but ask.

 

“He’s a Lord or something, I think he’s friends with Harry,” Gendry said with a shrug.

 

A Lord. _A fucking Lord?_

 

Robb tossed back the rest of his whiskey and stood up.

 

“Anyone need?,” he asked.

 

Gendry smirked and Tormund chortled but neither said anything so he walked towards the bar.

 

“So I was wondering if you weren’t busy if-,” he heard Dickon say but he pretended he didn’t.

 

“Hey Boomer, you need another?,” he asked Ella, pulling her back against him by wrapping his arms around her in a bear hug.

 

He wasn’t entirely sure how she would react. She was, after all, being hit on by a Lord. An annoyingly attractive one at that.

 

She leaned her head back against him and looked up at him though and said, “Captain will kill me if I do, I’m getting a bit tired though, are you guys going to want to stick around much longer?”

 

“Gendry and Tormund mentioned something about heading to Castle Black, but I’ll take you back,” he said.

 

Tormund didn’t have any scenes tomorrow and he and Gendry were committed to getting well and truly stupid. He and Ella both had fairly early call times tomorrow, they were shooting outdoors, and would be riding horses for much of the day which would not be aided by a hangover.

 

“You don’t mind?,” she asked with a small smile.

 

“Anything for my Queen,” he said with a grin back.

 

“You have to leave so soon?,” Dickon asked and both he and Ella turned as though they’d forgotten he was there, which Robb kind of had.

 

“Long day of filming tomorrow,” Ella said, extricating herself from him. She stood on her tiptoes and kissed Dickon’s cheek, “Lovely to see you Dicky. Give my best to Harry,” and turned to him, “Ready Smitty?”

 

“Night guys,” he called to Tormund and Gendry and they waved to them both as he ushered Ella out.

 

“Fuck it’s freezing!,” Ella exclaimed and he chuckled at her.

 

He grabbed his hat out of his pocket and tugged it on over her golden hair “Better?”

 

“No,” she pouted.

 

“Ella I’m not doing it,” he said.

 

“Come onnn,” she pleaded, “I’m _really very cold_.”

 

She looked up at him with her doe eyes and a pout that was quickly turning into a smirk, because she knew. She knew he’d never deny her anything.

 

“Fine,” he said and unzipped his coat, “Get in here.”

 

She giggled and came forward, wrapping her arms around him until he zipped them both in. He started walking, leading her as she moved backwards, his arms wrapped around her keeping her steady.

 

They had done this a few times, usually on nights out when it was cold like this. The first time she had been giggling so much that she’d nearly peed her pants, but she had been far drunker then and he had all but carried her back, her breath warming his neck.

 

“This is highly inefficient,” he said, though he was grinning as he made wide steps so as not to trip over her.

 

“You don’t really care about getting back and neither do I,” she said as though it were obvious.

 

She was right, he didn’t mind about getting back, not really. He just wanted her out of there, he wanted her with _him_.

 

“I thought you were tired,” he said.

 

“Well I was rather,” she said, “He’s very tiresome.”

 

He chuckled but said nothing. Now that he knew she wasn’t interested he didn’t mind the man so much.

 

“Well maybe _I’m_ tired,” he pointed out.

 

“You weren’t tired, you were jealous,” she said softly.

 

He stopped walking and looked down at her. She was right, of course she was. He was horribly jealous, he hated when she giggled with other men and he took anyone other than Gendry and Tormund as a threat. He hadn’t liked the way Dickon had been so smooth or the fact that he’d touched her arm when she’d given him no indication it would be okay to do so. Ella was an affectionate person, their current state being a perfect example of that, and it was always obvious when she didn’t feel comfortable with someone. So it wasn’t _just_ that he was jealous, but he was.

 

“Is that okay?,” he asked her. “It doesn’t…”

 

“It doesn’t have to mean anything,” she shook her head, “You were right…the other day. I was jealous, of Margery. I didn’t like it. I don’t… I don’t like her and I don’t like saying that because I don’t like women being pitted against women but she isn’t nice to me and I know that sounds silly but she _isn’t_ and you’ve _seen_ it and I didn’t like that you were flirting with her.”

 

They hadn’t really talked about it. They had just gotten over it, falling easily back into the friendship that had come to mean so much to him in such a short period of time.

 

“I wasn’t flirting with her,” he said honestly, “She was telling me about her _secret boyfriend_. I was trying to figure out who it was.”

 

“Oh,” she said, her eyes wide, “Well now I feel even more stupid about the whole thing.”

 

“There’s nothing to feel stupid about,” he shook his head, “Or I don’t know, maybe there is, but then I’d have to feel stupid too because I wanted to drag _Dicky_ out of there by his toenails.”

 

“Really?,” she asked gleefully, “You _are_ a barbarian!”

 

Something churned in his stomach that she remembered their conversation from the first night. It was what Sansa always called him when he intervened when she was being hit on, and he’d wanted to laugh watching Gendry do the same thing to him.

 

“Yep,” he said with an unashamed nod, “There’s nothing remotely civilised about me when it comes to beautiful girls that I love.”

 

“I like that,” she said with a smile, “And you. The truth is I just love you to bits, Robb Stark.”

 

His whole body was warmed by that and he locked his arms tighter around her.

 

“So where we stand is that we are friends, who love each other, and who are occasionally jealous,” he said.

 

“And occasionally share jackets,” she pointed out with a grin.

 

“Of course, a very important part of our friendship,” he grinned back.

 

“Alright Smitty,” she said, leaning her cheek against his chest and closing her eyes, “Once more ‘round the park.”

 

He lead them up the street until he was pretty sure that Ella conked out and he unzipped his jacket and picked her up.

 

“You can’t carry me the whole way back,” she said, though she wrapped her arms around his neck and leaned her head on his shoulder.

 

“Watch me,” he said, knowing he could carry her like this for hours. She really was a wisp of a thing but she felt so warm in his arms and he held her tighter.

 

He didn’t set her down until they reached the steps of the castle and they trudged up them together in silence. They walked in the front door and found it quiet, but there was a light on in one of the small libraries.

 

Ella lead the way, knowing who they’d find, and he couldn’t help but smile at the sight of their fearless leader sitting in a chair with a glass of wine reading.

 

“Hi kids,” he said, closing the book, “You have fun?”

 

“Well by this time next year we are going to have to call Ella _Lady Tarly,_ ” he teased and Ella elbowed him, walking around and plopping herself on the sofa.

 

“Robb’s got a wild imagination,” she said.

 

As though he had a honing device on her, Ser Pounce wandered in and hopped up into her lap. She pressed kisses to his fat head and the cat started purring loudly.

 

They looked so cozy there in front of the fire that he went and sat next to her, scratching Ser Pounce behind the ears in the spot he knew he liked.

 

“I’ve been thinking about that scene tomorrow,” Barristan said and they both turned their attention to him. “What do you say we scrap the lines?”

 

He and Ella looked at one another and then both looked at Ser Pounce as though he might have an opinion on the matter. He purred happily as though he thought it was a marvellous idea and Ella let out a surprised giggle.

 

It was the kind of giggle that you couldn’t hear and not smile, so he did exactly that and looked up to find Barristan doing the same.

 

“Okay, Captain, if that’s what you think, that’s what we’ll do,” she answered for both of them.

 

Normally actors fought for more lines, but Robb felt no need to. Not here, not in this film. He nodded in affirmation and Barristan smiled at them and got up.

 

“Don’t stay up too late now,” he said, “I want you bright eyed tomorrow.”

 

“Yes Captain,” they chorused and he walked out.

 

“What do you think of that?,” he asked her.

 

She eased herself until she was laying across the couch, her head on a pillow, her feet near him, Ser Pounce lying on her stomach.

 

He pulled her boots off of her and picked up one of her feet and started rubbing it. She loved foot massages and she’d had to wear heels all day for one of her scenes. It was one of the reasons he’d carried her back.

 

“I trust Barristan,” she said simply, and then practically moaned, “Oh a little harder, Robby, please.”

 

He felt dizzy. His mother had vertigo and he was pretty sure in that moment that it was hereditary because he was sure he was experiencing it now.

 

He imagined her saying that it another situation, wondered what else he could do to make her moan just like that.

 

That would have been enough that she’d said _that_ to make him lose his balance, but then she’d added in _Robby_. That was what Sansa called him and it knocked him right out of his lust and right into missing his sister and it was all so fucking confusing when she was lying there and her cat was purring and she told him that she was jealous of Margery and she hadn’t seemed to want Dicky touching her and she didn’t seem like she ever wanted him to stop touching her. It was all too much and he was losing himself.

 

He did as she asked and her toes _curled_ and he felt the odd desire to raise her foot to his lips. He didn’t have a fetish or anything, he’d never been attracted to a foot in his life. It was only that it was attached to her.

 

He forced himself to focus on the other part of what she’d said. _Robby_. Which lead him back to Sansa where it was safe.

 

“Hey El?,” he asked her. She looked at him so he went on, “When we break in filming in a couple of weeks, are you heading anywhere?”

 

“Gendry and I had considered going to Gstaad for a few days, but Uncle Jaime hasn’t gotten back to me about whether there is a clause in my contract that prohibits it, you’re heading to London right?,” she asked.

 

“Yeah,” he nodded, unable to stop his grin. He was going to get to see Sansa _and_ Jon. He couldn’t wait. “If Gstaad falls through, do you think you would want to come?”

 

“Really?,” she asked, sitting up. “Aren’t you going to want to spend time just with Jon and Sansa? I don’t want to get in the way.”

 

“You wouldn’t,” he assured her, “Sansa is dying to meet you and you and Jon got on when you met in LA didn’t you?”

 

“We did,” she nodded, “We also played the dirtiest game of touch football this world has ever seen.”

 

The two of them had met a charity event. Jon had made it big a few years ahead of him with his band the Night’s Watch, and though he had little patience for interviews or parties, he hadn’t been able to resist the children’s charity that Ella was on the board for.

 

He chuckled, “You see, so it’s perfect? I mean, only if you want to -“

 

“I do!,” she said with a bright smile, “I really do. I’d love to meet Sansa, she seems so lovely, and I really _wouldn’t_ mind seeing the Night’s Watch live again… So if you’re sure…”

 

“Definitely sure,” he confirmed, “And um… Gendry can come too if you want. We’ll make a group thing of it.”

 

“We’ll have to invite Tormund too,” she warned, “He can be an awful grouch if he feels left out.”

 

He grinned, “You’re right about that. So London? You won’t miss Gstaad too much?”

 

“Gstaad Shmaad. Who knows? Maybe I’ll even take you to Buckingham Palace…”

 

“Oh well how could you go to London and not see _Harry_?,” he asked.

 

She giggled, “Robb Stark I dare say you’re jealous again.”

 

“Yeah well just remember who gives you the best foot massages,” he teased.

 

“Oh yeah, I knew there was a reason I was keeping you around,” she smiled, “Switch please.”


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is a long one... hope ya'll are still with me :)

“Now this…,” Tormund said with a grin, putting his feet up, “This I could get used to…”

 

“May I fetch you something you drink, Mr. Giantsbane?,” Sadie one of the stewardess’ asked him.

 

“Oh I’d rather your phone number,” he said with a lovelorn grin.

 

“Leave her alone,” Ella ordered, “We’re fine Sadie, thank you.”

 

They were on her family’s private jet. Because Gendry had set up some interviews and meetings for her in London, he had noted it as a work trip to her grandfather who had happily, or as happily as he got anyway, obliged.

 

Tormund was settling in rather nicely, but Robb looked bewildered and was holding his water bottle so tightly his knuckles were turning white.

 

She stood up and crossed to where he was sitting on the couch, taking the bottle gently from his hands and putting it on the coffee table in front of him. She settled down next to him and he turned to look at her with a sheepish grin.

 

“You could have told me you didn’t like to fly,” she said gently.

 

It had been Gendry’s idea to take the plane. They could have taken the train for all she cared. She was just excited to be going to London with her boys.

 

“I don’t mind flying,” he said, “I just don’t want to mess anything up…”

 

It was times like this that she realised how new to the industry he really was. It was always so easy to forget when they were on set. He was such a professional, so at ease with himself in front of the camera, and he had what they liked to call _star quality_. His grin reduced women young and old to puddles of mush and everyone gravitated towards him. No one as much as her though, and she was always just happy that he seemed to gravitate towards her right back.

 

But it was times like this, away from the cameras, like when he received designer clothes in the mail or when a magazine named him the _World’s Sexiest Man_ that he showed how truly new he really was.

 

“If you knew what my older brother has done on this plane…,” she said with a shake of her head and a shudder, “You wouldn’t be so worried.”

 

“Gendry?,” he asked with a grin.

 

“Fuck no,” Gendry said, “I only come on here with her. She’s referring to her _other_ older brother…”

 

“Gendry isn’t a fan,” she supplied needlessly from the way Gendry’s eyes were flashing.

 

“I don’t like bullies,” Gendry said simply.

 

Robb looked at her questioningly and she shrugged, “The point is, you can relax. Tell me all about what you have planned for Jon and Sansa…”

 

The flight passed quickly after that. He was so excited, it was practically radiating off of him and it was infectious. She knew how much Jon and Sansa meant to him, how difficult it was for him to be away from them.

 

She was excited too, but nervous. She’d met Jon the year before at a charity event and they’d gotten along really well. He didn’t play the game with the press or anyone, and he was really down to earth, and so incredibly talented. She wasn’t sure what was in the water in that little town of Vermont but there was something. She was looking forward to seeing him again and hearing his band, her favorite, play live again. She and Gendry had gone to a show in LA a few months before on the American leg of their tour and she hadn’t been able to speak for days she’d been screaming so much.

 

The real reason she was nervous was Sansa. Sansa or _Dovey_ as Robb called her affectionately was the most important person in his life. He had a standing video chat with her every Sunday at 6 o’clock and no matter what was going on he never missed it. It was sacred and everyone knew it. She had been so flattered when he told her that he wanted them to meet but now she was nervous that Sansa wouldn’t like her.

 

She was surprised that it was Gendry who turned to her as they walked to their suites who said, “Big day, huh?”

 

“How do you mean?,” she asked.

 

“Meeting the family,” he supplied.

 

“What?,” she evaded, her face growing hot, “No… I mean we’re friends… you guys are friends and _that’s_ not a big thing.”

 

“Ella,” he sighed, as though she had tried the last of his patience.

 

“Gendry,” she said pointedly, as though he’d tried the last of hers.

 

“You know,” he said, “I’m honestly not sure who is more stubborn between the two of you…”

 

“I have no idea what you’re talking about,” she dismissed, “Now, if you’ll _excuse_ me, I think I’ll take myself to Selfridge’s.”

 

Gendry grinned and said, “I better make a call to your finance manager Pycelle now so he doesn’t freak out.”

 

***

 

“Robby!,” he heard a squeal from across the hotel lobby.

 

“Dovey!,” he said as soon as he saw her.

 

He didn’t care that this was one of the poshest hotels in London. He hadn’t seen his little sister in months, so he sprinted to her. She sprinted towards him too and he picked her up, swinging her around.

 

“I missed you, oh god I missed you,” he said into her hair.

 

Sansa only giggled and held him tighter as though she’d missed him just as much. He loved his other siblings madly but Sansa was his best friend and he was so happy to have her back with him.

 

An hour later after they had checked Sansa into her suite and called home to let their parents know that Sansa had made it alright they were tucked into one of the tables of the hotel’s bar. It was the afternoon and there were people all around, half enjoying afternoon tea and the other half enjoying a mid-afternoon cocktail. Sansa and he were part of the former, as she sipped her tea with lemon and he drank his cafe au lait. They had a tiered tray of tea sandwiches and scones and little pastries set in front of them that they had been sampling.

 

He kept having to apologise to Sansa when people came up to their table. He’d grown so used to the little town in Scotland where nobody bothered him, where he knew the shopkeeper’s by name and was treated as a neighbor rather than an attraction that even the short time he’d spent in London had been bewildering. Sansa only smiled and sipped her tea each time, even offering to take the photos that people requested.

 

In between that Sansa was filling him in on everything he'd missed at Christmas - apparently Bran had a new boyfriend and nobody liked him as much as Jojen - and all about her final project for Parson's. 

 

"What time do you think we should leave tonight?," she asked curiously, glancing at the watch he’d bought for her with his first big paycheck.

 

His parents had gotten a trip to France for their anniversary, Arya had gotten brand new fencing equipment, Bran had gotten a set of encyclopedias (at his request, Robb had offered a car), and little Rickon had received a puppy.

 

"Uh I'm not sure - they go on at 10 so we'll probably go for dinner somewhere first, I think Gendry was picking a place...," he said. 

 

He had offered to do dinner just the two of them but Sansa was very excited about the group he had assembled. They'd have time on their own tomorrow and the next day with Jon so he didn't mind either, and he was excited to introduce his sister to everyone. Particularly Ella. 

 

"Ohmygod it's her," Sansa said and he followed her and everyone else's line of vision to where Ella, as though he'd conjured her, had just glided into the lobby looking like she was being weighed down by shopping bags.

 

She looked beautiful and very at home in her Burberry trench coat over a black turtleneck and jeans, her hair falling like a curtain around her face.

 

Bellboys came running to her aid but she only smiled and greeted them, seemingly unaware that they would have been very happy to wait outside the stores and carry her bags for her. Even though she’d been in the spotlight since she was fifteen, she never seemed to grasp that people would just _do_ things for her if she asked.

 

"Call her over," Sansa hissed at him. 

 

"BOOMER," he called in a voice louder than he should have used in such a setting.

 

She gave him a wide smile when she saw him and headed over, trying in vain not to bump into other patrons with her yellow shopping bags. A few men stood up to help her, clearly not bothered at being walloped in the head with a bag if it earned them an apologetic smile from her and he rose as well and went to her, keeping the men away from her and trying to take the bags from her hands. 

 

"Well doesn't this look civilized!," she said in her typically bubbly manner as he settled her bags on the ground. "Hi I'm Ella Baratheon," she said holding her hand out to Sansa, "You must be Sansa, I've heard _SO_ much about you."

 

"H-hi," Sansa said shaking her hand, "I love you... I mean -I can't believe I just said that.”

 

Robb couldn’t help but grin as Sansa’s cheeks grew pink. She was a big fan of Ella’s, she’d made him take her to _The Beautiful and Damned_ the first night it came to their local theater and had gazed adoringly at the screen. She had been so excited to meet her, though now Robb knew it had more to do with how much he talked about her than her _fame_.

 

Ella waved her off in her typical kind manner and told her conspiratorially, "The first time I met your friend Jon I offered to do his laundry if he'd give me an advanced copy of the most recent Night's Watch album."

 

"Next time offer to make him pot roast," Sansa said with a grin, "Seriously he will give you his spleen if you ask."

 

"GENIUS!," Ella giggled.

 

Sansa scooched over on the booth seat she was sitting on and gestured for Ella to join her, which she did once she cast a glance at him.

 

"So did you buy stock in Selfridge's or something?," Robb asked her, gesturing to the ten bags sitting on the ground. 

 

Ella blushed and said, "It's my favorite store in the world, I am such a lunatic when I go there and I wasn't sure what to wear tonight - what are you wearing?”

 

"Oh I hadn't decided yet - I think maybe this skirt I made…-,” Sansa said to Robb’s surprise. Sansa planned _everything_ and he wouldn’t have been surprised if she had planned out every outfit in advance for each day.

 

He was _really_ surprised though because Sansa was seeing Jon for the first time tonight, and if he knew Sansa, which he did, she would be obsessing over every detail in advance of that.

 

"That's right you're studying at Parson's," Ella asked, smiling at him when he handed her one of the pastries. He felt it right in his chest and couldn’t help but smile back at her before she turned back to Sansa and said, gesturing to her blouse,"Did you make that by any chance?" 

 

“I did," Sansa said looking down at herself with a small smile.

 

Sansa took great pride in her designs, as she should. She had an incredible talent and was a truly hard worker.

 

"Can I buy it anywhere?," Ella asked, wiping her hands and getting a bit closer, "The details are exquisite.”

 

Sansa looked at him and he grinned at her encouragingly.

 

"Oh, no I mean I don't sell anything, I want to but, I can make you one if you want -," Sansa offered. 

 

Now it was Ella’s turn to look at him questioningly and he felt like he was watching a revolving door. The two of them were both so sweet and it made him feel a weird sort of pride that they both looked to him for assurance. He grinned back at her because he couldn’t not. Watching the two of them together seemed so normal and right and he had long suspected that they would get on insanely well.

 

"Oh my gosh really?,” Ella asked excitedly. Her brow furrowed though and she said, “I don't think I can pull it off in purple though... maybe..."

 

"A burgundy?," Sansa offered.

 

“Yes!,” Ella nodded, “Yes that would be perfect. This is so exciting, I'll be your first customer!”

 

She clapped her hands together and her excitement was so infectious that he couldn’t help but chuckle and she looked over at him and blushed.

 

***

 

She felt his chuckle deep in her bones. He was looking at the pair of them like he would never look away and she smiled shyly.

 

 _Gendry was right_.

 

She liked Sansa before she even met her. Robb would read her the texts she sent and she followed her on instagram, so she knew she was beautiful and talented and down to earth. What she didn’t know was just how _lovely_ she was, though she could have guessed from the way Robb talked about her.

 

"Oh no, I wouldn't charge you,” she shook her head, proving the point, “I'm happy to make it, you're style is so iconic I'd be-“

 

Ella was used to getting free things. When your face was in magazines and on billboards it just kind of happened. She’d be lying if she said she didn’t like it, but it was always from established companies and designers. Sansa was gifted, it was the only word for it. She’d suspected it, after seeing some of her designs in photos, but up close it was staggering. That being said she was just starting out, still a student, she couldn’t be giving clothes away.

 

"No way," Ella shook her head, "I insist on paying. We'll figure it out. Do you think you could have it done by March? We have some interviews lined up at the castle - what week is it Robb?"

 

"The 13th," he said and his voice sounded a bit thick.

 

She hoped he wasn’t getting sick, though she wouldn’t have been surprised if he was. They had been shooting outside all week in less than desirable conditions. She looked over at him though and he seemed like he felt fine, a small smile on his face. 

 

"So anyway,” she said to Sansa, the idea forming as she said it, “They always want to write about what I'm wearing and I could wear that and I don't know... if you'd be interested..I don’t want to overstep I'm grateful just to get to wear something so beautiful -"

 

"That would be amazing. I... yes. Thank you," Sansa said sweetly.

 

Ella smiled and nodded and then looked around, "Well I've taken up too much of your time - I'm sure you have so much to catch up on. I'm going to go take a bubble bath and prepare myself for the MADNESS that is Tormund and Gendry, but um, I think I'm going to arrange to have my make up done because I am totally hopeless when it comes to more than chapstick - do you want me to get you an appointment? Not that you need make up or anything!”

 

_I’m such a spaz._

 

Sansa giggled windchimes, "I'd love that,” she said and then turned to her brother and asked sweetly, “Robby is that okay?"

 

"Of course," he nodded, ”Not that _either_ of you need make up."

 

In spite of herself she blushed and fought to keep her voice breezy when she said, “What a charmer. I will see you around 6? I may need to consult your expertise," and then she turned to Robb and said, "And you! We'll see you in the lobby say - 7:30?”

 

"Sounds good," he nodded then gestured to her bags, "Do you need help with these?"

 

"Just load me up?," she asked with a grin, holding her arms out. 

 

He did as she asked and she gave them a wave before ambling out, trying not to wack anybody once again. She got into the lobby and then three bellhops chased after her and helped her get to her room.

 

At 6 o’clock on the dot she heard a knock on her door and went to go get it.

 

Sansa stood in the doorway with her arms overflowing with clothes.

 

“Okay look, I know I just met you and everything but Robb says you guys are really close so I’m hoping you’ll just take _pity_ on me for his sake and _help_ me because I’m freaking out and I need it,” she said, seemingly all in one breath.

 

“Oh my god, sweetie,” Ella said and came forward to grab the clothes out of her arms, ushering her into her room and setting them down on the couch, “Of course I’ll help just tell me what’s going on and we’ll sort it out.”

 

Sansa started pacing and Ella wondered if she should grab the bottle of champagne chilling in the fridge.

 

“Okay, so the thing is there is this guy,” Sansa said.

 

“Oh I love stories that start out this way,” Ella squealed honestly and sat on the couch.

 

“Yeah and so… I’ve known him forever and he’s just well you know, perfect, and every time I’m around him I feel a little bit like I’m going to _die_ but also a little bit like it’s the only place I’m ever supposed to be, you know?,” Sansa asked her.

 

Ella nodded, her throat dry, “Yeah…yeah I know.”

 

Sansa looked at her and Ella blushed but she went on saying, “And anyway I’m seeing him tonight and I’m so worried that I’m going to do something stupid like _tell_ him that I love him and I want to have his babies which would be really stupid because I’d have to see him over and over for the rest of my life because even when he rejected me he’d never _tell_ Robb so they’d just go on being best friends and-“

 

“Hold on,” Ella said, putting her hand up, “The guy in question is Jon Snow?”

 

“ _Yesss_ ,” Sansa whined and plopped herself into a chair.

 

“Well…,” Ella said, “You’ve got great taste. I… well…why don’t you think he loves you back?”

 

“Because he’s _Jon_ ,” she said, “He’s Robb’s best friend, he looks at me like a little sister he always has and now he’s like… a rockstar and probably has hot groupies in his bed every night and I’m just -“

 

“Gorgeous?,” Ella supplied, because really, was the girl blind? She was a knockout. “And talented and lovely? Besides…I don’t know Jon as well as you do but I don’t really think he’s the groupie type.”

 

“Really?,” Sansa asked hopefully, “Did he hit on you when you guys met?”

 

Ella chuckled, “Absolutely not. Why do you think I liked him so much?… Now how about this. We are going to look through this _gorgeous_ pile of clothes and find something that not only looks beautiful but makes you feel _great_ and then we are going to open a bottle of champagne and toast to a great night and a new friendship and then we are just going to go eat some yummy food with fun boys and dance our faces off, okay?”

 

“Robb was right about you,” Sansa sighed.

 

It took every bit of strength she had not to ask her what Robb had said.

 

 

***

 

Ella and Sansa had shown up in the lobby at 7:30 to meet him, Gendry, and Tormund already giggling a bit from the champagne they’d drank. They had their arms threaded through one another’s as though they’d been friends for many years and they both looked stunning - though admittedly different than the girls he knew.

 

Sansa wore her hair in voluminous curls and had red lipstick on, a simple black dress and choker making her look much more like a club kid than the farm girl she really was. Ella on the other hand was wearing a sleeveless gold minidress with black tights and black ankle boots. Her eyes were lined in kohl and were electrified and she had her hair up in a high ponytail that was as sexy as it was adorable. Just like the rest of her.

 

Tormund and Gendry had fallen all over themselves to introduce themselves to Sansa who had only blushed and tucked herself under his arm on the way to the restaurant.

 

Gendry had chosen well, it was an upscale comfort food place and they all loaded up on carbs, even Ella who claimed that for her last meal she would _demand_ the macaroni and cheese, and drank too much wine and had a wonderful time.

 

He’d been sat next to Sansa and across from Ella, who was sandwiched in between Gendry and Tormund and kept having to slap their hands away from her plate, so it was really easy to look at her. She seemed to be looking at him just as much and halfway through giggled at him when they caught each other’s eyes for the 50th time while Sansa was telling a story.

 

 _I love her_ , Ella had mouthed before turning her attention to Sansa.

 

Jon had offered them backstage passes for the Night’s Watch show but had decided to forgo them so that they could be a part of the crowd. They’d go backstage later before heading out with Jon, Grenn and Pip but hadn’t seen Jon until he got on stage and he and Sansa had screamed bloody murder.

 

Thanks in large part to Tormund, they had gotten all the way up to the front and it had fallen to him, Tormund and Gendry to keep the dancing, thrashing bodies away from Sansa and Ella. Though in truth they didn’t seem to mind it, dancing wildly themselves.

 

The concert was insane, their best yet. He had been listening to them play since his parents had let Jon use the room above the garage as a practice space the year they turned fourteen, but they were a well honed machine now and the crowd was going crazy for them. 

 

He'd dedicated a song to him and Sansa saying _This ones for the wolves_  and they'd howled and sang along. He'd written the song on a gondola ride while they'd all been skiing when he’d seen Sansa tracing hearts on the window so they both knew every word. 

 

Ella hadn't lied about being a huge fan and had been singing along too as she danced with everyone. He was having a hard time not grabbing her by the hips as she wiggled but the she'd turn around and cross her eyes at him with a grin and suddenly she was just his friend again. 

 

Jon finished up a song and said into the microphone, "Well _London_ , I've got a surprise for you. A good friend of mine is in the audience tonight and I'm hoping they'll come up on stage with me and say hello. She's a _decent_ actress, _hell_ of a football player," Jon said with a grin and Ella screamed. He chuckled when he saw her and said, "What do you say?"

 

She nodded and looked around to see how she'd get up on stage. Tormund took her by the hips and lifted her effortlesly, Jon extending his hands to grab her. 

 

They hugged and when she turned around and everyone saw who it was, the crowd went _wild_. 

 

"Hello Miss Ella," Jon said into the microphone. 

 

" _Hello_ ," she cooed into the microphone at him and everyone else.

 

The crowd went wild once again and Robb couldn't help but grin and shout along. She was so _cool_ though he knew that her inner fangirl was freaking out and it made her even cooler.

 

"So rumor has it you know a friend of mine," Jon said. 

 

"Well you know what they say about rumors," Ella answered, "But this one's true. I'm hopelessly devoted in fact to a Stark. _Sansa Stark_. _"_

 

"THAT'S MY WIFE!" Sansa shouted with a giggle and Ella blew her a kiss. 

 

"You and me both," Jon said with a grin and if Robb wasn’t mistaken, a blush. He wrapped his arms around Sansa in a bear hug as they shouted up at the pair of them. Jon went on, "Now you've been in a lot of good movies, I'll grant you that. But I know for a fact Sansa's favourite has always been the remake of _My Fair Lady_. Think you can give us a song?"

 

"Really?," Ella asked giddily, wiggling once again. _Fuck she’s cute_. "Should we sing one of yours?"

 

"Whatever you want," Jon said graciously, and gestured to Grenn and Pip, "We are your back up band."

 

Ella bit her lip and thought about it and then whispered something in Jon's ear. He grinned and nodded, talking to the rest of the guys and somebody ran out from backstage with another microphone.

 

The band started and Ella took a deep breath and started singing, " _There is a house in New Orleans...they caaaall the riiising sun. And it's been the ruin of maaany a poor boy, and god I know Im one."_

 

_Holy shit._

 

Robb was only vaguely aware that Tormund had started a video, capturing mostly Ella but the rest of them too.

 

Jon was singing with her and their voices melded together beautifully and then Jon grinned and stop singing as Ella sang, “ _Oh mother oh mother oh mother tell your childrennnn!”_

 

“THAT’S MY QUEEN!” he shouted, absolutely mesmerised.

 

She was so sweet and soft spoken that it seemed almost impossible that such power could come out of her little body. She seemed so at home up there, turning to Jon and beckoning his solo on the guitar, whooping with the rest of them when he did.

 

The applause was deafening when she finished and Jon grinned, asking, “So how soon can we get you in the recording studio?”

 

“Wellll I’m a bit busy at the moment…,” she said to the crowd.

 

“Ah that’s right, Your Highness,” Jon said, throwing his arm around her, “How’s my boy doing by the way?”

 

“Oh Robb?,” she asked him innocently, “Robb…Stark…,” she said to the crowd who to his embarrassment went crazy, “He’s alright I guess.”

 

Jon looked down at him and shook his head and Robb couldn’t help but shake his back, because seriously, where had their lives gone?

 

Eight years ago they were having family dinner at his house every Sunday night, helping Arya with her math homework and worrying about next Friday’s game and now Jon was playing sold out shows around the world and he was in a movie with Ella Baratheon. It seemed completely impossible for two New England boys and yet it was all entirely true.

 

*

 

Robb had finally taken a break from dancing around 2 am. He went to sit in their VIP booth and drink some water.

 

His friends were still out there, and he grinned watching Tormund grind up against Gendry.

 

He ordered another whiskey from the waitress, though he definitely didn’t need one and checked his phone. It was blowing up with notifications, the picture of him and Jon had the internet going wild after Tormund’s video of Ella singing.

 

 _“SMITTTTTY,”_ he heard cooed at him and he looked up to find Ella coming to join him.

 

He grinned and tugged her down next to him. Her cheeks were flushed and her hair was mussed and he was pretty sure she had an entire lemon drop martini somewhere on her body from when Sansa had been bumped into and spilled it.

 

“Well Robb Stark I think there are two very important things you need to know about me,” she said and the edges of her words were blurry but she was grinning and so was he.

 

“What’s that?,” he asked her, because he wanted to know just about everything there was to know about her.

 

“The first is that I am _good_ and _drunk,_ ” she said as though it was an accomplishment. She did a little flourish with her hands and he chuckled.

 

“You and me both,” he said and high fived her.

 

“And the second,” she said, and took his face in her hands and leaned her forehead against his, “Is that I just love you to _bits_.”

 

It wasn’t the first time she’d told him so, but it warmed his body all the same. He knew she meant it as a friend, and that was okay, because he’d take her any way that he could get her. She’d made her home in his heart and in a short time had become the person he wanted to tell _everything_ to, be _everything_ for.

 

“Well that’s awfully convenient,” he said, tucking an escaped lock of hair behind her ear. And even though it was okay that they were just friends he couldn’t help but stroke the shell of it and say, “Because I just love you to bits too.”

 

She smiled but it was a sad smile and he wanted her laughing, so he pulled her into his lap and tickled her.

 

She giggled and tucked her head under his chin, so he wrapped his arm around her back, the other holding her thigh gently. He settled back against the booth and watched the madness unfolding before them.

 

“Jon loves her,” she said, and he followed her line of vision to where Sansa was doing the sprinkler, Jon grinning like an idiot at her.

 

“And she loves him,” he confirmed.

 

It was the most obvious thing about them both whenever they were together. They were like magnets for one another, every gesture and action moving in sympathy with the other’s.

 

Jon had never told him so blatantly, nor had Sansa, but he knew. There were at least five songs that Robb knew had been written about Sansa, he wasn’t even subtle about it. _I want to taste the lemon from your lips, oh baby, oh baby, how did it come to this._

 

Distinctly not subtle.

 

“Do you mind?,” Ella asked curiously.

 

“No, they’re my best friends and they are being idiots. If I could push their faces together I would,” he said.

 

She pulled away and giggled, looking up at him, “Oh my god you _ship_ them.”

 

“Guilty,” he said with a grin.

 

“I thought you were the world’s most protective older brother,” Ella said to him.

 

He thought about it and told her, “The surest way I can think of protecting Sansa - protecting her and her heart - is by her being with Jon.”

 

“Think you can share that wisdom with Gendry one of these days?,” she asked.

 

“Why?,” he asked, unprepared for the sinking feeling he felt when he asked, “There someone that caught your eye?”

 

She looked at him, probably weirded out by the change in his voice and then he realised that he was gripping her a little harder so he let go.

 

“No,” she confirmed.

 

“Good,” he said and she raised her eyebrows, “Because you know they’ve got me to contend with now too.”

 

She rolled her eyes, “Barbarian _._ ”

 

He chuckled and nodded, “I told you, you won’t find me apologising for looking out for beautiful girls that I love.”

 

“How about dancing with girls that you love?,” she asked standing up and pulling him with her, “You think you can handle that?”

 

“Lead the way, Boomer.”

 

***

 

Robb’s eyes were electric under the pulsing lights. His eyes and his grin were enough to make her go mad and that was to say nothing of his hands.

 

They didn’t wander lasciviously, not that she’d much mind in the moment, they simply held her, sure and firm, like it was the only occupation they’d ever care to have.

 

The music was something primal that she felt deep in her bones, and there was more gin than blood in her veins, and she couldn’t help but hold onto him too.

 

“And you said you didn’t dance as well as Fred Astair,” she accused in his ear.

 

“It’s not exactly hard work,” he said in hers, his hand gripping her back, “Holding you in my arms.”

 

“You’ve got to stop doing that,” she reprimanded.

 

“Doing what?,” he asked, pulling her closer as though he needed to hear her better.

 

“Flirting with me,” she nearly whined.

 

“Why?,” he asked, his breath hot on her ear, but then he pulled back and looked at her. He had the divet between his eyes that he always got when he was concentrating on her, which seemed to be all the time lately, and said, “Starting to like it too much?”

 

“Yes,” she said honestly. She really was drunk, had to be. It was the only explanation for why she wanted to pull him into whatever dark corner she could find and feel his lips against hers. “I like it entirely too much.”

 

His eyes got wide and he went to say something but she couldn’t stand to get the speech about how they were friends and how they were working together and how he thought of her like a little sister so she moved away from him and towards Tormund.

 

He was dancing with some girl but he saw her face and immediately dismissed her, pulling her in.

 

“How ya doin, beauty?,” he asked her.

 

“I don’t know,” she said, shaking her head. “I don’t know anything about anything anymore.”

 

He looked at her earnestly and smiled and said, “That’s what great love does, beauty. It makes you question everything.”

 

“It can’t be a great love if its unrequited,” she told him.

 

“You know for a clever girl you can be a real idiot,” he told her.

 

As if in a trance she said, “Well for a nice guy you can be a real- oh.”

 

_Do you want it to be your business?_

 

 _Oh_.

 

***

 

_HuffPost: How Ella Baratheon broke the internet twice in one night_

 

_TATTLETALE: Sources say Ella Baratheon and Robb Stark couldn’t keep their hands off each other, as if that’s anything new. Meanwhile it looks like Jon Snow is in love with a mysterious beauty…_

 

_BUZZFEED: Here’s everything you need to know about Sansa Stark_

 

_EliteDaily: Robb Stark shouting THAT’S MY QUEEN at Ella Baratheon will give you life_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ps the closest thing I can find to how I imagine the song is this, with Jon singing along at different parts. 
> 
> Robb is basically Adam except that he also wants to have her babies. 
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=GSwpRbmsAEc


	9. Chapter 9

FOUR MONTHS LATER

 

Robb woke up with a nervous energy. He hadn't slept well the night before, not after seeing that instagram post. It had been a picture of Ella at Chateau Mormont saying _Happy to be home and looking forward to seeing my favorite barbarian tomorrow._

 

They'd texted back and forth a bit the week before and so he knew she was coming back to LA soon, but he hadn't realised just _how_ soon. He also hadn't realise she'd be at his meeting with Barristan today, though in retrospect he should have. 

 

He hadn't seen her since they'd finished shooting back in March. They'd ended nearly a month sooner than expected and Ella had taken a trip to Vietnam and then went immediately on a worldwide press tour for her film _Match_ which had been shot with an up and coming director straight out of Tisch and was being lauded as the return of the film noir. 

 

He'd seen some clips online and it definitely lived up to the hype, and Ella had been beautiful and alluring as Mimi Mason. He had plans to go see it in theaters with Jon when he got back to LA next week to begin recording his new album. 

 

They'd kept in touch while they were apart, mostly through texts and tagging each other in instagram posts. She'd send him pictures of things that reminded her of him from Belgium and Germany and Thailand and he'd send her things from home. She'd send him texts as Ser Pounce (who apparently missed him greatly) and he'd sent flowers to her hotel in Paris after the first reviews came out. 

 

Even still he hadn't seen her since the wrap party when they'd shared tears and that maybe-almost-kiss. 

 

_“Don’t look at me,” Ella complained, “I’m all blotchy.”_

 

_“Let me see,” Robb said, tilting her face up to him. There were tears in her eyes and her cheeks were red but he would not describe her as blotchy. “You’re beautiful.”_

 

_She started crying again and tugged him against her. She wrapped her arms around his back and pressed her face to his chest. He felt a sob welling in him as he held her._

 

_He chuckled painfully and said, “Aw come on, Boomer. It isn’t so bad.”_

 

_“Aren’t you going to miss me?,” she mumbled against him._

 

_“You know for a clever girl you can be a real idiot,” he said softly in her ear._

 

_She was silent for a moment and then she started laughing and then she started crying and he was too because it really was the silliest question he’d ever been asked. He couldn’t imagine what life would be like without seeing her every day. He’d been trying not to imagine it for weeks now._

 

_She looked up at him and wiped the tears from his cheeks. He’d had a bit to drink and he blamed it for the kiss he pressed to the heel of her palm._

 

_She didn’t move her hand away and he didn’t move his lips, but their eyes moved to one another’s. The air around them got thick and hot despite the cold and he’d never seen anything quite as lovely as the slight part of her lips._

 

_She was looking at him like he’d only seen her look at him once, in the club in London and then he’d thought he’d imagined it but he knew now that he hadn’t._

 

He’d been about to grab her wrist, to lean his lips down to hers because they were already standing so close and neither of them were ready to say goodbye and she was looking at him like _that_ the way he’d always imagined being looked at but never dreamed he could be by a girl as lovely as her. They’d been interrupted though by a PA coming outside to tell them that Barristan was making a speech and he wanted them there for it and the night had passed in a drunken haze with some of the best friends he’d ever had (Tormund had flown back in for the party, of course) and by the time it’d been time for bed it had been Gendry who’d thrown Ella over his shoulder as she blew kisses at him and Tormund in the early morning light.

 

He was excited, mostly. He’d missed her. He hadn’t realised he was capable of missing anyone outside his family or Jon as much as he missed her but it was an _ache_ not to have her nearby. He was nervous though too, because he knew now that it wasn’t normal to feel that way about a girl. Or perhaps, it was the most normal thing in the world, it just meant something more than he’d ever admitted to himself.

 

It wasn’t just seeing her though, Barristan was showing them the movie for the first time, at least part of it, and the idea of looking at the film they’d all felt so passionately for the first time had his stomach in knots.

 

He looked at the clock. It was only 6:30 and the meeting wasn’t until 1. He had way too much time and could only think of one way he wanted to spend it.

 

***

 

Ella knocked on the large oak door, the sound of the waves crashing loud enough to hear at the front of the house.

 

A beautiful older woman opened the door and smiled at her, “ _Anna_.” It had been months since she’d been called that name and she let out a teary grin. “I’m Ashara, please come in dear.”

 

“Thank you,” Ella said, “And I’m -“

 

“Ella!,” an excited voice exclaimed and she let out a giggle and a _whoop_ and rushed into his arms. “ _I missed you, Boomer_.”

 

“I missed you too, Smitty,” she said, loving the way his arms tightened around her when she went to move away.

 

She sunk back into his embrace, breathing in his familiar smell and feeling almost high from the rush of contentment that surrounded her.

 

She knew that she’d missed him. She’d missed him terribly. Being on her press tour for _Match_ , with her costar who she _loathed_ showed her just how special what her and Robb had really was. She’d missed their late night chats and his foot massages, missed going to the pub with him and the boys. She’d missed being in scenes with him and connecting the way that they did. She’d missed him, plain and simple.

 

She just hadn’t realised quite how much until she saw him again.

 

“Hey there, kid,” a voice said from behind them.

 

She and Robb pulled apart and she grinned, “Captain!”

 

They hugged as well and he pulled them both into his basement which was just a little movie theater.

 

“Anybody want popcorn?,” Ashara asked with a smile.

 

“No thank you,” she and Robb chorused and then turned to each other and laughed, because apparently it was very easy to fall back into old habits.

 

“Now she’s the only one who has seen this,” Barristan said, kissing his wife’s hand, “I’m not showing it to anybody at the studio until you two see it, alright? I need you to be honest. Brutally so.”

 

Ella usually hated watching herself onscreen but she couldn’t help but be excited about this. There was so much of the film that she _wasn’t_ in that she couldn’t wait to see so she plopped into one of the chairs and nodded at Barristan.

 

Robb settled in next to her and let out a shaky breath.

 

“Nervous?,” she asked him.

 

“A bit,” he nodded, “You?”

 

She shook her head and offered him her hand, “It’s you and me, right?”

 

He looked at her with those blue eyes of his. The blue eyes that always seemed to drink her in. The blue eyes she’d missed for four long months and he nodded, interlacing his fingers with hers.

 

“You and me.”

 

*

 

When the final credits rolled she wasn’t prepared for it. The sweeping theme song that Barristan had created for Charles and Anna played as the names scrolled through. Even now, it was strange seeing her name up there.

 

“So?,” Barristan asked.

 

“It’s…,” Ella said with a furrowed brow, trying to think of the right word. “It’s just…”

 

“Perfect,” Robb said, his voice thick. “It’s just perfect.”

 

Ella nodded and wiped her eyes, “So very perfect.”

 

“Really?,” Barristan asked with a twinkle in his eye.

 

Ashara stood behind him, her hands on his shoulders and said, “I told you so, and what do we say?”

 

“You’re always right,” Barristan sighed and Ella giggled.

 

“Well… actually…,” Robb said, “There’s just one thing wrong with it…”

 

Ella turned to him to give him a tongue lashing but Barristan merely said, with a slight smile if Ella saw correctly, “Go on then.”

 

“Well it’s the title,” Robb said, as though it were perfectly obvious. “It can’t be called The King in the North.”

 

Barristan grinned and tilted his head back against Ashara to look up at her, “You really are always right.”

 

“Wait,” Ella said, holding up her hand. “Of course that’s the title. The entire town knows it’s the title. We can’t change it now and why would we?”

 

“Because that’s not what it’s about,” Robb said to her, looking at her like she was crazy. “Are you still…even now unaware of what you did in this film? It’s about _them_ not _him_. I said it before we even started filming but its never been truer than it is now… Anna is the _heart_ of this film… _you_ are the heart of this film.”

 

“Robb…,” she sighed.

  
“He’s right, kid. Robb… what you did in this… what you gave to Charles… _nothing_ can take away from that. This is going to be an Oscar nominated role, I am as sure of that as I am that I’m sitting here right now… but Ella… he’s right. This is as much about Anna as it is about Charles,” Barristan said.

 

“So what are you thinking?,” Robb asked him.

 

Barristan gave a small smile and said, “I was thinking _The North Remembers._ ”

 

 _The North Remembers_ , she thought. It was a line of Anna’s during her argument with Charles but it summed up the whole story beautifully.

 

“Well, of course, it’s just perfect,” she said with a smile.


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> That's right, two updates in one night because I'm a monster who had a very long train ride...

 

“I like it,” Ella said with a grin, looking around the house in the hills.

 

They’d been spending a lot of time together now that they were back in the same city. Both of them were in between projects, trying to figure out the right next step and they’d been relishing the downtime now that the anxiety about _The North Remembers_ was gone.

 

Barristan had confirmed that they’d been releasing it far sooner than expected, and that they were both expected to be on a press tour within four months. It didn’t leave a ton of time to do much of anything, so they were mostly having meetings about potential future projects, photoshoots and relaxing as much as possible.

 

She for one was totally spent after the whirlwind press tour and was trying to spend as much time with friends as possible, knowing that she’d be gone for another four months and then probably longer if she started a new project immediately afterwards.

 

They’d gotten their first paychecks for _The North Remembers_ and she knew that Robb had also been given another one from _A Stranger’s Heart_ following the major studio release. He’d mentioned on a night out with Jon the week before that he was starting to look at houses in the Hills and asked for her help _if she wasn’t too busy_.

 

They were on their third one now, and it was her favorite so far.

 

“It’s too big,” he said, shaking his head.

 

“That’s the point,” she said and then sighed, “But I get it. My house is way too big for one person.”

 

“Yeah, my family’s house back in Vermont is bigger than this I guess, but it feels smaller because there are always people in it… I don’t know…maybe I should just keep the apartment downtown.”

 

“Or you could always move in with me,” Ella teased.

 

“Don’t tempt me,” he said with a grin.

 

“Don’t tempt _me_ ,” she said with a devilish smile, “You could be my pool boy.”

 

“You’ve got to stop doing that,” he sighed.

 

“Doing what?,” she asked.

 

“Flirting with me,” he told her.

 

It sounded vaguely familiar to her, and then she remembered the dance floor in London.

 

“Why? Starting to like it too much?,” she asked him as he he’d asked her then.

 

“Yes,” he nodded with a grin and she chuckled, rolling her eyes.

 

He was a flirt, she knew that. And if she was being entirely honest with herself, so was she. She wasn’t going to take it to heart, even though that’s where the memory of his smiles and foot rubs and long hugs rested.

 

They stepped out onto the terrace and she closed her eyes as the warm evening breeze caressed her skin.

 

“El, there’s something I want to talk to you about…,” he said and she opened her eyes.

 

“What’s up, Smitty?,” she asked.

 

He looked down at his feet and when he looked up at her he had a sheepish grin on his face, “They want me to be Bond.”

 

“I thought Willem Bracken had another couple of movies?,” she asked.

 

She could have sworn her uncle had told her that at the last industry party she’d been at with him.

 

Robb nodded solemnly and said, “Apparently he’s retiring. His wife is sick unfortunately and he wants to take care of her and his kids.”

 

“Oh god,” she said. It was always strange when real life seeped into their world and she felt awful for him and his family.

 

“I know… I actually… Jon and I were talking about a fundraiser… we were hoping you’d help out? You’re one of the best fundraisers in town…,” he said.

 

“Of course I will,” she nodded, “I’ll make some calls in the morning. But um… well… I feel terrible saying this now, but I’m so happy for you!”

 

“Thanks,” he grinned, “I mean, of course I’d like the situation to be different… but I… can’t help but be excited…”

 

“As you should be! Oh Robb you deserve it! You’re going to be the perfect Bond,” she said, meaning it. He was everything Bond should be. Handsome, sexy, charismatic, strong and just a little bit roguish. She crossed to him and wrapped her arms around his neck, “So perfect.”

 

He wrapped his arms around her waist and held her close. She felt his breath on her ear and the strength of his chest against her and she wiggled, overtaken with joy for him. There was no one who deserved success more than him and she loved that Hollywood was coming to kiss the ring.

 

“I’ve put your name forward for the female lead…,” he said in her ear.

 

Her excitement died and she extricated herself from his grasp, “No…”

 

“Ella just hear me out…,” he asked.

 

“They aren’t going to want me,” she said, shaking her head, “I’m not Bond girl material.”

 

“You are the _ideal_ Bond girl,” he argued.

 

“Please,” she scoffed, “I’m about twenty IQ points too many and two cup sizes too few to be the _ideal_ Bond girl.”

 

He looked at her and said, “Well that IQ points I’ll give you but… the … _cup sizes_? I mean… that’s … ridiculous… that’s… they’re still…”

 

“Breasts?,” she supplied for him, because she was afraid he was going to have a coronary.

 

“Yes,” he said, closing his eyes and nodding his head.

 

His cheeks were flushed as though this was the single most uncomfortable conversation he’d ever experienced.

 

“Not everyone is as openminded as you,” she dismissed.

 

It was ridiculous, thinking of the femme fatales that usually played the roles. They were all luscious lips and large breasts and long legs.

 

She knew she was pretty, you didn’t get to where she was in Hollywood without being pretty. She’d always been slender, and thanks to how boring she found her costars from _Match_ she was in the best shape of her life, having spent every moment of downtime in yoga and pilates classes and in the gym. Even still, she was more waifish than anything else and at only 5’3 was hardly the leggy wet dream most guys expected of the Bond girls.

 

“Openminded?,” he railed, “Are you insane? It doesn’t take openmindedness to see that you are the most beautiful girl in the world, only two functioning eyes!”

 

“Why are you getting so angry with me?,” she asked him. He never got angry with her.

 

“Because I don’t want to do this without you!,” he confessed.

 

“Robb…,” she sighed.

 

“No El,” he said and crossed to her once again. He took her hands in his and she could feel his shake slightly. “This is… big. I’m not fool enough to realise that if this doesn’t go well that it will be a very public and very _final_ failure. I… don’t want to do this without you. I know that being a Bond girl is beneath you, I know I have no right to ask. I shouldn’t be asking you to put my career over yours, but I need you.”

 

She looked up at him, into those blue eyes of his that always looked at her like he’d do _anything_ for her if she only asked. She knew that if she was getting her big break and she asked him to come along for the ride, he’d do it without hesitation. _I’d pick any project that let me work with you,_ he’d told her all those months ago.

 

She was fully aware that Jaime and Gendry would rage at her for even considering it. He was right, being a Bond girl was beneath her, but being a good friend to him wasn’t.

 

“Alright, _if_ they want me and _if_ the script does not go against everything that I have worked for in my career, then I will do it… for you. And a significant increase in my standard fee,” she added petulantly.

 

“Really?,” he asked with a grin.

 

She nodded and he let out a _whoop_ and picked her up swinging her around.

 

“Don’t get too excited, those were two pretty big _ifs,_ ” she warned.

 

“I’m not worried,” he said, not letting her down. “Thank you, Ella. You have no idea what this means to me…”

 

“Anything for my King,” she sighed but grinned when he covered her cheek in kisses.

 

***

 

As it turned out, they were not her only caveats. The other was that he went to the meeting with her, because she had refused to tell Gendry or Jaime about it until it was a done deal.

 

He knew they’d be pissed at her. They both had worked hard in her career to never allow her to just be _the girl,_ and he knew how hard she’d had to fight with them to play Anna and _that_ was a career defining role in an already illustrious career.

 

He wrapped his arm around her shoulders as they headed into the meeting room and she burrowed into him. He had been thrilled when he picked up that morning that she hadn’t dressed for the occasion, hadn’t hidden who she was by wearing more revealing clothes. She was wearing a pair of slim white pants and a navy blue short sleeved sweater, her make-up minimal and her only accessory her grandmother’s wristwatch. She looked like herself, like a lady, and he knew, even if she didn’t that that would be far more alluring than the most provocative tank top.

 

He needed this to work. He hadn’t told her that he _wouldn’t_ play the role without her, only that he didn’t want to, but he knew the truth. It went beyondwanting her with him, if these were the kind of people that wouldn’t see her value then there was no way they were the kind of people he wanted to be in business with.

 

“You’re going to be great,” he told her.

 

“Yeah, yeah, regardless we’re getting very good and drunk after,” she said.

 

Another demand he was happy to acquiesce to.

 

“Mister Bond,” the boy wonder director said with a grin, opening his arms for a hug.

 

“Hey Edric,” he said with a grin, clapping him on the back.

 

“Miss Baratheon, it is quite the honor,” he said, taking Ella’s hand and kissing the back of it.

 

“The pleasure’s all mine,” she said easily, “Thank you for considering me.”

 

He grinned cockily at her and said, “I’m sure it’s been a while since you’ve been _considered_ for anything. I know I’m a fool to make you come in at all, but, you know how it goes… the Bond girl is… the stuff of legends and…”

 

“I get it,” she nodded, “I warned this one, but he’s a stubborn beast.”

 

Edric chuckled and said, “I know, fiercer negotiator than that bulldog agent he’s got. Now, you’ve seen the script… what are your thoughts?”

 

Ella looked at him warily and he nodded at her, “I think Bond has come a long way…”

 

They’d read through it together and she’d only shut it angrily once.

 

“But not far enough, am I right?,” Edric asked and she smiled, telling him he was right, “I get it. It’s 2018, blah blah blah. Look you’re a fucking lady and I respect it, I just… hope you can respect that we aren’t looking to make some touchy-feely indie…”

 

“Of course, and I hope you can respect that I appreciate roles with less touch and more feel,” she quipped back.

 

Edric chuckled again and said, “Well you’ve definitely got the spunk to play our girl Sadie, I’ll give you that. And look this isn’t to say that you’re not a knockout, we all know that you are. But uh, I think you know your reputation…”

 

“You don’t want an Ice Queen,” she nodded, “I get it.”

 

“Have you seen _Match?_ ,” Robb couldn’t help but cut in. “She’s icy but she’s a _femme fatale_ too… she’s all the more alluring _because_ he never gets her…”

 

“Bond always gets the girl,” Edric corrected him.

 

“Look, we could talk about this until we are blue in the face. Why don’t Robb and I just do a scene and if you like the way it feels, the discussion continues and if you don’t then no hard feelings?,” Ella suggested diplomatically, obviously seeing the way he’d tensed at her side.

 

The fact that they were having to convince Edric into this was talking him _out_ of it.

 

“The interrogation scene?,” Edric suggested with a grin.

 

Robb shot daggers at him but Ella merely nodded and gestured for him to grab the chair.

 

Edric went to sit back behind the table and he turned to Ella and said quietly, “I shouldn’t have brought you here, this is bullshit I’m sorry, you don’t have to do this.”

 

She looked up at him with a small smile and stood on her tiptoes and said in his ear, “I’m going to wipe the stupid fucking grin from his face, is that clear? And then you are not only buying me a martini but a hot fudge sundae too. A big one. After I shower.”

 

He chuckled at her and went to sit in the chair. He held his hands behind his back and hung his head and waited.

 

_“Well, well, well Mr. Bond,” he heard a throaty voice say from behind him and the hair on the back of his neck stood up. “Seems you were wrong after all.”_

 

_He looked up at her and gave a deep, defeated chuckle._

 

_“What is this?,” he asked, “Bad cop, good cop?”_

 

_She let out a lazy little laugh and cupped his chin in her hand, “Oh darling, you think they were bad?,” she leaned in close to his lips and licked her own, the tip of her tongue just wetting his bottom one and he groaned, “They are men. Small minded, simple men. They know how to hurt, of course, they even know how to kill,” she said and released his chin and placed her hands on his shoulders and said, “But they lack the sophistication need to tease out what we need from a man like you.”_

 

_With that she lifted her leg up high and placed it down on the other side of him, her body moving against his as she settled into his lap straddling him._

 

_Her eyes looked up at him and a small smile played on her lips as she wrapped her arms around his neck and let her fingers run through his hair._

 

_“You’re pretty,” he told her, “But there isn’t enough pretty in this world for me to give you what you want.”_

 

_She chuckled, “Pretty. Such a silly thing, isn’t it? That’s why they sent me to you, you know. They thought you might be more receptive to a face like mine than poor old George. But then again, they are not like you. They are small minded, simple. I’m not just pretty,” she shook her head, “I’m fucking brilliant.”_

 

_“And all this brilliance led you into my lap?,” he asked her. He thrust up into her, “Not that I’m complaining.”_

 

_She giggled girlishly and then sobered immediately, “All this brilliance led me to a little island of the coast of Italy.”_

 

_“Watch yourself,” he warned her._

 

_She smiled, “Perhaps you know it. San Tolita de Pranzatta. It’s a charming place, really. So many treasures…”_

 

_“This is a mistake,” he struggled to get out of his bindings, “You’re making a mistake…”_

 

_“It was your government who made the mistake, Mr. Bond, hiding their treasure in plain sight. Did they really think we wouldn’t find her? Did you?,” she asked._

 

_“If you found her then where is she?,” he asked._

 

_“Well it’s about 3 o’clock our time, which means there it must be, oh 11? Which means that she should be safely tucked into her bed with sweet dreams dancing in her head… she’ll remain that way until midnight here. And then, well if you don’t give us what we want, her dreams may just turn to nightmares…,” she warned._

 

_“You’ll pay for this,” he warned._

 

_“We’ll just see about that, Mr. Bond,” she said and leaned down and captured his lips in hers in a cruel kiss, “Get some sleep, George will be coming to visit you again shortly.”_

 

_With that she got off of him and left him all alone._

 

****

 

“If you need to see more than that you’re a fool,” Robb said to Edric.

 

Ella pressed her fingers to her mouth and avoided Edric’s gaze. She only looked to Robb who came to her side immediately and pulled her against him.

 

“I think I saw enough,” Edric nodded, “Thank you, Miss Baratheon. I’ll be in touch.”

 

She couldn’t tell what he was thinking, but the meeting was over clear enough.

 

“Thank you for your consideration,” she said again and walked out of the room.

 

Robb jogged to catch up with her and threw his arm around her shoulders.

 

“You were amazing, Boomer,” he said, pulling her close, “I’m not sure I know how to act with anyone other than you now.”

 

“You might have to learn,” she pointed out.

 

He gave her a look like he wanted to say something to that but he merely said, “So what’s first, martini or sundae?”

 

“Shower,” she said.

 

Something about Edric gave her the heebie-jeebies.

 

“Aww do I smell?,” he asked her with a grin.

 

She was going to give him a smart retort as they exited the building but the truth was he smelled amazing. She wasn’t even sure what he smelled like but it was intoxicating when he was this close to her, clean and manly.

 

“Robb?,” a girlish voice cut into her thoughts.

 

She looked towards it to find a stunning girl who had to be nearly six feet tall in flats and was wearing a dress showing off her generous assets and had thick pillowy lips. _Now this is a Bond girl_.

 

“Jeyne,” Robb gulped, removing his arm from her, “Hey…”

 

“Hey?,” she pouted those lips and crossed to him, “You never called…”

 

“Oh uh…,” Robb said sheepishly, looking at her.

 

“Hi Jeyne, I’m Ella Baratheon,” she said, though the girl hadn’t yet looked at her.

 

The girl turned to her and gave her a fake smile, “Of _course_ oh I’m just such a fan.”

 

“Thank you,” Ella said with as real a smile as she could manage.

 

“So word around town is that you’re the new Bond,” Jeyne said with a real smile, running her fingers across Robb’s chest as though she’d done it before. Robb shrugged and Jeyne went on, stepping closer to him. _It is broad fucking daylight_. “Looks like we might be getting to know each other _much_ better… Edric asked me to come in and read for Sadie…”

 

_Well that makes perfect sense._

 

“Oh are you an actress?,” Ella asked, “Is there anything I would have seen you in?”

 

“I’ve been doing mainly modelling, perhaps you’ve seen the new La Perla ad campaign?,” Jeyne asked snidely.

 

Ella wanted to chuckle, thinking back to her conversation with Robb. Now there really was a lingerie model that might just scratch her eyes out if she wasn’t careful.

 

“I’ll look out for it,” she said with a smile, “Anyway, I ought to be going.”

 

“El-,” Robb started.

 

“Oh you’ll stay, won’t you, Robb? You’ll stay and take me for a drink after so we can talk about our movie, won’t you?,” she asked.

 

_Well she certainly has the confidence to play Sadie…_

 

“Oh that’s a lovely idea,” she said, “You two enjoy yourselves.”

 

She smiled at them both and then walked away.

 

“Ella, wait,” Robb called.

 

She turned around and gave him as full a smile as she could, “See you around, Smitty. It was fun - I almost forgot what a good _actor_ you are.”

 

And with that she walked away, knowing the shower would have to wait. She needed a martini now and if Robb wasn’t available she knew exactly who to ask.

 

_Ella: I need gin._

 

_Jon: I have that._

 

_Ella: And a free afternoon?_

 

_Jon: I’ll clear it._

 

_Ella: You’re a good man, Charlie Brown. Sansa was right about you…_

 

_Jon: What did she say?_

 

_Jon: Ella?_

 

_Jon: GET YOUR BUTT OVER HERE NOW, BARATHEON_


	11. Chapter 11

She arrived to the hotel bar at a quarter to eight, just as she’d been asked to. She wore a form fitting light pink dress and six inch heels and nodded to a few familiar paparazzi.

 

_“Miss Baratheon, Miss Baratheon - is it true that you’re the new Bond girl?”_

 

_“Is that really what you want?”_

 

“What I want is a very dry martini,” she said with her famous cheeky grin.

 

_“Rumor has it an up-and-comer Jeyne Westerling is a shoo-in for the role, what are your thoughts?”_

 

“I’ve never seen her work but I’m sure she’d be just marvellous.”

 

_“Rumor has it she’s dating Robb Stark, the known favorite for the title role.”_

 

“I never comment on my own dating life I’m hardly likely to comment on a dear friend’s,” she chided.

 

_“Of course that follows rumors that you were an item…”_

 

“Well there certainly are a lot of rumors, aren’t there?,” she asked, “Makes a girl quite thirsty… have a good evening.”

 

She smiled at the doorman who let her into the bar and felt instantly transported. It was much quieter inside, only the steady hum of intimate conversations, and it was all dark woods and fine leather.

 

“Miss Baratheon,” Edric Storm greeted her with a grin and the wide open arms he’d offered to Robb the day they’d met.

 

“Please call me Ella,” she said, accepting the hug and the kiss to her cheek that he offered.

 

She settled into the seat across from where he’d just been sitting. It was a small love seat, and she was not pleased when he forwent his original seat only to sit next to her on it.

 

“Thank you for meeting with me,” he said to her, “Can I order you something?,” he asked, signalling the waiter over.

 

“Hello Miss Baratheon,” the waiter said to her, “The usual?”

 

“And a glass of water if it’s not too much trouble, thank you James,” she said and turned her attention back to Edric.

 

“The perks of being in this business for much of your life, eh?,” he suggested.

 

She smiled as though he were very right indeed. There was no reason for him to know that her Uncle owned the hotel. She’d been the one to get James the job here, stealing him away from the Beverly Hills Hotel.

 

“So as I’m sure you understand, the competition is quite stiff here,” he said, grabbing a handful of nuts and chomping on them as he spoke, “The uhm… well the studio is looking towards a more _conventional_ choice but your audition has really stuck with me.”

 

“I’m glad to have made an impression,” she said, fighting the urge to gag as she watched the poor cashews being crushed to dust.

 

James came back with her drink and she smiled at him gratefully, taking a sip.

 

“You did,” Edric nodded, “You _really_ did. I don’t know I mean… I’m torn. On the one hand, you have a Jeyne Westerling. Have you seen her? I mean she is _hot_ …but she can’t act, obviously. That can be fudged I suppose, because seriously who cares if she can act when she looks like that, you know what I mean?”

 

“I can imagine,” she managed, taking another sip of her martini.

 

“Ah but see then there is that,” he wagged his finger at her, knocking back his scotch and snapping for another. “There’s that,” he said, moving closer to her, “I thought I didn’t want that _Ice Princess_ attitude but… what can I say? Robb was right…it’s _incredibly_ attractive…”

 

“Oh,” she said, wondering how to get this back on track, “Well when I’m playing Sadie I would be _playing Sadie_. I mean… the role is the role, right? I don’t think my audition was very Ice Princess-y, was it? I’m open to notes of course.”

 

“No you were…well there’s no other word for it, _arousing_ as Sadie. I mean I don’t know how Stark kept it together if I’m being totally honest,” he said lecherously and she slid away from him a couple of inches under the guise of grabbing her drink to take another sip. “But I have to say,” he said, closing the distance once again, “I find this level of perfection in front of me even more so…”

 

“Mr. Storm,” she protested, sliding away until she felt her back at the arm of the loveseat, “Please don’t embarrass me.”

 

“What’s there to be embarrassed about?,” he asked her, sliding closer once again, “We’re both adults… attractive, successful adults…”

 

“Who are potentially working together,” she pointed out, though she knew that there was no instance where she would ever work for him now.

 

“Ah well, _potential_ , that sounds so…. flimsy, doesn’t it?,” he asked her and his finger stroked up her leg, “I can think of one way to make it a bit _firmer_ , and I’ll bet you do too…”

 

With that she’d had enough. She didn’t want this role to begin with and there had never been an occasion where she had been treated so awfully. She knew it happened all the time, the casting couch was alive and well in this town, but it had never happened to her. Her reputation and more likely, her family’s influence, had shielded her from it. Until now.

 

She stood up and said, “With all due respect, Mr. Storm, I’d like to withdraw my name from the running.”

 

He stood up as well and said, “Ah come on, don’t be such a prick tease. You just don’t know good it can be, I can make it _good_ for you baby and make you an icon at the same time.”

 

“Who do you think you’re talking to?,” she scoffed, “I’m not some bright eyed ingenue off the bus from Kansas. I’ve been working in this town before you were roofying sophomores at Tisch, there’s nothing _you_ can do for _me_.”

 

His lecherousness vanished, being replaced swiftly with anger and he growled at her, “I can _ruin_ you.”

 

She chuckled harshly and pointed out, “You don’t have the _power_ to ruin me. Even the paparazzi outside know what a _coup_ it would be for you to have me in this movie and if you think for one second that I would ever _sleep_ with you for the privilege of playing an oversexed imbecile, then you aren’t going to last long enough in this town to ruin _anybody_.”

 

“You know what you, stupid bitch?,” he asked, grabbing her forearm.

 

“No, but we sure as hell would like to know,” she heard a voice growl from beside them.

 

***

 

Robb couldn’t help the nerves in his stomach as he approached the Lion’s Head Hotel.

 

He’d been hanging out, having a few beers with Jon and they’d texted Ella to see if she wanted to grab dinner. She’d told them that she couldn’t, she had a meeting with Edric to talk about the movie.

 

She hadn’t even responded to him, only Jon. She hadn’t exactly been ignoring him since they’d bumped into Jeyne but she definitely hadn’t been reaching out as much as she usually would.

 

He should have left with her, he knew he should have. He’d felt like an ass though because he’d slept with Jeyne when he first got back to the city and she was right, he’d never called her. Then again, he hadn’t really realised that she wanted him to.

 

They’d been at a big beach party in Malibu and things had gotten crazy and she was gorgeous and sexy and it had just kind of happened. He wasn’t even entirely sure why he felt guilty standing there talking to her in front of Ella because he and Ella were just friends.

 

Anyway, one thing had lead to another and he’d hooked up with Jeyne again after her meeting. Apparently she found auditioning _very_ erotic and had pulled him back to her suite at the Chateau Marmont like her life depended on it.

 

They’d hooked up a few times since but it was nothing _serious_ it was just _fun._

 

Even still it hadn’t been her that he’d wanted to invite out tonight and it certainly wasn’t her who Jon wanted to invite out. When he’d told him about her he’d merely shaken his head and said _Dude_ in a very different way than Theon had.

 

Anyway, according to the text message Jon had received from Ella, Edric had asked her to come on her own to discuss. He couldn’t quite believe that she would go on her own after she’d been so skeeved out by him, and Jon couldn’t get it straight either.

 

She had _not_ been ignoring Jon at all and the pair had gotten quite close. Apparently she’d showered at his place right after the interview and spent the rest of the day in a pair of his sweatpants and t shirt as they recorded a song in his home studio and baked cookies. Which admittedly sounded pretty nice and Robb was sorry to have missed it. 

 

Jon had told him she’d seemed to have gotten a really weird vibe from Edric and the thought that she was only in this position because he’d asked her to consider the role made his stomach turn.

 

They looked on TMZ and saw that she was at the hotel in the Hills that her family owned and they’d hopped in an Uber, vowing to each other that they’d just sit at the bar and act as though it was a coincidence if she saw them.

 

They walked in and went to the bar as planned. He spotted Ella easily, she stood out in the stodgy bar filled with businessmen in her light pink dress. She looked beautiful as always but her back was rigid and he was pretty sure he saw that _fucker_ put his hand on her leg. He was sure of it from the way Jon stood up angrily.

 

She was up as well in the next moment and they crossed to her quickly, overhearing the end of their conversation.

 

He was proud of her for the way she was standing up for herself, he had no doubt that she could hold her own against him, but it was _his_ fault that she was there and _no one_ fucked with his girl and got away with it.

 

“You know what you stupid bitch?,” Edric growled at her.

 

“No but we sure as hell would like to know,” Jon growled back at him.

 

“Robb? Jon? What are you guys doing here?,” Ella asked them.

 

“Taking you home,” Jon told her, “Come on El, grab your things.”

 

Edric chuckled and said, “Aw the Ice Princess isn’t so icy after all, huh? Tell me, baby, you fucking both of them?”

 

“Do not talk to her like that,” Robb growled, pulling Ella as gently as he could and pushing her behind him.

 

“Look man,” Edric said, “I’ve got nothing against you, I like you, we’re friends but -“

 

“We are not friends,” he assured him, fighting to keep his temper under control.

 

“Well I’m still your boss,” Edric pointed out.

 

“Not anymore you’re not,” Robb growled.

 

“Robb!,” Ella admonished, grabbing his arm and saying softly in his ear, “Don’t do this.”

 

He turned to look at her and she looked so afraid. So afraid for him, as thoughhe wasn’t to blame for all of this, as though he might want any role bad enough to work with a man like Edric.

 

“Listen to her, Stark,” Edric advised, “She _might_ be enough of a fixture in this town to be untouchable but you’re not.”

 

His control was slowly abandoning him, and he turned back towards Edric, pushing Ella more firmly behind him.

 

Jon chuckled and stepped in front of him, “Well I’m a shit actor so I’ve got nothing to lose and I was ready to beat your _fucking_ brains in watching you try and _threaten_ my girl into sleeping with you, so you’re going to want to _not_ threaten anyone else I care about because buddy? You’ve got everything to fucking lose.”

 

Robb knew he could take him on his own, he knew _Ella_ could take him on her own, but having Jon there made him feel all the more strong. He was the guy who’d punched Jon Umber on the playground when he’d knocked Sansa onto the icy ground and the guy who always guarded him on the football field. He was his brother, plain and simple.

 

“That’s right,” Robb nodded, “Let’s talk about what you just said to her - did you really fucking threaten to _ruin_ her if she didn’t sleep with you? Look I get it man, you could never get a girl like her on your fucking own merits but if I ever hear of you pulling this shit again I will _end_ you.”

 

“Can we just cool it, everyone?,” Ella asked, tugging on him and Jon, “Let’s just go, this isn’t worth it.”

 

“Listen to her, Stark,” Edric said, “Walk away. I’m sure she’s a shitty lay anyway, nothing like you’re girl Jeyne. She’s _dynamite_ in the sack, wouldn’t you say?”

 

He was surprised to feel nothing at the mention that he’d slept with Jeyne, not even surprise.

 

“Let’s just get one thing straight, if I hear the name Ella Baratheon _ever_ come out of your mouth, you’re a dead man, is that clear?,” he asked, finally getting in Edric’s face the way he’d wanted to since he’d seen his hand on Ella’s leg.

 

“Crystal,” Edric nodded then gave him that cocky fucking grin and said, “No saying I won’t end up in her mouth though.”

 

Robb saw red and wound up and swung, his fist connecting with Edric’s jaw. He hadn’t entirely meant for him to end up on the ground but the asshole fell right on his ass.

 

Robb turned around and grabbed Ella and lead her out.

 

“You’re an idiot,” she reprimanded him as she grabbed his hand and looked at his knuckles.

 

“I am,” he agreed, “I never should have asked you to do this.”

 

“You couldn’t have known,” she assured him, not that it made him feel any better.

 

“I’m just sorry it wasn’t Ella who decked him,” Jon said with a grin, throwing his arm around her.

 

She looked up at him and smiled, “Think I could have taken him?”

 

“To the fucking cleaners,” Jon assured her and she giggled.

 

The paparazzi went crazy when they exited the hotel and he and Jon crowded around Ella to shield her from the flashing bulbs.

 

He put his hand up and one shouted, _“WHAT HAPPENED TO YOUR HAND, ROBB?”_

 

He ignored him and the paparazzi shouted various questions at Ella and Jon but they ignored them as well.

 

_“IS IT TRUE YOU’RE THE NEXT JAMES BOND?”_

 

“Nope,” he said with a shake of his head.

 

“Robb,” Ella warned, tugging on his sleeve.

 

He grinned at her and turned to the paparazzi. If he was going down, he was taking Edric Fucking Storm with him.

 

_“CARE TO COMMENT FURTHER?”_

 

“James Bond is an iconic role that any young male actor would be pleased to play, but as long as the players involved remain involved, I will not be pursuing the project,” he said.

 

“ _WHY NOT?”_

 

“I refuse to knowingly work with people who exemplify the very worst of Hollywood’s reputation, who abuse their power, who abuse women. I’d rather go back to Vermont right now than spend one minute in their company,” he told them honestly.

 

_“IS THAT EDRIC STORM YOU’RE REFERRING TO?”_

 

“YUP,” Jon said from his side, grinning at him. “He’s a fucking creep who preys on women. Takes a punch like a little bitch too.”

 

“That’s all the questions for now, thank you all, have a good night,” Ella said as though she was their publicist and pulled them both away.

 

They all piled into the back of her black town car and the driver pulled away from the curb. She was sandwiched in between them and they drove in silence.

 

“El-,” he started. She held up her hand to silence him though.

 

“Lit-,” Jon tried after a few moments had passed but she shook her head.

 

He couldn’t really blame her for being pissed at them. No one was fool enough to not realised she was the girl Edric had preyed on.

 

It was to his immense surprise when she erupted in a giggle. He met Jon’s eye who shrugged and she saw and it only made her laugh harder.

 

“You guys are crazy,” she said after a minute. “I mean, seriously… crazy. You just outed him _by name_ to the press without _any_ thought.”

 

“Well technically Jon did…,” Robb said with a grin.

 

“It wasn’t without a thought,” Jon said to her meaningfully and she nodded.

 

“ _Takes a punch like a little bitch_ ,” Ella intoned and then snorted in a giggle again.

 

That one got him and he started chuckling as did Jon and it didn’t matter that he’d just given up the biggest role of his career, that he’d just been threatened with ruin, because he had his best friend, and he had her, and she was safe and unharmed and that was worth more than any movie, any career.

 

That was worth anything.


	12. Chapter 12

 

 

PAGE 72

 

I showed up early to the famed  _Lion's Head_ hotel in Beverly Hills, owned by Ella's Uncle Tyrion twelve minutes early because I have heard that Ella's reputation of always being early is based entirely on fact. I had anticipated getting the jump on the pair of them, but find them already settled into a back corner, sitting together on a loveseat looking at something on Ella's phone. Ella looks demure in a cream collared blouse and a pair of dark skinny jeans while Robb is sporting his typical button down and jeans. 

Ella offers me some tea, it's jasmine, her favourite and doctors it to my specifications, and hands it to me. It is no surprise, I suppose that she acts as though this were here living room, as she has been coming here since she was a child, when she would do her homework after school with a pot of tea and a plate of scones. Robb, though newer, looks at ease sipping his coffee and greets many of the staff by name, which leads me to believe that he, too, is now a fixture here. 

_Varys: You both are about to head out on a whirlwind press tour, how are you feeling?_

 

_(Ella and Robb look at one another and laugh)_

 

_Ella: We’re good._

 

_Robb: We’re good._

 

_Varys: Something tells me there is more to that story…_

 

_Robb: No, no! We really are. We love this film and are excited for the world to see it. This is going to be my first real press tour though and Ella has promised to teach me the ropes._

 

_Varys: Ah yes, only in this town could you be a veteran at the age of 23…_

 

_(Ella giggles): I know! It’s crazy to think how many of these I’ve done now, but this was an incredibly special project both professionally and personally, and quite frankly we are excited to get the gang back together!_

 

_Robb: Tormund won’t stop snapchatting me. I hope this puts an end to it._

 

_(Ella giggles): Did you get the one with the -_

 

_Robb: Yes._

 

_Varys: Forgive me for saying so, but I’ve been doing this a long time and its difficult not to listen to all these “we really are all the best of friends” shpeels without wanting to call just a little bit of bullshit._

 

_(Robb chuckles): It sounds like a line, I know. In this case its true. This was a really unique circumstance where you just had a wonderful director and a great cast and crew and no set. Everything was shot on location, we were all in this wonderful little town of Scotland and it became home and we became family very quickly._

 

_Ella: Oh my god it does sound like a line!_

 

_Varys: As long as you know that. Now I’m sure you two have heard the rumors…_

 

_Robb: Rumors? (grins) Yeah, that’s a pretty safe bet._

 

 _Ella: My favorite is that I’m actually cheating on you with both Jon_ and _Sansa. Which is crazy, because I’d never cheat on Sansa._

 

_(Robb chuckles): We get it, you’re soulmates._

 

_Ella: And roommates officially!_

 

_Varys: For those of our readers that don’t know, Robb, this is your sister?_

 

_Robb: Yeah, she’s my little sister. She and Ella met in London and I think it’s the only time I’ve ever witnessed love at first sight._

 

_(Ella shrugs): When you know, you know (giggles). Really though, she is the loveliest girl in the whole world and she’s decided to launch her business, Little Dove, out here in LA so I invited her to move in with me._

 

_Varys: I heard a rumor - I know, another one - that she will be your exclusive designer for the premieres and awards season?_

 

_Ella: I will be exclusive to her, but she is open for business! She is such an incredible talent and she understands my style and my body so well. It’s a privilege to wear her designs._

 

_Robb: And she can’t sit in a room with Ella without sketching something. I saw her sketch out an entire line just from watching Ella unpack groceries._

 

_Varys: A real muse-artist relationship - like Audrey Hepburn and Givenchy._

 

_Ella: I could never claim any similarity to the unparalleled Miss Hepburn, but Sansa will certainly be amongst the ranks of Givenchy._

 

_Robb: One of those statements is true. (Ella scrunches her nose at him, and he swipes it)_

 

_Varys: Back to those rumors… You certainly haven’t done much to dissuade them in recent months. It seems you are constantly in one another’s company…_

 

_Ella: I don’t think its our job to dissuade them. Robb is one of the most important people in my life, it’s really just that simple. People can make what they will of it, but we act professionally, not personally. I don’t think it’s fair for us to have to temper our behavior just to make the narrative easier to digest._

 

_Varys: Fair enough, but then, there was that whole business with Edric Storm…_

 

_Robb: I haven’t commented on this publicly for a number of reasons, one of which was because my lawyer advised me not to (grins), but the other is because my actions already brought Ella into the limelight in a way that was unfair, and the truth of the matter is that I can’t discuss it without discussing her._

 

_Varys: Yes, I have seen that there has been some vitriol towards Ella from fans who blame her for your not appearing in the iconic role of James Bond. What do you say to that?_

 

_Robb: Well, the first thing I’d say is that they don’t really sound like fans to me. Don’t mistake me, I appreciate that anybody feels like I would be a good fit for such a coveted role, but I think we misuse the term ‘fan’ nowadays. People who stalk celebrities, who send threats because they want an actor to be with his costar rather than the person he’s dating, they aren’t fans._

 

_Ella: I have a few alternative names for them if you’d like them…_

 

_(Robb chuckles): Though ours publicists would insist that we share them off the record. The second thing I’d say is that it is fundamentally wrong to blame Ella for anything that transpired that evening. Ella met with Edric at my request. She went against her better judgment because she knew how much it meant to me for us to take on the project together, and her loyalty put her in a terrible situation. The decisions that Edric made, the decisions that I made, are the ones that lead to my not appearing in the role. Ella is blameless - entirely._

 

_Varys: Ella, what do you say to that?_

 

_(Ella sighs): I disagree that I’m blameless in the situation. I am a part of a wider problem in this industry, because I knew that things like this happened all the time, but they never happened to me, so I didn’t do enough to stop them._

 

_Varys: And by things like this…_

 

_(Robb wraps an arm around Ella’s shoulder and whispers something in her ear. She shakes her head): Edric Storm propositioned me for sex in exchange for the role. When I refused him he threatened me with ruin._

 

_Varys: I’m very sorry to hear that, my dear. That must have been awful, and it must be very hard to receive the disdain from these people after enduring it._

 

_(Ella shrugs): For every angry comment there are twenty supportive ones. The fact of the matter is, I’m okay. I really am. I’m one of the lucky ones though._

 

_Varys: Yes, I suppose it could have been worse…_

 

_Ella: Much, but what I mean actually is that I am in an incredibly privileged position. Not only do I have an established resume, but I also have a very well-known family. I was not afraid of Edric Storm because I did not truly feel like he had the power to do what he threatened. Most girls are not so lucky._

 

_Varys: Robb as angry as some people are about the turn of events, you have been lauded as a hero._

 

_Robb: That’s the silliest part of it all. I didn’t save Ella. Jon didn’t save Ella. Ella saved Ella. We supported and defended her but she didn’t need us._

 

_Ella: He’s not giving himself enough credit._

 

_Robb: Pot-kettle._

 

_(Ella giggles): Robb warned me on our first night in the castle in Scotland - I’ll never get tired of saying that - actually, I’m about to head out on a press tour, I very well may get tired of it! - that Sansa always called him a barbarian for how protective he was of her. He told me once that there was absolutely nothing civilised about him when it came to protecting the girls that he loves and it’s absolutely true. He and Jon are exactly the sort of men that we need more of, because unfortunately, this culture is not going to change if only women are insisting upon it. I told Edric no, but he didn’t listen until they were standing behind me._

 

_Varys: So are you one of the girls that he loves…?_

 

_Robb: We’re back to that? (chuckles) Of course she is. I’m not going to deny that - but I’m not going to categorise it either. All I’ll say is that there is nothing that I wouldn’t do for this woman, I will be her barbarian until the end of my days._

 

It’s worthwhile to mention that Robb has not removed his arm from her shoulders and they have settled against the couch together, as though they are quite used to doing so.

 

_Ella: The thing is - that’s a really easy thing to say. I think a lot of people like to imagine that that is who they are, but the sad reality is that one of the reasons that sexual violence against women in this country is so prevalent is because it is easier to ignore it. If we ignore it, then it only affects the person victimised by it. But if we acknowledge it, if we take a stand, then we are all affected by it. It would have been really easy for Robb to have gotten me out of that situation, given it a few days and then made amends with Edric. But he didn’t. He gave up what many would consider the role of a lifetime because his morality was more important to him than his career._

 

_Robb: And to all those ‘fans’ out there, I’d like to mention now that Ella urged me to do exactly that._

 

_Varys: Exactly what?_

 

_Robb: She urged me to go ahead with the movie anyway. That’s one of the most fucked up things about all of this - Ella is a deeply intelligent woman, emotionally and intellectually, and she genuinely urged me to pursue a project with a man that attempted to blackmail her, who threatened her with ruin. And that’s because women have been taught not to expect more from men, because we’ve failed them for centuries._

 

_Ella: Don’t be silly… You lot have definitely failed us for at least a few millennia._

 

They turn to each other and chuckle as Robb nods in agreement.

 

_Varys: So, sadly we will not see you as Mr. Bond. Can you hint at what is next for you? For you both?_

 

_(Robb grins): I never thought losing a job would be so fortuitous. I can’t go into much detail yet but I think I can say…(he whispers in Ella’s ear and she nods) Barristan Selmy has invited us both to take part in his new film._

 

_Varys: That’s quite a thing. Two back to back films with the same director and the same leads…_

 

 _Ella: It really isn’t just a line. Making_ The North Remembers _was the most enriching experience of my professional life, and so much of that is a credit to Barristan and Robb. I’d sign up to do pretty much anything with the pair of them but this script is something special…_

 

 _(Robb nods): It’s the perfect follow-up for all of us to_ The North Remembers.

 

_Varys: Any idea on when we can expect more details?_

 

_Ella: I think Barristan will start to divulge more soon. We just follow our captain’s lead._

 

 _Varys: So let’s talk about_ The North Remembers, _we know the story - a bit - and that trailer is just…_

 

_Robb: The editors are amazing._

 

_Ella: The dream team._

 

_Varys: What was it like to film this? I know it was spectacular, but it was also incredibly ahead of schedule. Barristan credits that to you both._

 

_Robb: He should credit himself, first and foremost. He had a way of bringing out all of our best. He was incredibly patient and collaborative, but most of all he was kind of just…_

 

_Ella: A Dad. He’ll kill me for saying that._

 

 _Robb: No he’d kill_ me _for saying that. But he really did just make us feel incredibly cared for._

 

_Ella: In keeping with our earlier discussion, I would say that I was one of the only women in this movie, and often the only woman on set or in a scene and I’ve never felt safer._

 

_Robb: It helps when Tormund Giantsbane declares himself your personal bodyguard._

 

_Ella: Bless him. And yes, of course it does. We had a great cast and a great crew and none of that is bullshit, but the truth of the matter is that so much of what I was able to do on this film comes down to this man right here. He was the most brilliant acting partner I’ve ever had and he is Charles. He just is, you’ll see what I mean when you see the film, but it was such a privilege to get to play opposite him because that’s what it really felt like - play._

 

_Robb: Absolutely. There were aspects that were very technical, some of the battle sequences for instance, but all of the interpersonal scenes really did feel like play. And Ella understood Anna so beautifully. She has this way of dragging you into the scene with her, because she is so intuitively her character that you can’t talk to her as Robb Stark, you have to be Charles._

 

_Varys: Is it true that you filmed many scenes in an afternoon, some in one take?_

 

_Ella: Not many. But a few. Some of the ones that I think people were the most nervous about._

 

_Robb: Yeah I mean, as I said, there were some technically more difficult scenes, just logistically alone, with all of the sequences and the extras - who were brilliant - and the horses - who were -_

 

_Ella: So cute!_

 

_Robb: Well they adored you because you spoiled them._

 

_Ella: I have no idea what you’re talking about._

 

_Robb: Mmmhm so (grins) anyway there were those scenes which of course took days on end but this story is really about the two of them and their kingdom. It’s those nuanced scenes that are going to, I believe, elevate this from a mere war story._

 

_Varys: Your director agrees. I spoke with him earlier today and he said, and I quote “There’s a lot of good in this film, but the very best, the very best, the most captivating cinema happens when it is just the pair of these two very beautiful and talented actors speaking to one another. I could have a film with nothing but the pair of them sitting and talking in a dark room and it would still be just as exciting.”_

 

_Ella: And a good deal more economical!_

 

_Varys: Did you have a favorite scene to film?_

 

_Robb: The betrothal scene, for me, will always be my favorite._

 

_Ella: Absolutely mine as well._

 

_Varys: So what are you doing with your last day of freedom?_

 

_Ella: Jon’s got a show tonight, so that’s my plan._

 

_Robb: Mine too._

 

Convenient that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I anticipate the next chapter jumping ahead again. Are people still with me? xo


	13. Chapter 13

“So we’re going to try something a little different,” the interviewer who was clearly not about to try something different said, “Your characters are childhood friends who fall in love, so I bet they know one another pretty well. I think our audience would like to see how well _you_ two know each other…”

 

“Hmm pretty well,” Ella teased with narrowed eyes at him. She was so much better at this.

 

“She seems confident!,” the interviewer says to him gamely.

 

He chuckled falsely and accepted the pad of paper and the list of questions. He wrote down his answers as Ella wrote down the answers off her own.

 

“Alright, now this is really more of a test, we’re going to see who knows who better!,” the interviewer says, as though it is the greatest surprise of all.

 

“Bring it on, Baratheon,” he teased Ella.

 

She waved her fists at him, scrunching her nose adorably.

 

“Alright, ladies first,” the interviewer said. “We asked Robb what his favorite food was. What do you think he said.”

 

“Oh god…is everything an option? This man eats like he’s a bear and winter is coming… but I’d probably have to say - Sansa’s shepherd’s pie?”

 

“Robb?,” the interviewer asked.

 

Robb turned around his pad of paper that had _Shepherd’s pie (and anything else I can get my hands on…)._ Ella did her cute little shimmy and the interviewer nodded.

 

“Alright, well done Ella. We know you know Sansa, but Robb has some other siblings as well. How many siblings does he have in total and for bonus points can you name them?,” the interviewer asked.

 

“Well he has four siblings in total. Sansa, Arya, Bran, and Rickon,” Ella said, and then turned to him and squeezed his arm, “Oh whose birthday it is, right? HAPPY BIRTHDAY RICKON!”

 

“HAPPY BIRTHDAY BUDDY,” Robb echoed, and then chuckled, “He is going to play the clip of Ella Baratheon wishing him a happy birthday for his entire school.”

 

“I’ll take that as she got it right?,” the interviewer asked.

 

“Oh yeah,” he said, turning his page around, “In age order as well.”

 

“She’s good,” the interviewer said, “Very good.”

 

He nodded in agreement.

 

“Alright Ella, what would Robb say his favorite day on set filming _The North Remembers_ was?,” the interviewer asked.

 

Ella turned to him and narrowed her eyes, tapping her finger against her rosebud lips. It drew his eyes there and he lost himself in the slight pout and nearly groaned when she bit her lip in a smile.

 

“Hmm, that’s tough. We aren’t just playing this up when we say we loved every minute of filming this… but if I had to guess… I would say Robb’s favorite day filming was…oof this is hard because _spoilers…_ I’ll just say, any day he didn’t have to film on a horse…”

 

Robb chuckled. The horses had caused him a _lot_ of frustration while filming. He had grown up riding, so it wasn’t that he wasn’t proficient in the saddle, or that he didn’t like horses, it was just that Barristan had wanted to make it believable so he’d been given a great big war horse who was an absolute terror to train.

 

“Robb?,” the interviewer prompted.

 

He turned his pad of paper towards the interviewer who gasped, and read, “Filming on horseback with her.”

 

“2 out of 3 ain’t bad,” the interviewer said to Ella.

 

“I cannot believe that!,” Ella grinned, “Are you sure you didn’t just write that to throw me off?”

 

Robb chuckled, he _hadn’t_ but Ella hated to lose, even at something like this.

 

“No!,” he protested jovially, “I… well spoilers really do make it difficult. All I’ll say is that, I’ve always loved horses and despite the technical difficulties mine provided, being on horseback with Ella was amazing. It was like she and her horse shared a mind and it’s very easy to get swept up in everything when it just you and a girl you adore and a pair of horses. It felt very real.”

 

Ella turned and smiled shyly at him. He knew that the internet would go crazy over it, but that wasn’t why he said it. It was just true. He could have just as easily said _anytime I was with her_ , because that would have been true as well. Plus she never would have guessed it.

 

“Alright Robb, you’re turn! Ella has played a number of incredible heroines, which of them said this: _You never even thought about it, did you? Never once considered giving me my heart back after all this time? It’s yours, it’s so stubbornly yours so I guess the only thing left to do is marry you._

 

Robb thought about it and grinned, “Sally Cummings in _Letters of the Broken_.”

 

Ella smiled and turned her pad around, revealing that he was right.

 

“Well done, one of my favorites, really,” the interviewer added to Ella, “Now Robb… Ella has famously said that she’d never take any job that -“

 

“Glorified mental illness,” Robb finished, “She said, _We’ve got a real issue with mental illness in this country, because on the one hand, we refuse to really put in the time and research to help fix it and we ostracise those who suffer from it, but then we utilise it in film and television as a way of making a character interesting or desirable._ ”

 

“That’s nearly a direct quote,” the interviewer said.

 

Ella was looking at him gobsmacked and he cheekily nudged her chin up to close her mouth.

 

He wasn’t entirely sure where he’d come up with that quote, he must have read it somewhere while he was preparing for the film, reading up on his costars and Barristan. It had stuck with him apparently though and he knew that he would follow her example, because she was right.

 

“Alright, Ella if I were you, I’d be getting scared…,” the interviewer said.

 

“He’s good, but there’s no way he’s _this_ good,” Ella said confidently.

 

“Those are some fighting words!,” the interviewer said, “Alright, Robb. What did Ella say was her ultimate guilty pleasure?”

 

“An entire day in sweatpants,” Robb said as if by rote.

 

“Damn it!,” Ella said, smacking him lightly with her pad of paper. He chuckled and she sighed, “I’ve just got to stop confiding in you.”

 

“Yeah but you won’t,” he teased and she giggled.

 

“Well it looks like the two of you could give Anna and Charles a run for their money,” the interviewer said, “The film is great guys, really exceptional work, you should both be proud.”

 

“Thank you very much,” Ella said as he said, “Thank you.”

 

He left and Ella sighed.

 

“How many more of these?,” he asked her.

 

“Just one more,” she yawned. “Are you going out with the boys tonight?”

 

“No way,” he shook his head, “We start at 8 am tomorrow and I’ve got to get a workout in beforehand. Are you?”

 

“I think the make-up girls will murder me if I do. I’m wearing about seventeen layers of under-eye concealer as it is,” she said, scooching her chair closer to his and leaning her head against his shoulder. “Want to hang out while I do a face mask?”

 

“And room service,” he groaned.

 

“Definitely room service,” she nodded, “And pajamas.”

 

_And you._

 

“Sounds perfect,” he agreed.

 

Another man walked in and greeted them, “Ella, Robb, I’m a big fan. I’m here from _WatchIt_ and if you’re up for it, I’d like to try something a little different…”

 

“We’re up for anything,” Ella said, granting him her megawatt smile.

 

***

 

They’d finished a long day of interviews an hour before and she’d gone to her room to shower and grab slippers. She’d knocked on the door of the next suite over, his, in her bathrobe, her hair wrapped in a towel on top of her head.

 

“I’ve had dreams that started like this…,” Robb said with his roguish grin, pulling her into the room and putting the room service menu in front of her so that they could order dinner.

 

Once they’d picked and ordered she’d crawled up onto his bed and leaned her head against the pillows.

 

“I’m too tired to eat,” she said.

 

“I’ve never experienced that,” he said, hopping up next to her.

 

He was in sweatpants and a t shirt and she was waiting for him to leave the room so that she could go into his drawer and grab a sweatshirt and pajama pants. Not that he’d mind, but she liked the surprised smile he always gave her when he came back into a room to find her in his old Winterfell High sweatshirt.

 

There was a knock on the door and Robb went to go grab it so she went into the bathroom. They didn’t hide how much time they spent together but they didn’t really need the hotel staff tweeting about how Ella Baratheon was in Robb Stark’s bed.

 

When she came back out he’d set up a little feast for them on the small dining table and she grabbed plates and forks and knives from the little kitchen, grabbing the bottle of red wine that they hadn’t finished the night before.

 

He grabbed glasses and took it from her, pouring her a glass and handing it to her before pouring his own and she settled into her seat.

 

“You have to eat a little,” he said, pushing a plate of Moroccan chicken towards her.

 

She sighed and nodded, putting a portion on her plate and a small bit of rice and loading the rest of it up with salad.

 

They ate mostly in silence, she was completely braindead, and she had a sip of her wine but found she really craved water and got up to grab some for them both.

 

She put his down next to him, placing her hand on his shoulder. It was coiled tightly and she put her water down and gripped both of his shoulders, her thumbs moving in small circles against him.

 

“Oh my _fucking_ god,” he groaned.

 

She continued massaging his shoulders and back and neck. He always gave her foot massages after long days and it was only fair that she return the favor. Plus it wasn’t as though she actually minded touching his strong body.

 

He leaned his head back against her and she moved her fingers into his hair, massaging his scalp.

 

“ _Ella_ ,” he whimpered.

 

“You’re doing really well,” she told him honestly. “Nobody tells you that this is the real job. Filming is the perk, this is the work, but you’re doing great.”

 

“Thank you,” he sighed, “Just trying to keep up.”

 

She rolled her eyes and pushed her thumbs into the back of his neck, dragging them up and down. He let out a moan, his head falling forward and she wasn’t entirely sure what was happening to her body but it felt like it was on fire.

 

She massaged him for a few more minutes and then sat back down and took a sip of her water. He tilted his head back and forth, his eyes closed.

 

“Thank you,” he said, cutting a piece of steak, “I needed that.”

 

“You know how you can return the favor,” she teased.

 

He grinned, “After dinner, promise.”

 

They finished their dinner, neither of them really touching their wine and she crawled back into his bed. He got in beside her and grabbed her leg, kneading the bottom of her foot.

 

“ _Robb_ ,” she moaned.

 

His hands were magic and she wanted to feel them everywhere.

 

He grinned at her, watching her intently as he gripped her foot. He did one and then the other and only stopped when she told him to.

 

She lied down on the pillows and yawned.

 

“Can I stay with you, Smitty?,” she asked, because even though all of this was confusing and just the tiniest bit painful, she slept better when she was with him.

 

“Of course you can,” he said, lying on the pillows and turning towards her. He continued in a low voice, “That’s where you belong.”

 

She turned towards him too and looked up at him. He was so incredibly handsome with his blue eyes and the adorable scrunch of his nose when he emphasised something and his square jaw with its sexy scruff.

 

He was looking down at her like he meant it, like he didn’t want to stop looking at her, and she felt like she knew something she’d only guessed at before.

 

“With you?,” she asked, her voice barely above a whisper because they were in uncharted territory with everything to lose.

 

He tucked a lock of now dry hair behind her ear and she felt his thumb and index finger rub the shell of it.

 

“With me,” he confirmed, his voice like gravel.

 

She started to lean closer to him and he definitely started leaning closer to her and if this was what exploring felt like than she understood the appeal.

 

A deep blaring noise drew them apart from one another though and she realised it was her phone.

 

“You uhm,” he said, clearing his throat, “Should get that…”

 

She nodded dumbly and turned towards the nightstand and in spite of her disappointment smiled when she saw who it was.

 

“Hi Dovey,” she said, having long since adopted Robb and Jon’s nickname for her.

 

“El guess what!?,” she asked excitedly.

 

“What is it?,” she asked her, a grin already on her face if it made her dear friend this happy.

 

“Jon…well he finally… we finally… WE’RE ENGAGED!,” she cried.

 

“You’re what?,” Ella nearly screamed.

 

“I know, I know it’s sudden - well, what? ( _giggles_ ) Well as Jon just pointed out this engagement has been years in the making. We just tried Robb but he didn’t pick up, can you not tell him until we talk to him? Jon wants to ask his permission which its obviously a little late for which - _stop it! -“_ Sansa giggled again.

 

Ella was grinning uncontrollably. Sure, it would seem sudden to anyone on the outside but according to Robb, Sansa and Jon had been mad about one another for ages and after spending as much time with them as she had, she knew they were perfect for one another.

 

“Robb’s actually right here,” she said and Robb raised his eyebrows, “Do you want to let them talk?”

 

“Oh! Yes, _sweetie Robb’s there, you can do it. He’ll be fine. Of course, of course, yes…stop being so stubborn -_ he’ll be right on,” Sansa said and Ella giggled. Forget engaged, they already sounded married.

 

“Here you go, I’ll talk to you later Dovey. Sending all my love and very best,” she said and handed Robb the phone.

 

“Dovey?,” Robb asked, “All okay? Oh…yeah… of course I’ll talk to him. What are you talking about, I’m always nice? He’s my best friend I think I know how to talk to him - yes, I promise. Jon? What’s going on with Sansa?”

 

Robb got out of bed and walked out onto his balcony.

 

She took the opportunity to go into his drawer and pull out a pair of flannel pajamas and a sweatshirt and changed quickly and then crawled back into bed.

 

She was sure he’d be back soon and they could celebrate and maybe even pick up where they’d left off. He’d be back any minute. She might as well just get under the covers while she waited though.

 

***

 

Robb hung up the phone, a stupid smile still on his face.

 

He had been ready to murder whoever it was that was calling Ella, that was calling Ella when he was busy trying to kiss her, but then it had been Sansa and Jon.

 

His little sister and his best friend telling him that they’d finally done it. They’d stopped being so stubborn and just admitted to one another and themselves that they were it, they were the only person the other was ever going to love and it seemed kind of silly to not just love one another together.

 

Apparently Sansa had been at his show in LA and he’d seen her in the crowd and finally dedicated the song, appropriately titled, _At the End of it All_ to her and that she’d understood and gone back stage and after that it was all _I love you’s_ and _forevers_ and _at lasts_ and then it had seemed perfectly normal to get in the back of the town car waiting for him and go to Tiffany’s because they’d been waiting so long already and they could wait another year but that sounded like an awful long time now that they had one another.

 

 _Loving a girl like her makes a guy impatient,_ Jon had said, _You know?_

 

 _Yeah, yeah I know_.

 

He felt impatient now. With Ella waiting for him in his bed and the truth of what had just almost happened hanging above him.

 

He couldn’t blame it on the alcohol this time, not like during the wrap party. Couldn’t even blame it on the fear of missing one another. The only thing to blame was the fact that he was pretty sure he was in love with her, and it was getting harder and harder to deny that she might just be considering loving him back.

 

He went back inside, ready to grab a bottle of champagne and sweep her off her feet. Ready to get swept up in their happiness for their friends and pick up right where they left off.

 

He found Ella in bed, waiting for him, just like he’d imagined so many times before. Except that she was asleep.

 

He closed the door to his balcony as quietly as he could and lifted up the covers, settling in next to her.

 

“Are you happy?,” she asked with a yawn.

 

He shut off the light and settled in beside her, pulling her close.

 

“I’m happy,” he confirmed, rubbing her back through his sweatshirt.

 

He loved seeing her in his clothes. They always drowned her but it always meant that she was with him and she was staying and that she preferred his well-worn cotton to her silky pajamas and didn’t that say it all when it came to a girl like her?

 

She nuzzled against him and he breathed in the smell of her shampoo and he realised that he didn’t have to be impatient. Not with her. That a girl like her was worth waiting for and that it was enough, for now, just to have her in his bed, in his arms.

 

“Me too,” she said, sleep tinging the edges of her words. Even still she offered sweetly, “It’s nice being happy with you.”

 


	14. Chapter 14

The press tour had been a whirlwind. Even now, he couldn’t quite believe the reception the film had gotten, but it was vehement and nearly unanimous. _The North Remembers_ was a hit, critically and financially.

 

He and Ella and Barristan had been all over the world, ending in New York and they had just flown home to LA.

 

“ _ELLA ELLA, WHO ARE YOU WEARING?,”_ a paparazzi shouted at her as they walked down the red carpet.

 

“Little Dove, of course,” she said with her trademark megawatt smile, proudly in her playsuit that Sansa had made her for the occasion.

 

“ _Robb - what do you think of the partnership between Ella and your sister?_ ,” the paparazzi asked him.

 

“I think it’s the smartest decision either of them have ever made. Sansa is the greatest designer of her generation and Ella is the most beautiful actress of her generation. I can’t wait to see the ad campaign,” he said honestly.

 

They’d all be flying home to Winterfell for a few days for it, as Sansa wanted to shoot Ella amongst the famous Vermont foliage and in their family’s home. He couldn’t wait to see his parents and the younger kids, and what Sansa didn’t know is that they were also throwing her and Jon and engagement party as it was the first time they’d all be reunited since the announcement.

 

“He’s good, isn’t he?,” Ella grinned, placing a hand on her hip and the other on his shoulder.

 

He grinned down at her, wrapping his arm around her waist and pulling her close. She was the only reason he enjoyed these red carpets, watching her take on her public persona was always captivating and he enjoyed the bits of her true self that peaked through for him amidst the flashing bulbs.

 

They were at the MTV Movie Awards and despite the fact that the movie had only recently been released, they were up for best movie, he was up for breakout star, Tormund was up for best villain and he and Ella were up for the infamous _Best Kiss_ category from the now famous consummation scene.

 

That scene had garnered them a lot of attention in the press, with Barristan being lauded as _The Feminist Director We’ve Been Waiting For_ by the Huffington Post.

 

They’d gotten all kinds of reviews for it, with Vanity Fair writing an article called: _Why some sex scenes matter and others don’t._

 

It was widely considered a great scene, a sexy scene by all the critics and definitely by the ‘internet’ which had, for lack of a better phrase, lost it’s fucking mind about it.

 

He’d been quoted from here to Tokyo for saying, “ _It shouldn’t be revolutionary to see a man treating his wife with care, for prioritising her comfort over his desire. That shouldn’t be revolutionary, but if it is, then I’m glad to be a part of the change._

 

Ella had made headlines as well as for the scene, being called _The Heroine Every Little Girl Needs in her Life_ for portraying the way strength and vulnerability could be so inextricably woven together.

 

He and Ella stopped at the reporter from E!

 

“Ella darling, you look lovely!,” she said, kissing Ella’s cheek.

 

“As do you, Megan,” Ella said kindly, “You know Robb, don’t you?”

 

“Only by reputation!,” Megan smiled and turned to the camera, “Ya’ll are in for a treat because I am joined by the _megastars_ Ella Baratheon and Robb Stark fresh off their press tour for _The North Remembers_. Ella, Robb, we are hearing _Oscar buzz_ already for this - how do you feel?”

 

“It’s been unbelievable,” Ella said, “Every actor dreams of receiving the critical and popular reception that this film has, and to achieve it for a film that we are both so passionate about, with a director that we admire and a cast that we adore, it’s been overwhelming.”

 

“Overwhelming is the word,” he nodded, “Ella said it perfectly, as usual.”

 

Megan smiled and said, “You know, as I’m sure you can imagine, my colleagues are dying for me to ask you about _the scene_ …”

 

“The scene,” he chuckled, “That’s one we didn’t quite expect, did we? Well actually you did, El, didn’t you? I remember talking to her about it in a pub back in Scotland and she knew how important this scene was to Anna.”

 

“I knew how important it would be for her, but I could never have predicted the surge of support that it has received. I know I sound like a broken record here, but so much of what that scene is comes directly from Robb…,” Ella said.

 

“Is it true that the bit with the ties of his - what is that thing again?,” Meghan asked.

 

“Doublet,” Ella nodded, “Yes it’s all true. I was _so_ frustrated and _so_ nervous because this was my first love scene, ever, I had never even done partial nudity before. And here I am trying to undress this gorgeous man and I just botch it!”

 

“Hardly,” Robb scoffed, “The thing about working with an actress like Ella is that you never really see her in the scene, it’s always the character, and I saw her peeking back in from her frustration and I wasn’t quite ready to leave Anna behind…”

 

“He’s in love with her,” Ella teased, “But then again, so am I.”

 

“So are we all!,” Megan confessed and they laughed, “Well thanks so much for stopping to talk, congratulations on all the success so far, you deserve it.”

 

“Thank you, Megan,” Ella said and he pressed his hand to the small of her back and lead her away.

 

“Hey,” Ella said, tugging on his arm.

 

It was a rare moment when no one was yelling at them for a comment or asking her about her shoes or asking him to point to the exact moment when he’d discovered that women were people.

 

“Hey,” he said back, smiling down at her.

 

She looked so beautiful. She always did, but she’d slept in her own bed the night before and he could tell that she felt refreshed and relieved to be home. She’d been his rock throughout the whole whirlwind tour and despite the fun that they’d had with Tormund and Gendry and Theon and Barristan, he always went back to her when he needed encouragement or a laugh or a bit of sanity and quiet.

 

“I’m happy to be here with you,” she said to him sweetly.

 

“You’re the only one,” he told her honestly, “The only one I could ever do this with.”

 

He raised her hand to his lips, because he couldn’t kiss her, not really, because he hadn’t, not yet, but because sometimes words weren’t really enough.

 

The paparazzi went crazy and he knew there would be new Buzzfeed lists tomorrow, adding this to _The Definitive Ranking of all of Robb Stark and Ella Baratheon’s Cutest Moments._

 

Ella grinned up at him and he grinned down at her and he didn’t let go of her hand and she didn’t ask for it back, and they made their way into the large auditorium together. The way they were meant to be.

 

***

 

It had been a long night already, but for the most part fun. She’d been seated in between Robb and Tormund in the front row and the musical performances had been amazing, and she and Tormund were hoarse from singing along.

 

“Alright, my boy,” Tormund said, leaning over her and smacking Robb on the knee, “This is it!”

 

Robb grinned back at him, as though he was as cool as a cucumber, which knowing him was probably true.

 

A pretty startlet and a boy from some boyband she didn’t know the name of but must be popular because the girls in the audience went crazy came out onto the stage.

 

“ _It’s been a great year in movies,”_ the starlet said, “ _And these newcomers have delivered some of the most powerful performances to date…”_

 

 _“Here are the nominees for Breakout Star…,”_ the boy said.

 

They listed the names, playing little clips of each performance. She and Tormund went crazy again when Robb’s name was mentioned, and she squeezed Robb’s arm when they played the clip of him giving one of his battle speeches. He looked so fierce and strong and she fell a little in love with Charles again. To say nothing of the man next to her.

 

“ _The award for Breakout Star goes to….ROBB STARK!,”_ the two kids chorused and she was up on her feet.

 

Tormund was as well and kissed Robb on the lips to the audience’s delight. She settled for his cheek, whispering, “ _Congratulations, Smitty_ ,” in his ear.

 

He squeezed her hand and made his way up to the stage, hugging the starlet and shaking the boy’s hand.

 

“Thank you,” he said with his sheepish grin, “This um…has been the project of a lifetime and I’d of course like to thank my parents, for supporting me and my siblings as we abandoned the practical in favor of the passionate, I’d like to thank Barristan, for being the greatest coach a guy could ask for, and I’d like to thank all of the cast and crew. Particularly my fearless, beautiful, vibrant Queen Anna - playing your lovesick fool was the easiest role of my life.”

 

The audience went manic and she kept a smile on her face, knowing the cameras would be panning to her and Tormund. She knew she was blushing but she couldn’t stop that and Robb waved to everyone and walked backstage.

 

“Yeah beauty,” Tormund said in her ear, “That just happened.”

 

“But he didn’t mean…,” she protested, looking Tormund in the eyes. “It was just…”

 

“There’s no _just_ when it comes to the way that boy looks at you,” Tormund said, “I swear to god I wanted to lock you two in a closet from Berlin to Hong Kong.”

 

She giggled and kissed his cheek, wrapping her arms around his large one. She leaned her head against his shoulder, he was a mammoth, and one of the truest friends she’d ever had.

 

“Aw we’re not so bad,” she cooed at him.

 

“You’re exactly that bad,” he chuckled.

 

Robb came back during the next commercial to find them chuckling at something else.

 

“Superstar!,” they greeted him.

 

“How’d I do?,” he asked, “I think I blacked out.”

 

“Don’t worry about it, man,” Tormund said, “You just confessed your love…to me and told the audience that they should scrap you and Ella for best kiss and give it to us instead.”

 

She snorted and Robb grinned saying, “Oh thank god it wasn’t anything _embarrassing_.”

 

They settled back into watching the show until their next category came up. _Best Kiss._ Though it had nothing to do with anything remotely related to any other award, for some reason it was the one that everyone at the studio really wanted her and Robb to win.

 

They had even made them come up with a little skit in case they did, which she and Robb had laughed themselves to tears practicing, because their publicists were taking it so seriously.

 

The presenters came on and went through the different categories. Tormund made a kissy face at her as the camera panned to her and Robb and the audience delighted in the palm she placed to his face, pushing him away gently with a grin.

 

“ _And the MTV Movie Award for Best Kiss goes to….ROBB STARK AND ELLA BARATHEON!”_

 

She and Robb chuckled and shook their heads at each other, though inside she was grateful they’d practiced now.

 

Robb offered her his hand and she took it and he escorted her up to the stage. The audience was giving them a standing ovation which was absolutely absurd.

 

They hugged the presenters and she accepted the giant popcorn, immediately handing it to Robb because it was heavy. The audience _aww’d_ at that, which showed just how very little they had to worry about.

 

“Thank you everyone!,” she said into the microphone and waved and started to leave.

 

Robb grabbed her arm gently and said, “Woa-woah Ella… don’t you um…”

 

She gave him a clueless expression and the audience laughed nervously.

 

“Don’t I what?,” she asked.

 

“Well usually it’s tradition…,” he said and gestured vaguely between them and to the audience.

 

“Oh! Do you think everyone thought we were going to kiss?,” she asked and the audience went wild.

 

When they had quieted down he nodded and shuffled, and said sheepishly, “Yes I think _everyone_ thought we were going to kiss….”

 

“Wait…,” she said to him, leaning closer as though she might whisper, “ _You_ didn’t think we were going to kiss, did you?”

 

“ _Nooo_ ,” Robb said as though she were crazy. “I didn’t _think_ we were going to kiss,” he said and the audience chuckled. He turned serious then and said disarmingly, “I knew we were going to.”

 

“How would you know a thing like th-“

 

Robb broke her off by pulling her to him and kissing her. She was vaguely aware that the audience was screaming but all she could focus on was Robb’s lips on hers. He had her completely wrapped up in him, pressed against him, as he kissed her expertly.

 

Anna had kissed Charles but she’d never kissed him, and though she knew they were acting it really didn’t feel like they were when they were dressed in _their_ clothes and there was no one shouting _Action!_ and he’d just said what he’d said to her.

 

He was the one who ended the kiss, and he grinned down at her and she smiled stupidly back.

 

He turned to the audience, “It was a true privilege, thanks everyone!”

 

***

 

He was high, he was sure of it. He felt adrenaline in every pore of his body.

 

It wasn’t that they won, he didn’t care about that, not really. The MTV awards were great and all but he was going to save his nerves for later on down the line, knowing that if he got worried about things like this he would be a total wreck when the season started.

 

A PA escorted them back into the dressing room he’d been taken to after his win for _Breakout Star_ and closed the door.

 

He set the award down and turned to grin at Ella, but found her as white as sheet.

 

“Ella?,” he asked, his blood turning cold. He crossed to her, “Ella, what is it, what’s wrong? Do you feel sick?”

 

She shook her head, “I’m okay.”

 

She was still pale and seemed unsteady on her feet though so he took hold of her, afraid she’d fall.

 

“Sweetheart…,” he said and her jade eyes flicked up to his, “Ella you’re shaking… talk to me…”

 

“I…can’t,” she said, “You’ll think I’m being stupid.”

 

“I could never think that about you,” he said, but that told him she wasn’t feeling anything physically wrong. He could only think of one thing that would cause this and it broke his heart to ask but he had to, because he had to know. He tilted her face up to him, “Was it too much?”

 

She shook her head, tears pooling in her eyes, “No… no… it just… for a second… _it felt real_.”

 

“Oh Boomer,” he chuckled lightly, relief flooding his whole body. He stroked the impossibly soft skin of her cheek and told her, “I think you vastly overestimate how good of an actor I am.”

 

“What do you-,” she started.

 

 _This is what I mean_ , he showed her as he lowered his lips to hers.

 

He’d just kissed her and he’d felt like his whole body was on fire but it was nothing compared to what he felt now, now that he knew that she wanted him to, now that there weren’t any other people or any cameras or anything except them and the overwhelming obviousness of their affection for one another. 

 

She let out a cry into his mouth and he deepened the kiss, swallowing it all, craving it all. Now that he knew she wouldn’t fall he let both of his hands cup her cheeks, holding her to him, and she held his wrists in her small hands, holding him to her.

 

The kiss turned slow and deep, and he wrapped his arms around her, one around the small of her back, the other around her shoulders and she leaned her body against him, the slight soft curves of her body driving him mad.

 

He felt her smiling against his lips and he kissed her once, twice more, and pulled away, keeping her snugly in his grasp.

 

“How long do you think this would have taken us if we lost?,” she asked with a grin, and he was both relieved and a bit smug to find that the color had returned to her cheeks.

 

He chuckled and shrugged, “I would have gotten there eventually.”

 

She giggled and nodded, looking up at him with cloudy eyes that closed as she leaned up to kiss him again.


	15. Chapter 15

“Thank you, Sid,” Ella waved to her driver.

 

“Thanks Sid,” Robb shouted, picking her up and throwing her over his shoulder.

 

Oddly, it was not the first time she’d been over someone’s shoulder that evening, as Tormund had thrown her over his and held her when he’d given his hilarious speech for _Best Villain._ They’d also won _Best Movie_ and it was late by the time she and Robb made their way to her town car, where her loyal driver, Sid had been waiting for them.

 

He’d offered to take them to In & Out, which was usually enough to tempt Robb but his eyes had roamed over her, suggesting he was hungry for something else and she’d demurred.

 

It had seemed like it would take ages to get through the traffic but Sid, in his more reckless days, had dabbled in drag racing, and he’d gotten them back into the Hills in no time. She’d suggested they go to Robb’s new home as Sansa might be at theirs and if Sid had been at all surprised that there would only be one stop, he was far too discrete to say so.

 

Robb let them into his house and slammed the door shut, walking her up the stairs, only to trot back down the stairs when the alarm went off to type in his code.

 

Once that was taken care of he walked up the stairs, down the long hall to his bedroom. 

 

“Very _presumptuous_ of you,” she giggled as he plopped her down onto the bed, “Bringing me right to your bed…”

 

“I just brought you here to cuddle,” he grinned, crawling on top of her and tilting her head back. He pressed kisses to her neck and said in her ear, “Maybe _you’re_ the presumptuous one.”

 

“Maybe so,” she said, catching him by surprise and rolling him onto his back.

 

She straddled him and he looked up at her with wonder. She fought the urge to smile, and slowly began unwrapping the top of her playsuit and pulling it down.

 

“Ow!,” he exclaimed and she looked down at him in horror, afraid that she’d somehow hurt him.

 

He reached a tentative hand up to her breast, easing himself up into a sitting position and she saw what he was talking about.

 

She buried her face in her hands, dying of embarrassment. 

 

“Oh my god,” she chuckled.

 

Despite the fact that she was a few cup sizes away from the ideal Bond Girl, she and Sansa had been very clear that they wanted to avoid any potential wardrobe malfunctions. Because of the way the playsuit was configured she couldn’t really wear a bra so they’d come up with an alternate contraption. It involved a lot of tape and she’d forgotten all about it until this moment.

 

“I will never understand the things women do…,” Robb said, as he examined it like it was a trigonometry problem.

 

She picked up one of the pieces of tape, pulling it off quickly like she was ripping a bandaid.

 

“O-o-o-ww,” she cried like a baby.

 

“Ohh sweetheart,” he cooed softly, kissing her left breast _magnanimously_ to soothe the pain. In his defence he really did look concerned and she threaded her fingers into his hair. He looked up at her and said, “Just punch me if I hurt you…”

 

With that he lifted up the tape on her right breast gingerly, taking special care around her nipple. There was a slight pull but no real pain and he pressed a kiss to the pink skin.

 

“And here I was trying to be sexy,” she sighed, leaning her head against his shoulder.

 

“Trying?,” he asked her. He buried his nose in her hair, “Ella everything you do makes me want you. There’s no need to try.”

 

“But I’m with the _Sexiest Man Alive!_ ,” she protested with a grin.

 

He growled at her, wrapping his arm around her waist and tackling her back to the bed.

 

He undid the buttons of his dress shirt, revealing his strong chest and defined abs, the muscles of his arms. He had chest hair and those muscles near his groin and she wanted him so badly.

 

“Sexiest man alive,” she said again, but there was no teasing in her voice now and his smile was sheepish and hopeful.

 

It was such a wonder, that he was here with her, after all this time, looking at her like _that_.

 

“Is there any other tape I need to worry about?,” he asked her, his grin now roguish.

 

“All clear,” she said and he chuckled, pulling down the rest of her playsuit.

 

“Oh Ella,” he sighed and leaned down and kissed her through her underwear. A jolt of pleasure ran through her body and she reached for them just as he did. He looked up at her as he pulled down her underwear, pressing kisses to her ribs and hipbones. “You are a sight to behold.”

 

“You’ve already beheld me,” she reminded him.

 

“No I didn’t,” he shook his head, finding new spots to kiss her and nibble at her skin. “ _Charles_ saw _Anna_ , why do you think I didn’t want to lose Anna during that scene? I didn’t want to look at you when I didn’t know if you wanted me to.”

 

She looked down at him as he said that as though it was the kind of thing that everyone would do. That was thing about a man as good as him, he didn’t even realise it. But she did.

 

That was the sort of thing that could make a girl who who was pretty sure she was in love know without a shadow of a doubt.

 

“Get up here,” she ordered.

 

He was quick to do her bidding and soon his face hovered close enough for her to catch his lips. He moaned into her mouth and moved back, pulling her with him until she was straddling him.

 

“I’m absolutely crazy for you,” she confessed, which wasn’t the whole truth but enough of it for tonight.

 

“Then there’s not a drop of sanity between us,” he told her, holding the back of her head so tenderly, as though it was precious.

 

She looked him in the eye as she reached down and unbuttoned his

pants, undoing the zipper. She reached under his boxers and took hold of his cock, which was hard and impressive. He groaned and kissed her again, and it was all searching lips and broken breaths.

 

He tackled her gently back to the bed and pulled down his pants, settling between her legs. He pressed himself against her and they both shuddered at the contact.

 

He took himself in his hand and eased inside of her. She had never felt so incredibly full before and he pressed kisses to her temple and cheeks as she grew accustomed to him.

 

She rolled her hips and he let out an appreciative noise, grasping her thigh. He moved inside of her and she saw stars, holding onto him.

 

“Oh god,” she cried softly, as he rolled his hips against hers.

 

He caught her cry on his lips, his tongue meeting hers as he quickened his pace.

 

She felt herself building, the feel of him and the smell of him surrounding her.

 

He took her hands and raised them above her head. His look was nearly pious as he interlaced his fingers with hers, thrusting into her again and again.

 

“It’s you and me, right?,” he asked her.

 

“You and me,” she promised.

 

***

 

Robb woke up underneath a mountain of covers. He smiled, knowing there could only be one culprit responsible for this and turned on his side to find her.

 

Ella had tucked the covers up all the way to her chin, her golden hair bunching up and spilling over.

 

He looked at her gorgeous face, her pink lips and aristocratic nose, the subtle sweep of her cheekbone and her long lashes. He couldn’t entirely believe that she was here in his bed.

 

Well, that bit wasn’t so hard to believe, he’d woken up in bed with her many times, but never naked, never with the truth of what had happened between them.

 

Last night had been perfect, and for him it had been defining and undeniable. The way he’d felt when he was inside of her was nothing like anything he’d ever experienced and they’d stayed up into the early hours learning how to make the other crumble, cry out, scrunch the sheets in their fingers, laugh incredulously, and beg for more.

 

It had been more than good sex though, because she was the girl he wanted to tell everything to. The girl he wanted to share everything with. The girl who could make him laugh and who kept him anchored, who stupidly put his needs before her own. She was the girl who relied on him in a way that made him better, the girl who turned him into a barbarian without warning, the girl he’d give up anything for.

 

She was the girl he loved.

 

He let his hand wander under the covers to trace the rickety path of her spine. Her skin was soft and warm and he spread his hand against her back, wondering at how his whole world could rest in someone so tiny.

 

He heard her breath change and he looked up to find a small smile on her lips,her eyes still closed.

 

“I know you’re awake, Boomer,” he teased.

 

The grin turned full and an irresistible blush flooded her cheeks as she said, “I have no idea what you’re talking about.”

 

He pressed a kiss to her shoulder and trailed kisses across her back, burying his face in the crook of her neck. He wasn’t sure what shampoo she used but it was his favorite smell and he wrapped her in his arms, pulling her closer and breathing her in.

 

She tried to move and he gripped her tighter, not ready to let her go.

 

“Robb…,” she sighed.

 

“Not yet,” he protested.

 

“But I want to kiss you,” she said and he grinned, letting her go a little bit so her head could pop up.

 

“Why didn’t you say something?,” he asked and lowered his lips to hers.

 

Her hand came up and cupped his cheek as their lips wandered over one another’s. It wandered down, trailing over his bicep and over to his back and then he felt it on his butt.

 

“Ella,” he chuckled as she squeezed it.

 

“There are whole twitter accounts dedicated to it, I had to give it a squeeze… FOR THE FANS ROBB, FOR THE FANS,” she giggled as he growled and attacked her.

 

He flipped her over and pressed kisses down her back, until he got to her butt. It was so delectable that he couldn’t not just _chomp_ a bit.

 

“Ow!,” she giggled as he rubbed it better.

 

“For the fans,” he teased back, but his voice was low with desire as his eyes roamed over her perfect form.

 

“That _voice_ ,” she moaned.

 

“This voice?,” he asked her, keeping it low.

 

She nodded her head and he went to stroke her and found her wet and ready for him. He groaned, hardening immediately and teased against her folds.

 

He’d like to make her beg for it but he needed her too desperately and he pushed inside of her. She arched her back, her golden hair spilling over it and she moaned as he rolled his hips against hers.

 

She got up on her knees and tilted her head back, looking up at him as he moved inside of her. He reached his hand around to strum her and watched the clouds descend in her eyes.

 

He leaned back, sitting on his calves and brought her into his lap. She took up his rhythm quickly, and his hands were free to roam over her, cupping her breasts. He could feel her heart beating and he could feel her clenching around him and all he could breathe was her.

 

“ _Robb_ ,” she sighed in his ear as her orgasm took over.

 

Her silky hair spilled over his shoulder and her cheeks were flushed and her nipples were hard and she was every day dream he’d ever had and she was sighing his name reverently and the only thing left to do was follow her over the edge.

 

*

 

“Can we spend the day together?,” he asked her.

 

They’d made love once more and were now tangled up together, a bit sweaty and a bit tired but each very satisfied.

 

She smiled shyly and then her face fell, “No. I’m sorry, I have a final fitting with Sansa and a run-thru for hair and make-up…”

 

She and Sansa had been partnering on Sansa’s first ad campaign that would feature Ella in his home in Winterfell. Sansa had a vision for it but had really been relying on Ella as a partner and he and Jon had come in from a work-out the other day to find them in hysterics holding up apparently different but for all intents and purposes identical kinds of linens.

 

Why anyone would find linens hysterical he couldn’t really begin to say but the point of the matter was the two girls he loved most in the world loved each other too and were happy so he pretended to find option B _hilarious_ and acted like Jon was a total idiot for not understanding why.

 

“I forgot,” he said, stroking her hair. He’d really like to spend all day with her, now that he had her he didn’t want to let her go, but he wouldn’t get in the way of that. However, “Maybe Jon and I could take you two to dinner?”

 

“Like a _date?_ ,” she teased.

 

He hadn’t even really thought about that. This would be a date, their first date. All the movies about dating would suggest you should not bring your little sister on a first date.

 

Her face fell and she said, “That’s okay if it’s not! Sorry I didn’t mean to assume…”

 

“Of course it’s a date,” he said, not wanting her to feel any doubt, “I just realised it’d be our _first_ date and that maybe we shouldn’t have an audience…”

 

“Says who?,” she asked, “It’s not exactly like you need to ask me what my favorite color is or why kind of music I like… I mean, I’m all for alone time,” she grinned, wrapping her arm around his neck and pressing herself against his chest, “But I love Sansa and Jon and…”

 

“And?,” he asked. The crease had appeared in between her eyes which told him she was worried.

 

“Well um… there is the paparazzi to consider… It’s one thing for us to appear together on a red carpet or having lunch at a cafe or taking a hike together but…you and me, at dinner, on our own… that would be bound to raise some suspicions…”

 

“And you’re not ready to _take us public_ ,” he guessed, using an industry phrase that he’d always detested.

 

“Well I just think we should know what _we_ are before we take whatever it is public…and that’s,” she said, and then closed her eyes in frustration, “I’m not trying to be one of those clingy girls who wants to define what we are immediately. I think people in our industry are forced to _be_ something so quickly and it makes it really hard to just _see_ where things go, so I’m…,” she said, opening her eyes and stroking his cheek, looking up at him as though she were desperate for him to believe her, “This is me trying _not_ to force that conversation.”

 

“What if I want to force it?,” he asked her, his heart thudding in his chest.

 

“Robb?,” she prompted softly.

 

“You’re right,” he said, sitting up. She sat up too, pulling the sheet up to cover her chest and looked at him patiently, “This isn’t really a _first date_. As far as I’m concerned, our first date should have been at that little cafe in Scotland with my dripping hair and your pink nose or any night after, or in London when you took me on the gallery tour of Mayfair or in Prague when we danced in that dingy club or Tokyo or in my hotel room in Berlin the night we found out about Sansa and Jon’s engagement. It should have been so long ago because I have wanted you for so long and so if we need to take it slow, that’s fine, and if you don’t want people to know, that’s fine, but I don’t need to take it slow and I’m not afraid of having the conversation too early because in my opinion its about a year too late.”

 

“Robb…breathe…,” she suggested.

 

“Sorry,” he sighed. “It’s just… I understand why you’d be concerned, I know how private you are, but, with us going home to Winterfell in a few days… I just… I’ve been thinking about you meeting my family…”

 

“We don’t have to say anything,” she assured him, “I know that’s _a lot._ I can just come home as Sansa’s roommate and your friend and we can take our time. We’ve both… well at least I’ve been waiting so long for this…”

 

“ _We_ have,” he promised, “And while I understand you not wanting the paparazzi, the _world_ , to know about us… I… do want my family to. I don’t want to pretend around them.”

 

“Okay,” she nodded, “I know how important they are to you, so… I guess we’ll have the conversation? In your ideal world…how would you introduce me - _there’s no wrong answer here_.”

 

He looked at her blankly and she looked at him reassuringly. _How the hell does a girl like her doubt anything?_

 

“Oh my god you really are a total idiot when it comes to this stuff,” he chuckled, he pulled her face towards him, “So let me be very clear: I want to introduce you as my girlfriend because I want you to _be_ my girlfriend because I’m _crazy_ about you.”

 

“ _Oh_ ,” she said, that crease back again.

 

Maybe _she_ wasn’t there yet. Maybe she liked to play the field, though he really doubted it because he’d know by now. Even still maybe she wasn’t sure about him.

 

A smile spread slowly across her face though and she let out a delighted giggle.

 

“Do you think they’ll like me?,” she asked.

 

“They’ll love you,” he promised easily. _Just like I do._ “Just like Sansa does, remember how nervous you were to meet her?”

 

“How do you know that?,” she asked him. He went silent and she narrowed her eyes, “Gendry is such a fucking meddler!”

 

He snorted at her and nodded, because he’d never deny a statement as much as that. He’d told him at some point on the press tour, when Ella and Tormund were making an instagram video confessing their mutual love and admiration for Sansa.

 

“ _You’d never guess that seven months ago she was freaking about meeting her,” Gendry said, chuckling at her as she kept interrupting Tormund._

 

 _“Ella? Freaking about meeting_ Sansa _? Why?,” he wondered._

 

_“Why do you think, man?” Gendry asked with a shake of his head. “Sansa’s the most important person in your life. Don’t you think Ella would want to make a good impression on the most important person on your life?”_

 

_“Well… I guess so… but I mean… who doesn’t love Ella?,” he asked._

 

_“That’s a good fucking question, Stark,” Gendry nodded, then turned to him, “So do you?”_

 

_“Gendry…,” Robb evaded._

 

_“I’m not going to go run and tell her man, we’re not in the 5th grade. I’m asking ya, because Sansa may be the most important person in your life but she’s the most important person in mine and if there’s something I can do to stop her from getting her heart broken then I’m sure as hell going to do it.”_

 

_“I’d rather douse myself in gasoline and set myself on fire than break her heart. Yeah, man, I love her.”_

 

_“You plan on telling her?,” he asked._

 

_“One of these days,” he said, sipping his scotch. “Just waiting for the right moment.”_

 

 _“Alright, here’s another question for you,” Gendry said, “How many actors, musicians, professional athletes, not to mention CEOs and tech-billionaires are going to ask her out while you wait for your_ moment _?”_

 

_“That’s… well… that’s…,” Robb stuttered. He’d thought about that, of course, she got hit on everywhere they went, but not in any ticking clock sense._

 

_“Oh and we’re stopping back in London, so let’s add landed gentry to that too,” Gendry noted._

 

_“You’re a fucking meddler,” he sighed._

 

Now he was sitting here wondering if he’d waited too long, or if he, Robb Stark of Winterfell, Vermont a year too late and hopelessly in love with her could be enough.

 

“So um… you haven’t actually answered,” he reminded her because it was killing him.

 

“Of course I’ll be your girlfriend, you idiot!,” she cried, tackling him onto his back.

 

He pulled her face down to his and kissed her. She was wiggling too much to really make it possible though and he chuckled against her lips.

 

“Come on,” she said, getting off of him and pulling his arm.

 

She was naked and glorious but there an impish smile on her face and he couldn’t help but play along.

 

“Where are we going?,” he asked, getting out of bed.

 

“I don’t know… we… could… I don’t know,” she said shaking her head and giggling to herself. He chuckled back at her and she hurled herself into his arms, wrapping her arms and legs around him. “I don’t know… but it doesn’t matter. It’s you and me.”

 

“You and me,” he nodded.

 

***

 

“Stand still!,” Sansa sighed as she placed a pin in the hem of the gown she was wearing.

 

“I’m sorry!,” Ella said, though she knew she was smiling too much for it to be believed.

 

“Did you take something? Like a xanax or something? I mean… I know you’re reputation of being bubbly is accurate but you’re radiating a quite frankly manic pure joy,” Sansa said.

 

“Ask me what I did last night,” Ella prompted.

 

“I know what you did last night, the whole internet knows what you did last night,” Sansa pointed out.

 

“Ask me what I did last night,” Ella ordered again.

 

Sansa sighed, “Okay, wha-“

 

“I BECAME ROBB STARK’S GIRLFRIEND!,” she cried, not able to wait any longer.

 

She did a careful little shimmy, cognisant of the many pins that were around her body, but couldn’t help wiggling a little because she was _Robb Stark’s_ girlfriend.

 

“You what?,” Sansa asked.

 

“Well technically that was this morning but…,” Ella blushed.

 

“Take off this dress,” Sansa ordered. Ella blanched, she’d thought Sansa wanted them to get together. She did what she asked and Sansa picked it up and laid it on the bed. She turned to her and Ella wasn’t sure if she should duck and cover but then a _manic smile of pure joy_ came over Sansa’s face and she screamed, “AHHHHH!”

 

With that she found herself in the arms of another Stark as she and Sansa hugged, jumping up and down.

 

“Tell me everything,” Sansa demanded.

 

“Okay so you know how we kissed on stage for the _Best Kiss_ thing,” Ella said.

 

“It’s literally impossible to have a pulse in America and not know that,” Sansa deadpanned.

 

“Right so,” Ella said waving her hand, “I kind of _freaked_ out after because _ohmygod_ he’s a good kisser and he was like _sweetheart what is it?_ which should have been my first clue because _he called me sweetheart_ and I’m bajiggity and he’s you know, just standing there all perfect, and I’m like _It felt real_ and then he was like… _It is real_.”

 

“That’s not what I said,” Robb said as he walked into the room.

 

She and Sansa screamed and grabbed each other because they hadn’t heard him come in. He had Jon with him and Robb covered Jon’s eyes with his hand.

 

“What the fuck?,” Jon asked.

 

“No staring at my girlfriend in her underwear,” Robb said and Ella died a little bit at _my girlfriend_.

 

She’d be mature about this one day, but today was not that day. Tomorrow was most likely going to be difficult as well.

 

“What _did_ you say then?,” Sansa asked him.

 

“I said _I think you vastly overestimate how good of an actor I am_ ,” Robb said and she swooned all over again.

 

“Nice one,” Jon nodded, walking away from Robb’s hand.

 

“EYES UP HERE,” both Sansa and Robb ordered.

 

There was no way Jon was looking at her but she decided to put them both out of their misery and pull on the sundress she’d been wearing beforehand.

 

“Hi,” she said turning to Robb.

 

“Hi,” he said back with a grin, walking over to her. “I missed you.”

 

“I missed you too,” she gushed and stood on her tiptoes.

 

He took the hint and kissed her.

 

“ _I missed you_ ,” Jon cooed at Sansa.

 

“ _I missed you too,_ ” Sansa teased.

 

They’d seated themselves on the couch and were making kissy noises at one other. She and Robb turned to glare at them.

 

“But um, actually,” Jon coughed, and said earnestly to Sansa, “I missed you.”

 

“I missed you too,” Sansa beamed and Ella squealed as they kissed.

 

She still wasn’t entirely used to them being a couple, though they were a great one, and it made her so happy to see them so happy. Most things would make her happy today though.

 

“So I hear you’re nervous to meet the family,” Jon said when they pulled apart.

 

“Well…,” she said as Robb turned her around and pulled her back against his chest. “I kind of like him.”

 

Jon grinned, “Yeah and uh…he kind of likes you too. The Starks are easy. Well, not all of them, the one you really have to watch out for is Bran.”

 

“Bran?!?,” Robb and Sansa questioned.

 

“I’ve received some serious threats from him in the past,” Jon said with wide eyes, “Something about him knowing everything. _Caw caw motherfucker…_ like what does that even mean?”

 

Jon shuddered and she burst out laughing as did Robb and Sansa. Bran was seventeen and according to Robb a really sweet kid.

 

“I don’t think Bran will be a problem,” Robb said, hiding his grin in her neck. “If anything I’d worry about Arya.”

 

“She just hated Roslin,” Sansa said with a dismissive wave, “Which in all honesty was fair.”

 

“She wasn’t _that_ bad,” Jon said loyally.

 

Sansa rounded on him as though he was a complete fool, “She literally set a trap for you guys with her brother’s football team. THEY CALLED IT THE RED HOMECOMING.”

 

“That’s because their _jerseys_ were red,” Robb argued.

 

“The _field_ was red. WITH YOUR BLOOD,” Sansa raged.

 

“Calm down, love,” Jon urged Sansa, and looked at her sympathetically, “I don’t think this is helping Ella.”

 

“Well I mean… I don’t intend on subterfuge so…,” she tried for blasé.

 

“Right so Arya will be _fine_ , I’ve been laying groundwork with her for months anyway,” Sansa said loyally. She looked at the boys and said, “So really it’s just Mom.”

 

“Mom?,” Robb practically guffawed from behind her.

 

“Uh yeah dude, she’s right,” Jon nodded, not even trying to contain his grin when he said, “You are such a mama’s boy.”

 

_Oh well that’s adorable._

 

“I am _not_ ,” Robb argued.

 

“You literally call her every day,” Sansa pointed out, “You called to ask her how to make _oatmeal_ the other day.”

 

“She promised she wouldn’t say anything,” Robb muttered.

 

“Oatmeal is hard,” Ella allowed. Sansa and Jon looked at her incredulously, “I mean… first you have to _find_ the bowl… then you have the _pour_ the oatmeal, then you have to _pour_ the milk I mean…”

 

“Okay literally just do that the whole time we’re there and they’ll all love you,” Sansa grinned. She added sweetly, “Actually just be yourself, and they’ll all love you. Just like we do.”

 

“Told you,” Robb said in her ear.

 

“Yeah well you don’t know how to make oatmeal, can you really blame me for getting a second opinion?,” she grumbled.

 

He chuckled and held her tighter, kissing her cheek. She had allies, and the distraction of the engagement party and the photoshoot. She could do this.

 

Besides, he was worth a little nerves.


	16. Chapter 16

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is the first of a few Winterfell chapters...
> 
> *updated because I originally forgot to copy in the first part

They all got off the plane a little bleary eyed. They’d taken Ella’s family’s jet and had landed at the rickety little airfield that was closer to his house than the nearest official airport by over a hundred miles.

 

“Oh my god look at all the colors!,” Ella gushed, gesturing to the changing foliage that the region was known for.

 

“This is going to be so _perfect_ ,” Sansa exulted clapping her hands.

 

Okay, so not everyone was bleary eyed. Really just him and Jon.

 

Sansa had been radiating with pure joy the entire flight, on her way home with her fiancé in tow. Only his parents had gotten to fly out to LA to give their well wishes and formal approval (not that there’d been much fear of that) so the other kids had only spoken to them over the phone and facetime.

 

Ella had been quiet for some of it, clearly still nervous, but somewhere over New York she’d perked up considerably and the pair of them had been going back and forth while he and Jon watched the Patriots game and tried not to fall asleep.

 

“Okay - Ella I understand,” Jon allowed, “But Sansa you grew up here. Didn’t you know what to expect in September?”

 

“All girls love fall Jon. _Deal with it_ ,” Ella said haughtily coming to Sansa’s defence.

 

He and Jon had only added sweaters to their jeans and t shirts, but she and Ella looked positively _autumnal_ in their oversized blazers over their sweaters, jeans and riding boots completing their looks.

 

He loved a haughty Ella and it was a bright and crisp September day and he could already feel himself breathing easier. Jon clearly felt it too because he also perked up.

 

“So should we take you for pumpkin lattes?,” Jon teased.

 

“ _Great_ idea,” Sansa said, calling his bluff, “Though Ella and I might just leave you two brutes at home.”

 

“Why is this starting to feel like a battle of the sexes?,” Robb asked.

 

“Because you two insist on being grumps and we can’t help but be charming so it’s bound to cause an issue now and again,” Ella reasoned.

 

“Alright, I’ll stop being a grump,” he agreed. He turned and clapped his hand over his mouth. He got behind her and pointed off in the distance, “Would you look at _that_? That tree has orange AND green leaves…”

 

“You are so dead,” she giggled, digging her elbow into his stomach.

 

“Wait a second,” Jon said, his face the picture of horror, “Is that… no _no_ that leaf is falling - SAVE IT SANSA SAVE IT!”

 

“Hey!,” a stern voice called out, snapping him and Jon to attention, “You boys leave those girls alone.”

 

“DADDY!,” Sansa cried, racing away from all of them.

 

She launched herself at their father and despite the fact that his Dad was nearing his 60th birthday he caught her easily, lifting her off the ground and smoothing her hair.

 

“You know, she calls me that sometimes too,” Jon said to Ella.

 

“Watch it,” Robb growled.

 

“Calm down, Robb,” Ella said gently, “He’s just trying to ease my nerves. _Aren’t you Jon?_ ”

 

“Yes, Ella,” Jon said then turned to him and held up his hands, “Of _course_ I was kidding…”

 

“Get over here, kids,” his Dad called and he pulled Ella forward.

 

“Dad!,” he cried.

 

He hadn’t seen his parents when they’d come to LA because he’d still been on the press tour, and they’d missed the premiere due to bad series of hurricanes on the East Coast. His Dad wrapped his arms around him and he was suddenly seventeen again.

 

“I missed you, boy,” his Dad said, “Missed you something awful.”

 

“I missed you too,” he said as they patted each other on the back.

 

“Ned,” Jon said and his Dad opened his arms and Jon too fell into them.

 

“She tells me you’re treating her like she makes the sun shine in the morning,” his Dad said to Jon.

 

“Well she does,” Jon said easily and Sansa blew him a kiss.

 

They pulled apart and his Dad’s gaze fell to Ella.

 

He threw his arm around her and said, “Dad, this is my girlfriend Ella.”

 

“It’s about time,” his Dad chuckled and said to Ella, “I’m sure this lot made us seem like a pack of wolves, eh?”

 

“Just a bit,” Ella agreed with her megawatt smile, “Thank you for having me, Mr. Stark. It’s such a pleasure to meet you.”

 

With that she held out her hand. It was only shaking slightly but his Dad saw it.

 

“Let’s get two things straight, alright?,” he said to her, “The first is that you call me Ned. And the second is that you have absolutely nothing to worry about. My wife and I are so happy to welcome you into our home and are prepared to love you as much as my eldest children do. Okay?”

 

“Okay Ned,” Ella said, offering her dimpled shy smile now instead.

 

“I lied, three things. I’m a hugger,” his Dad said and took Ella in his arms.

 

She hugged him back and he released her, Sansa taking hold of her hand and pulling her towards the car. Jon followed behind, throwing an arm around each of them.

 

“Good lord she’s a beauty,” his Dad said to him proudly.

 

“I know,” Robb grinned. “But she’s so much more than that. You’ll see.”

 

“I have no doubt,” his Dad said, “I meant what I said to her. Me and your Mom know this isn’t an every day kind of love. We’ve heard it in your voice for practically the last year. We have every intention of letting that girl steal our hearts.”

 

“She’s good at that,” Robb assured him as they watched Ella say something to Jon that made him throw his head back and cackle.

 ****

 

The Stark’s home was right out of a storybook. It was on a large estate of land, some 200 acres apparently, and featured its own forest and pond, orchards and farmland, and at the end of a long driveway, a large stone mansion.

 

The Stark siblings and Jon had been tripping all over themselves in order to tell Ned everything that he’d missed since they’d all last seen him, even though they all talked to him multiple times a week. Ned absorbed it all, winking at her kindly in the rearview mirror as he asked them all follow-up questions, chuckling as Jon and Robb teased each other and offering support when they ganged up on Sansa.

 

She understand the reverence with which they spoke of him immediately, he was kind and steady, keeping the boys in line and making Sansa giggle.

 

Ned parked the car and Robb opened her door.

 

“Hi,” he said with a smile, “You doing alright?”

 

“I’m doing great,” she assured him.

 

He pressed a kiss to her lips and she felt the familiar fire burning inside of her and she pulled away before it could get out of control. She had very little restraint when it came to him and she didn’t want to meet his family all disheveled.

 

He threw his arm around her and pulled her towards the house.

 

They walked in and it immediately smelled like what she’d always imagined a home would smell like. She was pretty sure a fire was burning and it smelled like a turkey was cooking.

 

“THEY’RE HERE!,” she heard a voice shout and then all of a sudden there was thudding down the stairs and clanging in the kitchen and four more people joined them all in the front hall.

 

“JON!,” a raven haired girl shouted.

 

“Mom!,” Robb cried.

 

“Baby,” a beautiful older woman breathed.

 

“DOVEY,” a raven haired boy shouted.

 

She watched the whirlwind of embracing Starks and turned to smile back at Ned, who seemed all the more steady now that she was in the midst of them all, but she was stopped by a miniature version of Robb approaching her with a grin that reminded her a bit of Theon.

 

“Hey gorgeous,” he greeted her.

 

She knew he was fifteen, but he was big for his age, and honestly he was an echo of Robb. She’d have to keep him in mind for her cousin Shireen, a sweet, bright eyed fourteen year old.

 

“You must be Rickon,” she said, she gave him a bright smile, and said, “I’m Ella, are you a hugger like your Dad?”

 

“I…uh…well…,” the boy said turning beet red and she felt terrible.

 

She hadn’t meant to embarrass him. From the way he’d approached her and all that Robb had told her, she’d assumed that he was full of confidence.

 

“Dude, be cool,” Jon said in his ear, clapping him on the back.

 

“Leave him alone,” Sansa chided her fiancé and pulled her little brother to her.

 

They swayed back and forth and Sansa winked at her and pulled her in. Rickon was still blushing by the time it was over but he excused himself to go hug Robb.

 

And then the three she’d been warned about came in quick succession.

 

“Hi Ella!,” Bran said excitedly, “You were amazing in _Match_ , very Ingrid Bergman meets Anne Boleyn…”

 

She was speechless for a moment because those were two of the most prominent inspirations for her character. None of the critics had seen that though, and though she’d been praised for the role, she’d been likened to Audrey Hepburn - which couldn’t have been further from the case.

 

She recovered though and said, “Thank you, I actually watched a lot of Ingrid’s films and read a lot of accounts of Anne Boleyn in preparation…”

 

“I figured,” Bran nodded. _I know everything._ “I loved _The North Remembers_ but that was my favorite film of yours. I like film noir though.”

 

“I love film noir!,” she said excitedly, “Have you seen _Nanette_?”

 

“It’s my favorite!,” he exclaimed, “We should totally watch it.”

 

“Absolutely,” she nodded and he grinned and went to greet Robb.

 

“One down,” Jon intoned in her ear.

 

“ _Caw caw motherfucker,_ ” she whispered in his.

 

Next came Arya, the raven haired girl. She was a beauty like her sister, with wide eyes and enviable eyebrows. Everything Robb had said about his wild little sister told her not to start with her looks though.

 

“Hi Arya,” she said, “Robb showed me some footage from your fencing championship, _my god_ you are a badass. I swear Hollywood thinks your brother is a god for how well he sword fights, but tell me the truth, you taught him everything he knows didn’t you?”

 

“But not everything _I_ know,” she said with a grin and an infectious giggle. Ella giggled but stopped when Arya eyed her warily and asked, “You’ve got brothers, huh?”

 

“Three,” she nodded, then added, “But one is sweet as sugar, the other is an absolute animal but he loves Robb, and the other I… well let’s just say I’ll keep Robb safe. Promise.”

 

Arya appraised her and then grinned again, “Sounds good to me. Settle something for me though, does Tormund actually do facemakes?”

 

“He literally _rates_ them on Amazon,” she confirmed.

 

Arya took ten dollars out of her pocket and handed it to Robb before jumping into his arms.

 

That just left Robb’s Mom. This was the one she’d been most worried about. She knew how important his Mom was to him, and while she found it adorable that he was a Mama’s boy it was also incredibly intimidating. He spoke about her with reverence and she knew from Sansa that though Catelyn Stark was an excellent mother to all of her children, Robb, her first, held a special place in her heart.

 

She stepped forward and her children gave her a wide berth.

 

“Hello dear,” she said kindly, “My children speak very highly of you.”

 

“I think very highly of them,” she said.

 

“Well then, you and I have a lot in common already,” she said and hooked her arm through hers and pulled her gently down the hall, “Now how about some tea before dinner? It must seem awfully cold to you here. I remember the first time Ned brought me North from Georgia, I thought I was going to lose six toes by sundown.”

 

***

 

He always loved coming home. He missed his parents and the kids terribly, and though it had been so much better in LA since Sansa moved, there was nothing like being with the _whole_ family.

 

During lonely nights on location or in the old dingy apartment he use to share with Theon in the early days, he always thought of home, but more specifically, he always thought of family dinners.

 

His mother was an excellent cook, which she’d passed down to Sansa, but family dinners were sacred in his household because with all of the activities he and his siblings did, it might be the only time during the day that they all saw each other or their parents.

 

He was seated in between Arya and Bran, across from Ella who was in between Jon and Rickon. His little brother had finally stopped blushing around Ella and had her in hysterics describing the ins and outs of freshman year dating.

 

“Oh my god that’s it!,” Ella protested with a smile, “I am _never_ letting you near Shireen now!”

 

“What! No? Please…she’s so hot,” Rickon argued.

 

“Romantic,” Arya deadpanned and Rickon threw a roll at her.

 

“Kids! What will poor Ella think of us?,” his Mom asked, her head in her hand.

 

“Oh don’t worry about me,” Ella waved her off, “Robb’s such a barbarian I am _used_ to it.”

 

“I’ve been good!,” he protested.

 

“You very famously punched a guy for her,” Bran noted, “Though that was called for.”

 

“But then there was the _interview_ ,” his Dad said.

 

The interview in question was on a particularly gruelling day of the press tour. An interviewer had commented on how tired Ella looked and he’d snapped at him.

 

“Though that guy was an ass,” Arya pointed out.

 

“And what about poor Dickon Tarly?,” Ella asked with a smile, clearly loving everyone ganging up on him.

 

“Oh you mean _Dicky_?,” he asked her. Everyone looked at him and said, “He’s a Lord what was I supposed to do?”

 

“Well for starters you could have _not_ spilled your drink in his lap,” Ella offered.

 

That incident had happened in London when they’d run into him having a drink at the Luggage Room in Mayfair.

 

“Oh Robb,” his Mom gasped.

 

He wasn’t going to get out of this one.

 

“Well what about Jon?,” he protested rather than defend himself, “He grabbed a guy by the neck for touching Sansa’s ass at a concert.”

 

Everyone turned to look at Jon who paused mid-bite and glared at him for turning the attention to him.

 

“AT-AH-BOY,” his Dad said finally, offering his hand to Jon for a high five.

 

Ella nearly choked on her wine she was giggling so much and his family joined in. He looked towards his Dad who winked at him and nodded.

 

That nod said it all, especially when he turned back and gave Ella his crinkly eyed smile. His Dad was a man of few words, so Robb had learned to understand what his looks meant.

 

_You do whatever you’ve got to do, she’s worth it._

 

He knew that already, but seeing his Dad know it too still counted. He extended his leg to rub his foot down Ella’s calf. She turned to him after a moment and smiled, a slight blush to her cheeks.

 

“Robb stop rubbing my leg, you _weirdo_!,” Rickon protested.

 

Everyone turned to look at him once again and Ella bit her lip to keep from laughing.

 

“I missed you buddy, what can I say?,” he asked with a grin.

 

***

 

“Robb!,” Ella gasped.

 

She’d been going to join Sansa and Bran to watch _Nanette_ when she was dragged into what appeared to be a coat closet.

 

Robb had her pinned up against the wall and he didn’t offer an explanation, only the harsh press of his lips against hers. She didn’t need an explanation when he kissed her like that, when he kissed her _at all_ so she wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him back like she’d been dying to all afternoon.

 

She loved it here. She loved his siblings and his house and the way his Mom had come over and rolled up the sleeves of her sweater for her when she was helping with the dishes. She loved the crinkly eyed smile his Dad gave her when she teased Robb and the way Jon and Sansa looked at each other from across the table. She loved the way Robb’s siblings teased him mercilessly, all while looking at him like he was a great big hero, which he was.

 

He was so good on set and on press tours and he never complained about LA but he was so much more _him_ here and she loved him even more. She didn’t quite understand it, well she did because his family was great, but she always felt like she retreated into herself around her family but this was the exact opposite. He laughed harder and shone brighter and he was somehow even more handsome.

 

She gave herself up to him completely, thrilled that he seemed to be as desperate for her as she was for him. He took her jaw in his hand and pushed it back to expose her neck. He dragged his lips down it and she grabbed his soft curls.

 

She yanked them back, bringing him back to her lips and he growled into her mouth. His hands wandered down her body and oh god he was _such a man_ and he squeezed her butt.

 

“ _Robb_ ,” she whimpered.

 

“I want you,” he told her, his voice taking on the deep desirous quality. “But my Dad wants to take me and Jon somewhere. _Don’t_ fall asleep before I get home.”

 

“When will you be back?,” she asked, not agreeing to his terms.

 

She didn’t want to take him away from his Dad but he’d _dragged_ her in here and gotten her all hot and bothered and now he was just _leaving_. She needed a time. She needed specifics. She needed him and his perfect cock.

 

_What has he done to me?_

 

He looked her in the eye and his hand trailed over her hips to her front and unbuttoned her jeans.

 

_Wait what is he doing to me?_

 

He stuck his hand underneath her underwear and she knew he’d found her wet when he groaned in appreciation. He stroked her lightly and then two fingers dipped inside of her.

 

She bit her lip to keep from moaning and the bastard grinned at her as his thumb pressed against her sensitive nub.

 

“ _Robb_ ,” she protested, as he let his fingers wander in and out of her leisurely.

 

“What are you going to do for me, Ella?,” he asked her.

 

She’d never seen this side of him before and she loved it as much as she hated it.

 

“ _Please_ ,” she said, bucking against him to make him go faster, to make him give more pressure where she needed it.

 

 _“Robb - you coming?,”_ they heard someone shout.

 

“Be right there,” Robb shouted back. He turned to her and said, “If you had been a good girl and answered me then _you_ would be coming. As it stands,” he said and took his fingers out of her. He brought them to his lips and sucked them clean. She let out a whimper and he leaned in close to her, “What are you going to do for me, Ella?”

 

“N-not fall asleep…,” she said, feeling weak in the knees.

 

“That’s a good girl…,” he grinned and planted a kiss on her forehead, “See you later sweetheart.”

 

***

 

It was two hours later before he finally climbed the stairs to his room. He was cold but happy, and couldn’t wait to tell Ella all about it. Right after they picked up where they left off.

 

He walked into his room, but found it empty. He hadn’t seen anyone downstairs and he wondered if Ella had gone to hang out in Sansa’s room, though he was pretty sure she and Arya were having a sleepover and Ella had mentioned she didn’t want to intrude.

 

“Ella?,” he called out.

 

The bathroom door opened and a goddess who looked a lot like his girlfriend walked out.

 

“Oh my fucking god,” he said.

 

She was wearing a lingerie set he’d never seen before. It was powder blue and lacy and it included a garter belt and she paired it with thigh high stockings and six inch heels.

 

“Hi Robb,” she said sweetly.

 

“ _Hi Robb?_ ,” he echoed as she walked towards him, looking like he’d gone crazy. “What the hell are you wearing?”

 

_And how many more colors do you have it in?_

 

“It’s part of the new _Little Dove_ lingerie collection,” she explained, looking down at herself. “I told Sansa I’d try it out. I usually love her stuff but I don’t know…,” she said, one hand on her hip, her leg jutted to the side. Every inch of her glorious body looking as though it was designed to torture him. She looked back up at him and asked curiously, “What do you think?”

 

With that she spun around slowly. The underwear was boyshort style and her perky ass peeked out just a bit. The bra was some sort of bralet, covering more ground but somehow more revealing. The heels made her slender legs look like they went on for miles and her ruffled garter was as innocent as it was sexy.

 

“I uhm… well I think… uhm…,” he sputtered like an idiot.

 

“Yes?,” she asked, walking towards him.

 

She stood right in front of him, pushing his jacket off his shoulders and taking it. She folded it and placed it over the back of a chair, bending just slightly to do so.

 

She straightened up and turned back to him. The mirth was gone from her eyes and she pouted.

 

“You teased me,” she reprimanded. “And then left me.”

 

“I’m sorry,” he gulped.

 

“You’re not,” she said, which was accurate because if this was his punishment he’d do it every day for the rest of their lives. “But you will be. Can you help me out of this?”

 

He nodded and walked behind her. He brushed her hair to one side and unclasped her bra, kissing her shoulder and he slid his fingers under the straps and dragged them off of her.

 

His fingers fell to her panties next, pulling them down her, kneeling so that he could bring them all the way down her legs. She stepped out of them and he held one calf, taking the heel off of her and rubbing her sole, repeating it with the other.

 

She now only had her garter and stockings on and he unclipped one, rolling it down her thigh and calf, kissing the back of her knee. Her fingers found his hair and she pulled. He looked up at her and she smiled down at him. He wasn’t entirely sure what game she was playing but if she liked the sight of him on his knees he’d stay down here for ages yet. The view was incredible. He kissed the back of her thigh, his pants were uncomfortably tight but he wasn’t going to stop this for something as trivial as his comfort.

 

He pulled her other stocking down and all that was left was the garter belt. He reached up her stomach to roll her breasts in his hands.

 

He could smell her arousal but it wasn’t enough.

 

He pushed on the small of her back and she bent forward, grabbing the railing of the chair. He pulled her by her thighs back to him and buried his face in her cunt.

 

She was wet and perfect and he feasted on her happily. She let out a moan and a shudder and he knew then that he really had tortured her, bringing her right to the brink and then leaving her all alone.

 

“Oh sweetheart,” he said, kissing her butt cheek as she came down. “I’m sorry,” he said, meaning it this time.

 

He unclasped the garter belt and kissed his way up her back, standing up.

 

She turned around, naked and lovely and gave him a lazy smile. She stood on her tiptoes and kissed him. It was far too brief and he nearly fell against her trying to continue it.

 

“Goodnight,” she said with a sweet smile and started to walk away.

 

“ _Goodnight_?,” he repeated.

 

She turned around innocently and said, “You told me not to fall asleep until you got home,” she gave him her impish smile and explained, “You’re home now, and it has been a very long day…”

 

“You little tease!,” he growled at her, attacking her back to the bed.

 

She let out a little shriek and then covered her mouth, clearly afraid that she’d woken the whole house. He grinned at her and she giggled, pulling his sweater off of him.

 

He rid himself of his t shirt and took her hands in his and held them above her head, kissing her neck and collarbone and chest.

 

“So I’ll tell Sansa her lingerie is a hit?,” she asked him, her calf stroking against his as she leaned her head back to expose more of herself to his lips.

 

“Yes," he said, “Now no more talking about my sister…”

 

He hurried to take off his pants and he rolled over, bringing her with him so that she could sit astride him.

 

Her jade eyes met his and she smiled down at him, her hand falling to his face and her thumb stroking his cheek.

 

“Look at my baby,” she said, as though almost to herself.

 

His stomach clenched because she was looking at him like she loved him and by god did he love her and he wanted to tell her but then she was lowering herself onto him.

 

Her face contorted in pleasure and he gripped her waist. He was surrounded by her wet heat and he was gripping her tiny waist in his hands.

 

She rolled her hips, her head falling back and all he could do was watch her and feel the overwhelming perfection of their bodies joining.

 

Her head fell down and there were tears in her eyes, “Tell me you feel this,” she whispered, echoing his thoughts. She rolled her hips and let out a delicate moan, “Please, baby, tell me it’s not just me. Tell me I’m not crazy.”

 

He sat up and wrapped an arm around her back, his other hand gripping her hair, “Trust me, sweetheart, I _feel_ it,” he thrust up into her and she moaned, “I feel it.”

 

She wrapped her arms around his neck, burying her head in it as she rocked her hips on him. He met her rhythm and they were so completely wrapped up in one another.

 

“ _Mine_ ,” he whispered to himself, holding her tight.

 

It was ridiculous that a girl like her could ever belong to him but she did. He knew it.

 

She pulled back and looked at him and then her face crumbled, “Say it again.”

 

“ _Mine_ ,” he repeated and he felt her clench around him. “You’re mine, Ella Baratheon. As I’m yours.”

 

She let out a sweet, delicate, final sound as she came and he felt her pulsing around him and he followed her, coming with a shudder.

 

He fell back against the pillows and she splayed on top of him, her hair spilled out on his chest like a blanket of gold. He let his hands wander over her soft skin and she hummed happily to herself, her index finger tracing patterns on his arm.

 

“How could you think you were the only one who felt it?,” he asked her, “Did you really doubt it? Me?”

 

“No…,” she said, shaking her head, “Not really. I just… have never felt this before and it’s scary,” she tilted her head up to look at him. She climbed higher up his chest until her face was hovering over his, “And exciting and dizzying and all together wonderful,” she assured him, kissing him softly. She pulled away and said, “But it _is_ scary.”

 

“If it helps, you absolutely terrify me,” he promised her.

 

“Me?,” she grinned. “Really?”

 

“Of course you do,” he said honestly, “You are the most beautiful girl I’ve ever known and in the past year I’ve watched men in thirty different countries fall in love with you, and some very pretty women as well,” he said and she giggled. He brushed her hair off of her face and she looked up at him, “And all I could think about was that giggle of yours and how quickly it became my favorite sound in the whole world. Everyone wants you, sweetheart, and I know it, as soon as we announce our relationship the entire world is going to be waiting for me to screw up so that they can get a chance with you.”

 

“Not with me,” she said, “With _Ella Baratheon_ ,” he cupped her cheek because her eyes had turned sad and she leaned her head against his palm, “They like what I represent, they like my _name_ , maybe they even like my body I don’t know but… none of them like me, none of them _want_ me. You’re the only one I’ve ever let in close enough to know the real me,” she said with tears in her eyes, “I’m just yours, Robb Stark. I’m so entirely yours. You have nothing to be afraid of. Nothing at all.”

 

He pulled her face to him and kissed her. She sighed against his mouth as though it had been forever since their lips had last met when it had only been moments and he rolled them over so that he was on top of her.

 

He was hard already, cradled in between her thighs and when he sunk into her it felt like perfection, and when she held onto him it felt like a promise, and when their lips met again and again it felt like always.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> k but can I just write them happy and horny forever? I don't want them to be sad in this one but I also don't want to stop writing it and I know that there is supposed to be you know, plot development but... but... fluff?


	17. Chapter 17

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Does anyone have peanut butter? Because I've got FLUFF. 
> 
> Seriously, I can't stop. I don't want to stop. 
> 
> The world is fucking burning all around us so I'm just going to keep writing my babies HAPPY and IN LOVE and that's all there is to it.

“We’re thinking Christmas,” Jon told him as they walked through the woods.

 

“Christmas?,” Robb said with a grin, “Wow, you guys really aren’t wasting any time, huh? Nothing I should know about is there?”

 

Jon chuckled and shook his head, “No man. I’m just heading out on tour for the summer and I don’t want to get married and leave immediately, and we didn’t want to wait until the fall.”

 

“Fair enough,” he nodded. He and Ella would have begun filming their new project with Barristan by then so he made a mental note to text Barristan later about needing the days off. “Where are you thinking of having it?”

 

“Where else?,” Jon said, gesturing around them.

 

He was relieved. He didn’t want a big LA wedding for them and he knew Jon wasn’t the type to want a destination wedding, though he’d do it for Sansa without a moment’s hesitation if she asked.

 

“Home for Christmas,” Robb sighed. He’d missed last year’s and was afraid he’d miss this year’s as well.

 

“Assuming you’re invited,” Jon deadpanned.

 

Robb chuckled and shrugged, liking his chances.

 

They’d just been golfing with his Dad and his Uncle Benjen, and they’d left them to go check in on the girls. It was the first day of the photoshoot and Sansa and Ella had been up for hours by the time he’d come downstairs.

 

They were starting down at the beach on the edges of the property and it was a bright, clear day though the wind was up.

 

“Um actually, Robb - do you mind waiting up for a minute?,” Jon asked as they started to hear the commotion of the shoot.

 

“What’s up?,” Robb asked.

 

“Well… we’ve been planning a lot and you know Sansa, she’s got it all under control and I don’t really care about the details… I’ve basically had three conditions. The first, is that Sansa’s happy. The second, is that under _no_ circumstances is there a photo montage of the two of us. And the third is… that you stand up there beside me. You’re my best friend and… I’m marrying Sansa but I’m becoming _your_ brother too and it would just mean a lot…” Jon said sheepishly.

 

“You want me to be your best man?,” he asked.

 

“Who else?,” Jon shrugged.

 

They both looked up and grinned at the same time and hugged, clapping each other on the back. He’d known Jon his whole life practically, and had always known he’d stand beside him on his wedding day. It was all the better knowing that he was marrying Sansa, the love of his life, his dream girl. He’d always keep her safe and happy and he couldn’t imagine any man better for his little sister.

 

“You were always my brother,” he said gruffly and Jon nodded.

 

They both cleared their throats and stepped away from each other, and he looked away, swiping a tear.

 

When they arrived at the shoot, Sansa was fixing something on Ella's dress, pins between her lips as Ella nodded at something the photographer was saying.

 

Arya and Rickon were already there, as well as make-up and hair people, the photographer, the photographer's assistant, the lighting guys and a smattering of other people that probably had roles he just didn't know what they were.

 

Arya was being Sansa's assistant for the day, which was reason enough to come see the spectacle and Rickon... well he was just here to ogle Ella.

 

He'd been posting photos all morning to his instagram, keeping the specifics vague and the designs unseen probably on pain of death from Sansa. A picture of him with his arm slung around Ella had gone viral already. She was wearing a bathrobe to cover up the clothes but her hair and make-up were done and they were both doing their best blue steel impressions and he'd captioned it: " _Found my date for homecoming_."

 

Needless to say the internet was loving it. Especially when Ella had regrammed it with the caption: _See you on the dance floor, handsome._

 

He and Jon joined Rickon, standing out of the way as Sansa went back to Arya to check in on something and Ella sat gingerly in the sand. 

 

"Alright, you're looking perfect baby," the photographer said to Ella, "Just lean forward a bit for me, that's it, perfect. Now give me that pissed off babydoll look again."

 

The divet between Ella's eyes appeared and her bottom lip dropped slightly. He'd had no idea what a pissed off babydoll would look like but he had to admit that it was a pretty accurate description.

 

"Marvelous, hold that, you are pure fire baby," the photographer said to Ella.

 

The photographer in question was a tall guy with sandy brown hair and an athletic build. It didn’t escape him that all of his assistants were women.

 

"Who the hell is this guy?," Robb asked Jon, wondering if Sansa had told him anything about him.

 

"I don't know, but he's about one baby away from getting to know who _I_ am," Jon said back.

 

"You think this is bad, you should have heard him before I told him what I'd do to his _lens_ if he tried to adjust her clothes again," Rickon growled. 

 

Jon looked at him and raised his eyebrows and Robb sighed. Ella was a smart girl who knew how to stick up for herself and he knew that Sansa would never put her in a position where she was uncomfortable. He couldn't punch _every_ guy that was attracted to her and showed it. She was his _,_ she'd told him so herself, so it really didn't matter what anybody else thought of her. 

 

That being said if he thought to touch her again, it wouldn't be his lens that was suffering.

 

The photographer called for a break so that he could check some things and Robb walked over and offered Ella his hand. He pulled her up and she was positively giddy.

 

"Hi baby! How was your Uncle?," she asked, pressing a kiss to his cheek. 

 

"We kicked my Dad and Jon’s asses,” he said, taking his coat off and draping it around her shoulders.

 

She was wearing a black and red brocade sleeveless dress and he wasn't sure how her lips weren't blue. He knew she was a trooper from being on location with her in the Scottish countryside. She never complained, but had bought them matching parkas the second week that they'd worn on long days outside. 

 

"Attaboy," she said, an expression she'd picked up from his Dad in the few days they'd been here. "Are you going to stick around for a bit? I think we'll only be another half hour here and then this afternoon we'll do interior shots."

 

"I'm sticking around," he said, "If you guys aren't in a rush to get back, maybe we can walk? There's some place Jon and I want to take you and Sansa..." 

 

"Wherever you're going is where I want to be," she told him sweetly. 

 

In the past with girlfriends he’d always reached a point where he wanted space. Where he wanted to say goodbye and recharge away from them before seeing them again. With Ella it was the exact opposite. The more time he spent with her, the more time he wanted to spend with her. She’d woken up early the other morning to go for a run and he’d hopped out of bed readily to accompany her.

 

They’d been having an incredible time. She had fit in so well with his family, spending time with each person. Every time she tried to give them space to spend time _just them_ one of his siblings or his parents pulled her back in, wanting her opinion on something or showing her something to make her laugh.

 

They had totally unplugged while they’d been here, not taking any business calls - though Ella had called her agent, who was also her uncle, to sing him Happy Birthday. It had been so incredible to have her here in his home, to wake up with her each morning, pulling the covers over both of them as he explored her warm body.

 

"Will Sansa kill me if I kiss you right now?," he asked her.

 

"She'll have to get through me...," she grinned.

 

He leaned down and kissed her softly. Ella leaned against him, smiling against his lips and he was careful not to mess with her make up or her hair so he wrapped his arms around her waist and held her close.

 

"Nobody post that!," he heard Sansa order and he and Ella broke apart.

 

Three different phones were aimed at them and Ella blushed, hiding against his chest but she didn't step away from him. Instead she wrapped her arms around him. 

 

"Yeah come on guys, you all signed NDAs," the photographer said, "Delete those now."

 

"Thanks Harry," Ella said and turned to everyone else, "We need the world to see this dress as it was originally intended by that genius over there."

 

"Plus you know... it might raise some flags if the entire world saw us kissing...," he said in her ear.

 

“Oh right, that,” she said, looking up at him with a grin.

 

"We wouldn't want that," he said, trying to read her expression, "Would we?"

 

She shrugged and he wanted to ask her more. He wanted to ask her if she'd changed her mind, if she was ready, because he was. He was ready for everyone to know, he didn't want to hide when they got back to LA. He wanted to be able to take her to dinner and hold her hand, not that he'd ever stopped himself from touching her before, but he didn't want to have to think about it. 

 

"Alright baby," Harry said, "You ready?"

 

He tightened his arms around her unintentionally and she kissed his jaw, and whispered in a low voice, "Barbarian," she then said louder, "Ready Harry," and very meaningfully turned to him and said, "You'll stay close by and _watch_ , right _baby_?"

 

He heard Jon chuckle on the sidelines and he kissed her forehead and said, "I'll be right here, sweetheart."

 

They continued shooting and Harry beckoned Sansa forward, showing her how things were looking now on his digital camera. She nodded excitedly and called out insane suggestions to Ella, which allowed Harry (hopefully) to catch her mid-laugh as she tried to keep up with them. 

 

Sansa came over to him and Jon and said, "Harry is such a genius, don't you think?"

 

"I'm sure he is," he said easily because Jon remained silent. 

 

"Doesn't she look _amazing_?," she asked.

 

"She looks beautiful," Jon agreed.

 

"And so does the dress," he added, throwing his arm around his talented little sister, "I'm so proud of you Dovey."

 

It was a little unbelievable that she already was where she was. Ella's seal of approval had given her a roster of actresses, singers, models, socialites, not to mention investors who all wanted to work with her. She deserved it all. Ella was kind and generous, but he knew she truly loved the clothes. She flat out refused to wear anything else if she could help it and was trying to convince Sansa to design a ready-to-wear line including jeans and _athleisure_ so she never had to. 

 

She was only twenty two, the head of her own successful company, about to marry the love of her life, and on top of it all she was lovely and fun and she took care of him more than she needed to. Not that he wanted her to stop.

 

"So fucking proud," he repeated, kissing the top of her head.

 

"Thanks Robby," she said, leaning into him. "Though you know you guys are up next. I'm going to start work on menswear in the New Year."

 

"Sans...," Jon grumbled.

 

"My fiancé is the lead singer of the most popular band in the world and my older brother is about to be nominated for his first Oscar. You can't imagine I would use anyone else for my models...," she said.

 

"But I hate photoshoots," Jon complained.

 

"But you love me," she pointed out. Then she turned to him and cooed, "And you're so _pretty_."

 

Robb looked over and grinned seeing Jon blush. He was an objectively good looking guy and for some reason people seemed to feel the same about him. He was used to photoshoots so he didn't really mind and he'd do whatever Sansa needed. 

 

"We're in, Dovey," he promised her.

 

"Bring on the guyliner," Jon grumbled.

 

***

 

She was very happy to be back in Robb's old barbour coat. She loved wearing Sansa's designs but it was _cold_ and they'd been at it for hours. 

 

They all looked like an advertisement for autumn, with Robb and Jon in their navy blue and khaki pants respectively, each wearing polo shirts under their light jackets. Sansa was wearing jeans and riding boots and a vintage hunting blazer of her mother's and she was now happily in jeans as well, a pair of boots and a turtleneck staving off the cool Vermont air.

 

Robb had come and grabbed her hand as soon as she was dressed and hadn't let it go since, which was more than fine with her. Jon and Sansa were chatting happily up ahead and she leaned her cheek against his arm, closing her eyes for a moment as they walked. She'd have to have more coffee when they got back to the house, because she and Sansa had been up prepping since 4.

 

"You're doing great, sweetheart," Robb said, "I know it's going to be a long day but you are in for the-"

 

"AS A REMINDER YOUR SISTER IS IN HEARING VICINITY!," Sansa called back.

 

"The FOOT MASSAGE of your life," Robb called back and then said in a lower voice, "For starters anyway..."

 

She giggled and looked up at him and he planted a peck to her lips. 

 

"So where are you taking me?," she asked him, realising she hadn't.

 

"You'll see, it's just up a little further," he promised her. "By the way Uncle Benjen is looking forward to meeting you tomorrow."

 

"I'm looking forward to meeting him," she said, "He and Jon are really close, right?"

 

Robb nodded, "Yeah, he was best friends with Jon's mom and he kind of stepped in and did some stuff when his father took off. And then when his Mom died a couple years ago...he's just always really been there for him. My parents have as well but, they're really tight."

 

She knew about his Mom, the song he'd written after she died was one of the most beautiful and heartbreaking songs she'd ever heard, but he never really talked about his father. Not that she could blame him. How anyone walked away from a child, she couldn’t fathom. But anyone walking away from Jon Snow was inconceivable.  

 

"I'm glad he has him. And you. And all the other strong Stark men," she said.

 

It was unbelievable being around Ned and Jon and Robb and Bran and Rickon all at once. They were all so deeply _good_ and it made her understand Robb more, being with them all. 

 

"We're here," Jon called to them and Robb pulled her forward excitedly.

 

"Oh my god," Sansa said, stepping forward. "Is this..."

 

"This is it...," Jon nodded.

 

 _It_ was a clearing in the woods with a small pool of water in front of a tree unlike any she'd other seen before. Though it was autumn, something told her that that red leaves of the tree were always thus and there seemed to be a face carved into the enormous white trunk.

 

"It's so beautiful," she told them, as the three of them looked around in wonder.

 

"It's also where I had my first kiss," Sansa said. 

 

"WHAT?!," Robb asked. 

 

She and Jon looked at each other and the love between them was so visceral she found it hard to stand up straight.

 

"I was nine," Sansa said, "And I'd just gotten in a fight with Arya. I took my horse for a ride and got lost..."

 

"I remember that day...," Robb said, "We were looking for you for hours. Jon... _found_ you."

 

"Yeah and nearly got slapped for it," Jon said with a grin. " _Leave me alone Jon Snow, you're just going to take Arya's side_."

 

"Well you always did!," Sansa protested. 

 

"That's because you were mean to her," Jon pointed out with a laugh. "But what did I tell you?"

 

Sansa looked up at him starry eyed once again and said, "You told me that I was your favorite Stark and therefore your favorite person in the whole world and that you'd been worried sick and that you'd take me home and keep me safe. Even from Arya."

 

"And then she kissed me!," Jon grinned. "I was horrified. It was amazing."

 

She giggled and Robb chuckled, shaking his head, clearly imagining his beautiful nine year old sister terrifying twelve year old Jon Snow.

 

"So, I was _thinking,"_ Jon said, "I know it will be cold and all but... maybe we could have the ceremony here?"

 

"I love you," Sansa said, shaking her head incredulously. She pulled him towards her and said, "I don't care if it's cold, if it's snowing. I don't care if it's only us who'll brave the weather. I want to marry you, here, Jon Snow."

 

"Wait but I'm coming," Robb said, "I'm his best man and there is no blizzard that is keeping me away from this wedding."

 

Jon and Sansa turned towards him and grinned and she added, "And for what it's worth, I've got really nice snow boots that I rarely wear so assuming you're giving Robb a plus one..."

 

"Please, Robb is _your_ plus one," Sansa said with a grin.

 

Robb let go of her hand and charged his sister, throwing her over his shoulder.

 

"Tell me I'm your favorite brother," he ordered as he tickled her side.

 

She shrieked with laughter, "But Rickon's my favorite."

 

He tickled her more and said, "Saaaay it!"

 

Jon came to her side and said, "So I'm pretty much all in on her, but you've still got a chance if you want to run..."

 

Robb had taken to jumping up and down with Sansa over his shoulder, the pair of them laughing like kids as she refused to admit what they all knew was true. 

 

That he was her favorite brother and she was his favorite sister, and no matter how much they loved their siblings, which was beyond reason, it was always going to be the two of them. That he wouldn't part with her for anyone less worthy than Jon and that she'd always want him close by anyway. That he'd always do anything in his power to protect her and she'd take care of him forever.

 

"Would you tell me I'm crazy if I told you I was pretty much all in on him too?," she said quietly.

 

He turned to her and gave her his small crinkly eyed smile that she now realised came from Ned.

 

"Oh you're crazy alright," he said, tucking her under his arm, “And we all thank god for it.”

 

***

 

It was getting harder and harder not to tell Sansa about the engagement party they had planned for the night before.

 

Jon already knew, he’d guessed and he’d asked his Dad which was a surefire way of getting whatever information you wanted. His Dad couldn’t lie for _anything_.

 

Jon was also of the idea that it should be a surprise for Sansa, and as far as she knew, he was taking her to dinner at a famous historic inn a half hour away tomorrow night. They would be going there, but so would all of the Starks, as well as Ella, Theon who would be flying in tomorrow afternoon, Grenn and Pip, and a bunch of their friends from high school.

 

“It’s just weird,” Sansa said, as they continued through the woods, “I texted Jeyne and she hasn’t gotten back to me. I really want to see her before we all go back and I was hoping we’d have a night out.”

 

 _Oh, we will_.

 

While Arya and his mom were planning the engagement party, he and Theon had put themselves in charge of the after party at a pub a mile down the road from the inn. They weren’t exactly renting it out, the pub would never turn away the locals, which was one of the reasons they loved it, but they’d given fair warning that they would be invading it and had no intention of leaving before sunrise.

 

“I’m sure she’ll text back,” Jon reassured her, then added, “It must be tough for her with the baby to plan nights out though…”

 

He had no idea why Jon suggested he was a _shit_ actor, he seriously could be a spy in another lifetime.

 

“Oh a _baby_?,” Ella asked, clapping her hands together, “If you want to go out with Jeyne one night I could babysit.”

 

“I didn’t know you like babies,” he said.

 

Which admittedly sounded pretty idiotic. It sounded like he was talking about a band.

 

“Who doesn’t like babies?,” she asked him.

 

“Robb,” Jon and Sansa chorused.

 

He glared at them and Sansa broke out into a giggle.

 

“Okay, it’s not so much that he doesn’t _like_ them, it’s that he’s _afraid_ of them,” Sansa corrected.

 

“Um…,” Ella said, trying to hide her grin, “That’s an interesting phobia.”

 

“It’s not a _phobia,_ ” he said, “I just… they’re all squishy! What are you supposed to do with them?”

 

“Not squish them,” Jon offered.

 

That one made Ella lose it. Her melodic laughter rang through the trees and the cold air had whipped color into her cheeks and she looked so beautiful and at home, here, amongst his family, wearing his old barbour coat that hung to her knees.

 

 _I’d like our babies_.

 

It was an asinine thought to be having. Even still he knew it was true.

 

Ella caught his eye and blushed, as though she’d heard it, and she slipped her hand into his and squeezed.

 

They continued onwards, they were only about a half mile from the edge of the yard and he knew everyone was looking forward to lunch.

 

“Stop it!,” Sansa protested, shoving Jon and then burrowing into him.

 

“It’s just a _story_ ,” Jon teased, kissing her forehead.

 

“What story?,” Ella asked.

 

“That these woods are haunted,” Jon said.

 

Robb fought the urge to laugh. His Uncle Benjen had told them this when they were younger and they’d passed it on through to the younger kids. He never believed it. They’d all been out in the woods on their own far too many times for their to be anything sinister lurking that they hadn’t found.

 

Even still, it was fun to tease Sansa who for all her pragmatism, was oddly superstitious.

 

“By what? An evil old witch?,” Ella asked excitedly.

 

“Worse,” Jon said with a grin, “They call them _The Children_.”

 

“Shutupshutupshutup,” Sansa pleaded.

 

“Wait so _this_ one is afraid of babies,” Ella gestured to him, “And you Starks are apparently haunted by _children_? How are there so many of you?”

 

“They aren’t really children,” he explained, keeping an eye on Sansa to see if she was well and truly freaking out. “They’re _ancient_ beings, that are said to have been here even before the Native Americans. They wage war on men in the night for stealing their home…”

 

“But that’s so sad,” Ella said. Turning towards him and scowling at him, “Why did you take it?”

 

She was so fucking cute, and she crossed her eyes at him and giggled.

 

Her brow furrowed though and she said, “Wait, did you hear that?”

 

“Ella stop it,” Sansa pleaded.

 

“No,” Ella said, shaking her head, “I’m serious… wait here…”

 

Even though he knew it was just a story, he didn’t like the idea of her walking off on her own in the woods. It was easy to get lost in here, so he followed her.

 

He heard something too, though he couldn’t exactly tell what it was. It almost sounded like a whimper.

 

“Oh my god!,” she exclaimed, rushing forward.

 

“El? Robb? You okay?,” Jon called from behind as Robb followed her.

 

He skidded to a stop behind her and heard Jon and Sansa on their heels. There, in a small clearing was a very large dog, that had clearly been attacked by something. Her belly was torn open and Ella had started crying and he felt sick.

 

_The poor beast._

 

It didn’t explain the noise though, but then all at once, a group of small puppies came into view.

 

“Oh my god,” Ella said again and stepped forward.

 

Jon and Sansa had reached them by that point and looked along with him at the litter. They should have warned Ella to keep away. These dogs were for all intents and purposes wild and at the very least they could have fleas and at worst they could be savage.

 

There was something to them though, maybe it was their size or the little whimper, or the way they all seemed to huddle together that stopped him from doing so. He felt an odd urge to step forward as well and didn’t do anything to stop Ella from kneeling down on the ground.

 

There was one, the largest, that was all grey with bright yellow eyes. He stepped forward, in front of his siblings, the leader of the pack.

 

Ella sat very still, her palms facing upwards as the puppy stepped forward. His chest was puffed out as he walked towards her and sniffed her hand. The puppy looked up at her and she down at it and the little beast practically collapsed against her.

 

“Oh you poor thing,” she cooed at him, stroking his fur, “You sweet sweet thing, we’re going to get you all better.”

 

He let out a giant sigh, as though he believed her. He may not have understood the words but there was no mistaken the gentle strokes she was placing to him or the warm, comforting sound of her voice.

 

His siblings came forward curiously. They were all different colors, light grey and dark grey and white and black.

 

He stepped forward and bent down and two jumped at him. It reminded him of a long drive he’d had with Bran and Arya once. It had been snowing, practically white out conditions, and he had white knuckled it the entire drive, desperate to keep them safe. When they’d arrived he’d been exhausted, going right to bed, but they’d been talkative and energetic, because they hadn’t known. They hadn’t been scared. Just like these puppies. The larger one had been protecting them all.

 

Jon and Sansa came forward too and Sansa picked up the light grey one. The little puppy licked her face and she giggled, tucking it underneath her chin and cooing at it unintelligibly.

 

The white one, that had been giving him and Ella the widest berth stepped forward towards Jon.

 

“Hey boy,” Jon said, picking him up by his scruff. He had red eyes that were oddly intelligent as they surveyed Jon, and he didn’t make a sound. Jon gave the puppy a small smile, as though realising something and pulled him to his chest, “You’re gonna be alright.”

 

Robb picked up the ones who’d come over to him. One was black and he was wild, trying to wiggle out of his grasp, his teeth latching onto his jaw briefly before getting bored of that and licking him instead. The other was another grey one who sighed against him as though very tired of his brother’s antics.

 

Jon picked up another one and they all looked around, making sure they hadn’t missed any.

 

“Where do you think they came from?,” Sansa asked.

 

“Don’t know,” Jon said, then grinned at her. The puppy she was holding was cleaning her paws with her tongue, tucked happily against her chest as though they belonged to one another. She was the prettiest of the bunch, and seemed to think it was a perfectly correct turn of events that she now found herself being carried like a little queen. “But you are definitely keeping her.”

 

“Really?,” Sansa asked delightedly, “Will you keep one too and they can grow up and be best friends?” The puppies in Jon’s arms could not have been more different from one another. The white one was calm while the little grey one tugged on it’s ear with her teeth. “Maybe the white one.”

 

“Whatever you want,” Jon promised, “I like the white one too. This little troublemaker here has Arya written all over her.”

 

It was eerie, how obvious it was that Arya would love that one. She and Jon had always been close and she’d always made him wrestle with her, always pleaded with him to teach her ice skating and snowboarding and rock climbing. He was so patient with her, because he loved her like the little sister he’d never had, and he’d definitely seen him stoically sit while Arya attacked him with her little limbs the way the grey puppy was trying to goad the white one.

 

He turned towards Ella to find that the leader of the pack had woken up but settled with his back against her chest as she cradled him and rubbed his little belly. He was surveying everything going on around him, even as he let out a contented little hum.

 

She turned to him her eyes roaming over him as the two puppies in his arms snored.

 

She grinned, “You holding puppies is my sexuality.”

 

He snorted, “What does that even mean?”

 

“It means keep holding the fucking puppies,” Jon chuckled.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope ya'll aren't mad about the changes I made to the 'Starks finding the wolves' scene. I thought this fit well into the story.


	18. Chapter 18

Robb had just come back from the pub where they were having the after-party, he and Arya had been dropping off stuff for it and he’d been paying the deposit for the open bar.

 

They’d gone to grab breakfast too, because he hadn’t gotten one on one time with her since he’d been home. He’d gotten time with Bran and Rickon and his parents each on their own, but not her, and he missed his wild little sister.

 

She was in her last year of university and he knew she’d been trying to figure out what she was going to do next year. She was majoring in business like he had, but she didn’t seem to want to do anything with it in particular and his parents were both worried.

 

_“So did Mom really think you buttering me up with pancakes was going to make me divulge my hidden five-year-plan?,” Arya asked as she stole a piece of bacon off his plate._

 

_“No, she suggested waffles and I told her she was an idiot,” he told her._

 

_Arya giggled, that infectious giggle that hadn’t changed since she was eight years old, and munched happily on the bacon._

 

_“Seriously though, don’t let Mom and Dad stress you out. They just want all of us settled,” he told her._

 

_He remembered how nervous they’d been when he moved out to LA. They’d been supportive but terrified._

 

_“Well you and Sansa aren’t exactly helping the rest of us,” Arya said pointedly, “I mean… no matter what I do now I’m going to be a disappointment.”_

 

_His stomach clenched and he put down his fork, “That’s not true, Arya. Not even slightly. You could never disappoint them. Besides, we are all very aware that everything that has happened for me has been more luck than anything else, and that it could all go away so quickly. All it takes is one bad film, or a scandal, and I’m gone.”_

 

_“You should give yourself more credit,” she said, her wide eyes looking into his._

 

_“So should you,” he returned._

 

_She sighed and sipped her coffee._

 

_“I liked helping Sansa…,” she said, a bit of fear in her eyes, “On the photoshoot I mean…”_

 

_“Really?,” he asked curiously, “I didn’t think that was your thing…”_

 

_“I don’t really care about the clothes,” Arya said, “I mean I know they are beautiful and Sansa is gifted and everything but… we were talking about the strategy behind different things and she told me all about her investors and about all the research she had to do about finding manufacturers with ethical practices and… I don’t know… I think I could be good at that. I did some research and there are all these organisations that employ single moms here in America and… well do you think she’d be into that?”_

 

_“Yeah, Arya, I do,” he said with a smile. Sansa had been stressing out about how to ethically expand the business. “I mean, especially with Jon… I think she’d be totally into that, and between you and me, Sansa is brilliant but this is too much for her. She’s gained too much popularity too quickly and it’s running her ragged. She should be focusing on her designs and let someone else handle the business aspect of it. Or at least have a partner.”_

 

_“I know, she needs to find someone…,” Arya said._

 

_“Someone she trusts,” he added._

 

_“Mmhm,” Arya nodded._

 

_“Are you being deliberately dense?,” he asked her._

 

_“Well I don’t want her to feel like she can’t say no! I mean… I’m not even graduated yet and there are so many people who are more qualified…,” she said._

 

_“None of whom are her sister. None of whom will be as loyal and as devoted to ensuring her success looks the way she wants it to,” he pointed out._

 

_“Yeah…,” she sighed, looking down._

 

_“Do you want me to talk to her?,” he asked._

 

_“Would you?,” she looked up hopefully._

 

_“Anything to bring another Stark girl to LA,” he assured her._

 

He knew Sansa would go for it. The business was too much for her but it means so much to her that she wouldn’t want to give up any of the reigns of control to someone she didn’t trust implicitly. She and Arya had fought a lot when they were growing up, but they were absolutely devoted to one another now.

 

His parents would kill him for it, not wanting to lose another kid to LA, but he knew they’d be secretly happy as well. So long as they didn’t convince Bran and Rickon to move out there too.

 

The house was a hub of activity. The puppies had added a note of hysteria to everything and he climbed over Bran and Rickon who had set up what appeared to be an obstacle course for a few of them.

 

He walked into his Dad’s study, which was the only quiet room in the whole house on days like this. He found him sitting at his desk by the window, and he made a big deal of nodding at his newspaper when he came in.

 

“Have you seen Ella?,” Robb asked his Dad.

 

His Dad grinned and gestured to the window. Robb went to it and looked out and smiled as he watched Ella kneeling in the grass as one of the puppies sprinted across the lawn.

 

He knew without question which puppy it was. The leader of the pack who had stepped forward first, and had hardly left their sides since.

 

“Shouldn’t we have them in the fenced in part of the lawn, or something?,” Robb asked in concern.

 

That puppy was insanely fast and he didn’t want him to get lost.

 

“Don’t worry, he always comes back to her,” his Dad said with a small smile, pretending to focus on his paper.

 

Robb looked back outside and sure enough saw the little puppy sprinting right for Ella. He launched himself at her and she fell backwards and he could hear her shrieks of laughter from here as the puppy licked her face before taking off into a sprint again.

 

“They’ve been out there for about an hour,” his Dad said, “He never leaves her for more than thirty seconds. Don’t think either of them’ll take kindly to being separated.”

 

Robb sighed, knowing that he was right. They’d discussed it the night before when the puppy had somehow broken free of the fence they’d placed in the kitchen and come up all the way to his room, scratching on the door until they let him in.

 

“She can’t take him because she doesn’t know if him and her cat will get along,” Robb said, “Ser Pounce is the most relaxed cat in the world, I doubt he’d even notice the dog except for the fact that he’d be jealous of him having her attention. He used to like me and now he _hisses_ at me.”

 

His Dad chuckled and said, “Well you could take him…”

 

He’d like to, he really would. He loved dogs, always had and the puppy out there with Ella had been the one he’d been the most drawn to as well.

 

He’d been sitting on the couch with Ella the night before and the puppy had hopped up and planted himself on both of them like he belonged with them, his smushy little face resting on Ella’s stomach.

 

_“He’s so warm!,” Ella cooed._

 

_“He is pretty cute,” Robb allowed, stroking his little head._

 

_“And so smart,” she said, “He doesn’t even have a name but he’s already housetrained.”_

 

_“Yeah well, he was born outdoors, that’s what he’s used to.”_

 

_“I guess so,” she said. The puppy yawned and rolled on his back, exposing his adorable little belly and nuzzling into the blanket Ella had thrown over them. She tilted her head back and smiled up at him, “Though he seems to have settled into a life of luxury quite well, don’t you think?”_

 

“Is that any life for a dog though? I mean, even if I could get allowances to bring him on location…it’s long days and I travel all the time and with those paws he’s going to be big I don’t know…I just -,” he stopped talking as the puppy came back to Ella.

 

He stepped gingerly on her legs and pressed his paws to her chest. She kissed his little face and he licked hers and she picked him up and held him to her body.

 

“Worst fates for a dog than being loved by a girl like her,” his Dad said. He wasn’t even sure why he was still holding the paper when it was painfully obvious that he wasn’t paying attention to it in the slightest. “Worst fates for a man as well…”

 

Robb turned to look at him and his Dad ruffled the paper as though he had very important reading to do.

 

“That newspaper’s upside down,” Robb pointed out and left the room.

 

He jogged down the stairs and went out the side door to join where Ella was.

 

The puppy saw him and got off Ella’s lap, bouncing excitedly.

 

“ _Grrr_ ,” he said, getting into a predatory position.

 

Robb moved forward, ready to wrestle with him like he had the day before. Yesterday the puppy’s tail had been wagging as he rolled him over and let him tackle him back but now it was not. The puppy growled at him, as ferociously as was possible for a fifteen pound ball of fur. He stood with his little chest puffed out, right in between him and Ella.

 

_He’s protecting her. He’s a baby without a name or a mother and he’s protecting her with his little body._

 

“Think he’ll like LA?,” Robb asked her.

 

She turned to him with a delighted smile, “Really? Oh Robb really?”

 

“Of course,” Robb nodded, “Can’t leave a beast this loyal behind.”

 

Ella giggled and grabbed the puppy, holding him and stroking his ear as she kissed his face. He approached them and the puppy no longer seemed to think him a threat to her, especially not when he scratched behind his ear.

 

“I’m so happy you’re going to keep him,” Ella said, kissing his cheek, “Thank you, I wasn’t sure I could bear to say goodbye.”

 

He picked up the puppy out of her arms and held him, looking him in the eye. The puppy was trying to run at him, mouth open and tongue ready to lick his face off and he grinned, because really, there was nothing quite like a puppy.

 

“He’ll need a name,” he said as he set him down. The puppy sprinted away, “My god he’s so _fast_ , he’s like a blur.”

 

“I know,” Ella said almost proudly, “He’s like one of those Richter paintings. He’s like grey wind.”

 

“Grey Wind?,” Robb asked, and she turned to look at him, “I like it.”

 

“I like _you_ ,” she said sweetly.

 

She smiled at him and turned away. Her hair was up in a ponytail and her cheeks were flushed pink from the cool autumn air. She was wearing his old Barbour coat over her sweater. She was on every International Best Dressed list there was but he had never seen her look so beautiful than she did here, in his home, with him where she belonged.

 

“Well that’s good,” he nodded, “Because I’m madly in love with you.”

 

She didn’t turn towards him, she just looked down and smiled to herself. A delighted giggle left her lips and she took a deep breath and looked up at him.

 

“I love you,” she said solemnly, and then grinned, “I _love_ you, Robb Stark!”

 

She announced it like she was shouting it to the world and even though he had known it, even though he had known it before she said anything, before he’d even kissed her, there was nothing quite like hearing it. Like hearing it straight from the lips of the girl of his dreams. He _wooped_ and tackled her backwards, cradling her head. She looked up at him with those bright eyes of hers and he kissed her waiting lips, not caring if his Dad was still watching, which he almost definitely was.

 

A small body skidded to a stop beside them and he chuckled as he felt a wet tongue on his cheek. Ella giggled as he got hers next and Robb scooped him up so he was holding both of them.

 

“Hello, Grey Wind,” Ella cooed at him.

 

The puppy’s ears perked like he recognised his name and she kissed his little forehead, and then him.

 

“ _Grr_ ,” Robb tried again and Grey Wind hopped off of them and arched his back, his butt in the air with its wagging tail and he _grred_ right back.

 

He got of of Ella and he stalked forward, letting Grey Wind attack him and falling back like he was a powerful beast indeed.

 

“Get him, Grey Wind!,” Ella shouted encouragingly but the puppy had better ideas and went and leapt at her instead.

 

He chuckled as he watched the pair of them, and then when Grey Wind took off in a sprint it seemed like a waste of a prostrate Ella not to fall back on top of her.

 

“ _Ooof_ ,” she said with a deep belly chuckle that only came out when she was all out of giggles. “You’re a barbarian, you know that, Robb Stark?”

 

“You love me anyway,” he grinned, relishing in the overwhelming truth of it.

 

“I love you anyway,” she promised.

 

Grey Wind came back within thirty seconds, just like his Dad said. He knew then that he was right to feel the way he did about Grey Wind, that there was something deeper there between them, that had been there from the start.

 

They were both absolutely devoted to Ella, and they were the luckiest beasts in the world, that she’d decided to devote herself to them right back.

 

***

 

“El, do you think this tie works?,” Robb asked as she was fastening her earring.

 

She turned to look at him and her knees went weak. He was wearing a simple, well made navy blue suit and a crisp white shirt, the top button of which was still undone, showing off just a little bit of his chest hair.

 

He was holding up a blue and green tie, a question in his cerulean blue eyes.

 

“Mmhm,” she nodded, not trusting herself to speak.

 

“Are you sure? What’s wrong?,” he asked her, looking down at her.

 

“I want you,” she confessed.

 

He gave her his _aw-shucks_ grin, bowing his head and looking up at her hopefully, “We’ll be late.”

 

“I know, I know,” she said, getting up and stepping into her heels.

 

She walked over to him and took the tie from his hands and pulled up his collar, buttoning the last button of his shirt.

 

“That tie looks good in your hands,” he told her, “I bet it’ll look even better wrapped around your wrists.”

 

“W-what?,” she asked.

 

He looked down at her with fire in his eyes and turned her around, pulling her back against him so she could feel his erection.

 

“Tonight, when we get home,” he said in her ear, causing goosebumps to raise and her nipples to peak, “I’m going to tie you to my headboard,” he told her, his hand wandering over the silky material of her dress, “And I’m going to show you exactly how badly I want you.”

 

They’d already made love that afternoon. It had been impossible not to after they’d told one another they loved each other. They’d gone upstairs after lunch and stumbled back to his bed, touching every bit of each other. It wasn’t enough though.

 

“That sounds nice,” she said stupidly.

 

He chuckled against her hair and she turned around and wrapped the tie around his collar.

 

“You look stunning, by the way,” he told her, and even though it was him who said they’d be late, it didn’t stop his hands from wandering all over her body as she tied his tie. He gripped her ass firmly and then his hands wandered up her back, “Seriously this dress is designed to make me want to touch you. Then again,” he said, his fingers trailing her ribs and making her shiver, “So is this body of yours.”

 

The dress in question was a silvery number from Sansa’s new line. It was a _party dress_ and she loved it. It made her want to dance and laugh too much and have a marvellous time, which she fully intended on doing. If it made Robb Stark want to touch her as well, that was icing on the cake.

 

She grinned at him as she straightened his tie. She stepped away and he offered her his hand and lead her down the stairs. All of the Starks (except Sansa who through careful planning was getting her hair blown out) were downstairs in their suits and dresses.

 

“DAMN,” Rickon grinned when he saw her.

 

“Dude you really have to stop,” Robb sighed.

 

“It’s getting weird,” Bran agreed.

 

“Leave my date alone,” Ella ordered, stepping forward and kissing the youngest Stark’s cheek, though she had to stand on her tiptoes to do so.

 

“Ha!,” he said and threw his arm around her, “Mom, now would be a great time for you to take a picture.”

 

She chuckled and shoved him, walking tentatively towards Arya.

 

“You look beautiful,” she told her, wondering if they’d gotten to a point where she could comment on that without Arya thinking she was just sucking up to her.

 

“Thanks,” Arya beamed back, doing a little shimmy in her black Little Dove dress, “So do you. Obviously.”

 

“Thank you, this dress makes me want to dance my face off,” she confided.

 

Arya giggled and said, “We’ll be the faceless girls together then, because I plan on dancing _all night_.”

 

Her stomach warmed, delighted that she was making headway. Robb had told her that afternoon that Arya might be coming out to LA and it would mean so much to her if they could be friends, real friends, independent of Robb the way that she and Sansa were. She admired his fierce little sister and adored her sharp wit.

 

They all headed out and got in the respective town cars they’d hired. Ned was a firm advocate of _never_ driving after drinking and all of his kids seemed devoted to the principle as well, as they should be. None of them had offered to be the designated driver though either, not wanting to miss out on the fun.

 

It was a short drive, and being in the car in between Robb and Bran made it seem even shorter, and when they arrived Bran, ever the gentleman, offered her his hand and helped her out of the car.

 

“Oh!,” she exclaimed when she saw the inn.

 

She knew it would be beautiful, but it was absolutely _charming_ , so typically New England and she could see candles in each window.

 

“It’s cool, huh?,” Robb asked, “We’ll come stay here sometime.”

 

“Okay,” she grinned, tucking her hand into his.

 

He had no issue about talking about the future. _We’ll do this, we’ll go there, we’ll see that._ It was enough to turn a smart girl stupid.

 

They walked inside, and she was surprised by how large it was. They walked down a short staircase and found themselves in a grand ballroom.

 

“We are definitely staying here sometime,” she whispered in Robb’s ear and he grinned down at her.

 

There were a number of guests who’d already arrived and she heard howling at the back of the room.

 

Robb threw his head back and chuckled and dragged her forward.

 

“Remember you love me,” he said in her ear as he howled back at the group of men as they walked forward.

 

She recognised at least one, “Theon!”

 

“There’s my girl,” Theon said, picking her up and swinging her around.

 

Robb was doing that weird male hug thing with the other guys. They were all enormous and looked out of place in suits, but they were all laughing and talking over one another.

 

Robb turned to her and held out his hand. She took it and he pulled her forward, “ _This_ is Ella.”

 

“Thanks Tips,” one of them guffawed, “As though we wouldn’t recognize Ella fucking Baratheon standing right in front of us.”

 

She bit her lip to keep from laughing.

 

“This is _Ella_?,” another one chuckled, “Fucking hell Wolf.”

 

“Well what am I supposed to say?,” Robb asked with a grin.

 

“Nothing. I’d rather talk to her anyway,” the first one said, “I’m Jon Umber, beautiful.”

 

“Nice to meet you, Jon,” she said and offered him her hand to shake.

 

“Oh no, you’re an honorary Direwolf now,” the giant said to her and picked her up in a hug as they all howled.

 

She let out a howl of her own, because it seemed like the thing to do, and it only egged them on. She heard howling from all corners of the room as more of their classmates entered.

 

“Shhhhh,” she heard someone hiss, “They’re here.”

 

Robb grabbed her hand and pulled her away from his friends, towards his family.

 

Somebody darkened the lights and everyone fell silent, the only sound they heard was Sansa’s happy chatter.

 

“SURPRISE!,” they all yelled and Sansa screamed, grabbing Jon and then giggled.

 

He chuckled down at her and grabbed her and dipped her to everyone’s delight, everyone hooting and hollering when they kissed.

 

“Ten bucks he takes credit for the whole thing,” Robb whispered in her ear.

 

“I’ll take that action, _Wolf_ ,” she whispered back.

 

The happy couple was immediately swarmed by their nearest and dearest, and Robb grabbed her a glass of champagne and they toasted to them. She met people, so many, and they all seemed to love Robb, not that she could blame them.

 

He was a perfect date, very attentive, and she’d finally had to shoo him so that he could go spend time with his friends.

 

“Oh Ella dear,” Catelyn said, grabbing her hand as she was walking by, “I’m so tired of small talk, come talk to me.”

 

It warmed her whole body that she was someone that Catelyn didn’t feel like she had to try to fill silences with, didn’t have to play the hostess with, even though she had been a consummate one.

 

“I don’t want to go back to LA,” she confided.

 

“Oh dear,” Catelyn said, stroking her cheek, “I can’t even imagine how chaotic LA must be for you, but you can always come here when you need a quiet place and a bit of _home._ You know you’re always welcome here. Whether Robb comes or not.”

 

She giggled and nodded. She was about to say something when she felt arms wrapping around her from behind in a bear hug.

 

“Hi little one,” she heard in her ear and she sunk into the man’s embrace.

 

“Gendry!,” she exclaimed, turning around and burrowing into his chest.

 

Being around the Starks had made her miss him, her big brother and best friend.

 

He pressed a kiss to the top of her hair, holding her tight and then released her.

 

“Hi Ma’am,” he said, extending his hand to Catelyn’s, “I’m Gendry Waters.”

 

“Catelyn this is my older brother,” she said excitedly.

 

“Oh of course, Gendry! Please call me Catelyn, Robb and Ella have told me so much about you,” Catelyn said, “I hear you scared the bejeezus out of Robb at first.”

 

Gendry chuckled and said, “He was after her.”

 

“He was not,” Ella argued.

 

Catelyn smiled, “Big brothers always see the things little sisters miss.”

 

She blushed and was about to offer to get Gendry a drink when Arya came up.

 

“Mom, Mrs. Glover wants to know the name of the caterer,” she said.

 

“Gendry this is Robb’s youngest sister, Arya,” she said and looked up to find Gendry’s jaw nearly hitting the floor.

 

“Hi,” he said stupidly.

 

“Hi,” Arya said in a voice Ella had never heard come from her. It sounded shy.

 

The pair of them stood there just looking at one another and it seemed entirely possible that neither one would ever utter a word again.

 

“Catelyn I haven’t met Mrs. Glover yet, would you introduce me?,” she asked.

 

“Of course, dear, come with me,” Catelyn grinned and offered her hand, “Arya you’ll make sure Gendry meets everyone, won’t you?”

 

“Sure Mom,” Arya said.

 

Ella winked at Gendry who was looking like he was just starting to recover as Catelyn lead her away.

 

“I’ll tell you one thing,” Catelyn said to her, “Big brothers may see the things little sisters miss, but they would be absolutely _helpless_ without them.”

 

***

 

“ _Tell me,_ ” Sansa grinned.

 

They were at the after party and the pub had been playing the mix Arya and Bran made and right now it was playing _their_ song. It wasn’t just a song they both liked, it was the one Jon had written for them after he’d broken his hand from punching her douchebag of a high school boyfriend. It was only right that they danced to it.

 

_And though there are a lot of pretty girls in the world,_

_he’d never love any like he loved her,_

_the light of his life and the beat of his heart,_

_she’d taken his loyalty right from the start_

 

“I told her I loved her,” he grinned, “What do you want me to say?”

 

“Ugh you’re hopeless, I’ll get the details out of Ella,” she said with a grin, leaning her cheek against his chest.

 

“Tonight’s about you anyway,” he said, “Are you happy?”

 

“I’m so perfectly happy,” she said with a grin, “The love of my life loves me back.”

 

“Always has, always will,” he agreed.

 

_And all the boys watched her, but they’d never dare,_

_Talk badly to her or pull her long hair,_

_He’s a wolf, they say, that brother of hers,_

_He’ll howl and he’ll fight and he’ll give you his worst_

 

“You’re right by the way,” Sansa said, “With Arya. I need help and she’s one of the only people I’d trust. Besides, looks like she has another reason to move out to LA.”

 

He turned to see where she was looking. Arya was at the bar with Gendry, Ella and Jon. Gendry couldn’t keep his eyes off of her and Arya wouldn’t look at him, which told him everything he needed to know.

 

“He’s a good guy,” he said.

 

“And he knows what you’ll do to him if he isn’t,” she agreed.

 

_She’d doesn’t know what a true beast he can be,_

_She laughs at their fear but between you and me,_

_He’s the greatest beast that I’ve ever known_

_And though he’ll go far, she’ll never be alone_

 

_But if there’s ever a day when he’s not close by_

_And one of those unworthy boys makes her cry_

_You can be certain there’s one beast left for her_

_Oh there will always be one beast left for her_

 

“I seriously can’t believe you didn’t know,” Robb chuckled, listening to the words. “I mean this is _our song_ and it’s still about how much he loves you.”

 

She blushed, “He was really great at telling the world and really bad at telling me.”

 

Robb nodded and kissed her cheek as the song ended.

 

“Thanks for the dance, Robby,” she said sweetly and pulled him back to their friends.

 

“Well hello there lover,” Ella cooed and wrapped her arms around Sansa.

 

Sansa giggled, pulling her and Arya towards the dance floor where the tempo had changed dramatically.

 

Gendry handed him a whiskey and he took a sip, watching the girls dance. Though Jon had made it big years before, the town hadn’t gotten entirely used to a celebrity in their midst and there were many casting curious glances at Ella as she shimmied, wiggling her glorious body to the beat, laughing with his sisters.

 

“So uh,” Gendry coughed, “Does Arya have a boyfriend?”

 

“What’s it to you?,” he asked him with a scowl.

 

Gendry’s eyes got wide and Jon hid his face to hide his smirk.

 

He heard cheers from the dance floor and he turned to see the photographer, had joined the girls on the dance floor. He was currently twirling Sansa and Ella, that douchy grin on his face.

 

“Who the fuck’s that?,” Gendry asked.

 

“ _Harry_ ,” he and Jon gritted through their teeth.

 

He watched Harry’s eyes follow Ella as she turned and let Jon Umber dip her. He heard her melodic giggle and he figured he’d been good enough.

 

He went to go towards the dance floor to get Ella, because Harry had now pulled her back, but was interrupted.

 

“ _Why hello there, stranger,”_ a voice cooed at him.

 

“Val, hey,” he gulped.

 

He’d dated Val in high school briefly and hooked up with her a few times in college. He hadn’t seen her in years though and accepted the hug she gave him.

 

“We’re on it,” Jon told him, patting him on his arm as he and Gendry went out to the dance floor.

 

He watched as Gendry stole Ella away, twirling her and making her hair fan out.

 

“How’ve you been?,” Val asked him, signalling to the bartender for a drink.

 

She hadn’t been invited to the party, but was part of the group of people that were at the pub to be at the pub. She’d stuck around here after college, and last he’d heard she was getting married, but that had been a couple years back.

 

She giggled to herself, pressing her hand on his chest, “What am I talking about? Of course you’ve been good…”

 

He smiled, “It’s been a pretty wild time, but I’ve been good. How about you? How’s your Dad doing?”

 

“Better than ever,” she smiled, “You’d never know the cancer almost got him. He’s healthy as a horse.”

 

“That’s great,” he said genuinely, “He’s a great guy, I’m so happy for you and your family.”

 

“Thanks,” she said looking up at him, “You always were a nice guy. I’m glad that hasn’t changed.” He smiled at her, about to excuse himself when she said, “I’ve heard a rumor…”

 

“That’s my least favorite phrase nowadays,” he told her honestly.

 

She smiled, stepping closer to him, “I heard you were dating _Ella Baratheon_ , the _ice queen_ … tell me it isn’t so…”

 

“Val,” he sighed, stepping away from her.

 

“Don’t you like your girls a bit more _wild_?,” she asked him, stepping towards him again and tugging his tie, “Don’t you remember how wild I can be?”

 

He removed the tie from her hands and stepped away again, “Look Val, we had fun alright but… I’m in love with Ella.”

 

“She’ll bore you to tears,” Val said, stepping towards him again, “I was never boring was I?”

 

He was about to tell her off a bit more rudely when he felt the air around them change.

 

“Well was she?,” Ella asked from his side.

 

***

 

“Oh baby it’s _youuuuuu_ ,” she and Jon were crooning at each other on the dance floor.

 

Everyone was out there, her and Sansa and Arya, Gendry, Jon, Theon. Everyone except Robb.

 

“Fuck is that Val?,” Theon asked Jon, “Damn she looks good.”

 

Jon glared at Theon and she followed Theon’s gaze to the bar where was a gorgeous girl talking to Robb.

 

She wasn’t dressed for the party, so she must not be terribly close to Sansa or Jon, though she was getting _increasingly_ close to Robb. She saw red, any annoyance she’d felt for Margery Tyrell or Jeyne Westerling was nothing compared the utter _rage_ she felt watching that little tart grab Robb by the tie and pull him close to her.

 

“Ella, calm down,” Jon warned.

 

“Ella, whatever you do, do not calm down,” Theon urged her. Jon must have hit him because Theon sputtered out, “Dude, girl fight.”

 

“I’m calm, I’m totally calm,” she said, her entire body shaking.

 

“You seem calm,” Jon nodded.

 

She let out a deep breath. That didn’t work so she took the drink out of Jon’s hand and knocked it back.

 

“I hate whiskey,” she complained.

 

“Well then you shouldn’t have stolen mine,” he grumbled. He kissed her cheek though, and said, “Go get her.”

 

Theon smacked her ass and in any other circumstance she might have yelled at him but for some reason that helped and she made her way through the crowded bar.

 

 _“She’ll bore you to tears,”_ the wench said, “ _I was never boring, was I?”_

 

Robb was looking at her with steam coming out of his ears and she couldn’t help but sidle up next to him.

 

“Well was she?,” she asked him.

 

They both turned to look at her and now she really was calm. An otherworldly calm had taken hold of her body and she turned to the girl with a serene smile on her face.

 

“Hi, I’m Ella,” she said, “And you are?”

 

“Val,” the girl said.

 

“Sweetheart, why don’t we go dance?,” Robb asked her.

 

“Oh you go ahead, I’d much rather get to know Val here,” she said and turned to her with a smile.

 

“I should be going,” Val said.

 

“Oh no,” she said with a furrowed brow, “Did I bore you?”

 

“Ella!,” Robb gasped.

 

“Look honey,” Val said, adopting a superior tone, which was a mistake, “I’ve known your _boyfriend_ here for a long time.”

 

“That’s odd, because he’s never mentioned you,” she said dismissively, “Oh and _honey_? Take it from me, you can’t believe everything you read in the papers. I’m not nearly as sweet as people claim me to be. And if you ever grab my boyfriend again, I’ll be more than happy to show you just how wrong they are.”

 

Val looked at her and she was starting to get a little nervous that Theon was right, that it was going to be a girl fight. She’d never been in a fight before. She wasn’t sure what to do. She was fairly certain that Arya would have her back but she was far away. Sansa would kill her if she got a black eye, they still had another day of shooting the ad campaign.

 

She jutted her chin forward though because there was no way Val was going to know any of that. She was _Ella Baratheon_ , she didn’t cower.

 

Val stepped away and grabbed her clutch off the bar, “See you around, Robb.”

 

With that she walked away and she turned to Robb. He was looking at her, his jaw set. His eyes were blazing, he must be furious at her. She’d embarrassed him obviously.

 

“R-,” she started.

 

“Come with me,” he growled at her and put his hands on her arms and guided her through the bar.

 

She thought they were going outside but he brought her into a narrow hallway. He opened a door and shoved her inside, following her in.

 

“I’m sor-,” she started to say but he slammed her up against the door.

 

“Shut up,” he spat at her.

 

His lips were on hers in the next moment and she was so surprised that she let out a cry into his mouth. He devoured it, and then he was pulling her dress up her body.

 

“Robb,” she whimpered as he nipped her neck.

 

“That was so fucking hot, sweetheart,” he said, unbuckling his pants, “I love it when you’re jealous.”

 

“I wasn’t jealous,” she argued.

 

He pulled away and smirked at her, leaning in and taking her bottom lip between his teeth. She moaned against him and he picked her up and locked the door, bringing her over to the counter and placing her on it.

 

His hands went up her dress and he tugged down her underwear. She lifted her hips so he could ease them down her legs and he pulled down his pants just enough to let his hard cock spring free.

 

“Remind me to get jealous more often,” she said, spreading her legs for him.

 

“Don’t worry, sweetheart,” he said, pressing himself against her, “I will.”

 

He pushed himself inside of her and she saw stars. He started bucking into her harshly and she grabbed his perfect ass and squeezed it, keeping him close.

 

“Fuck I love you,” he groaned.

 

“I don’t bore you?,” she asked with a small grin, fluttering her eyelashes at him.

 

He chuckled at her and yanked her hair back, his teeth grazing her neck, he growled in her ear, “Not on your life, Ella. You drive me fucking wild.”

 

She grabbed his face and looked him in the eyes, “You’re mine, Robb Stark.”

 

“Yours,” he promised tenderly, despite the pace he was setting. She could feel herself building and her eyes were getting cloudy. He stared into hers, beckoning her orgasm, “I want you,” he told her, “Every second of every day. I want you, and only you,” she could feel herself nearing the edge, “You thrill me, my precious fucking girl, and surprise me, you _own_ my heart Ella Baratheon… and you own my cock too.”

 

She wasn’t exactly sure why that was what threw her over the edge, but it did and she came with a shudder, holding onto him for dear life. He thrust into her a few more times and then pulled her against him as he came.

 

He panted, his lips against her shoulder.

 

“So she seemed nice,” she offered.

 

He burst out laughing against her and she giggled, pressing a kiss to his hair, breathing in his delicious, manly smell.

 

He helped her off the counter and they cleaned themselves off, pulling up the articles of clothing they’d shoved down. She turned back to the mirror, they looked a little disheveled but not much worse for the wear.

 

He checked that the coast was clear before leading her back outside. He pulled her into the middle of the dance floor where their friends were still dancing wildly.

 

“And where have _you_ two been?,” Jon asked knowingly.

 

She blushed down to her toes and Robb grinned.

 

“Oh we had to have a little talk, Ella got jealous again,” he said and he chuckled when she stomped on his foot.

 

They started dancing with everyone, and she was pleased to see that Arya and Gendry were having a dance off and Jon and Sansa were whispering sweet nothings in each others ears, slow dancing even though the song’s beat was quick.

 

She looked at Robb and he was looking at her and she reached for him, standing up on her tiptoes to kiss him.

 

“Sweetheart, we don’t know all these people, they might post something,” he warned her.

 

“So? Are you ashamed of me?,” she asked with a grin.

 

“You’re ready?,” he asked, pulling her close to him, “Are you sure?”

 

He looked so earnest and hopeful and handsome so she leaned up and kissed him and she felt his smile against her lips, beckoning her own.

 

“There’s no going back now,” he told her when they parted, keeping her close, his forehead against hers.

 

“I love you, baby,” she told him, “And as long as you know that, I don’t care who else does.”

 

*

 

_Buzzfeed: Okay we need to talk about Ella Baratheon and Robb Stark…again_

 

_HuffPost: Did Ella Baratheon and Robb Stark finally confirm dating rumors on instagram?_

 

_EliteDaily: Robb Stark captioned his photo of him and Ella Baratheon “Yours” so its time to redownload Bumbl_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Really wanted to make a fake instagram post for this, but couldn't figure out how. Let me know if you do :) 
> 
> Ps. looks like I *may* be updating the relationship tags soon... if ya'll are into it.


	19. Chapter 19

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is intense and then happy.

_"Get out!," she raged, "Get out!"_

 

_"I'm not leavin'!," he argued back._

 

_"Oh yes you are," she corrected, walking out of the kitchen and into their bedroom._

 

_She wrestled a suitcase out of the closet and threw it on the bed. She went to the small dresser and opened it, throwing boxer shorts and t shirts into the suitcase. Scooping up everything and trying to dump it in._

 

_"Take your stuff and get out of my house!," she raged, soon with a pile of clothes all around her._

 

_She had tears running down her face, her mascara was smudged, her cheeks were red._

 

_"Your house?," he asked, getting up in her face, "Your house? Who bought you this house? Who bought this bed? Who bought you this nightgown?"_

 

_With that he tore it off of her and shoved her back onto the bed._

 

_"I'm not going anywhere! This is my house! This is where I belong, with you - god help me."_

 

_With that he unbuckled his belt and shoved down his pants and mounted her. She let out a cry as he started moving over._

 

_"Tell me to stay,” he begged her._

 

_"No."_

 

_He grabbed her by the jaw, "Tell me you don't want me to leave. Tell me you love me."_

 

_She stayed silent, looking him in the eye so that he might see her refusal. He thrust twice more and then let out guttural cry._

 

_He got off of her, rolling onto his back and slammed his fist into the mattress. She laid perfectly still. He covered his mouth and let out a muffled scream. She didn’t move a muscle._

 

_"I'll be out by mornin'."_

 

***

 

Robb buckled his pants and got off the bed, walking over to Barristan. 

 

"Can you clear the set for a minute?," he asked him quietly.

 

"Sure thing, son," Barristan said, gripping his shoulder. 

 

Silently Barristan ushered everyone out, one of the PAs handed him a robe before she left. 

 

Ella sat up and looked at him and burst into tears. Sobs wracked her body and he forced his own back. 

 

He knelt down in front of her, purposefully submissive and placed the robe on the bed. 

 

"I'm sorry," she said as another sob overwhelmed her tiny frame.

 

“Don’t apologise," he said quietly but forcefully. 

 

She took deep breaths in and out. She closed her eyes and an otherwordly calm took over her face, but when she opened them and looked down at him her lower lip started trembling again. 

 

In spite of that, she asked, ”Are you okay?” He nodded. "Are you lying?”. He nodded. 

 

She got off the bed and knelt in front of him. Her small hand reached out tentatively to his cheek and he leaned the weight of it against her. 

 

"I know it's not you," she said, taking his other cheek in his hand, "Okay? I'm not afraid of you, I promise."

 

He nodded and leaned his forehead against hers. He was relieved in spite of himself. He remembered when Sansa had taken a self-defence course how shaken up she’d been, how vulnerable and threatened it had made her feel during the simulated attack even though she knew logically that she was safe. He wouldn’t have held it against her if she was afraid of him, it would have been the most understandable thing in the world. Even still he was grateful.

 

They took deep steadying breaths together and he hesitantly wrapped his arms around her. She sunk against him, his sweet, precious girl.

 

"The thought...," he said shaking, "Of any man doing this to you..."

 

"It's not me either," she said.

 

He knew she was right. It was no more her than it was him but even still he had been dreading this scene since he first read the script. They both had. 

 

They had decided to do this film in spite of it, and also, a little bit because of it. They’d had a lot of talks with Barristan, who had assured them that they were going to do it thoughtfully. He and Ella trusted him implicitly and he hadn’t let them down. They had a reduced set and despite the fact that Lucy’s dress is ripped there were no nude shots of either of them. The film had exclusively female producers, a female cinematographer, and the majority of PAs were female as well - many of whom had been with them on _The North Remembers_. There would be no score and no soft lighting, nothing to distill what was happening.

 

Even still there was nothing that could make shooting a scene like this easy. 

 

They were shooting the scenes in sequential order and so they'd been building to this for the past week, each day more gruelling than the last. He loved the film, and working with Ella and Barristan was no less incredible this time around, but being in John’s head, living through the years with him was taking its toll, as he knew Lucy was taking her toll on Ella.

 

They played high school sweethearts who married young, the entire world seemingly at their feet in their small town in Oklahoma, only to have their illusions shattered during the crash of 2008, losing their parents farms while trying to raise two young children. 

 

The film traced them from the night of their graduation and he felt tired as the weeks went on, completely consumed in the every day tragedy of it all. 

 

It wasn't based on a true story, or any one story in particular, but simply what happened to so many American families. 

 

He knew they were acting. He knew it, but Ella _became_ her characters. She wasn't method or anything, she didn't stay in the sweet drawl she'd mastered for the role after hours, but she embedded her characters into her soul and it was impossible to detach them completely from her. 

 

"I know it isn't," he said finally, "I know it's not you. But Ella everything, _every atom_ in my being is now hardwired to protect you and the… the thought of someone doing this to you..,” he said, a tear falling, holding her head against him, “It makes me want to crumble cities into _dirt.”_

 

 

She looked up at him and said, “Do you know how lucky I am? I do. I wake up every day knowing that there isn’t a single thing in this world you wouldn’t do to protect me. So let’s think about the women who aren’t so lucky - who don’t have men like you in their lives - let’s think about them and let them know that it isn’t _okay._ Let’s let them know that we _see_ them. We need to be strong for them because we’ve all failed them long enough.”

 

He saw it all over Hollywood, women determined to tell stories for the women who couldn't. To tell their own stories through telling the stories of others. Ella had been working with the organisation that was at the forefront of it all, having recently delivered an incredible speech at the U.N. She was right, she was one of the lucky ones, but it didn’t make her complacent, it made her determined, because she didn’t want to be an outlier.

 

The least he could do was help her tell this story. 

 

He kissed her forehead and helped her up, going into the drawer to grab her another version of the nightgown she'd been wearing and waited until she pulled it on before he opened the door. 

 

Barristan came in first, "How are you doing kids?"

 

"We're ready to take it again," Ella said with strength in her voice, "Any notes?"

 

A few of the PAs came in to start putting everything away. One lifted the suitcase back up and a couple of the others started folding the clothes. Ella picked up one of the shirts and folded it, placing it back in the drawer before bending over and grabbing a few more to fold. 

 

Barristan looked at him and shook his head, as though he too, couldn't quite believe her. 

 

"I'd like John to kiss her at one point," Barristan said. 

 

Ella stopped folding and looked at Barristan, opened her mouth to say something and then went back to fold more, placing a small stack of clothes in the drawer. She glanced at the PA standing next to her, Lyla, who had been with them in Scotland, who nodded at her and she turned back to Barristan. 

 

"That's going to confuse things," she said. 

 

"I know," he nodded, "I want it to. I want every man in America to see himself in John because too many women will see themselves in Lucy - I want them to know that it doesn't matter what his intentions may be - that it doesn't matter if he thinks he _loves_ his girlfriend or his wife or whoever - that his intention doesn't matter. Only her consent matters and if he doesn't have that it isn't sex it's rape."

 

Ella let out a deep steadying breath and nodded. She turned to Lyla who had stopped folding and gripped her hand.

 

"Fuck, I'm sorry," Ella said as tears rolled down her cheeks again. "I can do this, I'm sorry.”

 

She was such a professional. She hated delaying anything - even when she’d gotten food poisoning she’d worked a half day - and she always showed up prepared and energetic even on the longest days.

 

"I know you can do it," Barristan said easily. He walked over to her and put his hand on the back of her head, "But we're just going to stand here with you till you're ready because it isn't _supposed_ to be easy, okay?”

 

“Okay,” Ella nodded.

 

Barristan stroked her head tenderly and added, “And kid? There isn't a person on this project that wouldn't stand here all night for you."

 

***

 

It was late by the time she and Robb got to the little farmhouse they were staying in. 

 

She was grateful that Barristan hadn't insisted on them staying at the home where they were filming. It wasn't that she thought she was above it or anything, but the days were incredibly intense and so much of it took place inside of it and it felt nice to come home to something separate. 

 

She loved the little white farmhouse with it’s dark green shudders and big front porch. And she loved sharing it with him.

 

They’d been offered separate accommodations originally but had deferred.

 

_“I won’t be offended,” she told him as they sat on his couch, reading over their contracts. “It’s going to be a lot… this film is going to take the metal out of us. I’d get it if you wanted your own space.”_

 

_“What do you think Grey Wind?,” Robb asked his puppy who was splayed out on his back on Robb’s chest, “Do we need space from Ella?”_

 

_At the sound of her name, Grey Wind hurtled himself off of Robb and into her lap. He was getting so big already but he was a baby still and he burrowed into her until she wrapped her arms around him and stroked his ear the way he liked._

 

_“Does Grey Wind make all of your decisions now?,” she asked, kissing the puppy’s head._

 

_“Only the important ones,” he grinned._

 

“Hi boy,” Robb said, bending down and stroking Grey Wind’s fur as the puppy jumped all over him.

 

Robb opened the screen door and let him out, pressing a kiss to her hair before following him out.

 

“And what of you?,” she asked Ser Pounce as he came to thread through her legs, “Have you been keeping him in line?”

 

She picked up her big fat cat and looked into his intelligent green eyes. He was practically vibrating he was purring so much and she pulled him close, stroking his soft fur.

 

She brought him outside and sat down on the rocking chair, rocking slowly back and forth and letting his purr calm her wild heart. He wasn’t allowed out on his own, but he was such a lazy beast that he wouldn’t leave once he settled in.

 

Robb was in his own form of therapy, as he dodged and dove away from Grey Wind, the puppy chasing him this way and that.

 

He’d been nervous about bringing him, and Jon and Sansa had offered to keep him, but they’d decided to in the end because neither wanted to leave him behind. One of the PAs stopped by every couple of hours to let him out and play with him a bit, and they brought him to set on the days that they were able, as there were always people happy to keep him occupied. The crew loved him, and there had been a few scenes when he’d sat in Barristan’s lap as they filmed.

 

The two kids who were playing Lucy and John’s children absolutely _adored_ him, and the sound of their laughter in between takes as they chased him around the living room, made the days go by quicker.

 

She wasn’t entirely sure that he was born to be a set dog, but she was growing more and more certain that he was born to be with Robb, and by happenstance, her as well.

 

Her fears about him and Ser Pounce were unfounded as well, and though Ser Pounce had _no_ qualms about showing him exactly who was boss, the two had developed an unlikely friendship that had resulted in more than a little mischief (her favorite of which had been when Robb had gotten out of the shower and Grey Wind had stolen his towel, only for Ser Pounce to escape out the window until Robb ran out the back door _stark_ naked as it were to get him back). It was very lucky that the little farmhouse was on a large plot of land without a neighbor for at least a mile.

 

Grey Wind came bounding up the stairs, Robb following after him. He had color back in his cheeks and his eyes were bright again.

 

“Hi baby,” she said happily, rocking back and forth.

 

It was a cold November night but they’d been inside all day and it wasn’t so bad when she was bundled up and had her own personal furnace in Ser Pounce. The fresh air felt good on her cheeks, and she liked that even though there were no neighbors nearby she could smell firewood burning.

 

“Do you ever think about moving back to Vermont?,” she asked him as he settled into the rocking chair next to her.

 

He looked at her and nodded, “Sometimes.”

 

“Before you retire or after?,” she asked curiously.

 

He sighed, rubbing his jaw, “I used to think about before, but now after.”

 

She furrowed her brow as she thought about that. She would have thought it was the opposite, that the longer he spent in LA the more eager he’d be to leave it.

 

“Why?”

 

“Well because of you, Ella,” he told her, looking at her like she’d gone mad. “I’ve got a _really_ good reason to stay now that I didn’t have before.”

 

Her face went hot and she looked down at Ser Pounce to recover, scratching his ears, before looking back at Robb.

 

“Well what if you brought me with you?,” she asked him.

 

“To Vermont?,” she nodded, “You’d consider it?”

 

She dug into the pocket of her coat and grabbed her phone, opening up the housing app she’d downloaded and going to her favorites tab. She handed her phone to him and he looked down at it.

 

He bit his lip and grabbed his phone out of his own jacket, swiped something and handed it to her. She looked down to find the same five houses she’d favorited.

 

She got out of her chair and plopped her and Ser Pounce into his lap. Grey Wind, now realising it was a party, hopped up as well.

 

“This is my favorite one,” she said, showing him a stone house that had twenty acres, which was enough for a stable, and it had an apple orchard, and rested against the bank of a river.

 

He grinned and said, “It connects in the back to some horse trails, and I thought we could build a stable on it. We could move my horse over and go talk to our breeder for one for you…”

 

“You want to build a stable with me?,” she asked him with a giddy smile.

 

He cupped her cheek in his hand and looked at her somberly, in direct contrast to her manic energy, “When are you going to realise? I want to build a life with you, Boomer.”

 

She leaned in and kissed him and his lips were warm against hers and the animals were squished but they didn’t seem to care. He kissed her back until she broke away, alert with excitement.

 

“I’ll learn to garden so we can have vegetables!,” she promised.

 

He chuckled at her, “If you want. They do have grocery stores in Vermont though.”

 

“And we should get a cow, remember that cheese in Scotland?,” she asked, completely ignoring him.

 

He groaned, and cried dramatically, “Milly! My _one_ _true love._ ”

 

She giggled, “We’ll bring that cheesemaker over and he’ll teach us how to make that cheddar you like.”

 

“I feel like I’m going to get very fat under your watch…,” he said with narrowed eyes, “Is that what she did to you Ser Pounce? Kept you fat and happy? You must have been a very handsome man before she got her hands on you.”

 

“He’s handsome _now_ ,” she argued and he grinned, planting a kiss on her lips. “And I’ve got to do _something_ to curb this perfection,” she said said taking his chin in her hands, “Or Val really might scratch my eyes out in the _grocery store_ you insist I visit.”

 

“You’re insane, you know that, Baratheon?,” he asked her.

 

“You love me anyway.”

 

“I love you anyway.”


	20. Chapter 20

“Excuse me, sorry, pardon me,” Ella said as they made their way through the rows of folded chairs.

 

A few of the people they passed look startled but simply moved their legs and let them through until they got to the middle of the row.

 

“ELLA!,” a four year old girl cried, climbing over her parents as Ella sat down.

 

“Hi Honeybunny,” Ella cooed, allowing the golden haired girl to climb into her lap.

 

It was still jarring, seeing the two of them together. He had no idea how Barristan had found a little girl who looked so like Ella in this little town in Oklahoma, but with her green eyes and button nose and light golden ringlets she looked every inch Ella’s daughter.

 

Barristan had insisted on hiring local children to play their son and daughter because he wanted their accents to be authentic but also because he wanted them to retain as much of their daily lives as possible. They’d gotten so lucky in Evie and her older brother Max, who were both shockingly talented but also sweet and brought some much needed levity to set.

 

They’d had some time with the kids, a few days to get to know them between filming, and he’d been so shocked by some of the things they said, some of the things they picked up on. Ella had charmed them right away and he’d done his best to make them feel comfortable around him.

 

“Hi Pop,” Evie said to him, grabbing his nose in her little hand.

 

She was definitely comfortable by now.

 

“You know the rules,” he told her, “You can only _borrow_ that.”

 

She grinned and smacked her hand on her nose as though she was transferring his to her face, and Ella tilted Evie’s chin up as though to inspect the change, the two puffing their cheeks at each other.

 

They turned and said hello to her parents, Bill and Colleen, who had been with them on set and had been kind enough to host them for a few dinners.

 

“It means so much to Max that you’re coming today,” Colleen said to them. “He’s been talking about it for weeks.”

 

“We wouldn’t miss this!,” Ella told her, “I heard last year’s Christmas Pageant got _rave reviews_.”

 

Colleen and Bill chuckled and they all turned to the stage as a group of first graders came out.

 

They’d be heading home to Vermont right afterwards for Sansa and Jon’s wedding, but when Max had handed them the invitation on his last day on set, they hadn’t hesitated telling him they’d come see him.

 

The pageant was predictably adorable, especially when Max broke character in the first scene to wave at them.

 

By the time it was over, Evie was asleep in Ella’s arms, as she’d often been on set, her little heels resting on his leg. He turned to see Ella shift, making sure the little girl was comfortable against her and brushing the hair out of her face.

 

His stomach knotted as it often did, seeing the pair of angelic beauties together, the soft concern on Ella’s face whenever she looked down at the little girl.

 

There was a baby in the film too, as part of one of the scenes in the earlier years, and the first time he’d seen Ella holding him he’d felt dizzy at the sight. He was an insane person, he knew, he really honestly didn’t even _like_ babies, but he defied any man to look at the girl of their dreams, cooing sweet nothings at a little cherub and not feel _something_.

 

It was the worst with Evie though, who looked so like her, and had as everyone wanted, developed an immediate affection for her. The pair shared a number of beautiful scenes together of daily life, and there was one in particular where she’d been sleeping on Ella just like she was now.

 

She and Lucy had just come home after a long day and she’d settled into her lap and fell asleep as Lucy read the mail and found the letters John had been hiding from her from the bank. Lucy completely dissolves, breaking down, but is almost perfectly silent, stifling her cries so as not to wake her up and it was such a haunting depiction of the strength and selflessness of mothers that he’d broken down and went outside to called his Mom halfway through, sobbing like a baby as he thanked her for everything she’d done for him.

 

Ella turned to him and blushed and it was only then that he realised he’d been watching them instead of the play. She lifted her hand and grabbed his nose gently, before plopping her hand against her own face.

 

***

 

“Well we’d never done _that_ before,” she said as they got out of the shower of her family’s plane.

 

“Well now we’ve done it twice,” Robb said jovially, smacking a kiss on the back of her head as he wrapped a towel around her.

 

She hadn’t realised until they’d gotten onboard that they had never been on the plane alone together. The usually had Gendry at least or Jon and Sansa or Tormund with them, but they were all flying in directly from LA (Jon and Sansa had already been in Winterfell for a week and Sansa’s instagram stories had her dying of jealousy), so it had just been them. She’d noted that they didn’t need a flight attendant, so it was just the pilot and copilot and she and Robb had found themselves alone with a number of hours to spare.

 

It had started out normally enough, both of them pulling up their laptops to catch up on their schedules. They each received a ton of new scripts every day too and they often switched laptops halfway through so that the other could read what they were reading. They were getting sent a lot of things as a pair now, it appeared that Hollywood was liking the return of the _duo_ but most of the scripts were horribly uneven and while she certainly wanted to work with him again, they were aware that not everything was going to be a Barristan project and that they’d have to both be really invested for it to make sense.

 

After she’d read the start of a few scripts she’d sighed enough that he closed his laptop and closed hers too. _We’re on vacation, sweetheart, let’s not focus on work. Now, if you were a critic, what would you have to say about the production we just saw?_

 

They’d had a lovely time at the play, Max had been so happy to see them, especially Robb who the little boy was _obsessed_ with, and she’d gotten some time with her girl Evie. She loved seeing Robb with the kids, he’d been a bit unsure of himself at first, but they adored him and Max had grabbed him by the hand and showed him his cubby and introduced him to his teacher.

 

They’d moved onto chatting about the wedding and his Best Man’s speech and about how they were both terrible at wrapping Christmas presents (everything had already been sent to his parent’s house).

 

And then Robb had simply turned to her and said, “ _I think we should join a club_.”

 

She’d scrunched her nose at him and said, “ _What like a book club?_ ”

 

Not exactly.

 

One thing had lead to another and soon they were card carrying members of the Mile High Club. She was lucky the plane had a shower because they would be going right to the rehearsal dinner and she didn’t want to show up with sex hair.

 

They got ready in the little bathroom, Robb staring at her as she attempted to put on eyeshadow and running away when she threatened to put some on him.

 

They were like kids on a sugar high, and she realised that they were on vacation and though she’d never gone to high school, having been tutored since she was fifteen, she imagined that this was what Christmas break must feel like - the giddy knowledge of two whole weeks with nothing to do but have fun.

 

It had been a hard shoot, and though they both loved the story, Barristan, the crew, and especially working together, the days were emotionally draining and they now had two glorious weeks off before they went back and finished up. They’d only have another couple weeks when they got back, but even still she was grateful for the time.

 

She was especially grateful that they were staying in Vermont the whole time. They had talked about spending a long weekend in Boston, but she wasn’t sure if that was going to happen and she didn’t care if it did. All she cared about was not going back to LA.

 

She hadn’t told Robb yet about the issues she was having with her family - not that things were really ever _good_ \- and she had no desire to be anywhere close to any of them. Except Gendry of course.

 

She would tell him, and Gendry too for that matter, about what her mother did. What she’d found. About the quiet battle lines that had been drawn within the family.

 

Though they weren’t so much battle lines, really, it was simply the Lannisters and then her.

 

She came out of the bathroom to find him shaking a cocktail shaker. He’d come a long way since his first ride, when he was afraid to move, afraid to touch anything. He hadn’t had any fear today, making love to her without a care in the world. She hesitated to tell him that this may be the last time they would ride on this plane, she half expected her grandfather to bill her for the flight.

 

“We’re having martinis,” he said with his easy, lopsided grin.

 

He looked gorgeous in his grey suit, the fuller beard and hair he sported for John a delicious contrast to the crispness of it.

 

“Perfect,” she said, trying for an easy smile as well. She never had to try with him, and she hated her mother for making her false.

 

“Are you alright?,” he asked her, not fooled in the slightest.

 

She couldn’t help but chuckle, thinking about when she’d brought him to meet her family for the first time.

 

_“Aren’t you going to, I don’t know - tell me it’s all going to be alright?,” he asked her as they walked hand in hand to the front door._

 

_“Of course not, it’s going to be awful. I’m a terrible liar, you know that,” she said._

 

_“You’re an Oscar-nominated actress!,” he argued._

 

She’d been right, of course. It had been terrible, despite Robb’s best efforts. Her mother had been curt and dismissive of him, critical of her, and horrid to everyone else amassed. Her grandfather had insulted her uncle Tyrion so horribly that the latter had left before dinner had even been served. Tommen had been sweet but timid, as he always was, such a sharp contrast to Robb’s brothers who were so good at making her feel included, and Joffrey was an ass to say the least, making sure to drop in that he was now dating Jeyne Westerling and trying to discuss with Robb, in front of everyone, how good she was in bed.

 

It had been a disaster, to put it simply, but utterly predictable. Not, unfortunately, the cause of the current rift between her and them.

 

She liked that she couldn’t lie to him, that he saw right through her, but she didn’t want him to see through her now, not when they were meant to be setting off on a marvellous two weeks, when they were getting off this plane to go celebrate their favorite couple in the world. Not when they were together, and so happy to be.

 

“Of course I’m alright. I’m with you, baby,” she said, pushing a tendril off of his face. He kissed her wrist, his blue eyes drinking her in, and she smiled, genuinely this time and said, “How can I be anything other than wonderful with you looking at me like that?”

 

He looked at her for a moment longer, as though he still didn’t quite believe her. That was the trouble with being loved by a man like him - he paid attention. Even still, he never pushed.

 

“You know it isn’t proper to look this beautiful at another woman’s rehearsal dinner, don’t you?,” he said with his roguish grin.

 

“I’m quite confident that _no_ one will be looking at me with Sansa in the room,” she said honestly.

 

Sansa was the most beautiful woman she’d ever known and there was an otherworldly glow to her when she was happy, and she was always happy around Jon.

 

“I will be,” he pointed out.

 

“You don’t count,” she deadpanned.

 

“I _beg your pardon,_ ” he asked with chuckle, continuing to shake the martinis, “You know one of these days I’m going to take you over my knee.”

 

“Promise?”

 

***

 

Robb chuckled as there were howls erupting from all sides of the room as he made his way to the microphone. Arya had just made her speech, which was lovely and touching and had even Jon wiping his eyes.

 

“Look I know that was sweet and all, but I’m about 90% sure that half of that was just about making _me_ look bad,” he said and the room chuckled as Arya stuck her tongue out at him.

 

He turned to Sansa and Jon, the pair of them wrapped up in one another.

 

Sansa looked beautiful in a one of a kind gown with long lace sleeves, her hair in a low chignon with pearls in it. A true Winter Queen.

 

“Dovey,” he sighed and Sansa’s lower lip was already trembling, “The day you were born is my first memory, I remember Dad bringing me into the hospital and putting me up on the bed and Mom holding you. You were such a small little thing, and you looked up at me with those blue eyes of yours. I remember Dad saying _This is your little sister, Sansa. I’m going to need your help keeping her safe and happy, can you do that?_ It was the easiest promise I ever made. I don’t know a world without you, Sansa, and I never want to. I think Jon said it best when he wrote _she’s the light of his life and the beat of his heart_. I love you, Dovey.”

 

He turned next to Jon, the only man that could ever be worthy of his precious little sister, the man who was as much a brother to him as Bran and Rickon.

 

“Jon,” he shook his head, “I really wanted to make this funny and tell everyone some of the _stupid ass things_ that you’ve done -“ he paused as people laughed.

 

“GIVE THE PEOPLE WHAT THEY WANT!,” Jon Umber shouted, taking up a howl.

 

He howled into the microphone and Jon threw his head back and howled as well.

 

“The thing is though, when I started thinking about all the stupid ass things you’ve done, I realised that I was along for most of them,” he said and the party laughed again, “I’ve known you since before I knew what it was to know someone, we were raised side by side, you’ve been my rival and my best friend, and you’ve always been my brother. I’d ask you what my father asked me, but I don’t need to, I already know that you’ll keep her safe and happy, I already know that its the only thing you want in this world, so all I’ll say is thank you for loving her as you do - and if anyone wants to hear some of those stories come find me by the bar in a few minutes…”

 

The crowd laughed and he fully intended on ending his speech there but then he looked at Ella.

 

 _“_ I remember the night Jon and Sansa got engaged, I was in a hotel room in Berlin and the call came into Ella. I’d been about to kiss her for the first time and Jon went and ruined it,” he said and Sansa giggled, “I gave him my blessing immediately but I remember saying _Engaged? Really, have you even taken her to dinner?_ and he said something I’ll never forget, he said, _Loving a girl like her makes a guy impatient, ya know?_ To Jon and Sansa, I love you both.”

 

He sipped his champagne as did everyone else and walked back to the table kissing Sansa’s cheek and clapping Jon on the shoulder.

 

The wedding had been beautiful under the weirwood tree, snow falling lightly, the area lit by torches, everyone bundled up together against the cold. They’d made a big tent in the yard, bringing in a dance floor and surrounding it with heaters, chandeliers hanging from the ceiling of the tent.

 

Sansa and Jon had said the traditional words, not needing to explain why they loved one another and promising to do so forever because it was obvious. The band took up a slow song and Jon grabbed Sansa, pulling her in for their first dance.

 

He went and stood behind Ella’s chair, his hands on her shoulders and she leaned against him, placing one small hand over his and gripping it softly.

 

Jon and Sansa were so well matched, gliding around the dance floor together, their eyes never leaving one another. After a few moments they beckoned others to join them, pointing right at him and Ella and she rose and turned around.

 

“What do you say, Smitty?,” she asked him with a smile.

 

He lead her out onto the dance floor and pulled her into his arms, moving slowly to the beat.

 

She leaned her cheek against his chest and said dreamily, “Look at them,” gesturing to Sansa and Jon, “It’s impossible to tell who the lucky one is.”

 

“It is at that,” he said, his throat thick.

 

“It was a lovely speech,” she tilted her head up to look at him, “How do you feel?”

 

He looked down into her glimmering eyes that shone with so much love it threatened to knock him off his feet.

 

“Impatient.”

 

***

 

“Wake up, sweetheart,” an excited voice said.

 

“No,” she groaned, pulling the pillow over her eyes.

 

“Come on, Ella, up, up, up!”

 

She took the pillow off of her eyes and looked into the very handsome and almost manically happy face of Robb Stark.

 

“You - quite literally - were hanging from the rafters at 5 AM, how do you have this much energy?,” she grumbled.

 

The wedding had been _a party_. It had been lovely and romantic of course and so incredibly warm, but Sansa and Jon knew how to party and so did all of their friends and they’d all had a swell time until the early hours, ditching their high heels for snow boots and dancing in the snow.

 

“I want to take you somewhere,” he said, “ _All_ will be revealed…”

 

“You have to dress me,” she said, she wasn’t sure that she could move.

 

She’d been playing touch football with the boys at one point, she and Jon were teammates of course, and Tormund had tackled her into the snow, which hadn’t hurt all that much at the time, but now it felt like she’d been hit by an eighteen wheeler.

 

“I have much more experience doing the opposite, but we’ll give it a go,” Robb said, going into the closet and coming back with underwear and a bra and jeans and a sweater. “Sit up please.”

 

“I can’t,” she grumbled.

 

“I’m actually going to murder Tormund, or better yet, I’ll sick Barristan on him,” Robb grumbled, picking her up out of bed and standing her on the ground. He pulled his sweatshirt off of her and chuckled at her, looking at her waist. “Is that Sansa’s garter belt?”

 

She looked down, and indeed it was.

 

“I’ll be honest with you, I have absolutely no idea how that got there,” she told him.

 

He pulled it up off of her, chucking it across the room and shaking his head. He helped her get dressed, even pulling up her warm ski socks. She walked into the bathroom to put on deodorant and wash her face and brush her teeth.

 

They walked down the stairs together and found Gendry and Tormund curled up on one of the couches spooning. Arya was curled up in the chair beside them, her eye make up smudged, and Nymeria was faithfully beside her with what seemed to be Gendry’s bowtie tied around her neck.

 

“Looks like Tormund cockblocked,” she said to Robb as they went out into the cold air, Grey Wind trotting along in front of them.

 

“Ew! Ella that’s my sister,” he said.

 

“Yeah? And it’s my brother,” she pointed out.

 

“Should that be weird?,” he asked her, scrunching his nose adorably as he let her into the passenger side of his Dad’s old pick-up truck.

 

“Maybe,” she nodded. He got in the driver’s seat and she slid over to him, thankful for the bench seat, “You’ve got to admit that they are pretty cute.”

 

He started the car and wrapped his arm around her, pulling out of the circular drive. Grey Wind laid across them both, happy to be going on an adventure.

 

“They are a _little_ cute,” he allowed. She said nothing, because she knew him well enough to know he wasn’t finished. “Did you see them dancing in the foyer?”

 

She had. It had been near the end of the night, really the morning, and she and Robb had gone to the kitchen to get water before bed. Robb was letting Grey Wind out one last time and she’d gone to go up the main staircase but she’d seen the two of them. Arya was standing on Gendry’s feet, and there was no music. They were both a little wobbly and they weren’t looking at each other as the turned in a small circle, but she was smiling and so was he.

 

She leaned her head against Robb’s shoulder, her face in the crook of his neck, breathing in his smell. She nodded against him and he leaned his head against hers.

 

She wasn’t sure where they were going, but it didn’t matter. She loved being driven by him and the winter countryside was beautiful, the sun making the snowy hills shimmer.

 

After about fifteen minutes he slowed and turned down a long driveway.

 

“Oh my god,” she said.

 

“I think the stables should go back there,” Robb said, pointing off to the distance on the right. “There’s a lot of flat land there that we could fence in for the horses,” he pulled to a stop in front of the large stone house and opened his door, hopping out with Grey Wind and offering her his hand, “And if you really want to learn to garden,” he went on, pulling her out and closing the door. He walked them around the house to a side door, “This goes into the kitchen, so I thought it could be a good spot for it?”

 

He pulled keys out of his pocket, “Wait, Robb… you didn’t buy this already, did you?”

 

They were going to buy the home in Vermont together. She’d already been speaking to her lawyer and her finance manager. That’s how the whole thing started with her family.

 

“Of course not,” he said, “I’d never buy a house without knowing if you liked it. I met with the real estate agent yesterday though and she gave me the keys so we could look around on our own.”

 

He let them in the side door and they walked into a gracious farmhouse kitchen. There was a rack hanging from the ceiling with pots and pans over it and the walls were painted a pretty green.

 

She ran her hands along the grainy wood of the countertops, imagining Ser Pounce knocking food off of them for Grey Wind.

 

“Here, come this way,” Robb said, taking her hand and leading her through the downstairs.

 

It was larger than the pictures made it seem to be but it still felt warm and homey. They walked into a large living room, with a big stone fireplace and a window seat, looking out over the rolling hills.

 

“So there’s four bedrooms upstairs,” Robb said, taking her hand and leading her towards the staircase.

 

He was practically taking them two at a time and she hurried to keep up with him. They found their way to the master bedroom first. It was large and had nice big closets and an en suite bathroom. The walls were much too dark but that could be fixed and there was a little balcony off of it.

 

They walked into the next two bedrooms, and they were smaller versions of the master, each with an en suite bathroom. They went to the room at the end of the hall, the last bedroom.

 

“This is too small to be a guest bedroom,” he said.

 

“It could be a study,” she suggested.

 

There was certainly room for a desk and a couple of chairs, maybe even a love seat and an ottoman.

 

“There’s a study downstairs,” he said, looking around the room. “It’d make a good nursery though.”

 

He looked around as though he hadn’t said anything strange, opening up the closet and checking the size.

 

“You don’t like babies,” she pointed out.

 

He looked at like she’d gone crazy and laughed a bit, “Well I’ll obviously like our babies. Oh! I think there is a wine cellar, want to go check that out?”

 

“Ohhkay,” she breathed, letting him lead her downstairs.

 

Grey Wind was curled up in a sunbeam in the front hall, happy as can be, and Robb looked around for the door to the basement and then opened it, turning on the light.

 

He turned to her and grinned and said, “I’d tell you to watch your head but uh… don’t think _you_ need to.”

 

She giggled and he turned around and starting walking down the stairs. She followed after him and though there were parts of the staircase where he had to bend a bit, when they got down to the basement the ceiling was fairly high.

 

There was a laundry room and a storage room, and all the way at the back they walked into the wine cellar.

 

“Do you think they’d include these?,” she asked, looking around at the racks and racks.

 

“We can ask,” he said, then turned to grin at her, “We’ll need it when your family comes to visit.”

 

***

 

He was such an idiot.

 

Really, just plain stupid. Ella made comments about her family’s drinking so off-handedly. Her father had notoriously been a hard partier, but her mother drank wine like it was water and her Uncle Tyrion always joked that he’d built a hotel just for the wine cellar.

 

Even still, he didn’t know them well enough to joke about it like she did. That was made perfectly obvious when she started to cry.

 

She tried to hold it in, which was how he knew it was really bad.

 

“Oh sweetheart, I’m so sorry,” he said, crossing to her, “I didn’t… it was a bad joke, but it was so insensitive, please forgive me.”

 

“It was a good joke,” she said, letting out a sob. “It was really funny.”

 

Ella was not the sort of girl to say something she didn’t mean. They rarely fought, but on the few occasions that they had, she had not minced her words.

 

She didn’t seem to be angry with him so he pulled her into his arms, rubbing her back as the sobs wracked her body.

 

“Is it too much? I… I know we’ve been talking about it, but there’s no need to rush. Or even if we do buy it or something else, we can split our time, just have this as a vacation home… and it doesn’t have to be this house, we can keep looking,” he promised.

 

“No,” she shook her head, pulling out of his arms. She wiped her face, “It’s not that, it’s not any of that. It’s not you, it’s _them_.”

 

“Them?,” he asked, fighting the urge to look around.

 

_Is she saying this place is haunted? That would be so cool._

 

“The Lannisters…,” she said, letting out a shaky breath. “I’m sorry… I wasn’t going to tell you about this until later, after the wedding and Christmas…”

 

“Sweetheart if there is something going on with you, I want to know it,” he told her.

 

“Okay can you not say anything nice to me until I finish this story? I really hate crying and I’m not doing so well,” she said.

 

_Yep, this is not a girl afraid to tell me what she needs._

 

“Fuck you,” he said and her eyes flashed to him. He looked at her innocently and asked, “Better?”

 

An adorably surprised chuckle erupted from her lips and she nodded.

 

“Okay, so,” she sighed, “AI reached out to my lawyer and Pycelle my financial advisor. As you know I’ve invested most of the money I’ve been earning and I wanted to know how liquid I was in case we wanted to move on something fast -“

 

“Sweetheart I would have covered it,” he pointed out.

 

“What did I _just_ ask?”

 

“Right, sorry.”

 

“So anyway, I asked about some of the holdings I had and Pycelle got really sketchy. I mean, he’s always been a little _odd_ , and odious, but I wanted to know in particular about some things from my father’s estate. He gifted me some pieces from his mother’s art collection, which has been on loan at various institutions, but he also set up a trust for my brothers and I, that essentially allows us all to access it up to a certain point. _Anyway_ , when he was being shifty, I asked my lawyer, who just so happens to be my Great Uncle Kevan, for further information and he gave me the runaround, saying that my father’s estate was very complex.”

 

“But your father passed away in 2010? It has to be settled by now…,” he said.

 

“Right well, yes, that’s what I thought, so anyway, I got my hands on a copy of the will,” she said, and tears flooded her eyes again, “I’m sorry.”

 

“Oh sweetheart, don’t apologise,” he said, “You’re always so strong about it but you don’t have to be.”

 

He couldn’t even imagine losing one of his parents.

 

“Damn it, Robb,” she cried. He really was mucking this up. She pressed on her eyes and opened them, biting her lip to keep it from trembling, “So, in the will it did bequest pieces from my grandmother’s collection to me, and it did grant me and my brothers access to a trust… All my brothers.”

 

“All you- Gendry?,” he asked.

 

She nodded, “Yes, it was written into the will that he should have access. It was an appendix to the original which only included Tommen, Joffrey and I but his signature was on it, Robb. It’s what he _wanted_ , that all of his children were taken care of.”

 

He knew Gendry did fine. He was Ella’s manager and she gave him a very substantial percentage, and he’d invested it wisely, just like she had. Even still he knew that whatever he was living on wasn’t even a drop in the bucket compared to what would be in that trust.

 

“How did they keep that from him?,” he asked.

 

“Because my family is a… there isn’t even a _word_ for what they are - but they were all in on it, all of them knew. Even… even Uncle Jaime. He hasn’t stopped calling me since I’ve been here, trying to talk me out of taking any action on Gendry’s behalf. He’s trying to convince me that they’ll come to some settlement but… it’s more than just the money. My father… had a lot of flaws and he wasn’t the father that Gendry deserved… but in his last months he clearly realised the mistakes he’d made and he wanted to rectify them… and Gendry has spent the last eight years thinking that my father didn’t want to give him anything, didn’t _recognise_ him. They took that away from him, and they took away my father’s sovereignty. They are the reason that so many stories came out about my father’s partying in the last months of his life, after his death. They were trying to create a situation in which it could be believed, if they were ever challenged, that he wasn’t in the right state of mind to be making legal decisions around the time of his death.”

 

“So what are we going to do?,” he asked her.

 

“What are we going to do?,” she asked.

 

“Yeah sweetheart, look I think the first thing is that we need to look into different attorneys. We’ll obviously need to find a Trust & Estate attorney that will be able to really dive into the specifics of the will, but I think we should also look into a litigator, just to know our options. And then we should find you a new financial advisor, I really like mine, but if you want to keep it separate for now I can ask him for a referral?”

 

He turned to go up the stairs, hoping he could set up a meeting with his family attorney, Luwin for some time after Christmas. This wasn’t his speciality but he’d appreciate the advice, he was his Dad’s godfather and had been kind of a grandfather to him and his siblings.

 

“Robb,” she said quietly and he turned around.

 

“Ella?,” he asked, because she was on the floor.

 

More specifically, she was down on one knee.

 

“Robb Stark,” she said, “I have -“

 

“Wait! No! Stop!,” he ordered, joining her on the ground.

 

“Robb I’m proposing to you!”

 

“No, Ella,” he said and reached his hand in his jacket pocket, pulling out the little box he’d been carrying around for months. “I’m proposing to you.”

 

He opened the box and she let out a teary laugh looking down at the ring.

 

She frowned at him though and said, “But I had a whole speech.”

 

“So did I,” he chuckled.

 

“It didn’t go like this,” she said.

 

“Neither did mine,” he assured her.

 

“But you’ll marry me anyway?”

 

“But I’ll marry you anyway.”


	21. Chapter 21

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is all in the interview (but I added the text at the bottom in case it's hard to read within the image). I made a few other magazine covers as well. Hope you enjoy. Back to regular format for the next chapter.

 

 

 

 

"We're still settling in," Ella tells me as she offers me a scone off of an 18th century Derby Imari platter. 

 

We are sitting in the kitchen of a charming farmhouse in a part of Vermont that a week ago I would have considered Canada. The home is exactly as gracious and elegant as one would expect from one whose taste has been lauded from here to Marrakesh, complete with plans for a stable and a vegetable garden come spring. 

 

"It already feels like home though," Robb says, "Though just about anywhere with this lot would."

 

This lot includes Ella, of course, his new fiance, as well as their puppy Grey Wind, whom they found along with the rest of his litter on his family's property (yes really), and Ella's rather fat cat, Ser Pounce, who has traveled farther and more often than most human adults. 

 

"You're so cheesy," Ella says with a grin and Robb smiles back at her, as though he is quite comfortable with this fact. "The truth is though," Ella confides, "We are absolutely wretched with happiness."

 

The pair tell me that they were engaged in this very home, only a floor below. They correct a few of the wilder rumors surrounding their engagement, ones that included rubies and private islands, the things one might expect from Hollywood's Golden Couple. 

 

"That isn't us," Robb says. "I realise I'm saying that from a very privileged position, most people can't just buy a home because they want to across the country from where their job is, so I know that we are lucky and that this is a very luxurious life that we have, but when it came time to asking her to be my wife -."

 

"I asked you to be my husband!," Ella rounds on him. She turns to me conspiratorially and says, "He _interrupted_ me, but I still take all the credit." 

 

I'd like to say that they are sickening, and to be honest, the domestic bliss they exude is rather overwhelming, but it is also completely irresistible. 

 

The smiles fade slightly though when I ask about the recent rumors surrounding her family. This, I suggest, might be another reason to want to be away from LA. 

 

"It's been a bit mad," Ella agrees placidly. Robb is less so and says, "I don't include you in this but the press has been absolutely inappropriate. Ella went out to LA a few days before I did in advance of the Globes and she was nearly run off the road by people trying to get her picture."

 

"And I don't need any help getting run off the road, I'm a terrible driver!," Ella quips in her trademark bubbly manner. I'd heard about that incident, and of course many like it, with the disdain I often feel for others in my field. It's an understandable desire, to catch a glimpse of the golden girl, but as I sit across from her at her new kitchen table, I am struck once again by how very young she is, only 24, and how very long she's been in the spotlight, and how terrible it must be to have to make jokes about your privacy being violated and your safety being threatened. 

 

"No one can resist a scandal," she shrugs when I point this out, her brow furrows and she goes on, "But the thing is, this isn't a scandal. It's a crime. What the Lannisters have done is a crime and what is happening now isn't a feud. I'm simply trying to right a wrong that was done not only to my older brother but also to my father's legacy."

 

The older brother in question is not Joffrey Baratheon, the twenty-seven year old playboy known for dabbling as a restaurateur, a photographer, a brief stint in modelling and a few less brief stints in rehab, but rather Gendry Waters, the twenty-six year old, educated at Stanford, who has been managing Ella's career since he was twenty-two. 

 

He notoriously has never spoken to the press, declining to comment on rumors regarding his sister's roles and dating life, often acting as a human shield from the flashbulbs as he escorted her to various events and premieres. 

 

He has been no more forthcoming now that he is at the center of the story. While he'd once been known merely in Hollywood, often referred to as the Bull for how protective he was of his younger sister, (he has also always had some very fierce fans in different corners of the internet), now he is a household name - whether he likes it or not. 

 

The pair that sit in front of me are fiercely protective of Gendry's privacy, refusing to comment on his state of mind throughout this, and Robb only says, "He's become a great friend over the past year and a half, and he's her brother, and he's been wronged. Those are three really good reasons to have his back."

 

Ella moves us on gracefully, asking me questions until I realize twenty minutes later that I am meant to be the one doing the interviewing. 

 

The conversation turns to the Globes, where _The North Remembers_ swept nearly every category they were nominated for. I ask them which they were most excited about, other than their own of course. "Definitely not ours," Robb says with a grin, "I mean of course I was proud of her but..." 

 

"They were all exciting, we know these people so well, so many of them returned and worked on _Over the Ramparts_ with us, so it was really spectacular seeing them all be recognized for their hard work," Ella says, "It all goes back to Barristan and the team he created but he'd kill me if I chose him, so I'll say Tormund winning Best Actor in a Supporting Role. He gave such nuance and gravitas to his character, it's really such a layered performance so I was thrilled that he was given that recognition. Plus I think the world deserved that acceptance speech." "Hoo-Rah," Robb intones, making her giggle. 

 

So what's next for the pair?

 

"That is the question," Robb nods. "We've wrapped filming _Over the Ramparts_ so we've both been reading a lot of scripts, trying to figure out our next projects... but I'm personally not in any rush."

 

Ella agrees and adds, "It's been a wild year, one for the books really, and I think we are both looking forward to a bit of time to just be."

 

Of course, their _just being_ isn't quite like other people's. They both have ad campaigns in the works for Robb sister Sansa's lines _Little Dove_ and her currently untitled menswear line. Ella has weekly interviews and ongoing projects with the initiative, _Enough_ , which she helped co-found in the wake of the atrocious and numerous accusations against Petyr Baelish last year, which involves speaking engagements in various cities across the country. Robb on the other hand has recently announced a new organization that will help raise money to prosecute those guilty of financial crimes. 

 

"Working on _Over the Ramparts_ we spoke with so many families that had been unfairly swept up in the financial crash. These are families that just lost everything and are still trying to get themselves out of the hole, good, hard working American families that are going to be settled with this debt for possibly generations, while the perpetrators of this global collapse face no consequences. For too long, and I think this ties into the incredible work that Ella and Sansa have been doing with _Enough_ is that there have been two justice systems in this country - one for those who have power and one for those who don't."

 

So you see, they won't be twiddling their thumbs. They've still got the Oscars after all - following my interview with them it was announced that _The North Remembers_ has been nominated for a stunning twelve categories, including Best Female Actor and Best Male Actor - and of course wedding planning. 

 

"Knowing us we'll go down to the court house one day just because we can't stand not being married any longer," Robb says with a grin, "Though Sansa'll kill me if I steal her opportunity of dressing you..."

 

"A wedding dress and snowboots and hot chocolate outside the Winterfell Court House does sound quite nice though...," Ella agrees giddily, "But who knows - we haven't discussed it much yet. As I said, we're still settling in."

 


	22. Chapter 22

It was everything he'd been told it would be. Manic and exciting, the red carpet of the Academy Awards was like nothing he'd ever experienced. Not even the Globes compared and he'd been awestruck last month when he and Ella had attended those. 

 

He looked over at his beautiful date and grinned down at her, "Lookin good, Dovey"

 

Sansa beamed up at him, "Feeling good, Robby.”

 

_“Stop pouting,” Sansa said._

 

_“I’m not pouting,” he argued, pouting._

 

_“This is your big break, Robby. I can feel it,” she promised, pulling him off the couch._

 

_“That’s what you said about the play on Bleeker,” he said._

 

_“Which lead you to getting the one on Broadway, which lead you to getting an audition for this movie - so - I was right, like always,” Sansa grinned._

 

_He looked around their two bedroom apartment on the Upper West Side. Sansa had made it a home in the year they’d overlapped in New York, and it always smelled like freshly made bread and there were curtains she’d sewn on the windows._

 

_“What if I screw it up?,” he asked her._

 

_“You won’t, you never do,” she said sweetly, “And when you are a big shot Hollywood heartthrob dating some beautiful starlet you’re going to remember I told you so and bring me as your date to the Oscars. Aren’t you?”_

 

He’d kept his promise to her, though she’d been invited independently. Not only had she dressed some of the biggest names in Hollywood for the event, she was already a style icon, being lauded on every blog from here to Seoul. The fashion world had gone mad for his little sister, more beautiful than any model on her runway, and the Academy followed suit, knowing she’d make an elegant addition to the starlets and studio execs.

 

She looked beautiful in one of her own designs, a simple pale green gown. Jon had nearly keeled over when he saw her, when they went into the suite where she and Ella were getting ready with his Mom and Arya. Ella had hired a whole team to pamper the women, and they all looked beautiful and happy - his Dad too had been at a loss for words when he saw his Mom in an elegant long sleeved navy blue gown.

 

The whole Stark brood was with them, along with Jon, Theon, Gendry, and of course Ella. He thought he’d be used to her beauty by now, but she looked like an angel in her impossibly feminine pale pink gown. Sansa had advised the hair and make up stylists to keep everything simple so she stood out on the red carpet that was full of bedazzled gowns and dramatic make up.

 

He caught her eye as she was talking to a reporter and she winked at him before turning back to answer their question.

 

"ROBB! Robb," the report Megan from E called and he went over to talk to her, "You look wonderful, who are you wearing?"

 

"Thank you, Megan, you look beautiful," he told her, "I'm wearing a custom tuxedo from my lovely date's new menswear line, Young Barbarians."

 

“Sansa you have been the name on everyone’s lips - tell me, what is your inspiration for this new line?,” Megan asked.

 

"This man right here,” Sansa said, tucking her arm into the crook of his elbow. “And my husband of course. Robb and Jon are pretty typical men when it comes to fashion - not too much interest - but they both appreciate quality and I'm trying to _slowly_ educate them..."

 

"We are awful students," he grinned, "But I get now why Ella doesn't want to wear anything other than what Sansa makes for her. I actually feel comfortable in this thing."

 

"Well I'm sure the new line will be just as successful as the original,” Megan said kindly and turned to him, “Now Robb, we are hearing that you are the favorite for Best Actor, your work in this film was extraordinary and you played Charles with such a gravitas -"

 

"Thank you."

 

"Now, don't go to your plastic surgeon or anything, but I find myself constantly surprised that you were only 25 when you filmed this! How did you prepare for taking on a role like him, this _King_ and how does it feel to be reaching this level of commercial and critical success at such a young age?"

 

He chuckled, "Charles is even younger than I am, in the script it says that he's 21, but I think the remarkable thing is that you don't see that. He takes on these responsibilities far too young and because of that he's forced to grow up quite quickly. This was my first big role and so, on a much more superficial level, I felt quite similar - you know unprepared and just relying on the people around me to guide me, which is what a director like Barristan did. And as for the success… I’m honestly just grateful to be working, to be given the opportunity to work with such high quality scripts and directors and actors. The acclaim is wonderful, of course, but the thing that really matters to me is the access to the material that I've been given."

 

"How are you feeling about tonight?," she asked. 

 

"I'm feeling great, I've got my family here and we're just going to have a good time."

 

"I've packed him snacks so he'll be fine," Sansa added with a grin.

 

They moved on and he turned to her, “Do you really have snacks?”

 

“Of course I do,” she smiled, “Jon has my phone and Mom has my facepowder. This clutch is chock-a-block full of cashews.”

 

“You’re _such_ a good date,” he chuckled, reaching for her bag.

 

***

 

"Ella, Ella! Should I even ask who you’re wearing?," the interviewer said.

 

Normally she knew the reporters by name but she’d never seen this one before.

 

"Little Dove of course," she said with a smile, turning towards the camera. 

 

She loved her light pink gown, it was so intrinsically feminine but it felt like pajamas. She wasn’t sure she’d ever take it off.

 

"You look gorgeous, just _stunning,_ ” the reporter said and narrowed her eyes at her, “And as such, shouldn't you have a handsome date on your arm?"

 

"Oh of course, let me grab him," she said with a smile and tugged on the sleeve of a handsome Stark boy.

 

Rickon blushed but came and stood next to her. 

 

"You must be a Stark," the reporter said. 

 

"That's right, Ma'am, I'm Rickon," he said, offering her his hand. 

 

The reporter melted as she shook it and Ella grinned.

 

"So how exactly did this come about?," the reporter asked.

 

"Well I couldn't make it to homecoming so we settled for the Oscars, right?,” she asked, looking up at Rickon.

 

"That's right," Rickon grinned, throwing his arm around her, “Though you _still_ owe me a dance.”

 

He was full of it, they’d danced plenty at Sansa and Jon’s wedding, but the reporter was eating it up. The Starks were all irresistible to the press, as evidenced by the guffaw she heard from the reporter talking to Sansa and Robb.

 

Rickon kissed her cheek before going over to face off with Tormund, who’d just arrived to where their little group was. The pair had bonded at the wedding, much to everyone’s horror and delight, and she heard them shouting _hoo-rah_ at one another behind her.

 

"So Ella, you've been here before,” the reporter said, giving her a face as if to say _And then you lost_ , “How are you feeling about tonight?”

 

She had never expected to win for her role in _The Beautiful and the Damned_. She was only nineteen and had absolutely not earned it, especially when one looked at the other actresses who’d been nominated.

 

"I'm feeling great, I'm just here to support the film and have fun,” she said with a grin as they heard Arya saying something to Tormund that made all the boys go _oooh_ , “This lot is going to make that pretty easy!"

 

"Of course, and where is your family tonight?,” the reporter asked.

 

"Oh Gendry is around here somewhere…,” she evaded, gesturing behind her to where the commotion seemed to be coming from.

 

"But the rest of your family?," the reporter asked. "I would have thought your mother would be here, with her only daughter nominated for an Academy Award?”

 

The woman said it innocently, but the way she held eye contact told her that she knew _exactly_ what she was doing. Even still, she’d been prepared for this question.

 

“My Mother has been attending the Oscars since she was a little girl,” she said truthfully, “After a while I’m sure you get sick of the whole song and dance, though I’m not there yet!”

 

She finished with a giggle, hoping that the reporter would move on.

 

"And the rest of your family? Where are they?,” she persisted.

 

She’d attended the Academy Awards most years since she was six, either as her father’s date or her grandfather’s or her Uncle Jaime’s. It was the last one that really killed her, the fact that her Uncle had taken part in covering everything up and stood by her mother. She respected him, in a way for that, at least.

 

Her mouth was starting to go dry but then she felt a warm arm wrap around her shoulders.  

 

"Right here," another Stark man said, pulling her close. "We're so proud of our Ella."

 

"You must be Robb's father?," the interviewer asked. 

 

"That's right," he nodded, with his crinkly eyed smile, the pride clear in his voice, ”But you can bet your bonnet I'll be cheering just as fiercely for this angel beside me."

 

The interviewer's demeanor changed completely. It was not only the Stark children that bewitched the press apparently.

 

"So I take it you approve?," she asked him, leaning in conspiratorially. 

 

Ella wanted to glare at her for putting him on the spot but Ned chuckled and said, "You know my eldest daughter married at the end of last year to a man I've known since he was born, and as any parent would be, my wife and I were relieved and delighted at her choice, but of course then comes the question - alright, who are the other ones going to end up with? Whose going to compare? I don't think Jon'll mind my saying that this young lady does. And if he does - I don't care! We love her, and we're so proud of her and Robb."

 

The interviewer thanked them and they moved on, Ned guiding her gently. She turned to him when they were out of earshot of any reporters and stopped him from walking.

 

"Thank you, Ned... I should be more adept at handling these things by now," she said. 

 

Robb hadn’t lied when he’d said the press had been out of line since the story first broke. She’d hardly left her hotel room since they’d been back in LA and she quite frankly couldn’t wait to leave. She’d been dreading this evening, knowing that only Varys could truly be counted on to treat her with the decorum he always showed.

 

“You listen to me,” Ned said with a sigh, “You have got more grace in your pinky finger than most people do in their whole bodies, but there’s no getting use to what your family is doing, what they’ve done. There’s no amount of interview prep that’s going to make it alright. And angel?”

 

"Yeah Ned?"

 

"It's no skin off my nose telling anyone how much we adore you," he said with his crinkly eyed smile, "And if you're ever asked where your family is again, you don't hesitate to point right at any of us, alright? You can call me Ned, if you want, but if there’s ever a day when you feel comfortable calling me Dad - well, I’d be honored. We’re yours if you’ll have us.”

 

He and Catelyn had been so supportive of the engagement and the move. They were always around helping out - and when Robb had gone to New York for a few meetings they’d invited her to dinner each night and Ned had checked in on her during a snowstorm, building her a fire before he left. 

 

“I’ll have you,” she nodded, trying to fight the tears in her eyes, “Dad.”

 

***

 

" _And the Oscar for Best Actress goes to...Ella Baratheon!"_

 

He was the first up on his feet, having _felt_ it even before it was announced. She was a shoo-in, she'd always been a shoo-in.

 

She was surrounded immediately, Gendry grabbed her first and kissed her cheek. Jon kissed her hand as she and Sansa pressed their foreheads against one another.

 

She came to him next and he planted a too brief kiss to her lips before she made her way down the line, blowing kisses to his family. 

 

Tormund ran from his seat across the aisle and picked her up to the audience's delight. He set her down and she stopped in front of Barristan. They shared some words, Barristan's eyes shining like she was his own daughter, and he took her hand and held it as she walked up the stairs before returning to his seat. 

 

The entire room was on their feet, the applause thunderous. She'd always been beloved, but in the past year she'd become an activist, forming personal bonds with so many of the women in the room through her organization _Enough,_ and this role had been career defining for her. There was no one left to say that she was just from a famous family or that she was just beautiful or just _anything -_ she was a force, and everyone knew it.

 

He was cheering louder than anyone for his sweetheart, his heart near to bursting with pride. 

 

She accepted the kiss to her cheek from the presenters and took hold of the Oscar. He knew then that people didn't lie, that they were really heavy, from the way she gripped the bottom. 

 

She went up to the microphone and gave a shaky little laugh and a hush fell over the crowd as everyone took their seats, "Thank you to the Academy, the performances and the worlds you have created through them are the reason why I became an actor and I am humbled to be welcomed into your ranks today. To my family - Gendry, you have been my monster from the start and I am so grateful to all you’ve done for me, but more than that I just love you, and all you irresistible _Starks_ we are partying _so hard tonight,_ ” she said and the audience laughed. Her face turned serious and she said, “To the cast and crew - you awed me every day and you awe me still and I know that there is no way I’d be up here without you. To Barristan, my Captain - I will follow you anywhere, you know that - but it isn't just me, you are changing the game _itself_ ," she said and paused when the audience started clapping. She nodded and went on, ”You are demanding that we change the way we think about men and women - you are showing that emboldened women are not a threat to men but an asset -," she broke off again out of necessity when a roar of applause went up, "That strong men do not seek to control women but to set them free - free from fear, free from prejudice, free from injustice - because in doing so, they too will set themselves free -" the audience was once again on their feet. She was such a marvel and he had never heard the thunder of applause like he heard now. It quieted down as people once again took their seats and he knew that if anyone tried to play her off they’d be fired. "To Anna, my darling Anna, this character has woven her way into my soul and I am so grateful that you all love her as I do,” her gaze fell to him and she gave a shaky little breath. He gripped his Mom’s hand and she placed her other over his as Ella went on, “And Robb, you have been the most incredible partner from the very first moment we met. None of this would be possible without your kindness and your strength, and you are so beautiful in this film. You’re my barbarian, baby, I love you to bits. Thank you everyone!”

 

***

 

_"And the Oscar for Best Actor goes to... Robb Stark!"_

 

Their entire row went wild - she and Sansa were the first ones on their feet, like the Beatles had just arrived in America for the first time.

 

Robb stood up and picked them both up in his arms, then walked down the row, hugging his Mom and grinning at his Dad and his younger siblings. He held his hand out when Tormund rushed forward to pick him up like he’d done to her, making the audience laugh and he stopped and shook Barristan’s hand, who held the back of his head like he so often did on set, saying something to him earnestly.

 

She had tears running down her eyes and she sat in his vacated seat, taking hold of Catelyn’s hand. His Mom raised her hand to her lips and pressed a kiss to it, patting it as they held each other tightly, watching him make his way up to the microphone. He kissed the presenters cheek and accepted the award and turned to the audience.

 

"Wow...," he said with a bashful grin. How he could be surprised by this she had no idea. He had given the performance of the year and had been so unbelievably brilliant it still staggered her. Even still, that bashful grin of his was enough to make her weak in the knees. His voice was unbelievably steady though when he went on, "First I have to thank my parents and my siblings - everything I am is because of you - thank you, I love you all and as Ella said, we are _seriously_ partying so hard tonight,” he said and chuckled when she and his siblings started hooting and hollering, “Barristan, you have been the most unbelievable teacher and friend, I am so honored that you entrusted this role to me. I will play anything you want in any movie for the rest of my life - seriously, a tree? Juror #5? Anything. To my team - Theon, Roose, thank you, we've come a long way and if I know you you'll be telling me we have a long way to go still and I love you for it. To _Charles_ \- who showed me what it is to be a man, how to hold true to principles even when the world is doing everything it can to make you stop," his eyes fell to hers and she smiled at him through her tears, "And Ella...You are my Anna. I would raise armies for you, risk kingdoms, you know that. Working with you has made me a better actor and knowing you has made me a better man. I love you, Boomer, more than you know. Thank you - thank you all so much.”

 

She clapped louder than anyone as he walked off stage and turned to Catelyn. She was surprised to find her already looking at her. She smiled at her shyly and Catelyn smiled back.

 

She was going to say something, about trying to be worthy of the way Robb looked at her, but they announced a commercial break and Theon, who she hadn’t had a chance to speak to after she’d won came over and pulled her up into a hug, and then Barristan came over to congratulate the Starks.

 

They still had a number of categories to go, including Best Picture, but Robb returned to them, handing Theon his award and embracing him, and the two of them pulled her in. Jon came over and the three of them howled, looking at her expectantly as she howled as well, pulling up Sansa who gave a very dignified howl that had all the boys laughing.

 

No matter what happened, they'd already won.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ps I know they wouldn't get all those tickets to the Oscars but I couldn't resist. 
> 
> Back to actual plot next chapter.


	23. Chapter 23

 

“Thanks, yeah I’m looking forward to it too, haha I will, I will, thanks, you too, bye,” Robb said and hung up the phone.

 

Ella had come in as he was finishing the call, shopping bags in her hands. She’d waved to him and brought them into the guest room they were staying in.

 

She came back into the living room and smiled, “Hi baby.”

 

“Hey sweetheart,” he said and walked over to her.

 

He took her face in his hands and brought her lips up to his. She sighed into his mouth and her hands rested in the back pockets of his jeans. He pulled away still holding her and she smiled up at him, standing on her tiptoes and kissing him again.

 

He wrapped his arms around her, lifting her so their lips were level with one another’s and she took his bottom lip in between hers and sucked on it, making a deep rumble emit from his chest.

 

“I’ve got to get ready,” Ella said, pressing another soft kiss to him, “We’re meeting Gendry at 8. Is Arya meeting us at the restaurant?”

 

They were in New York for a few days. Both he and Ella had meetings there and Arya had tagged along, citing the desire to see some friends of hers from high school who went to university in the city, though she’d only made the decision after Ella had let it slip that Gendry would be in town. They would all be meeting up with Tormund later at some loft party in Tribeca, but they were having dinner first.

 

 _Like a double date_ , Ella had teased him. She knew he didn’t disapprove of Arya and Gendry, not that there was much to disapprove of at this point. They were moving at a pace that rivalled his and Ella’s - he just hoped they didn’t move at Jon and Sansa’s or they’d all lose their minds.

 

“Yeah she’s coming from uptown,” he said.

 

They were staying at Jon’s, and well Sansa’s now, apartment in the West Village. He was touring, Sansa along with him, and had graciously offered it to them for the week.

 

“Okay, well I should go shower, but I’m going to make some coffee, do you want some too?,” she asked.

 

“Yeah that’d be great,” he said following her into the kitchen.

 

He knew it’d be a late night, it would be a good idea to fortify.

 

“So who was that?,” she asked, turning on the kettle and putting some coffee grounds in the french press.

 

“It was Joer Mormont,” he said and her body went rigid.

 

She turned around, the ghost of a smile on her lips.

 

“And what did he have to say?,” she asked casually.

 

She really was a wonderful actress.

 

“That he’d like me for Detective Shaw,” he said, not being able hide his grin, “We start shooting in two months.”

 

She let out a woop and ran across the room and hurled herself into his arms.

 

“Oh baby I’m so proud of you!,” she said, holding his face and pressing kisses to his cheeks and temple and lips, “Of course he wants you, who wouldn’t want you?”

 

There was nothing like being supported by Ella Baratheon. She loved with her whole body, her whole mind, her whole soul. Sansa had said it best, she was the kind of girl that would love you forever if you’d let her and he had every intention of letting her.

 

She was so supportive of him, talking through all of the potential roles he’d been offered. She knew the town so much better than him, and she was shrewd, a trait he’d learned she’d inherited from her grandfather. She always listened to him, never wanting to cloud his judgment when it came to a project until he begged for her opinion and she’d say _I think the script is wonderful, and I think the director is a genius, but I think the studio is going to butcher it_ or _Oh I don’t think you can go wrong there, it’s all about the script though - do you love the script?_

 

This one she’d been all in on from the start though. She’d worked with Joer Mormont on one of her earliest films and had only wonderful things to say about _the old bear_ as she called him. She’d been the one to find him the script, it had been sent to her originally but the character was too similar to Lucy and she wanted something different for her next role, knowing how much that had taken out of her. She’d shown him the role of Detective Shaw and said, _I know he’s not the lead but this character has teeth - I finished the script just for him, it’s going to be a shoo-in for Best Supporting Actor and I think you should seriously consider it._

 

He didn’t have much of an ego, all he wanted was good characters, good lines, a good story. This had that. He understood what she’d seen immediately, Detective Shaw was a supporting role, a substantial one though, and he drew you in from the start. He’d been hooked though when he’d met Joer, who reminded him a bit of Barristan, and he’d told him his vision for it.

 

Ella leaned her face into the crook of his neck and he held her tight. He went to let her go, knowing the water was close to boiling, but she only held him tighter.

 

“El?,” he asked, rubbing her back.

 

“I _am_ so proud of you, I promise,” she said, and her voice was thick.

 

“I know you are, sweetheart,” he assured her, “Of course I know that. What is it? What’s wrong?”

 

She didn’t say anything she just held him tighter. He sunk into her and held her tighter back because he knew. He breathed her in, her beautiful, familiar smell that he could recognise anywhere. He held her around her back with one hand and brought the other to cup the back of her head, stroking her soft hair.

 

“Oh Boomer,” he said, his throat thick.

 

“It’ll be fine,” she reassured him, though he should have been the one reassuring her.

 

“I’m going to miss you,” he said stupidly, because of course he was.

 

His heart was going to break a little more every day they were apart.

 

“I know you will,” she said and then giggled, “I mean, I’m going to miss you too.”

 

He chuckled and set her down, kissing her once more. They didn’t part until the tea kettle started whistling and she went and turned it off, pouring the water in the french press.

 

“Robb,” she said to him as she poured two mugs of coffee. “Will you do something for me?”

 

“Anything,” he said simply.

 

“Marry me,” she said, handing him a cup of coffee.

 

He smiled at her, “The ring on your finger would suggest my intention to do just that…”

 

She shook her head, “Before you start filming… depending on what I choose next, it could be almost a year before we are in the same place for any real amount of time and I don’t want to go another year without being your wife. Marry me, won’t you?”

 

He didn’t want to go another minute without being her husband, and he hadn’t really thought about that, how very long it could be until they were once again in the same place.

 

He nodded, “Should we skip dinner and find ourselves a priest?”

 

She shook her head and said, “I think the rest of your family at least, should be here. And maybe just a few friends? I don’t need anything big, and Sansa’s already finished my dress and you’ve got your tux so really - we could get married this weekend. Do you think that church is open?”

 

He knew the one she was talking about. It was a little chapel in Winterfell where his parents had been married. It was beautiful and charming and just the right size. But it was another church that came to mind when she said that. A church she’d asked about a long time ago.

 

“El, did you bring your passport?,” he asked her.

 

“Always, why?”

 

***

 

“SCOTLAND?!,” Gendry and Arya asked in unison.

 

They were so adorably in sync already and they didn’t even know it.

 

“Yeah, next week,” Robb said, wrapping his arm around her.

 

They were at the Waverly Inn having cocktails before dinner and they’d just told Arya and Gendry Robb’s plan.

 

“It’s perfect because you, Bran and Rickon are all on break from school and Jon will be in Dublin for his tour so he and Sansa will already be close by,” she added.

 

The plan had formed itself rather quickly, though there was a brief pause when they’d made love after Robb had suggested it. That they marry in the church she’d suggested they go into when they got caught in the rain that first time in Scotland, the day they’d had cafe au lait’s and scones, when he’d nicknamed her Boomer and he’d kept her warm.

 

“What do you say?,” Robb asked with a grin.

 

Arya and Gendry looked at each other, clearly still in disbelief.

 

“To the bride and groom,” Arya said sweetly though.

 

“Each crazier than the other,” Gendry added with a grin.

 

They all cheersed and finished their drinks. They had a wonderful dinner and by the time they got in the taxi to head down to Tribeca they were all calling different people to invite them.

 

The guest list would be small, as it was horribly short notice and very far away and that was the way they wanted it. No press, no warning, just them and family and the friends who felt like it.

 

They pulled up in front of the building where the party was and all got out. Dinner had been a boozy one and Arya was on Robb’s back, shouting something at Gendry somewhat incoherently.

 

“You guys go up,” she said to them, “I’ll be right there.”

 

“You sure?,” Gendry asked, “Want me to stay with you?”

 

“No, that’s okay, I just want to make a quick call,” she said.

 

Something flashed in his eyes and he nodded, “It’s not the worst thing in the world to want your mother at your wedding.”

 

She hadn’t even thought of that and she shook her head, “It’s not that. It’s not her. I’ll tell you after, okay?”

 

He nodded and Robb blew her a kiss which made Arya and Gendry blow her ones too and she shooed them all away. She waited until the door closed before she went into her contacts and pressed the name.

 

The phone rang twice and then a gruff voice answered, “Hey kid, must be late out east.”

 

“Only if you’re _old_ Captain,” she teased.

 

He chuckled and said, “So? Robb hear from the old bear?”

 

“Yeah, he got it,” she said excitedly.

 

It wouldn’t be announced for a while yet, but Barristan knew that and he’d never betray her and Robb.

 

“Knew he would, that was a damn good find of yours,” he said and she smiled, “I’ve been wanting to talk to you about a script that came my way. It’s not like anything I’ve ever done before, and if there was a role for Robb in it I would say we should wait but there isn’t.”

 

“Maybe you can show me next week? In Scotland?,” she asked, her voice raising nearly to a squeak.

 

“Scotland?,” he asked in confusion and then she heard the smile in his voice and he said, “Ah you kids are going back to where it all began, huh? I’ll be there, kid. Nothing’d keep me away.”

 

Her heart felt like it was going to come out of her chest. She was so full of love for Robb and their families and Barristan was family and his devotion to them never failed to knock her over.

 

“Good,” she said, taking a deep breath before asking, “Because I was hoping you’d agree to walk me down the aisle?”

 

There was silence on the other end of the phone and then she heard a little hitch and then nothing.

 

“Barristan?,” she asked.

 

“I’m here, kid,” he said, and she could hear that he was crying. He let out a sigh, “I’ve never been a father, never really thought about it all that much, but anytime I did I imagined a little girl just like you. I’d be honored, absolutely honored.”

 

“Bring a contract with you,” she said, “For the film. If you think it’s right, we’re going to do it. I love you Barristan, I’m not sure if I’ve ever told you that, but you know it, don’t you?”

 

“I love you back, kid. I’ll see you in Scotland,” he said.

 

“I’ll be the one in white.”

 

***

 

The party was insane - he’d forgotten after partying in LA how absolutely bonkers New York was. It was a huge loft but even still it was full to the brim with all different sorts - actors, musicians, models, girls who worked at the galleries in Chelsea and the finance bros they dated, trust fund babies and their dealers.

 

“KING IN THE FUCKING NORTH!,” Tormund shouted from across the room.

 

It was Arya who went to greet him first, running at him, completely unbothered by the sheer amount of bodies she had to get through. Tormund had taken a liking to all of his siblings, but held a soft spot for Arya and Rickon, the wildest of the brood.

 

He picked her up over his head dirty dancing style and he saw flashing cameras as everyone went to capture the moment.

 

“She’s a nut,” Gendry said. “No wonder he loves her.”

 

Robb remembered a conversation they’d had back in Prague about Ella, when Gendry had been trying to convince him to just tell her how he felt.

 

“Do you?,” he asked, just like Gendry had.

 

“Robb…,” Gendry said, putting his hands up. “I uh… I haven’t done anything.”

 

“I am painfully aware of that fact,” Robb said with a grin, “We are _all_ painfully aware of that fact. You didn’t answer my question though.”

 

Gendry looked over to where Arya was gesturing wildly, making Tormund and a couple of his friends guffaw with laughter. They heard her tinkling giggle across the room and both smiled.

 

“I don’t… I don’t know her well enough to love her,” Gendry said, which was fair because they hadn’t really spent all that much time together. He sighed and said, “All I know is that I could love her - if she’d let me - if she’d give me the chance I could love her.”

 

“If you don’t think she’d give you a chance then you’re too dumb to date my little sister,” Robb said and Gendry turned to him wide eyed and gave him a bashful grin. Robb narrowed his eyes though and said, “Just remember that Ella calls me a barbarian for a reason if you ever _ever_ make that girl cry or feel insecure or _anything_ I swear to god I will -“

 

“Hi baby!,” Ella cut in and Gendry took the opportunity to flee.

 

“Hey, all okay?,” he asked, pulling her to him.

 

“Yeah…yeah I wanted to call Barristan,” she said, “To invite him to the wedding and… to ask him to walk me down the aisle.”

 

Robb grinned, imagining their fearless leader was sobbing in a corner right now, Ashara comforting him. It was the perfect idea and he knew how much it would mean to Barristan. They’d spoken the week before and Barristan had told him he was developing something around her, though he’d made him promise not to say anything. It sounded like he was going to try to get Tormund for it too, and though he was jealous of all of them getting to work together, he had to admit that he was relieved that the next set she’d be on would be with Barristan, who loved her like she was his own daughter, and Tormund, who had nominated himself her personal bodyguard.

 

The thing with Edric had shaken him more than he’d thought, and he’d been trying to bite his tongue as she got sent script after script, imagining her on set with a group of men he didn’t know. He knew she’d never cheat on him, but he also knew that there were more men like Edric and Petyr Baelish than the industry wanted to admit to - so the idea of Ella being with family on set made him feel much better, especially because he knew that whatever they created together would be incredible.

 

He tilted her face up to his, “Hey.”

 

“Hi,” she said with a smile.

 

“I like you,” he told her.

 

He loved her more than he’d ever imagined loving someone, but he _liked_ her so fucking much. There was nothing controversial about the love he felt for her, there was no loving her in spite of anything, he liked everything about her - her self-awareness and kindness, her strength and her character, her humor and her intelligence. He liked the way she looked when she got out of bed in the morning and the way she looked at him when they fell into it. He liked her cooking and the fact that she couldn’t make a cocktail to save her life - seriously, she could make a five course meal but a gin and tonic alluded her somehow.

 

“Well that’s good,” she nodded, “Because I am _madly_ in love with you.”

 

He leaned down and kissed her and he didn’t care if anyone at the party was snapping pictures, or if they’d be tweeting about their pda. She was going to be his wife and he would kiss her anywhere he wanted, especially when she kissed him back like that.

 

***

 

The beat was blasting out of the speakers as she and Arya were dancing their faces off. She loved all the Starks but Arya was absolutely her best dance partner, and they had shook and shimmied for hours together. The boys had come and gone, bringing them glasses of water like offerings to the gods.

 

They had danced themselves sober and she knew she must look like a mess. Arya looked like a club kid in her leather leggings and backless tank top, her wide eyes lined in thick kohl, her shag hair cut just brushing the tips of her shoulders.

 

She was wearing a Little Dove mini dress, a pair of black tights and ankle boots on. With her hair up in a high ponytail she felt very mod and had been dancing accordingly. Robb had chuckled at her as she did the mashed potato, but Tormund had joined, nearly punching a guy in the face his arm span was so long.

 

He was dancing with her and Arya now and had agreed to come to Scotland hours earlier. She couldn’t imagine the wedding without him, though she was a _little_ afraid of the speech he was threatening.

 

There was a bit of a commotion on the other side of the loft and she turned, her smile fading immediately.

 

“Is that…is that _Melisandre_?,” Arya asked.

 

“Yes it fucking is,” Tormund said with a hoot.

 

 _Fuck fuck fuck_ , she thought as she watched Melisandre greeting people as if she was the Queen of England. Her predatory gaze fell on Gendry who was sitting with Robb and the crowd parted like the Red Sea for her as she walked towards him.

 

“I don’t like her,” Arya said, as if she knew where she was heading.

 

“That’s because you’re a girl,” Tormund told her and Ella punched him. He continued as though she was nothing more than a fly and said, “And _that’s_ your man.”

 

They watched as Gendry and Robb stood up. Robb smiled and offered Melisandre his hand, and she had to admit she was relieved that his gaze didn’t linger over her at all, sipping his beer and nodding politely at whatever she was saying.

 

Gendry looked a little more affected and she had half a mind to go take him by the ear. It was just a lingering childhood crush that he had on her, nothing more, but Melisandre was looking at him as though she liked the way he’d grown up.

 

“Whiskey,” Arya said, “I need whiskey.”

 

“Tormund,” Ella ordered.

 

“On it, beauty,” he said and pushed through the party and came back a moment later with a bottle.

 

Arya unscrewed the top and brought the bottle to her lips, tossing her head back and downing at least a double shot.

 

“Woof,” Tormund intoned.

 

Arya looked at him and shoved the bottle back into his hands.

 

Before either of them realised what she was doing, she had already started crossing the party to where Gendry and Melisandre were talking. Robb had left, but she didn’t see where he’d gone, and she didn’t care in that moment because Arya was getting closer and closer to them.

 

“Hold me,” Tormund said, offering her his hand.

 

She took it gratefully and they squeezed each other like Arya was their child heading off to preschool.

 

“Oh my-,” Ella started.

 

Arya had just gotten to them and tapped on Melisandre’s shoulder. The older woman turned around and instead of introducing herself, Arya made an actual _shooing_ gesture, making her step aside. Gendry’s eyes looked like they were going to pop out of his skull looking at the two of them.

 

Without preamble, Arya hopped in Gendry’s arms, wrapping her arms and legs around him and planting a kiss for the ages on his lips.

 

“OH MY GOD,” Ella yelled.

 

“THAT’S MY FUCKING BABY!,” Tormund cried.

 

“OH MY GOD!,” Ella yelled again.

 

“THAT’S MY _FUCKING_ BABY!” Tormund cried, picking her up in one arm so that she had a better view.

 

If Gendry had any doubts before, they seemed to fall out of his brain the moment Arya’s lips touched his and he held her one handed, the other disappearing into her hair as he kissed her again and again, bending her backwards.

 

“What’s going on?,” Robb asked.

 

“Close your eyes, baby,” she said, “It’ll be over in a minute.”

 

“THAT’S HOW YOU GET YOUR MAN, SHE-WOLF! HOO-RAH!,” Tormund was still yelling at the pair and Robb’s gaze followed his.

 

“Oh for fuck’s sake,” Robb sighed.

 

“HOO-RAH!,” she called, ignoring Robb and echoing Tormund’s sentiments. Robb looked at her in disbelief and she turned to him, a small smile threatening her lips, and she said again, “HOO-RAH!”

 

He chuckled at her and shook his head, turning back to look at Arya and Gendry and letting out a deep howl. She laughed and pulled him towards her, kissing his cheek. Tormund still hadn’t set her down and didn’t seem to have any intention of doing so.

 

The party seemed to get more manic after that and she and Robb didn’t get back to the apartment until the sun was rising. Their clothes didn’t make it to the bedroom, having been torn from one another’s bodies, and he seemed to surround her completely, but not nearly enough still.

 

He made love to her over and over, until she was a panting, crying, giggling mess and then he made love to her again for good measure.

 

She was crying out that he was the one, the only one, and he was promising always against her skin.

 

***

 

Buzzfeed: _Here’s everything you need to know about the girl that shaded Melisandre and scooped Gendry Waters all at once (yes, of course she’s a Stark)_

 

EliteDaily: _Do the Starks have a conspiracy to snatch up the most sought after men and women in the country? And if so, will they adopt me?_

 

Buzzfeed: _74 Times Ella Baratheon and Tormund Giantsbane were friendship goals_

 


	24. Chapter 24

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just a short one to get back into it! Hope you enjoy :)

“Can you hear me?,” he asked.

 

“What? Yes, sorry, what did you ask again?”

 

He repeated, “Are my parents going to be able to come to opening night?”

 

“Oh! Yes,” Ella answered, and he could practically see her nodding through the phone, “They’ll be here for opening night and are going to stay through the weekend. Jon and Sansa will be back by then though so they are going to stay at a hotel with Arya, Bran and Rickon.”

 

Robb nodded, though he knew that Arya would end up at whatever hotel Gendry was staying at. He could be sleeping on a futon in Queens and she’d still end up wherever he was. The honeymoon phase was like that.

 

He’d also be flying back for the opening weekend of Ella’s new play. It had been written into his contract and Mormont knew there was no wiggle room.

 

They’d both been surprised when the project that Barristan had handed to Ella the moment he touched down in Scotland was actually a play. He hadn’t directed theatre since college and Ella had never done stage acting. It was also a comedy, which Ella had never really done before, but after _Over the Ramparts_ she had jumped at the opportunity.

 

Tormund came in handy with that, his comedic ability was lored in Hollywood and he had promised to tackle her every time she wasn’t funny. Robb was fairly certain that he wasn’t serious about that but had cornered him at the reception anyway to warn him off it.

 

Her rehearsals had started about when the filming of his movie had, so they’d been away from each other for the better part of two months. She’d flown out for a weekend but other than that they hadn’t seen one another.

 

It was so much worse than when they’d been separated when she was on her press tour before they’d gotten together. She was his _wife_ now, they had a whole life together. He knew what it was like to go to bed with her every night and wake up with her every morning, and he missed it. And though he was enjoying the filming of this movie, he had forgotten that not all acting partnerships were as easy and natural as theirs. He missed acting opposite her, the way she pulled him into a scene without even trying.

 

“Okay well I-,” he started.

 

“Robb, I’m late,” she interrupted.

 

He sighed, trying in vain not to be frustrated. Their schedules were so difficult, so opposite, that they had to schedule these calls in advance. He never missed them, never, and the crew knew that it was forbidden to enter his trailer when he was on them. He thought she held them just as importantly.

 

“Okay,” he said in a clipped tone, “I’ll try to call you later.”

 

He heard her silence on the other end and he was about to say _What, you’re not even going to say goodbye?_

 

“No… Robb, I’m late. My period…it hasn’t come… since Lake Como…,” she trailed off.

 

Their honeymoon had been amazing. It had been the off season, but it didn’t matter. They had wandered the hilly streets and made love over and over again, taking breaks only to drink wine and eat delicious meals.

 

He swallowed the lump in his throat down. They had been careful, he knew that, but he knew that sometimes things happened even when you did everything right.

 

“Okay, well,” he started, trying to remember anything helpful, “It could be stress from the play, right? Have you… taken a test?”

 

“No,” she sighed, “I can’t seem to bring myself to…. I don’t think it’s stress though. This has been one of the least stressful jobs of my whole life. I think I’m pregnant, Robb. With your child.”

 

He chuckled at that, “Well I would hope it’s my chid.”

 

She giggled and then went silent for a moment. “I’m sorry.”

 

“I’m not,” he told her honestly. “Sweetheart if we’re pregnant it’s a good thing. Isn’t it?”

 

***

 

“Okay, bye Sansa, love you… what? Bye Jon, love you too,” she said as she walked into her friends apartment and hung up the phone.

 

With Jon on tour, and Sansa traveling between LA, New York, Vermont and wherever he happened to be on tour, they had offered their apartment in the West Village to her while she was in rehearsals.

 

By the time her show opened the tour would be complete and Jon and Sansa would be back and she already had an apartment down the block lined up for when that happened. In the meantime though, she’d made herself at home, and hidden little treasures for them in the apartment once a week.

 

They had refused to let her pay rent, so it was their fault really.

 

“Hi sweetheart,” a voice cut into her thoughts.

 

She turned, and standing there in the kitchen, gorgeous and _here_ , was her husband.

 

“Robb?,” she questioned, as though he might be an apparition designed to break her heart.

 

“Hiya Boomer,” he said softly.

 

She let out a cry and dropped her bags where she stood, running into the kitchen and leaping into his arms. He caught her to him and their lips met easily, as they always seemed to. Her heart exploded in her chest at the feel of him and she wrapped her legs around him too, terrified he’d slip away.

 

His lips molded around hers, one strong arm supporting her and the other holding her head against him, as though he too was afraid.

 

She broke their kiss and wrapped her arms around his neck, hugging him tight and she felt him squeezing her in return.

 

“How are you here?,” she asked him.

 

“Airplanes were a wonderful invention…,” he teased.

 

She giggled and hugged him tighter, “ _Why_ are you here?”

 

“We’ve got a test to take,” he told her.

 

If it was possible to crawl inside of a person she would have done so in that moment. He was her Charles, her barbarian, her Smitty. He was her best friend and her husband and the love of her life. It hurt, sometimes, loving him as much as she did, sometimes it felt like the weight of it would break her in too. But he was always there to share in the burden of it.

 

“You came back for that?,” she asked, sliding down his body until her toes rested on the floor.

 

Neither of them had let go of the other and she looked up into his handsome face.

 

“Can you think of a better reason?,” he asked her.

 

***

 

They both stared at it as though it might sprout wings or at the very least start speaking. It had already told them everything it was going to.

 

“So,” Ella started.

 

“So,” he continued unhelpfully.

 

They both looked at one another but at that moment Grey Wind ran into the bathroom and grabbed the object that was stealing their attention away from him. He ran out the door, tail wagging, as though he was very certain what was coming next.

 

“Grey Wind!,” Robb called and ran out of the room.

 

He started dodging this way and that, and Robb was pretty sure he’d learned some of these moves watching Ella play touch football. Ella sprinted out of the bathroom as well, darting past them both to cut him off on the other side.

 

“ _Come here boyyyy,”_ she cooed at him. Grey Wind stopped running and looked at her warily. The test still rested in his mouth and Robb could tell he was trying not to be taken in by her. He refused to look at her. “ _Oh come here handsome,”_ she went on and his ears perked, _“Show me what you have?”_ she questioned and he started towards her and then stopped himself, _“What did you find you smart fellow?”_

 

In the end their dog was as helpless against her as he was, and he ambled over to her.

 

“Sit,” Ella commanded softly and Grey Wind sat. “Drop it,” she went on and he hesitated but she fixed him with a look at he spit it out dejectedly.

 

Robb crossed to them and knelt down on the floor between them. The three of them looked down at the test (Ser Pounce was reclined on the couch, unfazed by the commotion).

 

“Well Grey Wind,” Robb said, stroking his head, “How’d you like to be a big brother?”


	25. Chapter 25

“No he didn’t!,” Sansa squealed.

 

Ella nodded grinning, “I promise you he did. I can’t believe we never told you that…I thought _for sure_ Tormund would have put it in his speech at the wedding…”

 

Jon tried to pull a straight face and then chuckled, “Oh man, the idea of Robb running naked around the wilds of Oklahoma after Ser Pounce is _too_ fucking good…”

 

“To the things we do for love,” Sansa offered sweetly, raising her lemon drop martini.

 

Ella blushed and clinked her tea cup against Sansa’s martini glass and Jon’s tumbler. She knew that it was risky, so obviously not drinking in public, but she could feign sickness if the paparazzi lurked about. Not that there hadn’t been rumors swirling about a pregnancy while they were still filming The North Remembers. Anytime she had a large lunch or wore a baggy sweater there were rumors about that.

 

She was far enough along that it was alright for people to know, but she had never made a habit of speaking about her personal life to the press and she wasn’t about to bring her unborn child into the glaring limelight. Even still she couldn’t help but press her hand against the small but determined little bump and rub her thumb over it.

 

Feeling it made her feel closer to Robb, who was still so far away. The movie was a long shoot and there were discussions of him starting up another right after. Hollywood wasn’t going to let him go now that they’d found him, he was the most sought after young actor in the business.

 

She was happy for him, of course, wildly so, but she wondered what this next phase of their life would be like.

 

She knew that she would be crucified for it in the press, but she had long been considering a hiatus from acting. She’d been working steadily since she was fifteen years old, and working on these last three projects with Barristan had spoiled her. She knew that it couldn’t last forever and she didn’t feel the usual thrill at the idea of a new set, a new cast, a new director. Even the idea of a new character wasn’t enough to tempt her.

 

Right now, perhaps for the first time ever, she just wanted to be Ella. Robb’s wife, the little bump’s mother, and Ser Pounce’s and Grey Wind’s. She wanted to be able to meet her best friends for dinner, like she was doing now, and focus on her work with Enough.

 

She wasn’t entirely sure what Robb wanted though. He had worked so hard to get to where he was, and he hadn’t been enjoying it for as long as she had. He deserved this time.

 

She had never let the press dictate her life before, and she certainly wasn’t going to begin to do so now, but she still had a lot to consider.

 

“Am I allowed to ask?,” she heard Jon whisper.

 

Sansa glanced at her and nodded.

 

“Something to share with the rest of the class?,” she asked them.

 

“How did your…,” Jon started and then looked around and whispered, “ _Check-up go?_ ”

 

“ _All clear,”_ she stage whispered back. Sansa and Jon both perked up at that and she fought back tears. Her hormones were entirely off kilter and any show of love or support had her reaching for a tissue. “Really, both of us are healthy.”

 

“And the sex?,” Sansa asked, her entire body wiggling with excitement, “Did you find out?”

 

Ella giggled and nodded.

 

“Well?,” Jon prompted. She didn’t say anything and he practically shouted, “NIECE OR NEPHEW, STARK?!… _OWW!_ ”

 

“You baffoon!,” Sansa scolded him, “You literally just whispered _check-up_ and then screamed that…”

 

Jon blushed and Ella couldn’t help but chuckle at the pair of them. They had been an old-married couple since the night they got engaged, and it was nice seeing them now, entirely in love and exactly the same.

 

“Look I _promise_ I will tell you guys, but I haven’t told Robb yet and I do feel like he should be the first one to know,” she pointed out.

 

“How have you not told Robb yet?,” Sansa questioned, “When I spoke to him yesterday he was freaking out about it…”

 

Ella’s stomach churned, “He told me he didn’t care what the gender was…”

 

Sansa waved her away, “Not about that, just about the check-up in general. You know Robb, he’s such a Mother Goose.”

 

Ella burst out laughing at the idea of America’s _Sexiest Man Alive_ being described as a Mother Goose.

 

“Well he’s on some remote location today,” Ella shrugged, “No cell service apparently.”

 

Sansa covered her hand in hers and rubbed it. She hadn’t realised how pathetic she must look until she saw the pair of them looking at her with pity.

 

They had been so good to her, the three of them had been practically inseparable since they’d moved back to the city. They’d each come to see her play a few times and now that it was over, they each found ways of filling her time.

 

Jon had finally convinced her to record a song with The Night’s Watch, which had been one of the cooler experiences of her life, and now that Sansa was going to be an aunt she was determined to design a line of ready-to-wear infant and children’s clothes as well as a maternity line. Sansa had asked her to be a consultant for it, knowing that she was already reading up on what fabrics were best and what detergents to use so that they wouldn’t irritate the skin.

 

Grey Wind was happy to have Ghost and Lady around again too and she and Sansa took them for long walks every morning.

 

She wasn’t entirely convinced that Robb hadn’t asked them to keep an eye on her, but considering they were her best friends, and seemed to crave her company as much as she needed theirs, she didn’t really mind.

 

She waved Sansa off, as though banishing all bad thoughts. She had the loyalist friends in the world, and she was carrying a healthy child inside of her, and her husband loved her beyond reason. What could possibly be wrong?

 

“Ella, Chris Jeeves from Dirt,” some greasy guy came up to her with a microphone and a camera guy behind him.

 

Jon stood up and placed himself in front of her, “You’re going to want to back away from my sister, k buddy?”

 

Sansa gave her a _ruh-roh_ expression, and she had to hold back laughter. Jon had always been protective but he had gotten a little kooky since she told him about the baby.

 

“Jon, big fan, saw you in concert last month, that little show at the Gaslight, great, big fan but uh… _Ella_ I was just wondering if you had any comment on the rumors?”

 

_I knew I should have gotten seltzer water with lime…_

 

“We’ve never met, Chris,” she said, “But I think I’ve made my feelings on rumors perfectly clear in the past.”

 

“Right but uh, anyway, I’m wondering about your feelings on the _particular_ rumors about your husband, Robb Stark?”

 

“It’s true, it’s true, _occasionally_ he runs around Oklahoma naked looking for a cat…,” Sansa cooed.

 

She and Jon both looked at her in bewilderment and then saw that her martini was nearly gone. She never could handle her alcohol.

 

“Ah, well, he also apparently has a history of hooking up with his co-stars…,” Chris prompted.

 

“They’re _married_ ,” Jon growled at him.

 

Chris gave them a simpering grin, “Actually I’m referring to the rumours that Robb and his co-star Talia Hayes are having an affair…”


	26. Chapter 26

“Stark, you’ve got a visitor,” one of the PAs called.

 

Robb shook his head, wiping his face, “I’ve got to get on a call with Ella, it’s been days. Whoever it is will have to wait.”

 

The PA shrugged and said, “They said you’d say that. Trust me, this one is a higher power than either of us. You’re gonna have to see ‘em.”

 

Robb fought the urge to growl and said, “Fine, five minutes, but so _help_ me if I don’t get a hold of her this afternoon it’s your ass, we clear?”

 

Marty chuckled and nodded, “Sure. This way.”

 

Robb was seeing red at this point. He hadn’t been able to speak to Ella since she went to her doctor’s appointment, and internet was terrible out here, so he’d had no news of her and the baby’s health. He knew she’d find a way to get word to him if something was well and truly wrong, but it was bad enough that he hadn’t been able to be at the appointment with her. He wanted to know everything, wanted to make sure he was asking all the questions. And she’d found out the gender of the baby too.

 

He didn’t care either way, but he wanted to _know_.

 

He pulled out his phone to try to get a text to her, just to let her know he’d be a few minutes late, as he followed Marty out.

 

“And here _I_ thought our calls were sacred,” a familiar voice cooed at him.

 

He looked up so quickly he was in danger of getting whip-lash, and there she was. His wife, looking gorgeous in jeans and a loose turtleneck, her well-worn Burberry trench coat open just so to hide her slight bump.

 

“Ella?,” he questioned, as though she might be an apparition, his throat closing up.

 

“Hiya Smitty,” she gave him a smile so heartbreakingly beautiful he could almost ignore the sadness in it.

 

He closed the distance to them in two strides and picked her up, crushing her to him. He was immediately surrounded by her subtle smell of jasmine and he buried his face in the crook of her neck. She was tense for a moment and then she sunk into him, wrapping her arms around his neck and nuzzling into him.

 

It felt so good to have her in his arms, he felt like his heart had started working properly again.

 

He set her down, not letting her go completely though and asked her, “What are you doing here?”

 

When she looked up at him there were tears in her eyes and she asked, “Is there somewhere we can talk?”

 

His eyes immediately fell to her stomach, his heart shattering in his chest. He could feel it against him, that small but determined little bump.

 

She grabbed his hand and placed her other on her stomach, “No, no we’re fine,” she looked up at him, “I promise.”

 

He felt tears come to his own eyes and he grabbed her by the back of her head and kissed her forehead. She wrapped her arms around his back and whispered, “Please, before anyone sees me.”

 

He nodded and grabbed her hand, taking her the back way through to his trailer. He opened up the door and let her inside.

 

“Sorry,” he said sheepishly, “It’s kind of a mess.”

 

She looked at him and gave him a small smile, picking up a sweater off the couch and folding it. She sat down in it’s place and brought the sweater to her face.

 

“Smells like you,” she told him. Then glanced at him, “Can I bring it back to New York with me?”

 

He nodded and she placed it down on the counter, as though she didn’t want to contaminate it with her own scent.

 

He understood that. They’d been on location last week and he’d turned a corner and all of a sudden had been surrounded by her. A gust of wind had pushed the scent of a fresh jasmine plant towards him and he had been so caught off guard he’d left to find a place to call her. He hadn’t gotten a hold of her, he’d just left her a nonsensical message filled with love and longing. He’d cut some of the branches off though and brought it back with him.

 

He’d realised very quickly that being on a set without Ella was not nearly as fun as being on one with her, and though the cast and crew on this was nice for the most part, it wasn’t anything like the family they’d gained on _The North Remembers_ and _Over the Ramparts_.

 

Long distance wasn’t for him. He was sick of the scheduled calls and the visits once a month if they were lucky. He was happy for the success he was having, of course, but with the baby coming he couldn’t even think about a new project. He didn’t want to leave Ella to handle it all on her own, and he didn’t want to miss out.

 

He hadn’t told her that he’d turned down the most recent offer yet, but he’d been planning to today. In truth, he was hoping to develop something in Vermont, something close to home that he could drive to every day. There were tax incentives, that should make it appealing to a studio, he just had to find the right project. Thankfully he had the financial freedom to do so, because he was very ready to swap 4 am call times for 3 am feedings.

 

“So,” he said, suddenly awkward. All he’d been thinking about since he’d last seen her was seeing her again, but now that she was here he felt like a shy fourteen year old boy in the presence of a goddess. He sat down on the couch next to her though, knowing that being closer to her would help. He rested his arm across the back of the couch and asked, “What did the doctor say?”

 

Her face lit up and she said, “He said that we are very healthy, and he recommended this special tea to help me sleep. I tried it and it tastes _awful_ but it did help a bit.”

 

Ella was very much in her second trimester, complete with the resurge in energy and being the physical embodiment of the glow that came along with it, but their little bump had also gained energy and was kicking at all hours of the day and night. She’d hardly slept for a month and there had been dark circles under her eyes the last time they’d facetimed, but they were more faint now.

 

“Maybe some honey, or something,” he suggested uselessly.

 

She nodded though, as though she hadn’t considered that, and went on, “And he told me that if I want to fly I should go back to Vermont in the next two months, just to be safe. The obstetrician from Burlington flew in to meet us and they both feel very comfortable with the birth plan and I have my appointment set for when I move back.”

 

“I should be back by then,” he told her and her eyes sparked with life, but he amended, “But if not, maybe my Mom or Dad could take you?”

 

“Well…,” she started and then shook her head, “We have so many things to talk about, but Sansa and Jon already offered. They closed on their house and it sounds like they’ll be ready to move back around the same time so…”

 

“Really?,” he grinned.

 

It was so wild that they’d all be returning to their small little town, but he was so excited. The last time he’d spoken to Jon he had sounded tired of the road, and he knew that he wanted to spend more time writing and recording. Sansa too, now that she and Arya had really started to expand, was looking for a headquarters, and had long been considering Vermont. The real estate was cheaper than New York or LA and it would boost the local economy having it there.

 

She nodded, “Yep they chose that one that you and I both liked, that basically runs into the ski mountain? Jon has already hired Jon Umber’s contracting business to start building a recording studio on the south side of the property. But they both promised that they wouldn’t begin until our stables were finished.”

 

He chuckled and nodded. Since Ella dropped Jaime as her agent after the discovery she’d made about his part in covering up her father’s will she hadn’t replaced him with anyone else. In times like this though, he felt like maybe she didn’t really need to.

 

Not that either Jon would ever be a fierce competitor against her though, both of them being absolute fools for her. Jon Umber had looked in on her a few times during some of the storms they’d gotten and had sent pictures of being well-fed for his efforts. Ella had even gotten him a date with a beautiful girl who had moved back to help her father with his dairy farm, and she would now have his loyalty until the day he died.

 

“That’s my girl,” he told her.

 

“And then he told me the gender…,” she prompted.

 

“And?,” he gulped.

 

“And…,” she went on, “We’re going to have a little boy.”

 

“We are?,” he asked, tears filling his eyes as he smiled.

 

She nodded with a grin, “Are you surprised?”

 

“A bit,” he admitted, “I know that’s what you were thinking since the beginning.”

 

She nodded and rubbed her stomach looking down at it serenely. She looked like a Medieval Madonna, full of grace and divine purpose. He didn’t deserve her. Never had, never would.

 

She looked up at him, “Are you disappointed?”

 

“Disappointed?,” he questioned, “Why would I be?”

 

“Well… I know you were already imagining a little girl in pigtails…,” she started.

 

He grinned, “I want a little girl because I want more of _you_ , but this way, when she comes along, and she’s an undeniable beauty just like her mother and aunts, she’ll have an older brother to look out for her.”

 

Tears fell out of her eyes and she sang softly, _“And all the boys watched her, but they’d never dare,Talk badly to her or pull her long hair, He’s a wolf, they say, that brother of hers, He’ll howl and he’ll fight and he’ll give you his worst.”_

 

“He’ll love her, just as much as I love Sansa,” he promised, though he was surprised to get words out.

 

He’d always loved the song Jon had written for him and Sansa. But listening to Ella singing it was something else entirely. Her voice had a haunting, ethereal quality that lent something new to the words.

 

He’d never forget that fight that has caused them, or the way Jon had started writing as Sansa cleaned his knuckles.

 

All he wanted for his son was a little sister to love and protect, so that he might too know the joy of watching her succeed, and finding a man who loves her. He wanted his children to ground one another, the way he and his siblings did.

 

“We’ll have to have full time help at first I think,” Ella warned him, “Your Mom has already sent me some resumes…”

 

“Does she know he’s a boy?,” he wondered, he’d been so out of touch with everyone.

 

“No,” she shook her head, “I told everyone I had to tell you first. But she warned me that if we _didn’t_ hire someone, that she would move in full time.”

 

He chuckled and asked, “And what did you say to that?”

 

She grinned ruefully at him and said, “That the guest room was ready for her whenever she was ready to move in.”

 

“And _that_ is why you’re her favourite child,” he noted and she giggled.

 

It was the first time he’d heard her giggle since she’d been there and he pulled her face to his. He pressed his lips to hers and she kissed him back, clinging to him.

 

He realised that he hadn’t kissed her yet, which seemed kind of incredible based on their track record, and he pulled her closer to him. He wanted to get swept away in it, in her. He wanted to feel her body beneath his, he wanted her legs wrapped around him, and the welcoming warm heat of her surrounding him as he made love to her. God he wanted her.

 

He broke their kiss and kissed her neck, pulling her trench coat off of her. He hadn’t even offered her so much as a glass of water, he was a terrible host, but he’d make it up to her. Her fingers disappeared into his hair and she tugged him back up, capturing his lips again.

 

He groaned against her and suddenly she was in his lap, straddling him.

 

She kissed his cheek and his temple and then leaned down and nibbled his ear.

 

“ _Oh fuck, sweetheart_ ,” he whimpered, “I’m so glad you came to tell me this in person.”

 

As though he’d poured a bucket of cold water on her she flinched away from him. She would have fallen off him in her haste but he wrapped his arm around her back and caught her to him.

 

“What’s wrong?,” he asked in bewilderment.

 

There was sadness in her eyes as she trailed her finger down his cheek, “That’s not the real reason I’m here…”

 

***

 

She had convinced herself that he would laugh it off.

 

They always had done before. There had been rumours swirling about them since the day they’d met and they’d enjoyed poking fun at the paparazzi, even when the constant questions got frustrating. They had seen all manners of rumours, and none of them had ever phased him.

 

 _When you know who you are and what you’re about, rumours are just noise_ , he’d famously said once.

 

There was no hint of that pragmatism in his reaction now though.

 

“Those fucking _locusts_ ,” he growled, pacing his trailer, which was a challenge.

 

“Baby, you know this is just part of it,” she shrugged. “It always has been. I just wanted to warn you, because they’ve already come out.”

 

“My Dad has a god damn google alert set about me and Sansa and you and Jon,” Robb groaned, “You’re telling me that he saw this bullshit?”

 

She hadn’t known that and she fought the urge to smile. It was such a Ned Stark thing to do, find a way to keep track of them when they were all so disparate. Robb though, she knew, would not appreciate her smiling in this moment.

 

She nodded and told him, “I called your parents immediately to warn them, so they didn’t hear it from the press or their neighbors or something. Sansa spoke to Arya about it, who is threatening to _sue_ by the way, though Gendry was able to talk her off that approach - he has some experience in this by now. And I spoke to Bran and Rickon yesterday.”

 

He looked at her in fear and asked, “Bran and Rickon. What did they say?”

 

“They assured me that you loved me,” she told him and couldn’t help but smile. “And that you’d never cheat on me, and that if you ever even considered it they would kick your ass. And then there was this whole business where Rickon proposed marriage to me and told me that he’d be a good father and all that but that’s pretty standard for our conversations.”

 

“They said that?,” he asked, the first hint of humour in his voice.

 

She nodded and stood up, “They did, because they know you. You’re their big brother, Robb, the man they’ve always looked up to. They know you’d never do this to me. And I told them that I knew it too,” she promised, crossing the short distance to him and taking his cheeks in her hands, “Because I do. I know it in my heart, okay, baby?”

 

He sighed and leaned his forehead against hers, “I love you. I just… can’t believe that anyone would think I’d be capable of it.”

 

“People cheat all the time,” she shrugged, “They think you’re capable of it because _they’re_ capable of it.”

 

“They wouldn’t be if they had you,” he told her stubbornly.

 

Only Robb Stark could be impossibly sweet and boorishly obstinate at the same time.

 

She kissed his lips and wrapped her arms around him, “Right now its you, in another six months it’ll be me. People don’t want other people to be happy forever.”

 

“I know,” he nodded, “So what do we do?”

 

“We do what we’ve always done,” she shrugged, “We ignore it, and if we’re forced to comment on it then we do so politely but dismissively, and we wait for all of it to be blown over before we announce the pregnancy. Going back to Vermont will help with that, but at this point announcing will only make things worse.”

 

“Really?,” he asked.

 

He always had taken her lead when it came to the public relations side of their industry, knowing that she had been dealing with it longer, knowing that her reputation had been cultivated and protected since she was fifteen.

 

She’d spoken with her publicist, now his as well, who had been with her since her first press tour, and the woman had agreed with her.

 

She explained, “They’ll either accuse us of using this as a way of stifling the rumours or it’ll add fuel to the fire by saying _The minute she puts on a few pounds he finds a new starlet_ blah blah blah bullshit bullshit bullshit.”

 

He rolled his eyes, “You know I want you to put on a _ton_ of weight.”

 

He’d made it very clear that there would be no dieting during the pregnancy. That he didn’t care if every blog from here to Hong Kong called her fat, that she was going to eat whatever she and the baby wanted.

 

He’d always told her she was too thin anyway, and that if Hollywood didn’t want her after she’d had a burger than it could go to hell. That her happiness and health was more important than fitting into sample sizes or being on anyone’s _Most Beautiful_ list.

 

She normally would have balked at any man telling her what to do with her body, but because he was saying it for the health of her and their child she didn’t really mind.

 

“Don’t you worry, I have. Sansa can’t sew fast enough to keep up with my ass.”

 

He grinned and raised his eyebrows at her, “Really? Let me see.”

 

He was so predictable. His reputation was on the line, but one mention of her body and he was completely distracted. She wanted him distracted, because she didn’t want him worried about things.

 

She demurred flirtatiously, “Don’t embarrass me.”

 

He turned her around and cupped her butt cheeks in both hands, “Spectacular.”

 

She burst out laughing and he chuckled as well, pulling her back against him and kissing her neck. His lips against her neck felt so good, and all she wanted was to be consumed by him, to feel the hard muscles of his body as he took her again and again.

 

But while she wanted him not to worry about anything, her business was not yet done.

 

“I want to speak with her,” she told him, placing a hand over his to stop him.

 

“Who?,” he asked her, “Sansa? You just left her. If I was a jealous man…”

 

“You _are_ a jealous man,” she reminded him. He kissed her cheek in acknowledgment and she went on, “But no, I meant Talia…”

 

He went a little rigid, which was strange, before he let go of her, “Talia?,” he asked lightly, “Why?”

 

She turned towards him and explained, “She’s eighteen, Robb. This is her first major movie. She won’t be prepared for this storm, and I think maybe I can help? I was a year younger than her when all those rumours about Trystane and I came about… I feel for her.”

 

He smiled at her and pulled her to him, “You are so good, so _very_ good. But I know Talia a bit better than you do, something tells me she can take care of herself.”

 

“Even still,” she shrugged, “She’s just a kid. Please?”

 

He looked like he wanted to say more but he nodded at her and smiled, “If it will make you feel better, then of course. She’s three trailers down, you might find her there,” then he sighed, “And if not, try the bar.”

 

She gave him an _oh-shit_ look and he nodded. She kissed him on the lips and promised to be back soon.

 

With that she grabbed her trench coat and pulled it back on. It was the oldest trick in the book and she knew it wouldn’t last much longer, she’d pop any day now. She pulled on her dark sunglasses, hoping she could walk through as undetected as possible, though she had a feeling Marty had given her away.

 

Thankfully not many people were lingering about and she found Talia’s trailer easily. She gave a few short knocks and waited.

 

“I’m not supposed to be on set for another hour,” an annoyed voice called back.

 

“Oh I’m not a PA!,” she called back as friendly as possible, “It’s Ella…Stark…”

 

She heard some things banging around and then a startlingly pretty girl opened the door.

 

 _She’s so young_ , Ella thought miserably as she looked at the smudged eye make-up and the harried look of her. _Too young for this._

 

She’d been younger than her when she started, but had grown up in Hollywood, and seen the destructive forces of it since long before she’d had her first audition. So she’d been less doe-eyed than the public always assumed her to be, and that had worked in her favour early on.

 

“Hi,” she said brightly, “I’m so sorry to just barge in here, but… I was hoping we could speak?”

 

“Oh…sure,” Talia nodded, “Come in.”

 

“Thank you,” Ella said and followed her in. If Robb’s trailer had been messy, hers was a train wreck. There were clothes on every possible surface, and a mostly empty bottle of vodka opened on the counter next to a box of sugary cereal. She wasn’t really sure where to sit, and Talia hadn’t asked her to, so she changed her course of action, “On second thought, what if we take a walk? It’s a beautiful day out there…”

 

Talia sighed and rolled her eyes at her like she was her mother, which was annoying because she wasn’t even ten years older than her. She grabbed her large dark sunglasses though and shoved her feet into a pair of Ugg boots and walked out of the trailer.

 

Ella took a deep breath and followed her out. She gestured for Talia to start walking so she did.

 

“I think the last time I saw you was at the VF Oscars After-Party,” Ella started conversationally, “How’ve you been?”

 

“Oh just peachy,” Talia yawned.

 

Ella gritted her teeth and gestured to a bench where they could sit. Talia pulled out her phone and started texting someone.

 

“So, Talia…,” she started, “There’s a reason I wanted to speak to you.”

 

“Mmhm?,” Talia mumbled.

 

“Talia if you could just - hey!,” Ella clapped her hands and Talia looked up startled. She smiled and went on, “So there are some rumors that have come out, about you and Robb. Now they _will_ blow over, but I know how terrible they can be and I just wanted to make sure that you and your team were adequately prepared.”

 

Talia put her phone down and asked, “What kind of rumors?”

 

Ella sighed, “That you’re having an affair. Now I know that must be incredibly hurtful.”

 

Talia shrugged, “Not really.”

 

 _Oookay_.

 

“Right well, a thick skin will certainly help in this business,” Ella tried to soldier on, “But you should speak with your team about preparing a statement. Okay?”

 

“To deny it,” Talia said.

 

“Well, yes,” Ella kind of laughed.

 

Talia glanced up at her, and it was the first time since they started talking that she’d really looked at her. There was a clarity in her eyes that hadn’t been present before, and the girl very nearly smiled.

 

“But why would I lie?”


	27. Chapter 27

 

 _“Ella, Ella! What do you say to rumours about your husband’s affair?,”_ one paparazzo shouted at her.

 

“ _With a baby on the way it must be terrible to be on your own!,”_ another suggested.

 

“ _Have you seen the pictures?”_ another wondered.

 

“How about you all just _fuck off_ ,” Jon suggested as he and Gendry crowded in around her.

 

She felt their hands on her back as they shielded her body with theirs. Even still, her dark glasses were not doing nearly enough to protect her eyes from the flashing bulbs.

 

“God they’re fucking animals,” Gendry growled.

 

She kept one hand on her belly, the other holding onto Jon’s forearm.

 

“I don’t care what they are saying,” she shook her head, “But I can’t see, the baby, I just… I can’t see anything.”

 

She was taking slow, tentative steps, terrified that she would fall and harm her child. She had thought that the paparazzi had been out of control during all that business with her family, with the lawsuit, but this was unlike anything she’d ever seen. The press had used to respect her, but they couldn’t resist a scandal as good as this.

 

The only thing the American public enjoyed more than watching a Golden Couple fall in love was watching them ripped out of it.

 

She wasn’t even angry at them, all she cared about was the little life growing inside of her. She wanted to cry at them _Leave my baby alone_ but she knew that would turn into a meme before the day was done. They would not get her tears if she could help it.

 

“We’ve got you,” Jon said, holding her hand in one of his, his other holding her waist, “Just hold onto me. You and my nephew are going to be just fine.”

 

She hid her face in Jon’s chest and held onto him tightly. He was sure footed and she felt the strength of him. Gendry covered her, shoving one paparazzi out of the way when he got too close.

 

Before too long she was eased into the back of a town car, Jon and Gendry on either side of her.

 

“So,” Gendry said as the driver pulled away from the curb, “How was your trip?”

 

*

 

“I don’t understand,” Sansa said.

 

“It makes no sense,” Arya agreed.

 

“It’s fucking _bullshit_ is what it is,” Gendry bellowed.

 

She had just told them all everything. The town car had dropped them off at Jon and Sansa’s apartment, because her and Robb’s was mobbed. Thankfully, even though she had lived there for a few months during the play, no one thought to check for her here.

 

Sansa and Jon had been taking care of Grey Wind and Ser Pounce while she was away anyway, and she was now sat on the couch with her cat draped across her chest and her dog asleep in her lap. There steady breathing and purring was relaxing her in a way she hadn’t been for some time, and her baby boy had finally calmed down as well, now that she had.

 

“I know,” she said stoically, determined not to get upset, “I know it is. It isn’t fair, on anyone, least of all Robb, but nevertheless, that is where we are.”

 

“What does your publicist say?,” Sansa asked.

 

“Not to make a statement,” Ella sighed, “But she’s acting as _my_ publicist, not  _our_ publicist. I’m her client, not Robb. She’d gladly see him hanged in the public square as long as my name was kept out of it.”

 

“Heartless bitch,” Arya snapped.

 

“Who is very good at her job,” Ella pointed out.

 

“I was talking about Talia,” Arya said.

 

“Oh,” Ella nodded, “Well… I can’t fight you there…”

 

_“But why would I lie?,” Talia asked her._

 

_“Lie? Are you listening to anything I am saying? If you just tell the truth, all of this will go away after a few news cycles.”_

 

_Talia said, “Really? Because the truth would take up wayyyy more than a few news cycles.”_

 

_Ella furrowed her brow and rubbed her forehead. She hadn’t slept at all and she was wondering if they were speaking different languages. She’d learned to speak French when she had played a young Olympe de Gouges and she sometimes lapsed into it when she was very tired. Robb adored it._

 

_“Talia, I don’t… what are you trying to say?,” Ella asked._

 

_Talia looked at her faux-sympathetically and said, “That the rumours are true. About me and Robb. I’m sorry you had to find out like this but… well there you have it. He’s in love with me, has been for some time now.”_

 

_Ella couldn’t help it, she laughed. Who did this child think she was?_

 

_“Look, Talia, I understand that sometimes an… intimacy can develop between scene partners, but I assure you that Robb is not in love with you,” she told her._

 

_In fact, he finds you unprofessional, selfish to act opposite of, and childish._

 

_“Really?,” Talia challenged, “Is that why he fucked me in his hotel room last night?”_

 

_“He was on location last night,” Ella pointed out._

 

_“No,” Talia smiled, “There was a storm and they had to postpone. He didn’t tell you that, did he?”_

 

_He hadn’t, but only because they hadn’t spoken. She wouldn’t indulge her by telling her yes or no. She wouldn’t lie. For all she knew, Robb had been trying to get a hold of her to find out how the doctor’s appointment had gone, but couldn’t because of the weather._

 

_She had taken down Tywin Lannister in court. She was not going to shrivel up in the face of some pubescent starlet._

 

_“We’ve had other things to discuss since I arrived,” Ella smiled dreamily. Then narrowed her eyes, “Like how absolutely ridiculous these rumours are.”_

 

_“Ridiculous,” Talia nodded and smiled, “And true. I’ll have to punish him for not telling you the truth, he promised he would when he flew out to see you a couple of months ago…”_

 

_Ella chuckled, “I’ll just bet he did.”_

 

_She knew when Talia was referring to. It was when Robb had gotten on a plane in the middle of shooting to sit by her side while she took the pregnancy test. Her hand unconsciously went to her stomach, trying to sooth her baby’s rapid kicking._

 

_Talia’s eyes flicked to her stomach and they widened, “Ohmygod you’re pregnant.”_

 

 _Ella nodded, “Not that we’ve told anyone apart from friends and family, but since I feel as though you and I have grown so close I’ll tell you, yes, I am. Do you know how long the public has been hoping I would have Robb’s baby? Since before we started shooting The North Remembers. America is going to want to know everything about this child, what the sex is, where we are going to raise it, who is the one to wake up in the middle of the night for feedings. America is going to_ love _this baby. So let me tell you something, sweetie, this isn’t going to go the way you want it to.”_

 

_“Are you…,” Talia gasped, “Are you threatening me? So much for ‘It’s time we listen to women’.”_

 

_Ella swallowed down the bile in her throat and fought the urge to flinch. Talia had unwittingly struck a chord there. She hated to look another woman in the eye and tell her that she didn’t believe her - but Talia Hayes was lying._

 

_In spite of her demeanour and appearance though, Talia Hayes was also a child. Just barely eighteen._

 

 _“I’m not threatening you,” she said as calmly as she was able. “I am warning you. The tabloids may be happy to print this now. Nobody has been to rehab recently, it’s been a while since anyone has come up with a really good scandal. So they’ll print this now, when it’s all tabloid fodder. They know it’s fake, they don’t care. People will roll their eyes about this when they see it in a magazine and it will all be forgotten in a matter of days. But if you go out there, and lie - which we both know is what this story is - they will eat you alive. You are beautiful and you rose quickly and you don’t play by their rules and I commend you for it - I really do - but they won’t. I did play by their rules and they are still doing this to me. I know it may not feel like it, but you haven’t been around very long, so let me tell you how this story goes… It doesn’t end well for you. They may like to call Robb a philanderer, they may write a story or two about how I’ve let myself go. But when they find out that I’m pregnant and you are out their peddling your story about Robb being in love with you, they are going to eat you alive. Because they can sell a redemption story about us if they have to - if we cared enough to sell it. We could tell them that the distance apart had been hard on us both and that we were going to take time to focus on our family. We could leak that we were seeing a couple’s counsellor. We could lay low for a little bit, wait around for another script, partner on a new project and you can bet that after the press campaign in which we show off how in love we are the American public will go see that movie. They will buy tickets and watch interviews because they believe in_ us _. But you? You will be the girl that tried to pull a man away from his wife. From his baby. And nobody cares about that girl’s redemption. Nobody goes to see her movie, because they don’t believe in her. Because they already think that you’ve risen too high and they’ll say you tried to take something that didn’t belong to you. So by all means, go ahead. Go out there and get your fifteen minutes of fame. Tell them all the lies you want about how Robb told you he was going to leave me for you. And when this movie flops, and the next one doesn’t even get into theatres, you think about the olive branch I extended to you and the smug look on your face when you burned it.”_

 

“I can’t believe she confirmed it,” Jon shook his head, “What is she thinking?”

 

Ella shrugged and shook her head, “It doesn’t matter. We don’t talk about her. Not to anyone. Definitely not to the press. She thinks she knows what she’s doing, and she will capitalise on us trying to silence her or deny anything.”

 

“So we do nothing?,” Gendry questioned. She knew that he was struggling with this, not just as her brother, but as her manager as well.

 

She nodded and heard her grandfather’s voice in her head when she said, “And we let her own lies devour her.”

 

***

 

Robb showed up a few minutes early to his call time like always and sat down in his make-up chair.

 

“How ya doin?,” his regular make-up artist, Wylla, asked.

 

“Fine, how are you?,” he asked her.

 

She gave him a look and lifted his chin, “The bags under these eyes of yours tell a different story.”

 

She started applying his make-up and he let his mind wander. Ella had left yesterday morning and he felt like there was a hole in his heart.

 

Her visit had brought such a range of emotions with it, from the surprise of seeing her, to the joy at hearing she and their son were healthy, to the unbelievable shock of the rumours.

 

Ella had been in a rage when she’d returned from Talia’s trailer, and at first Robb had been afraid that she believed her.

 

_“She says that she has messages from you,” Ella seethed, “Telling her the… telling her the things you wanted to do to her…”_

 

_“Ella I never sent anything,” he promised and then reminded her, “Do you remember how much convincing it took you to get me to sext YOU? I would never -“_

 

_She nodded and said, “She’s fucking crazy - no, no she’s not crazy… she’s…malicious. It was like finding out I was pregnant made her want to do it MORE.”_

 

_“So you believe me?,” he couldn’t help but ask._

 

_She looked at him as though he’d struck her and said, “Of course I believe you. You’d never do this.”_

 

_He crossed to her and knelt at her feet, hugging her around the waist. She was absolution itself._

 

_“She’s lying,” she shook her head, and when he looked up at her he saw angry tears rolling down her cheeks, “After everything we’ve all done in the last few years to make things better for women, she is lying about this. She knows what she’s doing, she threw it in my face. She wants to turn me into a hypocrite.”_

 

He hadn’t hated Talia before that moment. Even when Ella had told her all the things that she’d said, the lies she’d told, he hadn’t hated her. She was just a stupid kid, she didn’t have good people surrounding her, helping her navigate the challenges of Hollywood.

 

But when he thought about everything Ella had done with Enough, he seethed with a white, hot rage. She was right, if Ella went public with believing him, she would be named a hypocrite. They would pull audio from her speech to the UN and run it side by side her statement.

 

Talia could come after him, if she wanted, she could come after him all she wanted. She could drag his name through the mud until they were _running_ him out of Hollywood, but if even a _drop_ got on Ella he would wage a war the likes of which this world had never seen.

 

“ _Good morning_ ,” someone cooed happily and Wylla almost stabbed him in the eye with a brush.

 

“Ow,” he grimaced.

 

“S-sorry,” she said, but she was glaring at someone.

 

Robb turned and saw Talia settling into her own make-up chair.

 

“Hi lover,” she grinned.

 

 _She’s a child, she’s a child, she’s a child_.

 

That had been his mantra the past couple of days. He had repeated it to himself over and over again. She’s only eighteen, she doesn’t know any better.

 

Another make-up artist started working on Talia as she scrolled away on her phone. He fought the urge to ask her what lies she was publishing now and closed his eyes.

 

He hadn’t gotten much sleep the night before and he drifted off, only waking up when Wylla nudged him.

 

“I think they’re ready for you,” she said.

 

He nodded and grabbed his phone, glancing at it briefly and then taking a double take.

 

_12 missed calls_

 

_3 voicemails_

 

_4 texts from Ella Stark_

 

_5 texts from Theon Greyjoy_

 

_2 texts from Jon Snow_

 

_1 text from Roose Bolton_

 

He got out of the make-up trailer and went to his voicemails. One was from Ella and he clicked on that one.

 

“ _Hi, it’s me. I… there are some photos. Robb… it looks really bad. I’m trying not to… just um, call me back. Please.”_


	28. Chapter 28

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I have loved writing this story more than you know. I absolutely loved this version of them and how much you all adored it. 
> 
> I've brought it as far as I want to though, and I hope I have tied it up nicely for you all. 
> 
> Thank you for all your support! xoxo

In the end, it was the pictures that did it.

 

There was no mistaking what they were, there was no denying it.

 

The fallout was swift and relentless, the press borderline cruel. There’d be no redemption story, no tell-all, no conciliatory press tour.

 

Because Talia Hayes hadn’t just lied about a husband and expectant father participating in an affair with her, she had stolen stills from the film they were working on together to use as proof.

 

Robb may have forgiven her for it, but the studio never would. So it was that yet another bright star had risen fast in Hollywood and fallen even more swiftly.

 

If Ella Stark were a crueler person, she might have sent a note with one line _I told you so_ , but cruelty wasn’t in her nature even if it was in her blood. Besides, with a newly exonerated husband and a healthy baby on the way, she couldn’t much find it in herself to be unhappy about anything.

 

Robb wasn’t disappointed that the film was shut down - the studio pulled it the moment Mormont confirmed the origination of the photos - and when he arrived home late one night, suitcase in one hand, flowers in the other, there were no words that needed to be said.

 

Though the incident had done nothing to quell their feelings for one another, it had frozen their already cooling feelings towards Hollywood, and so they woke the very next morning, packed up their townhouse, rented a U-Haul and drove the four hours home to Winterfell with Grey Wind in between them and Ser Pounce in her lap.

 

They arrived midday and found Jon Snow waiting to help them unload. Ella was ordered to put her feet up right away as Sansa made her tea, and the dogs roamed outside, happier than any of them had been in the long months in the city.

 

They all piled into the trucks once again to drive over to the Stark’s home, where fires were burning and the table was being set by a begrudging Rickon.

 

As they sat down to dinner, the Starks, and Jon, and her, with Gendry already on his way, Ella got the feeling that they might continue like this for some time yet.

 

There would be other roles, other jobs, other rumours. Before their time was done, they’d have another two Oscars each and Ella would have a Tony as well.

 

More importantly, there would be more children, another two boys after their first was born, and a little girl as well. When the time came to name her, it was Robb who suggested that she be named for the woman who started it all. Anna Stark had all of her mother’s beauty and her nature too, and her father was her barbarian until the end of his days.

 

Ella and Robb Stark were lauded as the most celebrated actors of their generation and the greatest love story of their time.

 

Once a year, until the year of their deaths, they travelled back to the little town of Scotland, and the place that meant so much to them in their youth, meant more still with every line on their face.

 

If you ask the locals they’ll swear that every time it rains you can still hear laughter in the air, and the pub, Smitty & Boomer’s, is busy every night.


End file.
